The Most Ridiculous Saiyan War
by Alyssean
Summary: COMPLETE-Vegeta and Goku are stuck in the past, Goten and Trunks later join them, Gohan wants to ask Videl to the dance, but Miria Trunks accidently askes for him. The war is only the beginning, life never got more complicated.
1. A Change of Mind

This is my first story and it starts out when Vegeta and Goku fight for the first time. There will be other chapters, I just want to see if anyone is interested enough to review and tell me to write more. If you don't like it then I will just write more anyway.   
  
Chapter 1 A Change of Mind   
  
Vegeta stared at the light that he just moments ago tossed into the air. As he did he got larger and hairier and turned into a giant monkey. After his transformation was complete he turned and looked down at his nemesis with a gloating expression on his face. Even if he could not defeat the lowly third class Kakarrot in his normal evil form,as oozu he was unbeatable.   
  
Kakarrot stared up at Vegeta in horror,"Aaaah ! He going ape," Goku said in amazement.To Goku it didn't seem like Vegeta was ever going to stop growing. " Now he is really getting huge!"   
  
The ape turned and stared at Kakarrot and saw the horror on his face."Goodbye Kakarrot," Vegeta said in a deep menacing voice."It's been fun." With his large fist and the large glove which was on his fist, he aimed for Goku. Goku dodged and dodged and dodged and jumped and then dodged again and again. Goku was already weary from his battle and he new he couldn't keep it up much longer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A little while later Krillin and Gohan showed up to save the day.............or they came to see what they could do. They saw Vegeta with one eyemissing, squeezing Goku in his hands. They knew that they had to cut off Vegeta's tail or Goku was going to die yet again. So they made many attempts to sever his tail, which only made Vegeta laugh. To everyone it seemed like it was all over.   
  
Goku was screaming in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aah aahahh!" Gohan was about to go flying to the rescue until he noticed that Vegeta seemed to have gone into a daze, and his dad said something extremely out of character.   
  
"Aaaah VEGETA aah. LET aaaah. GOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku cried in pain. That brought Vegeta out of his strange daze. He then looked straight at Goku and lightened his grip.   
  
This of course made no sense to Gohan, Krillin or Yajirobe ,who was hiding. Gohan couldn't understand why his dad would say something like that, it was almost like asking for mercy. Which of course Goku should not expect but surprisingly Vegeta gave it to him.  
  
Vegeta dropped Goku to the ground and then he stared at his hands in curiosity. With a sudden realization on his face he looked up at the light in the air and blasted it till it was completely gone. He then started to go back into his original form.   
  
Meanwhile Goku laid on his stomach in pain after being rudely dropped by Vegeta. "Doing a belly flop into water is way different then doing belly flop on hard packed dirt," he thought, "At least after one you get to go fishing."   
  
Gohan and Krillin stared. And Yajirobe was long gone because I don't want him in my fanfic any longer.   
  
After changing back Vegeta walked slowly over to Goku. He started to realize that something hurt, well everything hurt but this particular something had to do with his eye. He felt like he was kind of leaning towards the left a bit. He stopped and took his right hand and examined his face.He was missing an eye. The Prince of all Saiyans was missing an EYE! Kakarrot did it ! Now he was angry, he growled and walked/limped to Goku and roughly kicked him over.   
  
Goku groaned.   
  
"Out of all the time and places we could have been sent she chose now!" Vegeta said. " I AM MISSING AN EYE!"   
  
Goku attempted to cover his ears but found he couldn't move a finger." Whoa whoa whoa Vegeta, at least you can move. You really beat me up, it hurts just to talk," Goku responded.   
  
"Don't try to talk your way out Kakarrot by attempting to make me feel better," the noncooperative Vegeta roared.   
  
Gohan couldn't seem to make sense of the situation, his father was somewhat friendly to Vegeta after he was beaten up by him. Krillin's brain cells collided trying to make sense out of it so he stop thinking for his best interest.   
  
What is going on, who are these impostors? 


	2. Suspicion

So here goes the second chapter   
  
Chapter 2 Suspicion   
  
Gohan and Krillin weren't sure what was going on, but something wasn't right with Goku and Vegeta.Are they impostors? They both looked at each other and decided it was best just to watch right now and be sure that something strange really was going on.   
  
"Well Kakarrot, what now?" Vegeta said, " Has your brain been damaged as well as the rest of your body. In that case, why don't I bury you right now?"   
  
  
  
Gohan felt fury sear inside him at the prospect of his dad being buried alive. But what if Vegeta was talking about finishing Goku off first? He no longer cared if they were impostors.  
  
Vegeta maybe stronger but Gohan was now angry.   
  
"You.....leave... my dad...aLOOONE." Gohan flew at Vegeta with all of his rage encircling around him. It was his own secret power source that he didn't even fully understand.   
  
  
  
Vegeta was caught off guard, he had forgotten that the demi saiyan and the q-ball were there. He felt a small but strangely painful punch in the gut. Vegeta took a look at the one who had dared to punch him while he wasn't on guard. He saw Gohan with cold eyes ready to come at him again." Haven't you been taught that it is rude too interrupt a conversation?" Vegeta said in a cool tone.   
  
"Your not going to harm my dad anymore," Gohan raged, "I WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
Vegeta gave a smug smile, then stood up tall.(Don't laugh at that line readers.) "Then I believe you are going to have to show me, and I won't allow anymore cheap shots."   
  
"You asked for it." With that said Gohan powered up all the strength he had and once again flew at Vegeta.  
  
Every punch that Gohan shot was blocked by Vegeta. No matter how fast he went he couldn't touch him. Gohan wasn't sure, but considering how badly Vegeta was hurt, he still seemed stronger then he was when he first arrived on earth. This scared Gohan, how can he possibly be stronger? What if through the whole fight with his dad he was just playing? If that were true then they were in more trouble then they thought.   
  
While Gohan was pondering all this, he failed to notice the foot that was getting uncomfortably closer to his face. That is until it painfully made contact and sent him flying into a pile of rocks.   
  
Vegeta watched as Kakarrot's brat fought his way out of the rocks. He knew that he was stronger then the boy and the battle wasn't a challenge, but he needed to get off some steam. Fighting was just the method that he chose to release his anger.   
  
Standing a little away from Goku, Krillin saw Gohan get up and continue to battle. Gohan was throwing punches and kicks left and right. While Vegeta through some here and there which always sent Gohan flying. Then Vegeta would wait for Gohan to come at him again. The battle went on for awhile and Gohan was getting tried. Krillin decided that if he didn't intervene soon Vegeta would get bored of playing around and eventually kill Gohan.   
  
Goku felt Krillin power up and knew what he was planning. "Krillin don't worry about Gohan, he'll be fine," Goku managed to get out. "Do me a favor, come over here."   
  
Krillin wasn't sure if he should totally trust Goku, he wasn't worried about his son even though he was fighting a loosing battle against Vegeta. But he did as Goku asked. "What is it Goku? Aren't you worried about Gohan?"   
  
"Gohan can handle himself right now but I can't even move my eyebrows." Goku said with a slight smile."Ow!" So Goku stopped smiling." Would you reach into my pocket and see if there are two senzu beans?"   
  
"Sure Goku, but I thought that you ran out of senzu beans?" Krillin said as he reached into Goku's pocket and pulled out two beans.   
  
"err, I did, didn't I, um well ,I eh wasn't talking about these one. Ya I was talking about some other senzu beans that I ran out of," Goku said in a suspicious way. He gave Krillin a quick reassuring smile."Ow!"   
  
Krillin raised an eyebrow and placed one of the beans into Goku's mouth. Who chewed it and sat up." Goku that doesn't make any sense." Krillin said while helping Goku to his feet.  
  
Goku turned and looked at Krillin with a confused look on his face. Then he suddenly smiled," Well that's okay." He turned and watched the battle between his son and Vegeta.   
  
Gohan had just about had it, he was tried but surprisingly not badly hurt. Gohan got back up again and locked eyes with the prince. He was about to go at him again, while thinking how repetitive the battle was becoming, until his father spoke up. Vegeta and Gohan turned and looked at Goku.   
  
Goku was calling out to Vegeta," Vegeta do you want a senzu bean or are you getting used to having one eye. I personally think you would look cool with an eye patch and maybe a parrot on your shoulder." Goku smiled.  
  
Vegeta gave a low growl and walked over to Goku," If I actually cared what you thought Kakarrot, I'd commit suicide." He reached out his hand so Goku could give him the senzu bean.   
  
"Wait Goku, what are you doing?" Krillin said. " Did you forget that he came to earth to destroy it? Were you hit on the head to hard?"   
  
"Don't be silly I have never been hit on the head too hard,"Goku replied   
  
Gohan now joined in," Then why are you going to give it to him?"   
  
"Hmmmmm," Goku thought," Okay you two have a point." Turning to the Prince of One Eye," Vegeta do you solemnly swear not to destroy earth and huh, stuff?" Goku said quite casually.   
  
Krillin and Gohan looked at each other while mouthing the words "and stuff", with confused looks.   
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Vegeta replied   
  
Gohan and Krillin looked at Goku and shook their heads "no" invigoratingly.   
  
"Good enough for me," Goku said as he threw the bean to Vegeta.   
  
  
  
The shorties of the group fell over. "Dad you can't trust him." Gohan said ,begging his dad to listen, while getting back on his feet. But it was to late because Vegeta already swallowed the senzu bean.   
  
Goku looked at is son,"Don't worry Gohan have I ever.........," then stopped."Wow! You are really little Gohan!" he said.   
  
Gohan "Huh?"   
  
Krillin,"Huh?"   
  
Vegeta," Rrrrrrrrrr,"he growled and then hit Goku in the back of the head.  
  
Goku grabbed his head and squinted his eyes in pain," Ow! Vegeta. Why did you do that?"   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms," Never mind. We need to get to my ship."   
  
"Why ?" Goku asked  
  
"Because someone is moving it from the inside," Vegeta said and he took off.   
  
Goku wasn't sure what he meant but followed anyway, and trailing behind Goku was Gohan and Krillin. Goku caught up to Vegeta and whispered," Do you think it has something to do with the mission?"   
  
"Yes Kakarrot. Why else would I care about my ship, I don't need it." Vegeta replied in an impatient tone.   
  
Goku didn't notice Vegeta's impatience, Vegeta always acted like this. Besides it was always easier to ignore it.   
  
Gohan and Krillin had trouble keeping up. They were going as fast as they could and were still falling behind. Gohan turned to look at Krillin,"Do you have a clue what is going on with my dad and Vegeta?"   
  
"No. But whatever it is lets stay on our toes."   
  
"Right."Gohan said.  
  
"Kakarrot those to are getting too suspicious," Vegeta said looking back at Krillin and   
  
Gohan.   
  
Goku thought for awhile," Don't worry if they get in are way I'll take care of them."   
  
Five minutes later they came upon the two saiyan ships. The ships seemed to be dancing around each other, going up and down, around in circles, and spinning out of control.   
  
Inside Nappa's ship you could hear someone cry, "TURN IT OFF, I DON'T LIKE THIS RIDE ANYMORE ."   
  
The other responded," OH YA SURE! LIKE I KNOW HOOOOOOOOWWWWWW."   
  
"I AM GOING TO THROW UP."   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said one.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" replied the other.  
  
Then the two ships went flying towards each other, and before anyone could stop them, they crashed. There was a large explosion and out of the metal and fire a orange and black blob went screaming up into the sky. Out of the other ship a purple and blue blob went screaming as it hit Vegeta, and they both went crashing down to the earth.   
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to see who had collided with him. He saw a blue eyed, purple haired kid and he growled.   
  
"Uh-oh," Trunks said  
  
************************************************************************Okay that is it for this chapter. My next update will be on Friday August 29th. I am going to always tell you when the next update is so you know when to check. If I don't make an update when I say I will then something is wrong with my computer or something. I hope you like it so far and don't worry if your confused because so am I. j/k   
  
Some explanation should be in the next chapter. 


	3. The Troublesome Duo

Al right my third chapter ye for me. Thanxs for your two reviews StratusNight, I am glad that you want to know what is next. StratusNight hmmmmm ,I wonder where you come up with that name? O'well   
  
Chapter 3 The Troublesome Duo (the many lies of Trunks)  
  
Trunks stared at his father, he knew that he was defiantly in some trouble. Luckily for him this father didn't know about him. His real father was in the future so there wasn't to much to be worried about. So, when you find yourself in a position like this, the best thing to do is play dumb. "Eh, sorry sir I didn't mean to run into you. I was kind of out of control." Trunks said as innocently as the son of Vegeta could sound.Which wasn't to innocent. Trunks was about to get to his feet but instead was shoved aside by an enraged Vegeta. Obviously Trunks wasn't fast enough for his 'royalness'. So once more, Trunks was about to get to his feet but yet again was too slow, as Vegeta grabbed him by the collar and held him up close to his face.   
  
"What were you doing in my SHIP?" Vegeta said threateningly.   
  
"I was just looking, I have never seen a real alien spaceship before," Trunks figured that pretending to be a curious child was his best option at the moment. Since know one here knew who he was, he thought it would be pretty easy to pull off. Vegeta's vain in his forehead started to pulsate and Trunks knew that that wasn't a good sign but it was also to be expected.   
  
Vegeta glanced at the fragments of his spaceship that were all over the place. Some of the parts were still on fire. "Just looking?" Vegeta asked in a tone of disbelief. "I believe that you have a bit more to explain," he said while still holding the boy.  
  
"Well my friend and I were just looking and uhhh, my friend being the idiot that he is, accidentally tripped and fell into the ship," Trunks said just a bit to quickly.  
  
"And how did the ship open, because in order for your friend to fall in the ship it would have to be open?" Vegeta asked thinking that he caught Trunks in his lie.   
  
Trunks stared at his feet, looking for an answer to his question. Then he smiled to himself, he was so brilliant." That's simple, it was already opened because there were people investigating it. We scared them off by telling them that you were coming back. They ran and then my friend fell into the ship, and as I went to get him out, I accidentally fell in the other one." Vegeta gave him a look of disbelief as did every one else. Except Gohan who was still quite gullible "Honest!" Trunks said looking at everybody. Vegeta threw Trunks down to the ground and was just about to scold him when he was interrupted by Trunk's friend.   
  
Goten who failed to notice anyone else, landed next to Trunks. "That was so cool," he said enthusiastically. Trunks started to give him the sign to shut up but it was ignored. Once Goten is excited there is no stopping him. " You were right that was better then a roller coaster." said Goten, "Can we do it again?"   
  
Trunks hit his forehead, why was Goten so dumb? After all the work that he put into that lie. Did Goten think that it came easy? Trunks felt a powerful hand grip his shoulder and turn him around. Trunks froze.   
  
"So the truth comes out," Vegeta mocked.   
  
"You kids could have been hurt playing around in there," Krillin told Goten and Trunks.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, it was to bad that him and Goten had to keep it a secret about who they were. It could have been a lot of fun showing them their powers. Trunks saw that Goten was about to speak so Trunks quickly stepped in, "Your right we could have been hurt and we will never do something like that again." Trunks turned and looked up at Vegeta, "Will you please forgive us and allow us to live?" Trunks knew that his dad wasn't stronger then him since they were in the past.   
  
Vegeta lowered his eyebrows and and snarled at Trunks, "Don't get smart with me Trunks. I won't kill you but you might be sent up in space with your mother cooking again and this time I won't come and get you."   
  
Fear past over Trunk's eyes, was this HIS father, but how? Trunks gulped and took a step back.   
  
Goten was confused as well," Trunks how does he know about you being sent to space?"   
  
Trunks still not being able to brake eye contact with Vegeta, answered, "Because Goten, it IS my dad."   
  
Goten looked at Vegeta, "Oooooooh.......uh oh," and then Goten gulped.   
  
"Now hold on Vegeta, I can understand why Goten and Trunks were curious," Goku said. While coming to the rescue for the troublesome duo. "After all they weren't even alive when we fought Frieza. I think I would be just as curious."   
  
"That is no longer the issue Kakarrot," Vegeta said   
  
"It's not?" Goku replied, while scratching the back of his head. "Well what's the issue?"   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Why are they here?" he said, gesturing to Goten and Trunks.   
  
"We could ask you the same question dad," Trunks said.   
  
Krillin could no longer stand quietly, "Now hold on," he said ,"who are you guys really?"   
  
"Ya where is my real dad?" Gohan asked desperately.   
  
Goten gave Gohan a curious look and then turned and tugged on Goku's gi and asked, "Dad who is that?"   
  
Goku looked down at his youngest son and smiled," That's Gohan when he was your age?" he told Goten.   
  
"That's Gohan?" Trunks and Goten said at the same time, in shock.   
  
"I know, I forgot how little he used to be too," Goku chirped.   
  
Gohan couldn't hardly take it anymore. If that other boy named Goten was the son of this Goku, then where was his father. Did some weird people take over Vegeta and his father, and what did Goku mean about forgetting how little he used to be. Gohan was getting bigger not smaller. He was quite upset now, " If your his dad then where is mine, what did you do with him?" Gohan yelled.   
  
Goku walked slowly over to Gohan knelt down and put his hands an Gohan's shoulders. "Gohan it's okay, I am still your father," Goku said.   
  
"But how dad," Gohan replied.   
  
"Ya, and when did Vegeta get a son or has he always had one," Krillin asked, "and if so is he as much trouble as Vegeta is?"   
  
"humpf, He's worse, my brat and Kakarrot's brat can drive anyone insane," Vegeta answered. Vegeta knew that he wasn't exaggerating. After babysitting the two of them for a weekend he was ready to get in a ship and forget about earth life. He eventually put them in an indestructible room, that Bulma made for him, locked the door and hoped that they might destroy each other.   
  
So much was racing through every ones mind with all the confusion that was going on, that everyone failed to notice the airplane that was over them.   
  
"GOHAN, MY BABY," a shrilling voice from overhead said. "ARE YOU AL RIGHT?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I decided to end the chapter there because the next chapter will be quite long. So I am sorry to leave you hanging again. But at least it is one day earlier then I said I was going to update. My next update will be September 2nd. 


	4. Explanation and Some Surprises

Okay it is the fourth chapter and for all of you that are actually reading the story there will be a flashback, so you will be able to understand the story. Stratusnight you are my best reviewer. You have been there since the beginning. Anyway lets start the chapter. I want you people to know that I waited for the last minute to start writing this story but I am sticking to my deadline. Sunset25 thanx for your advice, I'm not totally sure what you mean but I'll try to make the way I explain things simpler. I hope that is what you mean.  
  
Chapter 4 Explanations and some Surprises   
  
Chi-Chi was in Bulma's airplane that was overhead, screaming out at her precious Gohan. She hadn't seen him in a whole year, thanks to Piccolo. The nerve of that green giant taking her baby, training him to fight after all that hard work she put in so that he didn't fight, and bringing him out here to fight some aliens. "Rrrrrrrrrr" he was lucky that he was dead. "Bulma, stop being so slow and land already, who taught you how to fly anyway?" Chi-Chi screeched   
  
"Chichi sit down or I won't land at all and I am a very good driver, for your information,." Bulma replied hotly. Bulma was quite tired of Chichi, she knew that the woman was only worried about her boy, but Bulma's ears were starting to ring.   
  
Down below are saiyans, with there sensitive ears, were starting to get nerves. These women have been apart of their lives for along time ,and they knew what to expect as soon as they landed. As the airplane got closer to the ground the landing sequence started. Steam came out of the bottom of the yellow craft as it came closer and closer and closer and then it hit the ground. A split second later ,Chichi came flying out of the airplane, targeted Gohan and ran towards him.   
  
"Oooh, Gohan I am so happy that you are all right. I have missed you so much and you better have missed me too." Chichi said as she gave her son a tight hug.   
  
Goku looked at his wife, she was so much younger. In the future she still was overly worried about Gohan, but she now obsesses over Goten. Speaking of Goten, Goku didn't see him anywhere. Where did he go? Goku took a look around and then sensed something behind him, it was Goten, and he was trying to hide from Chichi. Goku then looked for Trunks, who was also missing and found him behind Vegeta. Those to kids were smart, but if they were really smart they would have hid a couple hundred miles further.   
  
Vegeta seeing Goku look behind him turned and looked himself to find Trunks. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked Trunks   
  
" I am not taking any chances, if you were my actual dad then she might be my actual mom," Trunks said as he watched Bulma get out of the airplane, " and if she is, then I am in some more trouble. I didn't tell her anything about where I was going, oh, and I sort of flooded the bathroom."   
  
After everyone was out of the airplane, Bulma touched a button on the side and the airplane poofed and became a little bottle. Bulma picked up the bottle and walked over to join the group that had gathered around Goku. Goku was telling them that the reason why he wasn't hurt was because he took a senzu bean. Bulma was almost to the group when she noticed someone standing a little ways away. It was Vegeta, " Aaaaaaaah, what is Vegeta doing here?" Bulma screamed.Bulma knew who he was because she had watched part of the fight in Baba's orb.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Vegeta, who was half liking the attention, because he hated being ignored, and half embarrassed because all the attention came as a shock. Vegeta quickly got over the shock and just crossed his arms in an arrogant way. He was going to let Kakarrot handle this one.   
  
"Uuuh Vegeta decided that um, well... he doesn't want to destroy earth anymore and so.....," Goku didn't know what else to say.   
  
"Oh, so because Vegeta made a change in plans everything is okay? Yamcha's death is okay?" Bulma roared glaring at Goku.   
  
"Well....."Goku replied.   
  
"And that fact that he hurt my Gohan doesn't matter either?" Chichi yelled while also glaring at Goku.   
  
"Uuummm.........."Goku replied again.   
  
"Hey, let's not forget the other people he killed." Master Roshi said seriously.   
  
"Ya, he also killed Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo," Puar said   
  
"It's okay that he killed Piccolo," Oolong told Puar.   
  
"No it's not," Gohan yelled at Oolong.   
  
"Dad you're really popular," Trunks whispered sarcastically to Vegeta. Trunks new that his dad wasn't all that nice when he first came to earth, but he didn't know that everyone was that upset about what happened.Vegeta just gave his son a flat look.   
  
"So Goku, are you going to explain why you have allowed him to stay here," Bulma asked Goku.   
  
Goku looked at all of them," Well for one, his ship is busted," he replied.   
  
Everyone looked at all the rubble of the two ships." What happened to them," Bulma asked, "I saw them on TV and they were intact."   
  
"That's simple," Vegeta answered. He grabbed Trunks and pulled him out from behind him. "This brat wanted to take a joy ride."   
  
Bulma looked at the purple haired cutie, if the boy was in the ship when it crashed he might be hurt. Bulma could bet that Vegeta was going to hurt the innocent boy for being curious. Her motherly instincts, that shouldn't really be there yet, took over. "Oh, are you all right kid?" Bulma asked as she ran to Trunks.   
  
"I'm okay, really," Trunks told his mother. He wasn't even born yet and he still got babied by her.   
  
"Well aren't you just the cutest thing, your father must be really handsome," Bulma said, ruffling Trunk's hair.   
  
Vegeta gave a smirk.   
  
"And don't worry kid I'm sure that Goku won't allow Vegeta to hurt you,"Bulma told Trunks.   
  
"Uh, Bulma that kid is Vegeta's son," Krillin said.   
  
"WHAT?" Bulma screamed. She looked at Vegeta then at Trunks then back at Vegeta. Who had a gloating expression on his face.She could see the resemblance. Bulma couldn't believe it, she just gave Vegeta a compliment. "Well then, I change my mind. You obviously get your good looks kid, from your mother." Bulma sneered back at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta couldn't believe it, somehow Bulma managed to insult him and compliment herself without even knowing it. The woman was good, he had to give her that. " What's the matter woman, can't stand the fact that you gave me a compliment." Vegeta replied.   
  
Bulma was about to reply back but was interrupted by Master Roshi.   
  
"Hey Goku, whose the look a like behind you?" Master Roshi said pointing at Goten, who was being surprisingly quiet.   
  
Goku moved aside to reveal Goten," This is uh....."   
  
"It is his son, mom." Gohan told Chichi.   
  
That did it, everyone fell over "anime style".   
  
Chichi got up and looked desperately at Goku," Tell me it's not true Goku, please."   
  
"It's true Chi-Chi, but there is also a good explanation," Goku said   
  
"And what's your explanation Kakarrot?"Vegeta asked. He wondered how Goku was planning on explaining this confusing situation. Vegeta was also confused, he didn't even know why Trunks and Goten where here.   
  
"Are you going to keep us waiting," Chichi asked," The suspense is killing me."   
  
"Well you see Goten,who's my son, and Trunks, who is Vegeta's son, are from the future." Goku started to explain. "But so are Vegeta and I. You see......................................   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It is more like a flash to the future, but you know what I mean.   
  
Goku was sound asleep in bed, he had a long day training Goten. He was enjoying being around his youngest son, since he wasn't there for him the first seven years of Goten's life. Goten was turning nine in a month and for his age his strength was impressive. He was innocent just like Gohan, but he had a little more of an attitude. Goku imagined that he got that from Trunks, but all in all it was a good day.   
  
Deep in Goku's dream there was tons of food, and every time that he took a bite more would appear. He never got full, so he was able to keep eating. But then something strange happened, he was about to eat an egg roll when he noticed the egg roll had eyes. Goku quickly through it down. That was strange, Goku looked at all the other food. All of it had eyes, and they were all screaming "Goku, Goku, Goku, Goku," They chanted his name over and over again. The next thing Goku knew was that he was surrounded by water. He couldn't breath, he tried swimming to the top but for some reason he couldn't get there."I'm drowning," Goku thought.   
  
"I'M DROWNING, " Goku yelled as he sat up in his bed.   
  
"If you can YELL, then you are clearly not drowning," Chichi, who was also awake now, told Goku. "Now go back to sleep," she commanded.   
  
Goku looked around the room, then he suddenly realized that he was wet from head to toe. He was sure Chichi didn't splash him with water. It must have been Goten and Trunks playing a prank on him.Trunks was staying the weekend because Bulma was pregnant, and everyone including Vegeta feared for Trunk's life. So, the boys played a little joke with water. Which was weird because the boys usually were more creative than that.   
  
"Goku," something called in the darkness.   
  
The voice sounded just like the food in his dream.   
  
"Come out side," it said," MOVE IT!"  
  
Goku jumped in surprise, he then got out of his bed and went to the window. He feared that a hole pile of food was going to be out there and attack him. But what he saw he didn't expect. It was just Baba sitting on her crystal ball. " Baba, were you the one that splashed me?" Goku asked.   
  
"Yes, I have been trying to wake you up for a long time now," Baba replied.   
  
"Why is there something wrong?" Goku asked.   
  
"No, I randomly check in on old acquaintances," Baba said.   
  
"Oh,"Goku replied.   
  
"OF COURSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG," Baba yelled at Goku.   
  
"Eeeek!" Goku screamed.   
  
"Now Goku I need you to come with me, there is something important that I need to discuss with you,"Baba said. She then flew off into the sky.   
  
Goku followed quickly behind her as she went up into the clouds and then stop." What's the matter?" He asked   
  
Baba thought a bit before she started to explain." The Counsel of Controlling Dimensions has given me an assignment."Baba said.   
  
"The Counsel of Controlling Dimension? What do they do?" Goku asked.   
  
"They control dimensions of course, now no more questions," Baba answered.   
  
"I only asked one,"Goku whined.   
  
"Quiet!" Baba said. "Now they have given me an assignment. In the Dimensional Shift there is a prison. That prison is where they hold all the time travelers, powerful shape shifters, the elementators and those that can switch dimensions. No question! I will tell you all that you need to know. Anyway, a villain who calls himself, The Bug, has escaped. We don't know what his intentions are but I can guarantee you they aren't good. Now this bug has the ability to switch dimensions, and not only that it can time travel. We have never considered this bug very dangerous, until now that is."   
  
"Why's that?" Goku asked.   
  
"Because he has never been able to do anything like this before. We believe that he somehow has developed some strange powers, and since we don't know what were up against, I have convinced the counsel to send you. Some of the counsel may have disagreed but I believe that you are the best choice. So will you go?" Baba asked.   
  
"Sure I'll go, I love going on adventures. Wow I hope this bug can fight." Goku said enthusiastically. It was a long time since Goku was on a mission and he needed a challenge. "Now all I have to do is tell Chichi." Goku said.   
  
"She doesn't need to know anything, trust me. She won't even know that you are gone. What you need to do is pick someone to go with you. I can send two people and that's it." Baba said.   
  
"Send two people where?" Goku asked.   
  
"To the past, to where we last traced The Bug."Baba answered.   
  
Goku was excited, he was going to travel in time to capture a villain, and he didn't have to tell his wife! All he had to do was pick someone to go with him. Now who does he know that is in need of a brake, that could be of help and that would enjoy a good fight. "I know who can come." Goku said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta slammed the door behind him and made his way to the gravity room. He had just had another fight with Bulma, which she won. The woman was driving him crazy, imagine, he almost felt guilty about not being around with there first child. Vegeta had no sanctuary at all, he used to be able to scare her away with a threat, but now she would laugh if he even tried to threaten her.   
  
In the GR,Vegeta kicked the imaginary foe, then did a couple of punches. This was there last child! If she wanted more, then he was going to leave while she was pregnant. Bulma went from happy to sad to angry in record timing. At least a saiyan woman's mood, when they where pregnant was dependable. Angry, the whole pregnant season.   
  
As Vegeta was punching his imaginary opponent in the GR, he all of a sudden made contact with something .  
  
Goku went flying to the other side of the GR and hit the wall. "Owe , man I should never pop in on your training." Goku said while rubbing his nose. His eyes were starting to water. Why was the nose so sensitive.   
  
"Kakarrot what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.   
  
Goku got back to his feet and walked over to Vegeta with a goofy smile on his face. "I have come to see if you would like a brake from Bulma, without her having to know that your gone." Goku said.   
  
"Explain," Vegeta commanded.   
  
Goku told Vegeta all about The Bug and what Baba wanted them to do.   
  
"So we are going to time travel to catch an insect?" Vegeta said skeptically.   
  
"Come on, what do you have to loose?" Goku asked. He then gave Vegeta a child like grin.   
  
"Fine," Vegeta said. He hated when Goku grinned like that, Goku didn't look saiyan with that expression on his face.  
  
"Great," Goku replied and with that he teleported Vegeta and him back to Baba.   
  
"Al right you two, I will give you these two senzu beans in case your in trouble, but don't waste them. I also will contact you if I have any additional information. Now this is what will happen, I will send you back in time, right when Vegeta first came to earth. That is where we detected The Bug last. I will replace you with your past selves so that there won't be two of you." Baba said looking at the two saiyans. "Understand?"   
  
"So we are going to replace us?" Goku asked   
  
"That is what she just said, Kakarrot," Vegeta told Goku. It was going to be a long journey with Goku as his company. He turned and looked at Baba," So when we come back to the future it will be at the same time we left, right ?" Vegeta asked.   
  
Baba nodded a yes. "Are you ready?" She asked.   
  
They both gave a nod.   
  
"Oh, and try not to cause any large changes in time Goku," Baba told him. She pulled some sort of twig out of her robe and mumble something. The world around the two saiyans started to twist and spin.   
  
"What kind of large changes?" Goku yelled. But it was too late, Baba was gone. Goku started to feel very dizzy for awhile. Then the world was dark, the darkness was replaced by blinding light. The next thing Goku knew was that he was in pain. All up his spine hurt, he was being squeezed to death by an iron grip. He managed to open his eyes. Vegeta was the one who had him in a death grip. He was in his oozu form. "Aaaaah Vegeta......aaahLet.........aaaaah GOOOOOOO. Goku cried in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Now do you understand what is going on. I hope that I did better sunset25, my next update will be September 11th. 


	5. Trunks and Goten's Story

Man did I wait for the last minute to start this chapter. I was out of town for awhile,so when I got back of course I had to catch up with friends. One in particular, so do you forgive me Stratusnight for such a late chapter? Oh and to anyone that might be reading this, can you review please.   
  
Chapter 5 Trunks and Goten's Story (Gohan involved in mischief)   
  
Goku finished explaining to them about what was going on. He left out minor details, like who Trunk's mother was and where Vegeta was staying in the future. He simply told them that Vegeta had no other place to go, so he was staying on earth. Needless to say when Goku was finished, all mouths were opened.   
  
Chi-Chi walked slowly over to Goku and looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes were so innocent, Chi-Chi knew that Goku wasn't a liar." Well I for one believe him. My Goku doesn't lie." Chi-Chi said firmly.   
  
"I also believe it," Krillin said," Besides Goku wouldn't know how to lie if his life depended on it."   
  
Gohan didn't say anything, he trusted his dad before he explained. The power he sensed from his future dad was a bit different then his other dad, but it was still the same feeling.   
  
"If Goku says that he his from the future then I'm in know place to contradict him."Master Roshi said.  
  
Bulma looked at all of her friends, she was a bit upset about the loss of Yamcha. Which Vegeta had a big part in his death. Now there was this future Vegeta who was supposed to be some kind of friend, and he was also going to help Goku save the earth from some bug? "I'm not saying I don't believe you Goku, its just how can you possible let Vegeta live on earth in the future, after all he did?"   
  
"Bulma," Goku said," Vegeta has changed, he has helped me save the planet a couple of times. He is no longer evil."   
  
Trunks gave a snort, "That depends on how you are related to him." Trunks froze, he then realized that he shouldn't have said that out loud.   
  
Vegeta glared at his son and gave a deep growl, "I will be sure to make that statement of yours true." After seeing fear in Trunk's eyes, Vegeta turned his attention to Goku. "If you are finished blabbing Kakarrot, I have other thing I want explained." He turned back to Trunks, "Now tell us why you and Goten are here, and I know it's hard, but try to tell the truth."   
  
Trunks looked at his dad," We.....were.....sent ......here....because....uuh," at every word Trunks backed up. He quickly signaled to Goten, who nodded back at him that he understood.   
  
Goten slowly moved away from Goku and walked in the direction that Trunks was backing up to.   
  
Goku followed Goten with his eyes, what were the two up to?   
  
"RUN!" Trunks yelled, and with that, the two took to the air as quick as possible. All they had to do was get to the clouds and then hide their energy. They were almost there, just a bit further. But it was too late, both demi saiyans were immediately stopped by strong hands holding them by the scruffs of their necks.   
  
Vegeta gave the two boys a satisfied glare," There no point trying to run, that routine is getting old." He then let the boys go," Now don't even try to get away."   
  
Goku came to join them in the air followed by Gohan and Krillin. "Wow that was some escape plan," Goku said mockingly."RUN!"Goku yelled imitating Trunks."haha hahahaaa" Goku found the situation quite funny, did Goten and Trunks actually think that they were going to get away from Vegeta?   
  
Trunks did not like being mocked, "It's worked before," he told Goku, trying to defend himself. But Goku was still bursting with laughter.   
  
"Only because I was too angry to pursue," Vegeta said," if I did pursue in my angrier I would have killed the both of you."   
  
Goten didn't like what Vegeta was saying," Your joking, right Vegeta?" Goten asked with a smile.   
  
"It doesn't matter, I want to know why you two are here. No more delays," Vegeta told them.   
  
Trunks looked around, they were surrounded. Goku on one side and his dad on the other, the situation stunk.   
  
"Trunks lets just tell them, we don't have a choice," Goten said.   
  
"I would listen to Goten if I were you," Vegeta commented.  
  
"Fine,"Trunks sighed heavily," We were also sent to find this Bug, but not by Baba. It was some strange guy named Tiiarsdfsds"   
  
Every one raised an eyebrow while listening to Trunks try to pronounce that name.   
  
"That's not how you say it, it's Tirandfaya," Goten said smiling.   
  
"Whatever, that's not any closer," Trunks yelled at Goten." How about Triflya."   
  
"No, umm Tisafanho?" Goten said.   
  
"Tiranchela?"Trunks said with a smile.   
  
"What about Mr. Beady Eyes," Goten said squinting his eyes.   
  
"Mr. I have never tooken a shower in my life." Trunks giggled.   
  
They went on for awhile making up names for the person that sent them there, until Vegeta couldn't take it any more. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled. "So you were sent here for the same mission as Kakarrot and I. Well then you can call him Mr. Stupid,for all I care, because what was he thinking about sending two children to capture this Bug."   
  
"WHAT!" Trunks yelled.   
  
"We can catch The Bug," Goten yelled.   
  
They were both fidgeting around in anger, glaring at Vegeta.   
  
"Ha" Vegeta laughed," You two can hardly managed not to wet yourselves at the candy store let alone trying to capture a villain."   
  
"That's not true dad, take it back." Trunks yelled in anger.   
  
"No," Vegeta said.   
  
"I don't think it was stupid to send them," Goku said," They both are very creative, and they are incredibly strong for their ages. They have been able to accomplish a hole lot in their short lives."   
  
"Ha, see Vegeta. My dad believes in us." Goten said  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Kakarrot lives in his own world, where food can dance and puppies fall out of the sky."   
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" Gohan and Goten yelled in unison.   
  
"I actually had a dream about that once," Goku admitted completely unoffended by Vegeta's commit.   
  
Everyone sweat dropped.   
  
Vegeta was tired of this tangent they were on," Why don't you and Goten go back home and leave The Bug up to me."   
  
"No way dad, I'll bet you that Goten and I will capture The Bug before you do." Trunks challenged his dad.   
  
"Well who am I to decline a challenge from my own son. "Vegeta said with a wicked smile.   
  
All conversation was stopped by a large growl. What horrible monster made such a noise?   
  
"Hehehe can we get something to eat before we start this competition, "Goku said, "I'm starving,"   
  
"Goku, it doesn't matter how old you are, you will never change" Krillin said.   
  
"Chi-Chi can cook us some food," Goku said and then flew down to talk to his wife.  
  
Everyone followed, all the saiyans were hungry and they all knew that Chi-Chi was an excellent cook.   
  
On the ground Bulma and Chi-Chi were fuming, they wanted to know what was going on up there. Then they saw them all coming closer until Goku landed right next to Chi-Chi, followed by the rest.   
  
"Hey Chi-Chi we're all kind of hungry, can you cook us something to eat?" Then Goku gave her a pleading smile.   
  
Chi-Chi looked at everyone, she did love to cook and now she was going to be able to cook for her second son Goten. "I suppose but we will have to go home."   
  
"Great, lets go" Goku said.   
  
Bulma took out her plane capsule and POOF it was a plane. "All right everyone get on, if we are going to Chi-Chi's house." It really was Chi-Chi's house, she ran the home. In Chi-Chi's house hold, she ware the pants and ruled with her mighty spatchula.   
  
Goku was first on the plane, looking forward to eating his wife's cooking. Bulma took the pilot seat and to her surprise Vegeta was in the passenger seat next to her." What exactly do you think you are doing in that seat." Bulma asked on the verge of anger.   
  
Vegeta then realized that he sat in the passsenger seat because it was a habit, forgetting that Bulma had no clue that she was his mate in the future. "What does it look like I am doing?"   
  
"Well, do you have to sit there, couldn't you sit by your son or Goku or next to the propellers?" Bulma asked. If Vegeta thought that because in the future every one forgave him,and that she would too, he could forget it.   
  
"Still angrier about that weakling's death I see," Vegeta said.   
  
"Nothing gets past you," Bulma said sarcastically, "and Yamcha was not a weakling, he was just up against a monster."   
  
"Haha, what ever makes you feel better Bulma,"Vegeta mocked, this Bulma was a lot easier to handle then a pregnant one. Vegeta could see a bit of fear in her eyes, now, he might be able to win a battle with her.  
  
"Uh can you two quit fighting, I'm starving back here." Goku said desperately.   
  
"Humf!" Vegeta said, turning away from Bulma.   
  
Bulma took to the air fast and everyone, except Vegeta who was prepared for her angrier out burst, flew to the back of the plane.   
  
"Aaaaaaah" everyone screamed while slamming into eachother.  
  
Trunks, pushing off everyone one on him, got back in his seat," Moms not in a good mood."   
  
Vegeta quickly turned and looked at Trunks in surprise.   
  
The plane stopped quickly and everyone, including Vegeta this time, went flying to the front of the plane.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaah" everyone screamed again.  
  
"What did you say kid?" Bulma asked slowly.   
  
"She doesn't know does she Trunks," Goten said kind of muffled by Goku's arm.  
  
"I think she knows now," Trunks said.   
  
Everyone was trying to get back to their seat once again but it was difficult because the plane was falling at rapid speed.Bulma had let go of the controls and was staring off in to space in shock.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," every one yelled.  
  
"Woman, get a hold of yourself and fly the plane," Vegeta yelled. But it was no use, Bulma was gone. Vegeta realizing this, quickly reached over Bulma and grabbed the controls and pulled the plane up before it hit a mountain. He then pushed the auto pilot button.   
  
Everyone gave a sigh in relief. They all were very still for a moment but Vegeta broke the silence.   
  
"Trunks what were you thinking," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Sorry dad, I forgot," Trunks deeply apologized.   
  
"Are you saying that Trunks is Vegeta and Bulma's kid, no way," said Krillin.  
  
"It's true," Goku said," Vegeta and Bulma got together when Vegeta came to live on earth."   
  
"That is enough of my personal life Kakarrot, they don't need to know anything else," Vegeta said quite annoyed.   
  
"Is it me or did it just get cold in here?" Krillin whispered to Gohan, who nodded in agreement.   
  
It was a quiet journey all the way to Master Roshi's island, where Oolong, Puar and Roshi wanted to be dropped off. They felt that the situation was way to weird to be getting involved in. That was okay with Goku because it meant more food. Bulma still sat in the driver seat in a complete daze, Vegeta would glance at her here and there. Trunks was worried that his mother might have gone into a coma and it was his fault. A half hour later they landed in Chi-Chi's yard. Everyone started to get off the plane except Bulma.   
  
"Dad shouldn't we do something about mom?" Trunks asked in a worried tone.   
  
"No, leave her be, she will be all right as soon as she gets over the shock," Vegeta told his son.   
  
They all sat around a table outside, while Chi-Chi prepared the meal.   
  
"You know, I have never seen Bulma so shocked before," Goku said.   
  
"Ya, normally she just yells when she isn't happy about something," Krillin added.   
  
"I don't think she likes the idea of her and Vegeta having a son," Gohan said.   
  
Then all three of them nodded in agreement.   
  
"Shut up," Vegeta yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Eeeeep!" they said, and Goku, Krillin and Gohan leaped into the air.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goten and Trunks sat in the plane staring at Bulma. "Wow, she hasn't blinked for an hour,"Goten said.   
  
"Man, I wish I would have kept my mouth shut," Trunks felt bad about his mistake.   
  
Goten got a little closer to Bulma, "Hey Trunks, maybe we should poke her. Y'know to see if she is still alive."  
  
Trunks growled," She not dead Goten. My moms just in shock because she is married to Vegeta in the future."   
  
That did it," WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Bulma yelled. She got out of the plane and walked as fast as she could to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no," Trunks said, realizing that he just opened his big mouth again.  
  
Vegeta heard the loud yell and saw Bulma storming towards him, he stiffened.   
  
Bulma no longer had any logic in her, when she reached Vegeta she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her." How the heck is it possible that we have a kid?"   
  
Vegeta loosened her grip on him and stood up," It is nothing you need to be concerned about now woman," he told her.   
  
"Shove it, I have a good reason to be concerned," Bulma said in Vegeta's face. She was too angry and surprised to be scared of him.She then stopped as she thought of something horrible, then looked at Vegeta desperately, "Did you force yourself on me?" she asked in horror."Because I can understand if you did, I am very beautiful."Bulma said like a damsel in distress.  
  
Vegeta took a step back in shock," No I didn't!" he yelled.   
  
"Then what happened?"Bulma asked.   
  
Vegeta could see that she wasn't going to forget about it and he wasn't about to explain anything in front of Kakarrot and the others. They were all staring intently at the two of them, even Chi-Chi came out of the house to watch.Vegeta growled and then took off towards Bulma.   
  
Bulma tried to run but she didn't even move a muscle before Vegeta had her in his arms and took off towards the sky.   
  
"Bulma!" Krillin yelled.   
  
"Don't worry Krillin, Vegeta just wants to explain in private about what happened," Goku said. "Hey Cheech, is the food ready yet?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
In the air Bulma was screaming bloody murder,"Aaaaaah I'm sorry Vegeta, aaaaahhh I don't want to die, GOKU!"   
  
"Bulma stop it. I'm not going to harm you."Vegeta said. "But if you don't stop moving I'm going to drop you."   
  
Bulma stopped moving violently and settled for just shivering nervously. Vegeta flew on for a minute more and when he was satisfied that they were far enough away, landed and then set Bulma down. "Now you can asked about what happened."   
  
Bulma was happy to get her feet back under her." Where is Yamcha and how did we end up together?"  
  
Vegeta gave a deep sigh, "In the future Yamcha will be wished back, but later on we learned about some other creatures set on destroying earth. So for three years we all were training. I was staying with you because you had built a gravity room that I was able to increase my strength faster. During those three years you broke up with that weakling and shortly after that, you and I got together. It was all of your own free will."  
  
"Did we fall in love?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bulma I will not tell you anymore, so drop it now. In time you will find out for yourself." Vegeta said. Seeing that Bulma was more calm now, he lifted her back up in his arms and they flew back towards the house.   
  
When they got their everyone stopped eating to stare at them as they landed. Vegeta ignored them, walked over to the table and started to eat. Shortly followed by every one else.All five saiyans were stuffing food into their mouths, while every one else watched in horror.  
  
A little while later, Gohan was enjoying eating his mother's cooking, when a hand clasped over his mouth and three other little hands grabbed him by both shoulders and around his waste. He was quickly pulled under the table where Goten and Trunks were. He didn't like being dragged away form his food and was about to ask what was going on, but Trunks signaled him to be quiet and follow. So Gohan followed in ignorance, not knowing Goten and Trunks mischief reputation. All three of the boys were on their hands and knees crawling under the table. They finely made it to the outer part of the woods.   
  
"What is going on," Gohan asked.   
  
"Nothing much," Trunks said innocently, he put an arm around Gohan."We just need a little favor from you."   
  
Goten and Trunks looked at Gohan, both where smiling broadly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That chapter would have been up last night but my brother gave me a DBZ movie for my birthday and I had to watch it. It was so good. Hope you like the chapter, please review.   
  
Next chapter Sept.16th. 


	6. Two Gohan's and Two Trunks's

The 6th chapter, I'm starting early, on Sept.13 my birthday. I am so excited about this chapter. The last chapter was probably the worst written chapter of this story so far. Two more hottie saiyans will be added, it wouldn't be a good story without these two. Let's start.   
  
Chapter 6 Two Gohan's and Two Trunks's   
  
Gohan was not happy about his part in Trunks's plan, why did he have to stay behind. Gohan new that he wasn't dumb, so how did he get conned into doing Trunks's bidding   
  
(Gohan looked from Trunks to Goten," Why do I have to do this? My mom doesn't like me to lie."   
  
Trunks shook his head and sighed, "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan , tsk tsk tsk. Do you really want to be a mommas boy?"   
  
"No, but this doesn't seem right," Gohan replied.   
  
Trunks stood right in front of Gohan and put is hands on each of Gohan shoulders," Is it right to let my dad win this little competition? I mean how high are you willing to let The Prince of Saiyan's pride soar? If Goten and I don't win this, we will be shamed."   
  
"But," Gohan interrupted.   
  
"Listen Gohan, my dad needs to learn to respect us kids. We three are the only half saiyans and we need to stick together." Trunks told Gohan,( man, what a load of hoowy) Trunks thought. He hoped that Gohan was buying this 'stick together crap', Goten always did.   
  
Gohan looked down at his feet. It was true, from the little that Gohan actually saw of Vegeta, he did seem to have a lot of pride. Gohan, so young, so ignorant didn't no the half of it.   
  
"Please Gohan, Trunks and I need a head start, if we are going to capture The Bug. Haven't you ever wanted to prove to dad that you could be a hero too.," Goten was giving Gohan the biggest Son Puppy Dog Eyes ever. He really wanted to BEAT Vegeta , oh and also prove to his dad that he could do it. But he really really wanted to beat Vegeta.   
  
Gohan gave them both one last look, then shook his head, "Okay,")   
  
Gohan gave a loud sigh and slumped his shoulder's. He wondered how Goten and Trunks were planning on capturing this Bug. He finely had people his age, that knew about his family, and they left him behind. He wished Piccolo was alive.   
  
The table of food was completely gone, Goku leaned back and patted his stomach, "That was a great meal Chi-Chi." He got to his feet and stretched for a while.   
  
Chi-Chi looked quite proud, that was her first time cooking for so many saiyans. It was also her first time cooking for her second son, Goten. She couldn't wait to get to know the boy. "Goten, did you like the meal?" There was no answer, in fact Goten wasn't at the table. "Gohan, do you know where Goten went?"   
  
(Here I go) thought Gohan, "Uh him and Trunks are sitting over there." Every one looked at where Gohan was pointing.   
  
A little ways away, you could see the back of Trunks and Goten. They looked as if they were sitting down with their backs to everyone.   
  
Chi-Chi started to walk over to the boys, "Well, then I'll just go ask....."   
  
But Gohan quickly got in front of her, "NO...I mean they obviously look like they are doing something important." Gohan felt so guilty about all of this.   
  
"What can be more important then telling me about my cooking," and Chi-Chi swept past Gohan.   
  
Gohan again got in front of her, "They are talking about......uh............um...............YOU!"   
  
Gohan new that he was in for it now.  
  
Chi-Chi stopped and looked at Gohan with a surprised look."Me, what about me?"   
  
"They want to do something nice for you because......um...you fed them." ( I hope she's buying it) Gohan thought.   
  
Chi-Chi looked happy," Well aren't they thoughtful, they obviously don't take after their fathers" Chi-Chi turned around and glared at Goku and Vegeta.   
  
Goku just gave a shrug, he thought he was thoughtful. He thought about a lot of things, fighting, food, sleeping, strong opponents and sparring. It usually went in that order, sometimes he would switch it around a bit.   
  
Chi-Chi walked back over to the table, "So what are Trunks and Goten up to?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi.   
  
Chi-Chi was about to answer when Vegeta stood up abruptly. Everyone watched as he raised his right hand towards Goten and Trunks. Then he started to power up a blast.   
  
"Aaaah, Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma asked.   
  
But there was no answer, a blue energy ball came out of his hand and headed straight towards Goten and Trunks. There was a large explosion and all that was left of the boys was ash.   
  
"GOTEN!" Chi-Chi screamed at the same time Bulma screamed for Trunks. They ran as fast as they could to where the boys once were. As they looked at nothing but ash, tears welled up in both of the mother's eyes.   
  
Krillin couldn't believe what he just saw, Vegeta was Trunk's father and he just killed him. He looked at Vegeta, there was no remorse on his face. If anything, his face said he was satisfied, Goku stood up but he wasn't upset about what just happened either, neither was Gohan for that matter. This didn't make sense.   
  
Bulma walked slowly over to Vegeta, how could he? What kind of man did she marry in the future? She was almost there when Chi-Chi past her like lightning.   
  
Chi-Chi ran up to Goku, "How could you let him do that?" she yelled in rage.   
  
Goku looked down at his wife with all the compassion in his face, "It's okay Chi-Chi."   
  
"It's seems those two brats wanted a head start." Vegeta said while looking at the spot he had just blasted.   
  
Goku nodded in agreement.   
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I'm...uh... going to help put the dishes away," Gohan said and he quickly grabbed some of the dishes. He had to get out of here.   
  
"Hold it brat," Vegeta told Gohan.   
  
Gohan froze.   
  
Goku looked at Gohan, "Come here Gohan."   
  
Gohan walked over to his dad, he hung his head low. He never was in trouble with his father, that Trunks was a bad influence. "Yes dad?"   
  
"Did Goten and Trunks ask you to cover for them while they went to find The Bug?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
Chi-Chi watched as her son told Goku what he was supposed to do while Goten and Trunks were gone. Her son for the first time ever, lied to her. Well he was in trouble. "Gohan get inside, I want to talk to you," Chi-Chi said firmly.   
  
"Yes mom." Gohan walked very slowly into the house.   
  
Goku felt bad for his son, "Chi-Chi, go easy on him, Trunks can be very influencing."   
  
Bulma was also relieved that Trunks was all right, but still couldn't believe that Vegeta blasted at them. "How is it that you could be sure that it wasn't them. If you made a mistake then they really could be dead."   
  
"Do you think I raised a wimp?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Bulma, Goten and Trunks are both incredibly strong. That blast wouldn't have cinched them. "Goku told Bulma.   
  
"Lets go Kakarrot," and Vegeta took off towards the air.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far away in a completely different time and dimension really, Mirai Trunks wiped the sweat of his forehead. It wasn't like the work was hard, it was just hot outside. M.Trunks had his jacket laying on the ground a little ways away. He was helping to build another city. After destroying the Androids and Cell , he was famous. Everyone knew of his strength and they all wanted his help to rebuild. He enjoyed helping out, life seemed like heaven after the horrible life he had before. As soon as Bulma was finished tracking the New Namek, he was going to go there and make some much needed wishes. This planet was going to get back into shape.   
  
"It is amazing what muscles can do?" Videl said.   
  
M. Trunks meant Videl after destroying Cell. She was about nine years older then he was. She was a nice enough girl, a bit of a temper, but she was helpful. Her father was killed by the androids when she was younger, and she swore that she would do everything to help make this world better.   
  
"I think I'm almost finished clearing out the rubble of this city."   
  
"My, aren't we slow, "Videl said sarcastically," You only started two hours ago."   
  
"Well I got hungry," M.Trunks told her with a smile. He was sure Master Gohan would have liked her. (We readers know he would have)  
  
Videl laughed and gave M.Trunks some water. As he got back to work, a little man with a striped shirt, high water pants and suspenders, walked cautiously over to M.Trunks. "Excuse me sir, may I talk to you?"   
  
"Uh sure," Trunks answered.   
  
"In private," the man said in annoying high voice as he looked at Videl.   
  
"Don't worry Trunks, I don't think I want to hang around this nerd. He gives me hives," Videl flipped her ponytail and turned and walked away.   
  
Trunks watched as she left (I hope she's not mad) he thought. "Okay what is it?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gohan leaned back in his chair, out of frustration. The spring dance was this Saturday and Gohan, this Super Saiyan, who defeated Cell, traveled to other planets, confronted many powerful evil opponents,and son of Goku, who was the strongest man in the universe, couldn't get the courage to ask Videl to the dance. The bell rang signaling that class was over. Gohan watched as Videl got out of her seat and walked out the door. Gohan stood up and pounded his fist on his desk which made it collapse. He decided that he had been a coward for too long. After school today, he WAS going to ask her, even if it killed him, or he was going to stand in front of her for an hour with a dumb look on his face while trying to speak. One way or another his stomach was churning. For the first time lunch didn't seem so great.   
  
M.Trunks looked up at the words that said Orange Star High school. This was where Quwilly, the nerd that approached him about finding some Bug, told him where Gohan would be. He said that Gohan was about his age now.   
  
M.Trunks walked into the building as the bell rang, a bunch of teenagers came belting out of their classes. Trunks had never seen so many teenagers his age. There weren't many schools left in his time. He started to walk down the halls looking for someone that resembled teenage Gohan. It would have been easier to find him, if Gohan hadn't had his power level so low. Teens where pushing past him like rodents running from a forest fire. "Sorry," "Excuse me," Trunks would say as they past him. He was getting no where.   
  
Three girls watched as Trunks walked away from them, "WOW, he is the cutest boy that I have ever seen, cuter then Gohan even," Girl 1 said.   
  
"I disagree. Gohan is cuter," Girl 2 said  
  
Girl 3 shook her head, "They are both equally hot."   
  
All three of the girls nodded in agreement.   
  
Trunks watched a black haired girl open her locker, it looked like a younger version of Videl. Maybe she would know Gohan.   
  
Videl took out her math book, (Stupid Gohan, I have turned down every guy who asked me, waiting for you to ask me to the dance. I have been patient, I have given you opportunities where we were alone. But noooo, you didn't ask me. I don't care how strong you are, I'll whip your butt. If I don't go to the dance because you didn't ask or no other guy asks me now, I'll attack you so fast, no saiyan speed will save you.) Videl said to herself. She had decided that the next guy that asked her, even if it was Sharpner for the third time in a row, she was going to say "yes." Then see how Gohan felt about that.   
  
Trunks approached the girl that looked like Videl, "Uh Videl?" It must be her because the she swung her head around to look at him. "Do you know....."   
  
"Yes I'll go with you," Videl said interrupting Trunks.   
  
"But I "   
  
"Pick me up at six, you know where I live," and she turned and walked away.   
  
(What was that all about?) Trunks thought. O'well, he still had to find Gohan.   
  
"Hi Videl, I was wondering if you had been asked to the dance on Saturday, you haven't? Well do you want to go with me?" Gohan said to the imaginary Videl in front of him. "No" Gohan shook his head. "Umm Videl, I know this is a little late but there is a dance on Saturday," (Stupid Gohan, she knows there's a dance.) " Hey Videl, you dance, I can try to dance. How'bout it, huh?"   
  
"You wouldn't be practicing to ask Videl to the dance would you?" Erasa asked behind Gohan. Which made him jump, "Cause if you were, your to late, she said yes to some new guy."  
  
"WHAT!"   
  
"I can understand why, this guy is hot, and he looks incredibly strong" Erasa told Gohan as she walked away.   
  
(What a friend.) Gohan thought sarcastically. Erasa sure made him feel better. How could Videl say yes to this guy, and what did Erasa mean about this guy being hot. Erasa always told Gohan that he was the hottest guy ever.Well Gohan had at least one comfort, there was no way that this new guy was strong enough to beat Gohan. For the first time jealousy bore inside him. Gohan was not happy with Videl, she knew that he was planning on asking her. He had to find out who this weakling was that asked Videl to THEIR, meaning Gohan and Videl's, dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I left you once again at a cliff hanger, I love being evil. I hope you readers like the story. What will Gohan do when he finds out that M.Trunks stole his girl. Please Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew and this is what I have to say to those that aren't reviewing, "Kame ma ha ma haaa" so there. Next update Sept. 20th 


	7. Miria Trunks? What are you doing here?

I am writing on my lab top for the first time. An early update, ya. Not much to say, I was just excited to write this chapter. What to call it mmmmmmm? Hey StratusNight I want my birthday card. I know where you live and don't under estimate me, I will get you. Bwahaaaa.I love that laugh. Hey who out there is excited for the dbz movie, and who is nervous like Stratusnight is that it will be a major disappointment. I'm half and half, being a true dbz fan I have to at least be a little excited and check it out. Okay enough of this rubbish, lets start.  
  
Chapter 7 "Mirai Trunks? What are you doing here?"   
  
Gohan walked into his science class, all of the jealousy was just building up. He felt so stupid, after all of the time that he put into building up the courage to ask Videl. She had told him just last week that he was the only guy she had ever really cared for. That made Gohan blush for three days, and it was probably the reason that he was so scared to ask her now. Gohan cheeks were red, but it wasn't out of embarrassment, it was out of anger.   
  
"I got you this necklace," a guy that sat behind Gohan, said to his girlfriend.   
  
"Big mistake," Gohan said under his breath.   
  
The girl giggled in delight," It's beautiful, Your the only guy I ever cared about."   
  
Gohan laughed out loud and turned to look at them, "Man, I wouldn't trust that as far as I could throw her." Gohan thought about what he just said, ( ya know, that phrase might not apply to me) Gohan thought. O'well, they didn't know that. He turned back around, just as Videl walked in and took her seat.   
  
Videl sat in her desk, she wasn't going to even acknowledge Gohan. Thanx to him making her all upset, she was going to go to the dance with a guy she didn't even know. She stopped and thought for a bit, maybe she should have waited longer for Gohan to ask, instead of acting so rash. It could have been partly her fault. Videl shook her head, no, it was ALL Gohan's fault.  
  
(Look at her) Gohan thought bitterly,( I bet she thinks that I will act all irrational, and jealous about this. Ha, well I've got news for you Vi-DEL, I take after my father. I don't get jealous and act irrational, I'm in complete control of my emotions.) He glared at the back of her head, trying to do that lazer thing that Piccolo did. Needless to say, Gohan was not taking this very well.   
  
"GOHAN!" The teacher yelled at him. He had tried to get Gohan's attention for a whole minute.  
  
"WHAT!" Gohan yelled back," I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER!" ,and then he slumped back in his seat. Yep, he was in complete control.   
  
"Videl," said the chief of police out of Videl's watch."We need you to contact Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. The Bazooka Gang have locked themselves into The Museum of West City and they are threatening to brake every thing if those two super heroes don't fight them"   
  
"I'm on it," Videl replied," They will be there in a minute." Videl stood up, "Mr. Wime Gohan and I need to go contact Saiyaman and Saiyagirl."   
  
(I'm surprised that she remembered my name) Gohan thought in anger.   
  
"Sure go, why not, you always go and never come back," Mr. Wime said.   
  
Videl ran to the door, and to her surprise, Gohan was not behind her. He was still at his desk looking out the window. "Uh Gohan, there is kind of an emergency."   
  
"What emergency?" Gohan said as if he was completely clue less.  
  
  
  
"The Bazooka Gang are going to smash everything in the museum, ring a bell?" Videl said," I need you to contact Saiyagirl, and Saiyaman with me."   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow," Why? I mean, does anyone actually like art?" Gohan wasn't in the mood to play hero.   
  
"GOHAN! MOVE IT!"   
  
"Al'right al'right," Gohan slowly stood up, sauntered to the door and followed Videl out.   
  
The class watched as the two of them walked out of the classroom. "Ya know, it's like they think we don't know that they are Saiyaman and Saiyagirl" A tall skinny brunette girl said.   
  
"Let's just humor them." said a jock in the front row.   
  
Everyone in the class just shrugged.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
M. Trunks was sure that he was going in circles. All these halls looked the same, how did the students find their classes?   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Videl ran down the hall.   
  
Gohan followed, dragging his feet.   
  
Videl zoomed up the stairs.   
  
Gohan took every step slowly.   
  
Videl raced out the roof door.   
  
Gohan was far behind.   
  
Videl pressed the button on her watch, and turned into Saiyagirl. She was about to take off, but once again Gohan wasn't behind her. Videl ran back to the roof door and pushed it opened, knocking Gohan, who was on the other side, to the floor.   
  
Gohan rubbed his forehead," OUCH,"   
  
Videl had no remorse for this saiyan slow poke," Lets go, what are you waiting for?"   
  
Gohan got to his feet and pushed the button on his watch and turned into Saiyaman. "Oh, I forgot. Impatient people like YOU don't like to wait for us people who LIKE to TAKE our TIME." (Can't believe she said yes to that guy) Gohan took off towards the sky.   
  
"Wait up," Videl yelled behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Trunks turned a corner and then stopped, he felt it. He felt Gohan's power now. He was about to follow it when...........  
  
"Excuse me," a voice said behind M.Trunks," Do you go to this school?"   
  
Trunks turned around to see who had addressed him. It was some long nosed teacher, with glasses at the end of his nose. "Uh no, I don't" Trunks answered.   
  
"Uh huh," he nodded," and would that be a weapon on your back?" He said pointing to M. Trunks sword.   
  
"Yes," Trunks wondered where this guy was going with this.   
  
"So, you have a weapon........"   
  
M. Trunks thought that they had all ready covered that.   
  
"and you don't go to this school?"   
  
The Prince of Saiyans was getting irritated, the guy was repeating himself.   
  
The teacher sighed,"I'm afraid we have a problem."   
  
"What problem?" This guy made no sense to M. Trunks.  
  
"You! Now follow me."   
  
"What? But I can't, I have to find Gohan." M. Trunks protested.   
  
  
  
"I'm not negotiating." The teacher said.   
  
M.Trunks didn't want to make trouble so he followed the guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gohan and Videl flew side by side, they weren't on speaking terms with each other. Videl fiddled around with her new gadget that she asked Bulma to put in her watch. It was a tracker, if she lost Gohan because he flew too fast, or left without her, she was able to trace him down as long as he wore his watch.Gohan didn't even know about it.  
  
Gohan watched Videl play with something on her watch, "Is that new?"   
  
Videl flinched in surprise," Uh, yes it is." (Please don't ask what it does. Cause then I'll have to lie.) Videl thought.   
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes as he looked at the gadget,( It's new huh? Just like that new guy) "You like things that are new, don't you?" Gohan said accusingly. He watched Videl, waiting for her to answer.   
  
"Yes I do," She told him.   
  
"Ah HUH! So you admit it," Gohan couldn't take it, he flew ahead faster then she could follow.   
  
"GOHAN, YOU JERK." Well lucky for Videl, she knew where the museum was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
M. Trunks let out a long sigh as he sat in the principals office, still without a clue to why he was there.   
  
Principal Skine leaned back in his chair," Mr. Stenton says that you don't go to this school, and that you carry a weapon around openly."  
  
"He's a smart man," M. Trunks said sarcastically. M.Trunks felt that he was being quite patient considering the unfair circumstance he was in.   
  
"Listen boy, I don't need your smart mouth." Skine leaned forward on to his elbows.   
  
M. Trunks leaned forward in his chair and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What's your name boy?"  
  
"Trunks."   
  
"What are you doing on this campus."   
  
"Looking for Gohan."   
  
"And why are you looking for him?"   
  
"Because I need to talk to him."   
  
"What about?"   
  
"Non of your business."   
  
Skine took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes," Okay, lets start from a different angle," Again he leaned forward, as did M. Trunks. "What school do you go to?"   
  
"I don't go to school."   
  
"So then you go to college."   
  
"No."   
  
Skine lowered his eyebrows,"But you did graduate?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Your a.....drop out?"   
  
"No." M. Trunks was starting to find this amusing.   
  
"Al right that's it. I have a good reason to call the cops." Skine stood up, steam was coming out of his ears.He picked up the phone," I'm calling! Who are your parents?"   
  
"Vegeta and Bulma Briefs." M.Trunks couldn't see why he was so upset, Trunks was answering all his questions  
  
Skine quickly hung up the phone," You mean the Capsule Corp Briefs?"   
  
M.Trunks smiled triumphantly ( the perks of having a famous mother).M.Trunks pointed to the logo on his jacket.   
  
Skine sat back down in his chair, "I know that Mrs. Briefs has a son, but I didn't think he was that old yet."Skine seemed surprised at first but then he looked at M. Trunks skeptically. "So if I called your mother that would be okay?" He had the liar now, Skine watched to see if the boy was nervous.  
  
"Call her. Secret code VBT number 287-9932"  
  
Skine narrowed his eyes at M.Trunks, he picked up the phone and dialed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"RING RING RING"   
  
Bulma was furious, Trunks had clogged up all of the bathroom toilets. Water was flowing every where, Trunks had sabotaged them using his baby toys. Where was that boy? Bulma picked up the phone," WHAT DO YOU WANT?........Oh?...............yes my boy has purple hair and blue eyes.................................. He's there, well send him home..........Then let him talk to Gohan and then send him home..............So, its just a sword, leave him be so he can get home." She hung up the phone. Why would the school care if he had his new toy sword with him? Trunks could do more damage without the toy sword then with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I guess you weren't lying. I'm going to let you go under one condition."Skine told M. Trunks   
  
"What?"   
  
"I need you to hand over the sword."   
  
"No, It's mine."   
  
Skine got to his feet again,"You can have it back when you leave."   
  
"But, it's my sword."   
  
"And you will get it back."   
  
"But it's my sword,"   
  
"I only need it for while you're on campus."   
  
"But....It's .......my........sword."   
  
"Ten minutes tops."  
  
"Your not listening," M. Trunks told him," It's not your sword, it's my sword."  
  
Skine stared at M. Trunks.   
  
M.Trunks stared back.   
  
Skine raised an eyebrow   
  
M.Trunks raised an eyebrow   
  
"Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock"Ten minutes past.   
  
Skine sighed,"Please?"   
  
"No, It's my sword"   
  
The staring contest continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gohan crashed threw the museum ceiling," Al right....... I'm here." he said sounding bored. Most of the time he would come in with flashy poses, but today, the slow and dull approach was more his style.  
  
The leader of the gang laughed," You fool, we knew you would come."  
  
Gohan gave the leader a dumb look," YOU TOLD ME TO COME!" Gohan burst out, he couldn't figure out why the leaders were always such idiots.   
  
Videl landed next to Gohan,"I'm Saiyagirl and this is....."she pointed to Gohan waiting for him to answer.   
  
Gohan just looked at her.   
  
"Did you forget your name?" Videl whispered to Gohan.   
  
"No, I was just waiting for the opporTUNE moment, but you wouldn't know when that is now, would you?" (It was after school, but nooo you couldn't wait) Gohan thought.   
  
Videl turned back to the gang,"Al right, he is Saiyaman," she did a twirl and landed in a pose.   
  
Gohan folded his arms and looked away.   
  
"You better run, Bazooka Gang," Videl told them.   
  
"Not this time, we called you here for a special reason. N72 firearms, the latest missile launchers from the army,and we have five of them." the leader laughed followed by the rest of the gang." Ready boys?"   
  
Gohan gave a long yawn.  
  
"READY BOSS."   
  
Videl just smiled, she couldn't take on missiles, she admitted. But Gohan could," Ha haaa, Saiyaman can catch those easy."  
  
"I got the last one," Gohan said stubbornly," You catch them." He turned his back to them all.   
  
"Rrrrrrrr SAIYAMAN YOU KNOW I CAN'T CATCH MISSILES" Videl about had it with his childish attitude  
  
.   
  
Gohan whirled around," SO, the truth comes out." he pointed a finger at Videl.  
  
"What?"   
  
"The only reason that I'm your partner is to be your strong 'sidekick', just in case there is trouble." Gohan's face was getting redder and redder. "OH NO, they have missiles. Don't worry Saiyaman will catch it. OH NO, they have a bomb and we can't stop it. Never fear, I'LL JUST SWALLOW IT WHOLE."   
  
"Uuuh Saiyaman,"Videl said," Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"If I'm not, perhaps you would like a NEW partner?" Gohan didn't know what he was saying, he was Videl's partner.  
  
"Maybe I will, SOMEONE WITH BETTER STYLE."   
  
Gohan grit his teeth," How about someone who is already deaf,"Gohan said trying to stop the ringing in his ears.  
  
"Or someone who isn't a nerd." Videl smiled evilly.  
  
"I have a better idea, how about your date to the DANCE."   
  
Videl paused, Gohan must know that she said yes to that new kid, "HA HA Haaa So that is what this is about."   
  
Gohan growled, "NO! What do I care?"  
  
"If you don't care then why don't I make him my partner?"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!"   
  
"I WOULD!"   
  
Gohan took a deep breath," You can make him your new partner, but I doubt he will be much help."  
  
Videl glared," Oh, so, I suppose any guy at school that is compared to you is weak?"  
  
Gohan thought about that for a second before answering," Yes, yes they are." Gohan couldn't believe it he was acting like Vegeta.   
  
"Uh boss should we fire," one of the gang asked.   
  
"FIRE!"   
  
All five missiles went off. Gohan got hit by all of them, 1,2,3,4 and 5. BANG! The gang laughed out loud, they destroyed Saiyaman. Took him out while he was off guard. Smoke was all over the museum.   
  
"Saiyaman?" Videl said quietly. Gohan was so distracted fighting her that he didn't power up in time. She was about to cry when she saw a gold light.   
  
Gohan's energy rose until he was super saiyan, he was having a bad day. First he had a rough night, trying to sleep but couldn't because he was to afraid of Goten and Trunks playing a prank. Then he spent all day building up the courage to ask Videl to the dance but SHE said yes to the new guy. Now he was embarrassed because he was caught off guard by this stupid gang. Gohan's golden energy cleared away the smoke, his outfit was torn in different places, and all that he had on his head was sunglasses. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He let out all his saiyan rage.   
  
The gang scrambled out of the doors, into the back of the cop cars as everyone else ran far away from the museum.   
  
Gohan finally calmed down,"I guess we didn't save the day did we?"He put one hand behind his head and smiled.  
  
Videl looked at all the glass and paintings Gohan broke with his energy," What do you mean we? I tried to save the museum, but you said 'Does anyone really like art?' So you destroyed it."   
  
"Okay I got a tad bit out of hand."   
  
"That new partner is looking better and better,"Videl said.   
  
"You can't get a knew partner." Gohan felt the anger come back inside him.   
  
"I can and I will,"   
  
After feeling Gohan's energy rise so dramatically, M.Trunks came as quick as possible. With HIS sword on his back. He went threw the hole that Gohan had already made in the ceiling of the museum. Videl and Gohan were in the middle of glaring at each other, "Gohan, I ....."   
  
Videl interrupted him," Hey your the guy I said yes to,"   
  
Gohan turned to look at the one who asked Videl before he did. "(Mirai) Trunks?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER HAAAHAAHAHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
J/K I'm sorry I had to do that. He he he!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know him?" Videl asked.   
  
Gohan's face went red, "Yes I do," He turned to M.Trunks," You asked Videl to the Spring Dance?" All the surprise about M. Trunks being there in the past again, was gone. Gohan acted as if it was normal for M.Trunks to be there.   
  
"Actually I......." M.Trunks didn't get to finish.   
  
"Well Videl I guess you chose a great new partner, He is also a supersaiyan." Gohan fumed.   
  
"I guess I did." Videl responded.   
  
"Listen......" M. Trunks tried to speak up again.   
  
"What's a matter Videl, can't just have one saiyan, got to have them all?" Gohan couldn't seem to get in control of his emotions, his saiyan hormones were going berserk. "Sorry to disappoint you but Goten and the smaller version of him, " pointing to M. Trunks," are too young, but don't worry they'll grow."   
  
"Who's Gote......"M.Trunks tried to ask.   
  
"It's a shame that my dad and Vegeta are already married, but wait, why let that stop you. At least Bulma is having a girl, she is safe."   
  
"Ha her and I could be best friends," If Gohan could act irrational then so could she.   
  
M. Trunks moved closer, "Can I...."   
  
"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH," Gohan yelled at M.Trunks.   
  
"Hey don't yell at him, it's your fault." Videl said   
  
"My fault, your the one who said yes to a stranger. When you knew that I was going to ask you."  
  
"It sure didn't seem like it, I only gave you 50 chances."   
  
"I was going to ask today."   
  
"That a shame, it's to late."   
  
M.Trunks couldn't take it anymore, his father's patience was showing,"HEY, LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE."   
  
Gohan and Videl quickly turned their heads to M. Trunks in shock.   
  
Now that M. Trunks had their attention, " First of all, I didn't ask Videl to the dance."   
  
"Yes you did, you said 'Videl, do you know'," Videl stopped and thought," Oooh"   
  
"Good, now that is cleared up. Gohan ask Videl to the dance."   
  
"But....."   
  
"Ask her," M. Trunks commanded like only the son of Vegeta could.   
  
Gohan looked at his feet then at Videl, "Will you go to the Spring Dance with me?"  
  
"Videl say yes."   
  
"I'd love to, Gohan," she stared in Gohan's eyes and blushed.   
  
"Great," M. Trunks said, "Gohan will pick you up at six, he knows where you live."  
  
M.Trunks turned to Gohan. "Gohan, I need to talk to you."   
  
Gohan looked at M.Trunks in shock, "(Trunks)? What are you doing here?" He said, confused.  
  
M.Trunks roled his eyes, (now he's surprised to see me).   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I worked hard on this chapter I hope that it's funny. It is a way early update. REVIEW   
  
Next update September 25th maybe earlier but no later. How about this, when ever the characters are addressing Miria Trunks, I put him in these (Trunks) so it doesn't sound like they are calling him "Miria Trunks" Ya like? 


	8. The Third Team and The Bug's Plot

All right this is the 8th chapter, StratusNight I love my card. It is about time to get back to the rest of the group. Be prepared because the ultimate Saiyan War will soon begin.   
  
Chapter 8 The Third Team, and The Bug's Plot   
  
Videl, Gohan and M. Trunks thought that discussing what they needed to talk about in the middle of an incredibly messed up museum, was not a good idea. Gohan wanted to get out before the press started to ask him about what happened. They flew about a mile away from the city before landing.   
  
Gohan was the first to speak up. "So (Trunks), is there trouble again, is that why you are here?"   
  
"Yes....,"   
  
"Wait," Videl interrupted," You said he was a SuperSaiyan , but you didn't explain who he is, and why you call him Trunks, I thought that was Bulma's sons name."   
  
"Videl this is the Trunks from the future, of a different time line. Do you remember at the Cell Games? He was one of the fighters." Gohan tried to explain.   
  
"The future?" Videl didn't seem that surprised, there were a lot of things that she learned about the world around her, from Gohan. Strange things, like the aliens that lived on earth,all four of them, who really was the strongest in the world, and what really happened at the Cell Games. So compared to all that, this guy from the future wasn't to hard to grasp.   
  
"Yes he came to warn us about Androids that were going to destroy the world, because in his time they have already. You can say that (Trunks) also has saved our world and his."   
  
"Oh," Videl turned to M. Trunks, "You can continue now."   
  
M. Trunks was stunned, it didn't take much for this girl to understand a complicated story. "Uh, Thank you," He told Videl," Gohan the reason I am here is because there is another problem. But not in my time in yours."   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A man by the name of Quwilly has asked me to find you. He thinks that the two of us are the ones for the job. There is this......, I'm sorry, but why are you dressed in that ridicules outfit?" M. Trunks asked referring to the Saiyaman clothes that Gohan had on.   
  
"They aren't ridicules," Gohan was tired of people criticizing his costume just because they were jealous, " This is my disguise for Saiyaman. Watch. Videl let's do it."   
  
Videl jumped in front of Gohan," We are the heroes when non can be found," She moved into a different pose as Gohan jumped over her head, "We'll fight for those that are weak," he posed. Videl jumped into Gohan's arms," Saiyagirl!" Gohan threw Videl into the air, did a serious of poses," Saiyaman!" and was just about to catch her when......  
  
"STOP!"   
  
Videl landed on her rump right in front of Gohan, "Ouch, Gohan!"   
  
"Sorry Videl,"He helped her up," (Trunks) why did you stop us?"  
  
M. Trunks was horrified, Gohan, now that he was grown up, looked a lot like his master. He couldn't bare to watch his master act so so, STUPID!   
  
"What's a matter (Trunks)?" Gohan was right in the middle of the best part.   
  
M. Trunks still couldn't believe what he had just seen," What was THAT?"   
  
"That was are routine we do to scare the bad guys. It would have been more impressive if you saw the whole thing. We shortened it because we thought you might be in a hurry. But if you want we'll show......."   
  
"NO!" M Trunks shouted," That's okay," ( They have more?) M.Trunks thought. He was already trying to get the image of what he did see out of his head.   
  
"(Trunks?)" Gohan asked curiously.   
  
  
  
It was silent for a minute until M. Trunks looked straight into Gohan eyes," Can I ask you a question Gohan?"   
  
"Sure"   
  
"Why do you dress up like that and act that way?"   
  
Gohan smiled," Because it makes an impression and it's impressive." He answered as if it were completely obvious.   
  
(Oh it defiantly leaves an impression) M.Trunks thought ." Gohan, you don't need that outfit to be impressive. In my time you were also a hero, who saved a lot of people, I looked up to you. In my time you never had a costume, or a fancy title. There were also no stupid poses ,and you made a large impression on my mind. You made me want to be brave, I wanted to be as cool as you were." M. Trunks really missed Master Gohan, he was every thing M. Trunks said and more.   
  
"You don't think that this is cool?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan, it's not you, keep the secret identity, but change the outfit and act yourself. That's all you need to be the coolest super hero. Everything else you already have."   
  
Gohan realized that if what M .Trunks said came from anyone else it probably wouldn't mean so much, but it came from some one who knew him as something different. He wasn't offended, in fact he decided that he was going to take M. Trunk,s advice.  
  
M.Trunks turned to Videl, "Same goes for you,"   
  
Videl was surprised at being addressed," Me?"   
  
"Yes, I also know you in my time and you are a strong woman, who never gave up hope." M. Trunks told Videl.   
  
"You know me?" Videl felt pride flow into her.   
  
M. Trunks nodded," You and I spend a lot of time together."   
  
Videl blushed.   
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes, "How much time?"   
  
M. Trunks was confused, why was Gohan glaring at him, and why was Videl blushing. Did they think that he meant..," Ooow no, not like that." He told Gohan. "She's like nine years older then me."   
  
"Rrrrrrr," Videl clenched her fists,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOOW?"   
  
Looks like M. Trunks said another wrong thing," Nothing," he protested," It's just that your old........ not old, just older than me."   
  
"Are you insulting Videl?" Gohan, who was still glaring, asked.   
  
"No! I didn't mean..........Oh never mind," (Man, these two were touchy about anything that had to do with their relationship) M Trunks wasn't sure if he ever wanted a girlfriend. "Listen, can we get on with why I'm here?" M. Trunks asked nervously.   
  
Both Gohan and Videl relaxed, they knew that they both got a little short cited with everyone that came into their relationship. It wasn't their normal personalities, well it wasn't Gohan's normal personality.   
  
"Sorry (Trunks)."Gohan apologized.  
  
M. Trunks sighed and started to tell Gohan and Videl about The Bug. Gohan agreed to come along and Videl said that she would cover for Gohan while he was gone. So off M.Trunks and Gohan went, on their journey to the past.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note- For now on Gohan in this time will be known as Teen Gohan, or just T.Gohan, and when he is being addressed he, like M. Trunks, will be like this (Gohan)   
  
Understand? Good now it is back to the past.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta and Goku flew fast over the world. Goku wasn't quite sure where Vegeta was going, he was sure that Vegeta was flying just to help him think. It's not like they really had a plan about how to go about catching The Bug. Their information on him was very vague. All they knew was that he could travel through time, he was on earth and, and uh that was about it. (That was it?) Goku thought in surprise, how were they ever going to capture The Bug.   
  
"I wonder what Goten and Trunks are up to." Goku asked.   
  
Vegeta just flew on trying to ignore that Goku was behind him. What did it matter what the spawns of the Devil were up to. It's not like they could possibly have a plan.  
  
"So, Vegeta what's the plan."   
  
"None of your business." It sure is hard to ignore Kakarrot when you want to.   
  
Goku looked hurt," I'm your partner, I'm supposed to know what the plan is."   
  
Vegeta didn't answer or acknowledge that Goku even spoke.   
  
"Mmmmmmm" Goku put a hand on his chin and thought, and thought, and thought. He had it, he pointed an excusing finger at Vegeta, "You don't have a plan!"   
  
Vegeta growled, "OF COURSE I HAVE A PLAN!"   
  
"Then what is it?"Goku raised his eyebrows at Vegeta.   
  
They flew and flew and flew and flew. Goku still watched Vegeta, waiting for an answer. "Well, Vegeta?"   
  
"Rrrrrr, The plan is to capture The Bug," Vegeta then increased his speed, leaving Goku behind.   
  
"I knew it!" Goku quickly caught up to Vegeta, "You don't have a plan."   
  
"Well if you can come up with something out of the lack of information that we have, let's hear it." Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Ah, come on Vegeta, you know I got nothing." Goku wrinkled his eyebrows, "Which makes me wonder, Goten and Trunks must have had some kind of a plan to take off like that."   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What kind of a plan could they have?"  
  
"Maybe this Trefoil or whatever, gave the kids more information about The Bug then we   
  
got."   
  
Vegeta clenched his fist, teeth and eyes in anger," Darn those BRATS."   
  
Goku backed away at Vegeta's out burst," Cool it Vegeta." Man Vegeta was ed -gy," I can understand, those tykes are way stronger then I was at their age."   
  
"Kakarrot, every saiyan child was probably stronger then you. Planet Vegeta's gravity was ten times stronger then Earths."   
  
"I knew that, King Kai told me when you were on your way to Earth. I had to go through some intense training on his planet to prepare to fight you." Goku put a finger on his chin, " Come to think of it, if I didn't have all the opponents that I had to fight in my life, like Piccolo, Tien or you, I probably wouldn't be as strong as I am now."   
  
Vegeta came to a quick stop.   
  
Goku noticed that something was wrong with Vegeta and stopped as well, "What's the matter?"   
  
Vegeta gave Goku a strange look, "Kakarrot, how many allies do you have now that were your enemies at first?"  
  
"Why do you want to know that?"   
  
"Just answer it."  
  
"Mmmm," Goku folded his arms and tilted his head in thought," Lets see, Majin Buu was an enemy, Number 18 who married Krillin, that was surprising."   
  
"KAKARROT GET ON WITH IT!"   
  
  
  
"Eeeeep! Okay Okay Majin Buu, Number 18, You."Goku smiled at Vegeta.   
  
"Humf," Vegeta snorted. Vegeta knew that Kakarrot could count him as an ally. He even saved Kakarrot's life once and Kakarrot had saved Vegeta's as well. Vegeta also helped save the world a couple of times. After all he did have a family that he needed to protect.   
  
"Piccolo, Yajirobe, Tien and Chiaotzu, Krillin, Oolong, Yamcha, and Bulma. Actually Bulma wasn't an enemy for long, she was just the first human that I saw besides Grandpa Gohan. I was shocked because she didn't have a tail like me."   
  
Vegeta stared at Goku, "Kakarrot don't you find that odd?"   
  
Goku looked confused, "Why would I find that odd?"   
  
"BECAUSE ALL OF YOUR ALLIES WERE ONCE YOUR ENEMIES." Vegeta fumed.   
  
"Not Chi-Chi or Master Roshi." Goku couldn't see what was so strange.   
  
Vegeta now understood why Kakarrot gave everyone a second chance. He had a habit of making his enemies his allies. Vegeta would never admit it to Kakarrot or himself but he was thankful that Kakarrot was the way he was. If Kakarrot hadn't given Vegeta a second chance Vegeta would be dead with nothing to show for it. Vegeta wondered if Kakarrot realized how unusual it is for an enemy to become an ally.   
  
Goku still looked at Vegeta wondering what was strange.   
  
Obviously Kakarrot didn't have a clue. "Never mind," and Vegeta flew on followed by Goku.   
  
Baba appeared in front of Goku and once again Goku ran into her crystal ball, this time at high speed  
  
"OUCH THAT HURTS!" Goku grabbed his head while squirming all over. "Man that's the second time!"   
  
"Well you should watch where you're going." Baba said.   
  
"No, people should watch where I'm going. I'm the one who is always getting hurt whether I am appearing or someone else is. I get hurt." Goku whimpered.   
  
"Kakarrot grow up." For someone who can take a hard beating Kakarrot sure was a wimp when it came to normal pain.   
  
"Enough, I have some information about The Bug.'   
  
Vegeta and Goku looked at Baba. "We thought that The Bug randomly chose a time and a planet to run to. Now we know that he specifically chose this time and this place."  
  
"TWILIGHT ZONE THEME"  
  
"Doo doo Doo doo Doo doo Doo doo, you have now entered into the DBZ zone"   
  
I know I'm lame.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man I stayed up late to finish this chapter. Guess what, review. Next Chapter the war will begin so be there. Update Wed. Oct. 1 


	9. Hints of War

My ninth chapter. An accident as occurred while writing the 8th chapter, my M on my lab top broke. But through much typing I saved my M, hurrah hurrah shish boom ba. I have a question, how many people actually read this before starting the chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if only a few of you do. I never do. SSJSweety in your second review what did you mean when you wrote GO AHEAD? The war will not start in this chapter but you will get hint of how it will begin. Sorry!   
  
Chapter 9 Hints of War   
  
Vegeta and Goku contemplated what Baba said about The Bug. The Bug wasn't just running from prison, it had a plan in mind, but what was the plan?   
  
Baba interrupted their thoughts, "What happened in this time period, anything that has any significance?"   
  
"Gosh Baba, lots of things happened. After Vegeta was defeated he left, I went to the hospital and Bulma, Gohan and Krillin went to Namek to get the dragon balls."   
  
"Kakarrot, she said something significant." Vegeta said.   
  
"That is significant, you know how rare it is that I get sent to the hospital?" (Vegeta was sure hard to please) Goku thought.   
  
Vegeta knew before he even agreed, that it was going to be along mission, and he had better get a good fight out of it. "Is there anything else that you can tell us, something that might help us find it."   
  
"Ya, you also told me that you never considered The Bug very dangerous until now. If this prison was for powerful villains then what was he doing there." Goku asked.   
  
Vegeta glared at Goku, "You never told me about that, Kakarrot!"   
  
"I didn't?" Goku seemed stunned, "I guess I forgot until now."   
  
Vegeta wondered how much information was in Kakarrot's head that he didn't use. "What else do you know about The Bug?"   
  
"Nothing now that you don't know."   
  
"Fine," Vegeta turned back to Baba, "Why was The Bug sent to this prison then and give us something useful." Vegeta said in a commanding tone.   
  
Baba turned her head, she didn't have to take that, "I HAVE BEEN GATHERING AS MUCH INFORMATION AS I COULD. Not many know much about the prison that is in the Dimensional Shift. I can tell you why The Bug was there, I managed to ease drop on a conversation just this afternoon. But I won't tell you anything unless Vegeta asks please."   
  
Vegeta's face went red, "ASK PLEASE? YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED US TO CAPTURE THIS BUG!"   
  
"You want to capture the Bug before your son? He at least is doing something besides flying around. I also know that someone else is on their way to capture The Bug and they have a lot more information. They were asked to come by a powerful mind reader named Quwilly, and Quwilly actually has seen The Bug."   
  
Goku looked excited, "So you can tell us what The Bug looks like."   
  
"No."   
  
"Uh," Goku whined," but why not?"   
  
"Because, Quwilly won't tell me anything. He thinks that the both of you are muscle brain bone heads, and that I'm getting dumb in my old age for trusting you with this mission.." Baba sounded really annoyed with this Quwilly.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Let me guess, this Quwilly is too weak to even lift a can of soup."   
  
"You got it."   
  
"So, then can you tell us what you know, like why The Bug was in that prison?" Goku asked.   
  
"Not unless Vegeta says please." Baba was determined.   
  
She wanted please, Vegeta would give her please, he took in deep breath, "PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!"   
  
Goku and Baba covered their ears, all the clouds around them were pushed away by the force of the air blowing out of Vegeta's lungs.   
  
Baba was enraged, "That's it, you get nothing!" POP! and she was gone.   
  
They couldn't believe it, she left.   
  
Goku had his mouth wide opened, "Great job Vegeta, you made her mad."   
  
  
  
It seemed like Vegeta could care less.   
  
"Vegeta, was it too difficult just to ask please? Vegeta? VEGETA!"   
  
Vegeta finally turned and looked at Goku, "I am The Prince of all..."   
  
"Saiyans," Goku finished sounding unimpressed and bored.  
  
"Kakarrot you have no respect for royalty," Vegeta was so annoyed that his tail shot straight out.  
  
For the first time since they came to the past Goku noticed it, "Vegeta you have a tail!"   
  
That took Vegeta by surprise too, he turned around and looked at his tail, "I never cut if off after we got here."   
  
Goku was puzzled, "I thought we just switched with are past selves, so you shouldn't have a tail."   
  
It took awhile for this to sink in, "Kakarrot what if we didn't physically switch with are selves , but only mentally. We might not be able to go super saiyan." Vegeta was horrified.   
  
"Oh no, Okay I'm going to try." Goku started to power up.   
  
Vegeta also tried.   
  
There power rose but it didn't matter, neither of them could jump into super saiyan.   
  
  
  
Vegeta was outraged, "That Baba, she will pay for making me weak!"   
  
"Man, we are only as strong as we were in this time." Goku said in shock.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta let out.   
  
"Calm down Vegeta, it's only temporary, besides if you keep making faces like that you will get wrinkles."   
  
"KAKARROT, SAIYANS DO NOT GET WRINKLES!"   
  
"Tell that to your future self, you have wrinkles right between the eyebrows."   
  
"Shut up! Let's capture this freak and get out of here." Vegeta had new determination for wanting to go back to the future. It was a shock to see how weak he used to be.   
  
"Good idea, you know Bulma might be able to to help us track The Bug, I mean she can track dragon balls."   
  
Vegeta agreed his wife was too smart for her own good, but she was useful. There was no way Vegeta was going to allow his nine year old son to win.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bulma had just come home from Chi-Chi's, it had been along day. First she was terrified of the saiyans, then Yamcha died. Bulma also learned that in the future she had a son and his father was Vegeta. She needed a break and was just about to sit on her couch when the phone rang. "Hello,"   
  
"Is this Bulma Briefs?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And is you Debit card number 3456543326544."   
  
"Yes, what is this about."   
  
"Well someone has been using your personal number to buy large quantities of candy and sweets."   
  
"WHAT."   
  
"Yes, now we could arrested them so you can talk to them and press charges."   
  
"Yes, Yes bring them to my house as soon as you've captured them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a park in the middle of West City, was a very large, large, pile of candy and sweets. Women who took their children out to play watched, as two boys kept loading it on. One little boy in an orange karate outfit was eating more then what he was putting on the pile.   
  
"Trunks, isn't that enough?" Goten popped another grape flavored candy into his mouth.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Well it would have been if you hadn't eaten so much."   
  
"Mom never allows me to eat sweets, well at least not this much."   
  
"Goten your going to be sick, and don't expect me to take care of you." Trunks threw the last bit of candy on the pile, then he sat down and leaned against it.   
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Goten said looking at the large pile.   
  
"Of course I'm sure, its a bug we're after, remember? Bugs like sweets, everyone except you seems to know that."   
  
"I like sweets, ARE YOU CALLING ME A BUG!"   
  
"Sheesh Goten I like sweets too and I'm not a bug."( Man, Goten had a temper like his mother.)  
  
"FREEZE" Police men from all around, jumped out with their guns pointing at Goten and Trunks.   
  
"Aaaaaah," Goten and Trunks screamed.   
  
"You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent.........."   
  
"I WANT MY MOM!" Goten yelled at the top of is lungs.   
  
"Uh how'bout the right to not remain silent." Trunks watched Goten freak out.   
  
The police lowered their guns, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Your just kids," the lead officer said in surprise.   
  
Trunks laughed, "Well......ya."   
  
"It doesn't matter, your coming with us, so don't fight or we'll give you a spanking." There was a roar of laughter.   
  
Trunks smirked, " You can try."   
  
The lead officer smirked as well and walked over to Trunks. Trunks stood there with a smile on his face. The cop was almost there and right when he was about to grab the boy he was gone. "Uh... where did he go?"   
  
"Behind you," Trunks was still smiling.   
  
"That was fast." All the cops stood back.   
  
"That was nothing," Trunks told him.   
  
"All right kid, stop playing, get in the car."   
  
"Make me." Trunks stood proud like the son of Vegeta should.  
  
"Trunks, lets not cause trouble." Goten pleaded.   
  
"But, oh all right."   
  
The two boys walked over to the cars to get in. The cop opened the back seat door and Goten was the first to climb in, followed by Trunks.   
  
Trunks sat in the police car and took one last look at the pile of candy. He wanted to show these cops what he was made of, but Goten had to be the nice guy. As Trunks looked at the candy, he saw what looked like a slender man in a trench coat reach out and eat some of the candy. Trunks put his face against the glass window. "Goten look, it's him" Both boys stared at the man, when all of a sudden he turned and looked straight at them. Chills went up the boys spines, the mans face was gray, in fact, it wasn't a mans face at all, it was the face of a, of a......   
  
"Off to the Capsule Corp." The driver said.   
  
"WHAT!" the boys yelled.   
  
Then The Bug was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T. Gohan and M. Trunks looked down the street from inside an ally way. "So what do we do first?" M. Trunks asked.   
  
"First we have to find some black clothes, then we brake into Capsule Corp."   
  
"And steel the device." M.Trunks confirmed.   
  
"Right."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Do you see the hint?   
  
Don't hate me but that is all, the next chapter will be better. It is all about the war, and I pray that it will be funny. Next update Oct. 9th. I will make you a promise to update at least once a week. I also will have another story updated the same day and it will be complete. It is the untold story about Vegeta and M. Trunks in the time chamber. 


	10. The Begining of a War

Nothing to say.  
  
Chapter 10 The Beginning of a War   
  
The sun was finally starting to set on a very long day. Bulma had received the call from the police telling her that they had captured the one using her Credit card. That was a relief, they were on their way to Capsule Corp now.   
  
"Honey," Mrs. Briefs called to her daughter in an abnormal high pitched voice, "Your father and I are going out this evening. We probably won't be home till morning. But if you want I'll stay with you."   
  
Bulma's mother was very protective of her since Yamcha died. "I'll be okay."   
  
"Do you want me to fix you something to eat, or order out? I could prepare a bath for you."   
  
"No mom, I'll be okay."  
  
"Okay darling, we're locking the door."  
  
"Okay," Bulma's voice rang from up stairs.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were almost out the door when Mrs. Briefs called back to Bulma, "Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"   
  
"Honey," Mr. Briefs cut in, "Bulma says that she's fine. Now lets go before we're late."  
  
The sound of the door shutting behind them was a relief to Bulma. She enjoyed being alone in her house, it was relaxing. Bulma made herself a sandwich and sat on her couch, she had to figure out how she was going to get Yamcha back. Just because future Vegeta, future Goku , future Goten, and future Trunks were screwing up the past, didn't mean that she could forget about bringing back to life everyone that died. Thanks to Vegeta, Bulma had a lot to do. She finished her meal, grabbed a blanket and went to sleep on the couch. Bulma decided to figure out things in the morning. She had already forgotten that the Credit Card Culprit was headed over right now. Sleep came over Bulma.   
  
Outside of Capsule Corp, two shadows could be seen lurking about on the lawn. The taller one spoke up first. "It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Briefs are gone." Goku exclaimed.   
  
Vegeta walked to the front door and tried to turn the handle. The door was locked, "What? It's barely past eight."   
  
Goku went to try the door as well, "Well, it's locked."   
  
"Why couldn't I figure that out," Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
Goku just shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe we should knock." Goku tapped on the door.  
  
They both waited patiently for someone to answer, scratch that, Goku waited patiently for someone to answer. Vegeta's vain in his forehead was pulsating. "There's no use, if Bulma's asleep nothing will wake her up." Vegeta told Goku as Goku was about to knock again. "Kakarot, this is your fault."  
  
"What?"   
  
"You had to eat first, we had to go all the way back to your woman's house so you could feel your gut."  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, you know we would have both been hungry, and we both can't eat Bulma's cooking."   
  
"humpf" Vegeta turned away.   
  
"Maybe we should come back in the morning." Goku suggested.   
  
"No way, we have already wasted too much time, I will not waste any more." Vegeta flew to Bulma's balcony and tried the sliding glass door. It was also locked, so he checked all the windows and doors. Vegeta knew that no lock could hold him out, but he didn't want to trigger any alarm system. The alarms always hurt his sensitive saiyan ears.   
  
Goku just watched Vegeta from the ground, he then called out to Vegeta, "Don't you have a key or the code to the lock?"  
  
Vegeta, after finishing checking out all the openings, landed on the ground again. "In the future, Bulma and I don't live in her parent's house. We live in one next to it."   
  
"But isn't it possible that they could have the same code?"   
  
Vegeta looked at Goku as if Goku was dumb, "They wouldn't have the same code, trust me."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to check."   
  
"Fine Kakarot, I'll prove you wrong." Vegeta walked up to the door, flipped the lid to the panel and started to push in the numbers. "It won't work." Vegeta told Goku stubbornly.   
  
"Access granted." said a woman's voice out of the control panel. The door unlocked.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Don't, say, a word," Vegeta told Goku.   
  
"I wasn't gonna." Goku smiled and followed Vegeta into the house.   
  
It was really dark inside, Vegeta was feeling along the wall for a light switch. It had been along time since he had been in this house. Vegeta was suddenly shoved from behind, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry," Goku responded. Goku used his sensing capabilities so he wouldn't run into Vegeta again.   
  
Vegeta had finally found the light switched and flicked it on. The saiyans both quickly covered their eyes, after being in the dark for so long their eyes had to adjust to the light ."Man, Vegeta, couldn't you give some warning?"  
  
"You should always be prepared." Vegeta walked down the hallway and into the living room, he then was hit on the head by a large vase. The vase broke when it made contact with Vegeta's head.   
  
Goku, after hearing the crash ran to see what happened. Vegeta was holding his head, glaring at Bulma, who had a guilty look on her face. "WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Sorry," Bulma told him, "But it serves you right for scaring me." the guilt that was once on her face was gone now. In it's place was a scowl that was directed at Vegeta.   
  
Goku laughed, "Don't worry Bulma, I'm sure Vegeta was READY for that vase.He's always prepared."  
  
"Kakarot, I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta's face was all red.   
  
Goku stopped laughing, "Okay Vegeta," he said without a trace of worry.   
  
Bulma decided to step in, "So what are you guys doing here? I thought that you were looking for The Bug."   
  
Goku put one hand behind his head, "We were, but then we realized that we didn't know much about The Bug, so we didn't know where to start."  
  
Bulma looked at the two of them in unbelief, " Are you telling me that you two came to the past without knowing exactly what you were after?" Bulma couldn't believe it. She started to laugh," What, haha were you expecting The Bug to do, fall out of the sky." She let out a roar of laughter.  
  
Vegeta started to growl at her, which made Bulma stop laughing.  
  
"Well Baba would have given us more information but Vegeta made her mad so she left."  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku, "THE WITCH WAS ASKING ME TO GO AGAINST MY PRINCIPLES!"   
  
"All Baba wanted was for you to say please," Goku told Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I did say please."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes, it was going to be along mission, and Goku was determined to enjoy it. As he did all missions.  
  
Bulma shook her head, it was weird seeing them act like this with each other. "I don't want to know what happened, but I do want to know what you want with me."   
  
"We just want to know if there is anything you could do to help us track The Bug?" Goku asked.  
  
Bulma thought for a bit, "Maybe, why don't you tell me all that you do know about The Bug."  
  
Goku was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Bulma told Goku to hold on why she answered it. Vegeta and Goku followed her to the door.   
  
Bulma opened up the front door and to her surprise there was a cop there. "May I help you officer?"   
  
"Yes," the cop replied, "We have the two who have been using your Credit Card."  
  
"Oh," Bulma now remembered, her anger started to rise, "Bring them in."   
  
The first officer moved aside to reveal a large muscular woman officer, "Come along you two, "She spoke to the boys behind her. "Move it."   
  
Goten was the first to come out of hiding, he walked into the house with his head hanging low. Bulma and Goku gasped. They turned to the woman officer again. "You have to face the music young one," The woman said trying to convince Trunks to reveal himself.   
  
Trunks stood behind the woman with his arms crossed, he wasn't budging. So the officer picked him up and put him down in front of Bulma.   
  
There was no gasps when Trunks was revealed, after Goten, they already knew who the other culprit was.   
  
"Here they are," the male officer said.  
  
Trunks stared at he floor while Goten was wiping tears out of his eyes.   
  
"What, is the meaning of this?" Bulma glared at the cops and pierced her lips together.   
  
The officers stepped back at the change of mood in Bulma. "These are....the ones that have been using your card." the first officer answered nervously.   
  
"So you've told me, "Bulma had fire in her eyes, " and these are also children that you have arrested." Bulma's voice went low and menacing, "Are you aware that one of these culprits is my son?"  
  
"Your son?" both officers said in shock.   
  
"And that the other one is the son of my closest friend?"   
  
"We were not aware." The officers were shaking in terror.   
  
"Well," Bulma's nostrils flared, "I suggest that before you go arresting CHILDREN you gather all the facts. Now get out."  
  
The officers were out of the door as quick as possible and were gone. Bulma slammed the door behind them.  
  
Trunks had a large smirk on his face ,(that's my mom) he looked up at his father. Vegeta was shaking his head as if trying to tell him something or warn him. Trunks couldn't figure out what until Bulma turned around and glared at Trunks.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING USING MY CREDIT CARD?" Bulma said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Goten took a mad dash and ran behind Goku. Goku wished that there was a place HE could hide.   
  
Vegeta expected this, even though Bulma wasn't technically the mother yet, she was still Bulma, and using her money without her permission was a big no, no.   
  
Trunks was backed up against the wall, "Goten and I were buying candy with it....." Trunks didn't get to finish.   
  
"CANDY?"  
  
"Not to eat, we were using it to capture The Bug."  
  
"Oh really," Bulma wasn't buying it.  
  
"Goten, help me out." Trunks pleaded.  
  
Goten shook his head no, Trunks was on his own. Two things Goten feared above everything else, going hungry and angry mothers.   
  
Trunks sighed, "I promise, I'm telling the truth."  
  
Goku watched Trunks, thinking about what he had just said,( candy to capture The Bug, candy, The Bug, candy, The Bug. Bug! Candy, bugs. Bugs like candy) Goku figured it out.  
  
Vegeta moved closer to Trunks, "Lets say we believe you. Why would you use candy to capture The Bug?"   
  
Goku chimed in, "Because bugs like candy!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta and Bulma said simultaneously.   
  
"Trunks was using candy to lure The Bug to them." Goku said.   
  
Vegeta and Bulma turned to Trunks, he was smiling at Goku. (Wow Goku was smarter then most gave him credit for. That or he thinks just like a child) Trunks thought, "That's right, and we would have had him too......" Trunks started to explain all that had happened.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
While all this was going on, two other figures that were dressed in black, made their way to the Capsule Corp Lab. They quickly ran to the first bush and then ducked. They rolled to the second bush. They were getting closer, only a few more feet till they were at the entrance. T Gohan decided to go for it, he did five front hand springs with a twist and landed gracefully in front of the entrance. M. Trunks rolled his eyes and walked to where T Gohan was.   
  
"Okay, were here," T.Gohan looked around to see if there were any guards, he saw none, but he wasn't going to let his guard down. No one was going to catch him off guard.   
  
"(Gohan.)"  
  
"Waaah!" T. Gohan jumped when M.Trunks spoke, "Don't scare me like that."   
  
T.Gohan grabbed his chest and panted, trying to slow his heart back down.  
  
M.Trunks shook his head, "Come on, we don't have time to waste."  
  
"So how do we get in?" T Gohan asked.   
  
M. Trunks was ready for this question, "First, we climb to the roof, we open a small hole and drop in this toy car. On the toy car there is a camera, which we will use to guide the car's way through the large laboratory to find the first control panel. The car will clip the wires with the scissors that we attached to it. That will stop all of the laser booby traps. Now the next step the car will not be able to help us on. So we enter through the roof as well, we use these suction cups to climb along the walls to.........."  
  
"Uh, (Trunks), don't you no the code to turn off all the alarm systems? I mean that would be a lot simplier."  
  
"Of course I do, for the future lab. The chances of this lab having the same code as the one in the future are slim to none. This one is owned by my Grandpa, the one in the future is owned by my mom." M.Trunks explained to T. Gohan.   
  
"It wouldn't hurt to check."  
  
M. Trunks sighed and walked to the control panel that was by the door, "All right, " he started to dial in the code," but it's not going to work." He finished punching in the numbers," That's funny"  
  
"What?"   
  
"It worked."   
  
All the alarms started to shut down and the door to the lab opened, T Gohan and M Trunks entered. T. Gohan had found the light switch and was just about to flip the switch when M.Trunks stopped him.   
  
"We don't want anyone to see the light, lets turn on the flashlights."   
  
"Okay," T Gohan whispered back.   
  
Both of their flashlights went on as they made their way through the laboratory maze, with M.Trunks as their guide. They kept very silent, they went down some stairs that lead them deeper into the dark.  
  
T.Gohan followed M.Trunks down many stairs," I've been in this lab a couple of times, but it sure seems bigger in the dark." They finely stopped descending and started to walk through a wide hallway. "Aren't we far enough away from the entrance now, can we turn on a light?"  
  
"Ya, I don't think anyone is working in here." M.Trunks scanned the walls with his flashlight looking for a switch. He finally found one and went to turn it on, when he heard a loud crash.  
  
"Oooooh, nooooo," T Gohan had tripped over a large metal box. Electricity came out of it, then smoke. "Oops, sorry."   
  
M.Trunks tried to turn on the light switch, but no light came on," (Gohan), you must have hit one of the power boxes, and with how heavy you are you probably broke it."  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" T. Gohan lifted up his shirt to see if there was any fat on it. Nothing but muscle.  
  
"No (Gohan)."   
  
"I probably could fix it." T. Gohan shined his light on the metal box and started to examine it.  
  
"Never mind, we're wasting time." M. Trunks continued on.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back up in the house, Trunks had finished telling them his plan. "When Goten and I got into the cop car I saw a strange man in trench coat, he was incredibly slim and had a gray face."  
  
Goten looked up at his father , "He gave us the creeps dad."  
  
Goku ruffled his son's hair, "So then what happened Trunks?"   
  
"Well, I was going to attack him, but the next second he was gone." Trunks shuttered. He could still remember the chills that he got when he saw The Bug's face.  
  
"Hey Trunks," Goten said," Why don't we go back to the candy and wait for him again."  
  
Trunks shook his head, "There wouldn't be any point, I'm sure The Bug knows what we're up to."  
  
"So now what?" Goten asked.   
  
"Well, before you two arrived, Vegeta and Goku came........" Bulma was interrupted.   
  
"We came for nothing," Vegeta said gruffly.   
  
"No we didn't," Goku argued.   
  
"Kakarot as far as I'm concerned these two pint sized saiyans are our enemies. They don't need to know what we're up to."   
  
Goku looked surprised, "Oh. so we're a team now?"   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Just shut up!"   
  
Trunks smirked at his father, "I know why you're here, you came to ask mom for help. You guys don't have any idea how to capture The Bug." Trunks smirk went away when he saw his father's scowl.  
  
"For your.......," Vegeta started.   
  
"You got that right," Goku said, "I followed Vegeta around for awhile hoping he had a plan, but it was in vane. I should have known he didn't have a plan."  
  
"KAKAROT!"  
  
"Eeeeep!" Goku leaped away from Vegeta.   
  
"It doesn't matter," Bulma told them before another fight could start, "The fact is, all of you don't know much about The Bug, but I do have a device that might help you find him, IF you promise to work together."   
  
Vegeta and Trunks looked at Bulma with astonishment.   
  
"All right." Goku and Goten said together.   
  
Vegeta and Trunks turned their faces to the Son Family look a likes. Then they looked at each other. "Fine." They said together.   
  
Vegeta wouldn't have gave in so easily, but he had to get back to the future before his son found out that he couldn't go super saiyan.   
  
"Follow me." Bulma commanded.   
  
The group followed her across the lawn to the entrance to the lab. Bulma stopped all of a sudden, "That's odd."   
  
"What is it Bulma?" Goku asked.   
  
"The lab alarm system is off, but my father would never forget to turn it on." Bulma opened the door to the lab and flipped the light switch, but no lights came on.   
  
Every one suddenly froze as they heard a clang from down the stairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch," T Gohan grabbed his foot.   
  
"I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier (Gohan), but you might want to watch where you're going."   
  
"I was, but that wall jumped out in front of me," T. Gohan pouted.  
  
"Sure it did," M.Trunks responded sarcastically.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"There is someone down there." Bulma sounded frightened.   
  
Trunks looked excited, "Probably a burglar, let's check it out."   
  
Bulma turned and walked towards the house, "I'll go get some flashlights."  
  
"All right, we'll split up," Goku suggested.  
  
"Well it's not like there is any thing that could harm us," Trunks responded.   
  
Goten looked into the dark, "I don't want to split up."   
  
"It's okay Goten, you can go with me," Goku told his son.  
  
Trunks slapped his forehead, "Goten you're such a baby."   
  
Goten glared at Trunks, "I am not!"   
  
Trunks smiled evilly, "Then I dare you to find the burglar on your own."  
  
Vegeta was proud, his son was so much like him.   
  
"Fine I will!"   
  
Bulma came back with five flashlights and handed them out to the five saiyans and then took one for herself. "You find the burglar and I'll fix the power for the lights."   
  
They all went down the first flight of stairs and at the first chance they split up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
M. Trunks stopped and so did T.Gohan, "Do you hear, (Gohan)?"  
  
"Ya, there's someone coming,"  
  
"We better hide."   
  
Without knowing, because of all the worry about being caught, they both ran into two different rooms.   
  
T. Gohan's flashlight started to flicker on and off, "Come on you stupid thing, work." He hit it with his fist trying to get it to flicker back on, but it broke with one hit." Ah, man." He looked around in the dark, "Trunks? Trunks? Are you in here?" There was no answer.   
  
In the room across from T. Gohan , M Trunks used his flashlight to look around the room. It was a very large room, with many beakers and chemicals in their bottles. "(Gohan), these chemicals could be dangerous. We might want to find another room to hide in." M.Trunks didn't wait for a response, he made his way to the other side of the room and went out the door on that side.   
  
T. Gohan went back out into the hall and went in the door that M.Trunks went through, but as he entered the room, no one was there. "(Trunks)?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So we now have all are saiyans alone in The Laboratory Labyrinth, let the fun begin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten was shaking with fright, it didn't matter to him that he was a super saiyan, or that he was one of the strongest in the universe. What mattered was that he was eight, all alone, in a dark laboratory, and something unknown to him was in there with him. He stopped whimpering, he had to show that stupid Trunks that he was brave. He heard some movement up ahead, he froze and didn't move.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
M.Trunks sensed an unknown power behind him. It was a small power, but larger then a normal human. He quickly hid behind a door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta was irritated, there always was something getting in the way of him completing his mission. Well who ever this burglar was they were going to get it. Vegeta turned off his flashlight as he heard someone whisper in another room. He made his way towards the noise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
T.Gohan was running into everything trying to find a light or something to help him see. He kept whispering M.Trunks's name, hoping he was hiding in this large room. He stopped when he heard a door open. He listen carefully for another sound, but it was quiet again, so he continued on. That's when he stepped on something furry.   
  
"MEOW!" A cat screeched.   
  
The cat had given the burglars position away, Vegeta flew at the burglar like lightning knocking him down. Then the burglar got back up and rammed into Vegeta, knocking him down. Vegeta couldn't believe it but the thief was strong.   
  
T. Gohan was surprised to be knocked down like that, on instinct he attacked back.   
  
Vegeta and T.Gohan rolled around the floor running into every thing in their battle to over power the other. Both shocked by the other's strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
M.Trunks could hear this person getting closer, his plan was to knock this guy out. As the guy rounded the corner M.Trunks hit him on the head. But to M.Trunks surprise the guy wasn't knocked out.   
  
"THAT HURT!" Goten wailed, "Your going to pay." Goten powered up and quickly attacked the one that hit him.   
  
M.Trunks was shocked my this kids strength, who was he? After hitting the wall hard, M Trunks powered up as well.   
  
The battle continued.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku heard the loud noises coming from a room up ahead, he sensed to see who was fighting. One was Vegeta and the other was, no it couldn't be. It was Gohan!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks now understood why Goten was so afraid, man it was dark. He suddenly heard Goten cry out. Trunks took off to where he heard his best friend's wail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't kill me for ending it there. But if you all give nice reviews I'll update on Oct. 11th, if not it will be Oct. 16th. That's right, I'm bribing you, I am that evil. But as you can see the Saiyan war is starting. I almost wrote Four thousand words in this chapter. That's a stretch for me. I know that the saiyans could sense each other out, but this way it is more interesting. 


	11. Teenaged Confusion

Chapter 11 Teenaged Confusion  
  
The battle continued on between T.Gohan and Vegeta, both were shocked by the others strength. This was not a contest of martial arts, but a contest of muscle. Vegeta slammed T.Gohan into a table, chemicals spilt all over the floor. T.Gohan got off the floor and went head first crashing into Vegeta and sending him through the wall clear on the other side of the room.   
  
T.Gohan was sure that the guy must be unconscious now, he gasped when he heard the rubble moving, and out of the rubble a hand shot out that was surrounded by shining blue light.  
  
Vegeta was enraged, this pathetic battle was ending now. He pushed his way out of the rubble, the blue light of his energy encircled around him, lighting up the room. Vegeta now had a good look at his opponent. It was T.Gohan, Vegeta should have known better, after Trunks and Goten showing up, this was not a big surprise.   
  
T.Gohan on the other hand was shocked, he was fighting Vegeta the whole time. If he didn't know that Vegeta was supposed to be on his way back to Frieza's ship he would have figured out that it was Vegeta sooner. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta snarled, "That's a good question, but I think you should answer that."  
  
"Me?" T.Gohan said in shock. Then something clicked in T.Gohan's head. Vegeta must have been possessed by The Bug. It was the only explanation,"I will not allow you to fool me!".T.Gohan powered as well and attacked Vegeta. He didn't have to power up much because T.Gohan could sense that this Vegeta wasn't that strong.  
  
Vegeta was prepared for T.Gohan attack, after they realized who each other were, T.Gohan still didn't relax. That was okay with Vegeta because ever since he had arrived in the past he hadn't been in good fight. Once Vegeta was hit with a sharp upper cut he realized what he had forgot, Vegeta was only as strong as his past self. So now T.Gohan was much stronger then he was. That's incredibly ironic, just today he fought the younger Gohan and Vegeta had the upper hand in that battle.   
  
Goku quickly entered the room, just in time to see T.Gohan knee Vegeta in the stomach. The energy from the two powers lit up the room. What Goku couldn't figure out was why they were fighting, unless something was wrong with T.Gohan. Goku noticed that Vegeta was loosing the battle badly. Goku powered up and managed to get in between Vegeta and T.Gohan just in time to catch one of T.Gohan's left punches.  
  
T.Gohan froze, his dad was helping out Vegeta. No, it couldn't be, The Bug must have gotten to Goku as well. He had to knock Vegeta and Goku out, so M.Trunks and him could find away to fix their fathers. He made a fist with his right hand and jammed it into Goku's jaw.  
  
Goku was knocked down by the force of the blow. He was starting to agree with Vegeta, it really stunk to be this weak again. "(Gohan!) What is the matter with you?"  
  
"What do you mean, me? You both are the ones that are being controlled by The Bug."  
  
"(Gohan), we're not being controlled by The Bug. Vegeta and I were sent to the past to catch The Bug."  
  
T.Gohan looked from one to the other, "I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Vegeta rudely commented.  
  
"If you were sent to the past to capture The Bug as well, then Vegeta would have his tail. I also don't feel any kind of Super Saiyan abilities in either of you. So you can't be from the future."  
  
"Okay," Goku said scratching his head, "I can see your reasoning for that conclusion, but why do you think that we're being controlled by The Bug."  
  
"Simple!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta couldn't see what was so simple.   
  
"At this moment in the past Vegeta is on his way to Frieza's ship and my dad is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from the battle."  
  
Goku now saw his sons logic, "Well your right that is what was supposed to be happening, but Vegeta and I are from the future. We didn't switch places physically with are past selves, only mentally."   
  
"And why should I believe that?" Normally T.Gohan would believe anything that his father told him, but he was warned by Quwilly before he came to the past, to trust nothing and no one, because once you did The Bug had you.  
  
"BECAUSE WE SAY SO!" Vegeta cut in.  
  
T.Gohan backed away from Vegeta, well Vegeta sure acted like his good old self. He turned to his father, "I want to believe you dad, but I don't want to be fooled by The Bug and then let everyone down."  
  
"Hmmmmm,"Goku thought," I got it! Why don't you ask Vegeta and I something that only we would know. We answer it right then we're telling the truth." Goku was proud of his fine idea.   
  
"Okay," T.Gohan agreed, he had a perfect question, "What is 23,284,390 divided by 7,896?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta's eyes went big. Goku tilted his head, he was actually trying to figure out the answer. Vegeta just shook with fury.   
  
"HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"   
  
Goku stopped thinking, "I agree with Vegeta, maths not my best subject."  
  
T.Gohan shook his head, he was now satisfied, "Well I guess you're telling the truth."  
  
"But we didn't answer the question." Goku protested.  
  
"Exactly!" T.Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta started to boil over," Are you planning on explaining?"  
  
"Oh, right. You see if you were really controlled by The Bug then you would have been able to answer that question. The Bug is a math wiz, he also can control minds and get any knowledge that he wants. If I asked a question that you knew the answer to, then how was I to know that The Bug didn't know the answer as well. So I had to ask a question that I knew The Bug would know but you guys wouldn't. Get it?"  
  
Goku laughed, "Not really, but at least you don't think that I'm a bad guy now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
M.Trunks fought hard against this super strong kid, what power to have at such a young age.That is when he realized that this kid looked like a younger version of Goku, but that didn't make sense. They weren't sent that far in to the past, there was no mistaking Goku's hair. Maybe Quwilly made a mistake and sent them farther into the past then he intended. So, M.Trunks right now was facing off against the younger Goku. Little Goku was doing quite well in the battle against M.Trunks.  
  
Next thing M.Trunks knew was that he crashed into a wall, someone had hit him from behind.  
  
"Leave my friend alone!" Trunks told M.Trunks.   
  
M.Trunks rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit by his younger self. Now the world was upside down. M.Trunks recognized his nine year old self. He thought that he was about thirty years in the past, when Goku was a kid. But seeing the chibi version of himself, he couldn't be more then ten years in the past. He looked from little Goku to little Trunks, was he ten or thirty years in the past? Or was The Bug playing mind games?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yes, I am ending it there, but I promise that if you don't get mad at me, and that goes for you StratusNight. I will give you two updates next week and both will be over 4,000 words. The first will be Oct. 21st and the second one will be on Saturday, unless I go on a trip which I hope I don't. Man I can't balieve how short this chapter is, but would you prefer me to make my chapters longer and not tell you when I update or do you like me to tell you the dates that I update and update at least once a week? 


	12. Verbal War

Okay this chapter is going to be four thousand words. So lets not waste them with idle writing.   
  
Chapter 12 Verbal War, Guess Who Started it?  
  
M.Trunks was beyond confused about the matter with little Goku and his nine year old self. So confused that he had forgotten about little kids impatience and didn't notice both of the chibi's flying at him with full force. He managed to dodge nine year old Trunk's attack but little Goku hit with his foot in M.Trunk's neck. "Hold on, we need to talk about....."  
  
"What's there to talk about, you thief!" Trunks pushed off the wall and aimed a blast towards M.Trunks.  
  
M.Trunks blocked the attack, then with his own blast sent Trunks back to the wall that he pushed off of. Goten came from behind, he headed straight for M.Trunks's legs to knock him off his feet. M.Trunks jumped into the air and as Goten past him, he hit Goten in the back. Goten crashed into Trunks, who had started to get back to his feet.   
  
"Lets double team him!" Trunks said.  
  
Goten smiled," Ya!"  
  
"WAIT!" But M.Trunks's request was ignored.  
  
On both sides of M.Trunks the chibi's fought hard, M.Trunks was doing a good job at blocking their every move. He finally had enough, as two little fists came at him he caught them both.   
  
"OW!" Goten cried.   
  
"OW!" Trunks whined.  
  
With their fists in M.Trunks's hand, he swung the two in front of him and they crashed into each other. He then brought them over his head, threw them and they hit the wall again. "Now will you listen?"  
  
Goten and Trunks groaned as they got off the floor. The only light in the room was coming from M.Trunks, the chibi's energy disappeared around them.   
  
"You're going to get it!" Trunks yelled. He gave a side glance at Goten, who nodded back.  
  
"What are you planning to do, call your mommies?" M.Trunks could tell that he was stronger then the both of them. What he didn't suspect about the boys, happened right in front of him. Both of the boys gave out a yell, gold light surrounded them as they transformed into super saiyans. "What the.........?"   
  
The super saiyans got ready to charge, M.Trunks didn't have time to power up as the boys came at him with blinding light. M.Trunks eyes widened, "Wah!" He was hit hard by the boys' power. M.Trunks crashed through wall after wall after wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.Gohan stood in front of Vegeta and Goku, Goku was explaining why he and Vegeta were there. They were using Vegeta's flash light for light, since Goku had also broken his, almost the same way T.Gohan did. Goku suddenly stopped talking as the group heard aloud noise, and it was coming closer. "What's that?" Goku asked.  
  
Goku was answered when M.Trunks came crashing threw the wall. First thing in M.Trunks's path was his partner T.Gohan, he crashed into him, and both of the teens took out their father's immediately afterward. It sounded like a bowling ball crashing into some pins. M.Trunks was the ball. STRIKE!  
  
Vegeta sensed his son's power right before M.Trunks hit him. "WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING INTO ME?" That was twice in one day that Vegeta's son ran into him.  
  
"What are you talking about, that was the first time!" M.Trunks responded. "DAD?" M.Trunks was surprised, he thought his dad was supposed to be in space.  
  
"(Trunks)?" Vegeta asked, confused, "When did you get here?"  
  
"I came with (Gohan)."  
  
"That's all very nice...., "Goku said from the bottom of the pile, " but will you all get off!"  
  
Suddenly realizing the unusual situation, the saiyans all started to get to their feet, but for some strange reason that was more difficult then they realized.   
  
"OW! Stop stepping on my hair." Goku said in pain.  
  
"WHO ELBOWED ME?" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Who cares, some one just jabbed me in the stomach!" T. Gohan groaned.  
  
"What am I stepping on?" M.Trunks asked.   
  
"My face," Vegeta responded.   
  
"MY HAIR!" Goku screamed.   
  
T.Gohan growled, "I'M NOT A STEPPING STOOL!"  
  
M.Trunks was almost up until he stepped on someone's foot and landed back on the pile taking down Vegeta and T.Gohan, who were also almost up, with him.  
  
"(TRUNKS)!" Vegeta and T.Gohan yelled angrily.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"My..... HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving as they saw light coming towards them.  
  
M.Trunks knew who it was, "Oops, I forgot about them,"   
  
"Forgot about who?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Goten and Trunks followed the thief into this large room, they were flying at an intense speed. No one made a fool of them.   
  
As the group on the ground realized what was headed towards them, they froze in shock.  
  
When the super saiyan light revealed what Goten and Trunks were flying at, it was too late to stop. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the chibi's screamed.   
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The saiyans on the floor responded.   
  
They crashed into the group, and one big saiyan ball took out the wall. All the light was now gone, blackness consumed the room where golden light once was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was bent over, looking at a bunch of wires, "Just one more wire, THERE!" She got up and flipped the switch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The saiyans were in a tangled up mess as light reentered the room. All the saiyans groaned and covered up their eyes from the intense light, except Goku who couldn't see anything anyway since he was on the bottom of the pile, again.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Trunks who was no longer in super saiyan form covered his ears, "We were trying to catch the thief."  
  
"THAT'S THE THIRD TIME TODAY THAT YOU RAN INTO ME!"  
  
"Nah uh, it's only the second," Trunks protested.  
  
Goten ,after one more rub, had finally adjusted to the light and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see his older brother. "(Gohan)?"  
  
"Goten, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Who's Goten?" M.Trunks asked.  
  
"Ruf wof ov re" Came a muffled voice.  
  
Every one looked around to see what it was, but no one saw anything.   
  
"RUF WOFF OV REEEEE!" Came the voice much louder this time.   
  
The pile of saiyans started to shake violently, until a head popped out underneath Vegeta's arm, "GET OFF!" Goku was not pleased about being on the bottom of the pile.  
  
At Goku's command everyone tried to scramble to their feet, jabbing and hitting each other on their way. Vegeta couldn't take it, "WE'RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN, GET OFF ONE AT A TIME!"  
  
  
  
Everyone stopped scrambling around, Goten calmly got up followed by Trunks, M.Trunks, T.Gohan, then Vegeta and last but not least Goku.  
  
Goku finally stood up and brushed off, he was back to his usual self again. He looked around at the group, "(Trunks), it's good to see you again, actually it's good to see anything again, ha ha ha."  
  
"Uh hay Goku." M.Trunks said.   
  
"So you're the one who came with (Gohan)," Vegeta looked at the both of them with a glare.  
  
"Ya," M.Trunks answered with disappointment, his father didn't look happy to see him.  
  
Goku put a hand on M.Trunks's shoulder, "Don't mind Vegeta, he's just upset because he has wrinkles."  
  
Everyone looked at Goku with confusion except Vegeta.  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!!!!!" Vegeta's chest rose and fell after every exasperating breath of anger.  
  
"Geez Dad, will you stop yelling. My ears are going to burst."  
  
Vegeta glared at his nine year old son ,"What did you say?"  
  
"nothing" Peeped Trunks.  
  
Goten looked at the older M.Trunks, "Dad I thought he was the thief."   
  
Now M.Trunks understood, Goten was Goku's second son, (Man what resemblance!)  
  
Goku raised his eyebrows, "That's right you never met Future Trunks, have you?"  
  
Trunks gasped, "You mean that's older me?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
Goten and Trunks stood in front of M.Trunks staring at him. M.Trunks was starting to feel very nervous with the two chibi's big eyes in his face. They were looking at him as if he was some kind of mad scientist experiment. "Will ya stop that?"  
  
Trunks stopped staring at his future self and turned back to Goku, "What is he doing here?"  
  
T.Gohan was the one to answer, "(Trunks) and I were sent to capture....."  
  
"THE BUG!" Trunks and Goten yelled, they already knew where T.Gohan was headed.  
  
Trunks stomped his foot, "That's not fair, Goten and I were sent to capture The Bug!"  
  
"But you're just kids," T.Gohan made a big mistake by saying that.  
  
"WE ARE NOT," Trunks and Goten fumed.  
  
"What is all the noise down here?" Bulma came down some stairs that were leading into the room. "Did you catch the thief?" Bulma froze when she saw T.Gohan and M.Trunks," Are these the thieves?"  
  
Goku scratched his head, "Not exactly Bulma."  
  
15 minutes later T.Gohan and M.Trunks's presence was explained to Bulma. Bulma sank to the floor, "You mean I have another future son 'sigh', and this is Gohan when he's older and all of you were sent back to capture The Bug."   
  
Every one nodded.   
  
"Then I just have one question, WHY IS MY DAD'S LAB A WRECK?"   
  
Nothing but silence came from the saiyans. Then Goku stepped forward.   
  
"Sorry" said Goku.  
  
"Sorry" said Goten.  
  
"Sorry" said M.Trunks.  
  
"Sorry" said T.Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Sorry" said Trunks.   
  
"Humpf" responded Vegeta.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, it was going to be a long night. "Why don't we all go back inside, I'll order something to eat."  
  
On the way out M.Trunks saw the device that T.Gohan and him were looking for. When no one was looking, he quickly grabbed it and put it in his jacket pocket.   
  
Back inside Goku sprawled out on the couch ,"Man I'm tired."   
  
T.Gohan sat down in a chair beside the couch, M. Trunks sat backwards in a chair that was next to T.Gohan, Vegeta leaned up against the wall and glared at Goku who looked so comfortable on the couch. Trunks leaned up against the wall next to his father, glaring at M.Trunks, there was something about his future self that he didn't like. Goten ran into the room and jumped on Goku's stomach.  
  
"Woah, Goten you're getting heavy," Goku said with a smile.   
  
That made Goten laugh.   
  
Every one waited for Bulma to finish ordering food, Goku hoped she was ordering enough. M.Trunks looked at his younger self and was surprised to see Trunks glaring at him. Trunks moved closer to Vegeta and increased his glare. M.Trunks wasn't sure what that meant and looked away. Goten and Goku yawned out of boredom, and T.Gohan smiled at them. They were so much a like.  
  
"Okay, the food will be here in a half an hour."   
  
Goku and Goten shot up, "A half hour?" they whined.   
  
"Don't complain you two, first of all it normally takes 45 minutes, and second, considering how much I ordered it should take days. They're doing me a special favor since I'm Bulma Briefs." Bulma said proudly.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, (and they say I'm arrogant).  
  
"Since we're waiting, why don't you tell us about the device that you were going to let us use." Goku suggested.   
  
Bulma took a seat, "Well its nothing to special."   
  
"Then why would you think that it would help?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I said it might help."  
  
"What does it do?" Trunks was now curious.  
  
M.Trunks felt the device that he stole from the lab in his jacket, (they wouldn't be talking about this would they?) He kept silent.   
  
"You see," Bulma started to explain, "My dad, when he was younger, wanted to be sure that all the different kinds of life on this planet were studied. Since there were so many different kinds of insects, small animals and tons of different kinds of plants deep in the ocean, it seemed impossible. Well that is when he invented The Sonic Detector. It sends out waves of frequencies that cover the earth. He did millions of tests, discovering each time a new life form that wasn't yet discovered."   
  
"Wait, I'm confused. How did he know that he wasn't discovering something he already discovered." Goku asked.  
  
"He programmed all the life that was already known into The Sonic Detector, so it wouldn't pick up that life form." M.Trunks said.  
  
"That's right," Bulma smiled at him. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Uh, lucky guess?" M.Trunks smiled sheepishly.  
  
Trunks snarled at M.Trunks, "I bet that once The Sonic Detector picked up a new life that the data was added in so it never picked up the same life form twice."  
  
"That's also right, wow your a smart kid." Bulma smiled.  
  
Trunks through a smirk at M.Trunks, and then went back to glaring.  
  
M.Trunks leaned back in confusion. (What is his problem?)  
  
"So what your saying is that we can only use it once to find out where The Bug is at." T.Gohan said.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Bulma told them.  
  
Goku stood up, "Well then we better do it right the first time."  
  
"Great, I'll go and get it," Bulma quickly walked out of the room.  
  
M.Trunks gulped, and touched his jacket.  
  
While Bulma was gone, Trunks started to wonder why M.Trunks was in the lab in the first place. He ignored the fact that T.Gohan was in there with him, he liked T.Gohan. Who he didn't like was M.Trunks, he was probably trying to steal something from the lab, and if Trunks wasn't careful he might steal more then that. Trunks looked up at his father with worry. Vegeta didn't seem pleased to see M.Trunks, which was good but he wasn't exactly pleased to see Trunks either.   
  
Bulma came back looking all distressed, " The device is gone."  
  
Vegeta straighten up, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am, I looked every where. Dad and I do not miss place things."  
  
M.Trunks sunk in his chair, and Trunks noticed.   
  
Trunks tugged on his dad's saiyan out fit, which he still had on from today's battle with Goku. "Dad, why don't you ask Future Trunks what he was doing in the lab in the first place?"  
  
Every one looked at Trunks and then slowly looked at M.Trunks.  
  
(Busted)  
  
"Trunks has a point why were you in the lab?" Vegeta asked skeptically.  
  
"Uh.. well..," M.Trunks lowered his shoulders and reached into his pocket to reveal The Sonic Detector.  
  
Every one in the room gasped, including T.Gohan who already knew the reason.   
  
M.Trunks glared at him, "(GOHAN)!"  
  
T.Gohan backed up and decided to just look at the ceiling and twiddle his thumbs.  
  
"You STOLE it?" Bulma said in shock.  
  
"Ya, but we we were going to return it."  
  
Bulma whirled around and glared at Vegeta, "You raised a THIEF!"  
  
"Don't look at me your the one that raised him. In his time I was dead so you can't put the blame on me."  
  
"WATCH ME!"  
  
"RRRRR, None of this would have happened if the counsel left the right person in charge of this mission, ME!" Vegeta was really annoyed with this situation.   
  
"YOU," all of the demi saiyans yelled.  
  
Goku sighed, he wasn't Vegeta's partner again.  
  
"That's right," Vegeta told them.   
  
Bulma took a seat on the couch next to Goku, both of them really didn't want to get  
  
involved.   
  
"What makes you so special," Goten's face was bright red.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Do you really have to ask, first, I'm a prince...."  
  
"SO AM I!" M.Trunks yelled in unison with Trunks.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his sons,"And second, Kakarot and I are the only full blooded saiyans."  
  
"I'm his partner again!" Goku told Bulma.   
  
"That's why I'm the only one for the job."   
  
"Now I'm not, "Goku slumped his shoulders.  
  
"I don't see how that qualifies you," T.Gohan said.  
  
"Ya dad," Trunks added.   
  
Vegeta looked down at his son, "At least I'm not a whiny child!"  
  
"That I agree with, kids should not be put in charge of serious situations," M.Trunks told Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I'm tired of you guys under estimating us," Trunks clenched his fists.  
  
"Well you both are kind of young," T.Gohan said.   
  
Goten's jaw dropped, "You too (Gohan)."  
  
Vegeta looked at T.Gohan and M.Trunks, "You didn't let me finish, I was going to say at least I'm not a whiny child or a nerd."   
  
"WHAT!" The two teenage saiyans yelled in outrage.  
  
" Kakarot is not a nerd and at least he LOOKS like an adult."   
  
"Harrah! I'm his partner again."  
  
"We so called nerds, know more about The Bug then you do," M.Trunks pointed out.  
  
"We also knew about the device before you did," T.Gohan added.   
  
"And us kids at least saw The Bug," Trunks glared at his father.  
  
Goten jumped in, "We also got to eat lots of candy!"  
  
Everyone stopped and starred at Goten, who looked back at all of them ,"What?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Goten that has nothing to do with why we're fighting."  
  
"Oh." Goten shrugged.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "I'm the oldest and I have the most battle experience, so I'm the only one for the job."  
  
"Once again I'm not his partner," Goku stopped paying attention to the verbal war, he smelled food and seconds later he heard the door bell.  
  
Goku and Bulma got up to answer the door, "Hello," Bulma said to the deliverer.  
  
The young boy with a backwards hat and his arms full of food, didn't answer. Instead he stared into the house where he heard a lot of screaming.  
  
Goku laughed nervously and put one hand behind his head, "We're uh playing Charades."  
  
The boy gave a weak smile handed Bulma the food, took the money and left.  
  
Goku carried all the food into the kitchen, sat down and started eating. "THE FOOD'S HERE!"  
  
All the yelling desisted as every one came in to eat. No one was looking at each other, each saiyan had a scowl on his face. M.Trunks went to sit down next to Bulma when Trunks pushed past him and took the spot instead. So M.Trunks sat down by T.Gohan. Goten look over and saw that he was sitting next to T.Gohan so he picked up his chair and moved it closer to Goku. Vegeta glared at everyone daring them to come and sit by him. An eerie feeling was in the room, Goku didn't seem to notice yet.  
  
Trunks looked at the chicken that was in the middle of the table, he saw his future self looking at it too. He quickly grabbed it all and left none for M.Trunks.  
  
M.Trunks growled at his counter part.   
  
Goten took everything that T.Gohan was reaching for and stuffed it in his mouth, he felt betrayed that his brother agreed with Vegeta.  
  
Finally having enough of this, T.Gohan stood up, "You see, this is why Goten and Trunks shouldn't be here. You both are acting like children."   
  
"ARE NOT!" the chibi's yelled.   
  
"ARE TOO!" M.Trunks yelled back.  
  
Both sides stood up at the same time, and as Trunks stood he flung some of his food and it hit Vegeta in the face.  
  
Vegeta stood up as well, trying to control his anger, but it was a futile battle, "This....... Is....... WARRRRR!"  
  
"BRING IT ON!" The demi saiyans responded.  
  
The loud noise from the demi saiyan's scream shattered the glass table and all of Goku's food fell before his feet. It was deadly silent, while they all waited for Goku to say something. An eternity past.  
  
Goku finally stood up, "That's enough," he said very seriously. Goku took a deep breath and let it out, "Why don't we first clean up this mess then get some sleep and we'll figure out what to do in the morning."  
  
An hour later every one was in bed, Bulma slept in her parents room while Goten and Trunks took hers. Vegeta took his original room when he was staying with the Briefs. Goku and T.Gohan and M.Trunks took the chairs and couches down stairs. Goku was on the couch since he called it first. T.Gohan and M.Trunks were both very uncomfortable, they tossed and turned on their prospective chairs. Ever since they came into the past everything had gone wrong.  
  
3:30 blinked on the clock on the wall, the stairs started to creak as someone came down them very slowly as if trying not to wake anyone up. The figure made it's way across the kitchen, into the living room and stood in front of M.Trunks. He reached down into M.Trunks's jacket, grabbed the device and put it in his black sweater that he was wearing. He then stood in front of Goku, "Kakarot," Vegeta whispered. This did not disturb Goku's beauty sleep. "Kakarot," Vegeta tried again. After only two tries Vegeta was out of patience, "I'll give you a shot if you don't get up."  
  
Goku opened his eyes wide, "I'm up I'm up. VEGETA!"  
  
"Ssssshhhhh!" Vegeta signaled Goku to follow.   
  
Goku started to follow, then stopped and looked at T.Gohan, "He's drooling," Goku snickered.   
  
Vegeta growled and grabbed Goku by the shirt, pulling him outside.   
  
"What's this about?" Goku asked.   
  
Vegeta turned around and smiled evilly, "We're getting a head start, I have the device."   
  
"A head start? I don't know, I kind of feel guilty about that."  
  
"Kakarot this is war, there are not any rules."   
  
"I can't help but notice that if it wasn't for your big mouth in the first place, we wouldn't be at war with are sons."  
  
"Just shut up!" Vegeta took out the keys to Bulma's car and opened the door.   
  
"What are you doing?" Goku asked.   
  
"I was thinking about going shopping for a dress today, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" Vegeta got into the car.   
  
"It looks like you're stealing Bulma's car."  
  
"How perceptive." Vegeta started up the car.   
  
Goku quickly got into the other side, "Why are we driving?"   
  
"Just in case one of are sons decide to follow us I don't want them to sense are ki's"  
  
Vegeta backed the car out of the drive way.   
  
Goku looked at Vegeta skeptically, "Do you know how to drive?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Vegeta stepped on the gas and went from zero to seventy in three seconds.   
  
Goku wasn't worried about himself but the other people on the road was another matter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4:00 blinked on the clock now as another dark figure descended down the stairs, this littler figure stood in front of M.Trunks, reached down in his jacket. For some reason Trunks couldn't find the device, he looked around confused. That's when he noticed Goku was gone. Trunks ran up stairs into his father's bedroom. Vegeta was also gone, "OH MANNNN!"   
  
Bulma came running at Trunks's scream, "What's the matter?"   
  
"Dads a cheat, that's what's the matter. He and Goku took off with the device."  
  
"What happened?" Goten came into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
M.Trunks and T.Gohan came running as well, "What's going on?" they asked.   
  
"Dad and Goku skipped out on us." Trunks was mad, "What little cheaters, I thought they were supposed to be the grown ups." Trunks stomped his foot, "Man you can't trust anyone."  
  
"Wait a second, "T.Gohan said. "What are you doing up Trunks."  
  
"No reason," Trunks answered quickly,"lets not forget about who the real cheaters are."  
  
M.Trunks and T.Gohan gave Trunks a hard stare. Goten fell back asleep against the wall, he needed more sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okay I'm finished with that chapter, I hope that you liked it. Now that the war has officially started it's going to be a lot more fun from now on. Sorry about Vegeta's sarcasm about buying a dress, I personally think it is out of character. Don't worry there will only be a couple things out of character with the characters, but it won't be too far out of character. I'm going to advertise for three of my favorite stories.  
  
First is Wish For The Past which is a great adventure story about Goten meeting his grandfather Bardock, it is an incredible story.  
  
The most awesome romance between Bulma and Vegeta is Possession. That is an intense story and it's so far not a lemon, which is a plus.   
  
If you want to laugh until your side aches then you have to read Incidence of Madness.  
  
All of these stories are on my favorite story list. 


	13. Ahead Start For Team FathersNOT!

Sorry for not updating on Oct. 25th, I was sick and didn't feel like writing.  
  
Chapter 13 Ahead Start for Team Fathers........NOT!   
  
Trunks was outraged, the nerve of his father sneaking off like that. It was deceitful, shameful, dirty, rotten, cheap, selfish, unsportsman like, granted that Trunks was planning on doing the same thing but that was besides the point. His father beat him to it, that's what really burned Trunks more then anything. "Some role model, and I can't believe that Goku went with him."   
  
That caught T.Gohan's attention, he smiled at Trunks, "Dad was probably too tired to argue."   
  
Trunks stared at T.Gohan with a stubborn look on his face, "I don't care, Goku is conspiring with the enemy. If you conspire with the enemy then you are the enemy." Trunks shook his fist angrily with every word.  
  
The sound of a small snore brought T.Gohan and Trunks out of their staring contest. Goten was standing up, with his forehead against the wall, arms down by his side, and he was completely asleep. M.Trunks was very amused with Goku's second son, he was so care free that it made M.Trunks kind of envious. Unlike T.Gohan, M.Trunks was thoroughly enjoying this little adventure. He gets to spend time with his father, even though they are angry at each other, and he gets to spend time with T.Gohan who is now about his age. Not to mention Goku and Goten plus little Trunks. It felt good to be among those that understood him.  
  
Trunks stared at Goten while tapping his foot impatiently. Did Goten care at all that their fathers might win, more importantly that Vegeta might win. "Rrrr, I can't take this anymore, I'm going to find them. Come on Goten." Trunks grabbed his sleeping friend by the arm, flew down stairs and out the front door.   
  
The remaining three watched in silent, until T.Gohan let out a loud yawn.   
  
Bulma wasn't sure what to think about her future son, he was a little powerful tyke. She looked at the other two demi saiyans. "Aren't you planning on going with them?"  
  
"Nope." T.Gohan answered.   
  
"We're not worried, Goku and dad are going to be a little surprised when it takes them longer then expected to find The Bug." M.Trunks gave his mother a smile.   
  
Bulma smiled back, she knew what M.Trunks meant. She certainly didn't want to be around when Vegeta found out. "So what are you guys planning on doing?"   
  
T.Gohan chuckled at Bulma's question, "We're going back to bed, we went to bed late, woke up early, and we didn't get much sleep because my dad took the couch while (Trunks) and I slept in chairs."   
  
M.Trunks yawned in agreement, "Mom, why don't you sleep in your room, (Gohan) can takes Dad's old room and I'll sleep in Grandpa and Grandma's room."   
  
No one argued, they all went their separate ways and the once noisy house was again quiet. Bulma closed her eyes without realizing that she had forgotten something vital, and when the sun rose at 6:31 am, she was rudely reminded.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A loud shriek rang through out the house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Trunks flew around frantically looking in all different direction, he was still holding on to Goten. "Man I can't sense them anywhere, they obviously aren't flying." Trunks waved his fist around angrily in the air and didn't realize that he had let go of little sleeping Goten. "They're hiding their energy. Rrrr... DAD YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, I'LL FIND YOU!" Trunks took a breath and finally calmed down, "Come on Goten....... Goten? GOTEN!" The little saiyan prince went straight into a vertical dive and managed to catch Goten before he hit the ground. It was a good thing that Trunks caught him in time or Goten would have never stopped complaining about the small bump that he would have gotten on his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku stretch in the passenger seat, "Are we far enough away yet? We've been driving for more then two hours." he whined.   
  
"No," came Vegeta's simple reply.   
  
Goku sighed, "I'm getting really bored."   
  
"So look out the window."   
  
"That's all I've been doing, the scenery doesn't change as fast when you're driving."  
  
Vegeta tightened his grip on the steering wheel in annoyance.   
  
"Can we just fly?" Goku pleaded.   
  
"NO!"   
  
It was silent, Vegeta finally thought that Goku might shut up now.   
  
"I'm starving." Goku rubbed his stomach.   
  
"Humph" Vegeta replied.   
  
"Can we at least stop and get something to eat?"   
  
"Later!"   
  
Goku leaned back in his seat, fifteen seconds past.   
  
"How'bout now?"  
  
"KAKAROT!"   
  
Birds flew out of their nests, cricket's stopped chirping, owls woke from their sleep and Vegeta's eye was starting to twitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
M.Trunks sat straight up in bed at the sound of the piercing shriek, he looked around the room to see where it came from. Right at the end of the bed was his grandma and grandpa, his grandma still had her hand on her cheeks and her mouth hanging opened. M.Trunks wasn't sure what to do, they probably thought that he was some kind of axe murder, or an escaped convict. But M.Trunks couldn't have been farther from the truth.   
  
Mrs. Briefs gasped, "You poor dear, you must have been desperate to sneak into our home just to get some sleep. " She covered her mouth she was on the verge of tears.   
  
Blink, blink, M.Trunks should have known, his grandma would invite Death it's self for tea and cookies.   
  
"Honey, I love your kind heart, but don't have sympathy for this young man. He's sleeping in are bed." Mr. Briefs was a bit more practical, but only a bit.   
  
Bulma came running into the room, "What is going on?" Once Bulma saw the scene laid out in her parents room, her question became a rhetorical question. She looked at M.Trunks who gave her a helpless look.   
  
Mr.Briefs was confused when she saw the look his daughter and this stranger gave each other, "Bulma? Do you know this young man?"   
  
"Uh.... he's.. um." But Bulma didn't get to finish NOT answering her father.   
  
T.Gohan entered the room with just his pants on, he was scratching the back of his head. After a large yawn he spoke, "What's for breakfast?"   
  
Bulma sank to her knees.   
  
An hour later, Mrs. Briefs was in the middle of cooking a large breakfast. Mr.Briefs sat at the table with M.Trunks discussing the secrets of time travel. Bulma's parents had no problem understanding or excepting where T.Gohan and M.Trunks were really from. M.Trunks explained the whole situation with The Bug. T.Gohan just entered the room with wet hair, he had been upstairs taking a shower. He got a glass of juice and took a seat at the table.   
  
Bulma leaned on the window seal looking up at the sky, "Yamcha." she whispered to herself. Bulma shook away her tears and turned away from the window. "Mom, you're certainly making a lot of food."   
  
Mrs.Briefs just flipped the bacon over, "Well of course sweety, if this grown up (Gohan) is anything like his father then he'll need a lot of food. Besides, (Trunks) is my grandchild and a saiyan, so he'll also need a lot of nourishment. My word, two full grown boys, how time flies."  
  
M.Trunks just blushed which made T.Gohan smile.   
  
Bulma walked over to her mother, "Do you want me to help make the pancakes?"   
  
"NO!" M.Trunks and T.Gohan quickly spoke up.   
  
Bulma, Mrs. Briefs and Mr.Briefs just looked at them.  
  
M.Trunks smiled out of embarrassment, "You've done so much already."  
  
"Ya Bulma, why don't you just sit down and relax. (Trunks) and I will help Mrs.Briefs." T.Gohan got out of his chair and started making the pancakes.   
  
M.Trunks pulled out a chair for his mother to sit in. It was a good thing that T.Gohan and him stopped Bulma, other wise their breakfast might have been ruined.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goku and Vegeta just finished eating a large breakfast which consisted of fish and fish, compliments of Goku. They were now standing in the middle of nowhere. Vegeta held the device out in front of him, he started to wonder if he should have asked Bulma how to use it before he took off. Neither one spoke while Vegeta was examining it.   
  
Goku was tired of just staring at the darn contraption, "Vegeta, why don't you let me try?"   
  
"Why don't I just brake it for you?" Vegeta grumbled.   
  
"I wouldn't brake it!" Goku cried in protest.   
  
Vegeta slowly raised his eyes and looked at Goku, "Where's your flashlight Kakarot?"  
  
Goku remember last night how he tried to get the flashlight, that Bulma had given him, to work It didn't take long for him to brake it. "On second thought, why don't you try to figure it out." Goku normally had control of his strength, not including the time he smacked Chi-Chi through the wall, but when it came to machinery, well you get the drift.   
  
"Got it," Vegeta smirked.   
  
"Great, let's do it."   
  
"Kakarot, we only get one chance at this, so lets not screw it up."   
  
"Right," Goku put two fingers to his forehead, ready to do instant transmission to where ever the device told them to go. He put his hand an Vegeta's shoulder. "Ready Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta flip some knobs and pushed the button.   
  
The Sonic Wave Detector started to light up, two balls on the top spun around and then quickly stopped. Goku looked at the device, locked on to the location, then Vegeta and Goku where gone, and back again. As they appeared , they both where ready for The Bug. They scanned the area and found that they where in the middle of no where, next to the same big rock that they just left.   
  
"Kakarot, what happened?"   
  
"I don't know, I locked onto the location that that thingy said to, but we ended back right where we left."   
  
The device lit up again and started to beep, " New species found, large muscular mammal, high speed capabilities. This species walks on two legs and has a tail. At the sight of the moon light it as the ability to turn into giant ape like creations. May consume a large quantity of food. Classified as very dangerous."   
  
Goku and Vegeta stared at the device then looked up at each other. "That sure sounds a lot like a saiyan." Goku said.   
  
"It is a saiyan, it's talking about us," Vegeta growled.   
  
"Wow, I've never considered myself as a different species before, Mr. Briefs must have found all the different kind of species before I came to earth."   
  
"That, or he never managed to get to you because there were so many different kinds of species, so he just gave up. If that's the case.........?"   
  
"We have a lot more chances then we thought." Goku answered for him.   
  
The look of pure dread past over our full blooded saiyans, they had a lot of work ahead of them. Vegeta's angrier shook the ground, he let out all of his rage, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goten and Trunks landed on Capsule Corp's lawn, both of them looked extremely tired. They walked into the house completely defeated, with their shoulders slumped over and their heads hanging low. They looked positively pathetic, as they walked into the kitchen where everyone had just finished eating. They took two seats at the table and laid their heads down.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were upstairs sleeping while T.Gohan, M.Trunks and Bulma were cleaning the kitchen. They looked at the chibi's and smiled at how depressed they looked.   
  
T.Gohan sat down by his younger brother, "What's the matter you two?"   
  
Goten lifted up his head with tears in his eyes, "We lost (Gohan)."   
  
Trunks leaned forward on his elbows, "We couldn't find dad or Goku anywhere, it doesn't matter, by now they probably already have captured The Bug."  
  
M.Trunks, Bulma and T.Gohan burst into laughter, which made Goten and Trunks confused.   
  
"What's so funny?" Trunks asked on the verge of anger.   
  
Bulma stopped laughing, she didn't want to upset her future son more then he already was. "Trunks, Goten, I highly doubt that they are even close to finding The Bug, let alone capturing him."   
  
"But they have the device!" Trunks complained.   
  
M.Trunks cut in ,"That may be, but there is a whole lot me species out there, then they thought."   
  
"You see?" Bulma asked. "My dad never finished his research on all the different kinds of species, do to the vast number of them. He eventually moved on to another experiment, that's why I wasn't sure if the device would be much help."   
  
"More then likely the first species they discovered was themselves." T.Gohan burst into fits of laughter along with Bulma.   
  
M.Trunks chuckled slightly, "So do you get it?"   
  
Goten bit his bottom lip, "I don't, why would the first spechees they discovered be themselves?"   
  
Trunks understood now and his mood changed dramatically, he smiled at his best friend. "Because Goku and my dad aren't human so that makes them another species."   
  
"Well not according to humans definition of species." T.Gohan informed them, "You see in order for an animal to be classified as the same species they have to be able to interbreed only among themselves. For example, a horse and a donkey can reproduce which makes a mule, but since that mule can't reproduce donkeys and horses are considered different species."   
  
Trunks was kind of intrigued by this discussion on whether or not saiyans where different species then humans. "So what your saying is, if Goten and my baby sister got married and had kids, then saiyans aren't a different species?"   
  
"Right, " M.Trunks answered now joining in on the conversation, "But if they couldn't have kids then humans and saiyans are completely different species."   
  
Goten didn't like this conversation, "I don't want to get married," he whined.   
  
"We're speaking hypothetically Goten, " T.Gohan told him.   
  
That didn't help Goten at all, he had no idea what hypothetically meant. The more everyone started talking about it the more angrier the demi saiyan got.   
  
"It's kind of fascinating." M.Trunks said.   
  
Bulma had a different opinion, "FASCINATING? What you're saying is, if Goten and my daughter, who I was unaware of existed until now, can't have children, then I married a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SPECIES!"   
  
They all backed away from Bulma, they decided a change in topic was in order. But it was to late for Goten, he had already had enough. "I. DON'T. WANT. TO. GET. MARRIED!" Goten took ran out of the house as fast as he could which was incredibly fast.   
  
"GOTEN!" T.Gohan called after his little brother, he was about to take off after him but Trunks stopped him.   
  
Trunks ran to the front door, "Don't worry (Gohan), I'll go talk to him."   
  
As Trunks left, Bulma walked over to T.Gohan, "Are you sure that you shouldn't go and get him?"   
  
"Ya. Trunks is better at knocking sense into my little brother, he's also better at knocking sense out of him."   
  
"(Gohan)," M.Trunks spoke up, "Why don't we get back down to business, maybe the three of us can figure out what The Bug's plot is."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten flew to the only place that he could go to for comfort, his home. He landed on his lawn and ran inside his house straight to where his mother was in the kitchen. Chi-Chi jumped in surprise when her future son came into the kitchen and gave her a big hug. Goten was trying to tell her something, but the sound of his voice was muffled by her apron that Goten was pressing against.   
  
"Goten are you all right?" Chi-Chi asked in deep concern.   
  
"No." Goten whimpered.   
  
"Why don't you sit at the table and tell me all about it, I'll get you something to eat."   
  
That cheered up Goten, he hadn't eaten all day. He made his way to the table and sat down, Gohan came into the room to see what was going on. He frowned when he saw Goten looking all upset. "Goten why are you here, I thought that you had a plan to capture The Bug?"   
  
"We did, but it was ruined."   
  
"Is that why you look so sad?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then why?"   
  
In a rush Goten let it out, "My big brother and bigger Trunks and my friend Trunks and Bulma are trying to get me married to Bulma's daughter but I told them I don't want to get married and they said that I was being hipfretically which I don't know what that means and I don't care what it means cause it's not true and I don't want to have kids yet. Mom go smack them with a frying pan!"   
  
Chi-Chi and Gohan weren't sure if they caught what Goten had just said. Chi-Chi put two plates of food on the table for her sons, "Goten, why don't you eat something first and then you can explain what happened. "   
  
"I'll explain, " Trunks said from the window.   
  
Chi-Chi invited Trunks in and he started to tell them all the details from the time that Goten and Trunks had left yesterday, until now. Chi-Chi was delighted to hear that the teenaged Gohan was here as well. After an hour and a half, Trunks finally got to the reason why Goten ran away. "So you see Goten, we're not saying that you're going to marry my sister. We were just talking about if you did. Besides you're not even old enough to start dating."   
  
Goten knodded that he understood now.  
  
A few moments later another surprise guest showed up, "Hey what's going on here? "   
  
"Krillin!" Gohan and Goten said with big smiles on their faces.   
  
"Are you to kids taking a brake from capturing The Bug?" Krillin asked Trunks and Goten.   
  
"For now," Trunks answered.   
  
Three little saiyan stomachs growled at the same time, and they all blushed. Chi-Chi shook her head, "Why don't you all go fishing, come back and I'll cook the fish."   
  
All four of them agreed   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta and Goku had been all over the place, but most of their time was spent at the bottom of the ocean where most of the unidentified species were. By now it was twelve o'clock.   
  
"Let's take a brake Vegeta, you've been having me appear all over the place."   
  
"Just one more time, and then I'm going to brake this darn thing." Vegeta was sick of this, if only there was another way to find The Bug.  
  
So Goku got ready to use instant transmission one more time. Once he had a lock, they were gone. They appeared right next to a pond where three little boys were fishing and a little man was leaning up against a tree. All their eyes where on the new arrivals.   
  
The device spoke up, "New species found, half human, advanced fighting capabilities, walks on two legs, has a tail and at the light of the full moon can turn into giant ape like creatures."   
  
Trunks glared at them, "Rrrrrrr," he clenched his fist.   
  
Goten also wore an angry expression.   
  
"Vegeta, they don't look too happy." Goku decided to inform him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is were I will leave you, REVIEW. Next chapter on Nov.6th 


	14. The Challenge

What chapter am I on? I am actually sitting here at my computer thinking about it. Maybe I should look it up, no wait, I got it, it's 14. Okay now I just have to remember what happened last time, I'll be back I have to go check. All right, now I know what happens next. Stupid update deadlines, what was I thinking? O'well a promise is a promise and I won't brake my promise. I hate not knowing when people are going to update. I just want to know if I have explained all that is going on in the story clearly enough, or are there some people that are lost? You don't need to answer Stratus Night, I know I've explained it all to you. Thanx to all those that are reviewing, it makes me feel good that you are still reading this story and are taking time to review. Is this personal note long enough for you Stratus Night? Let's begin!  
  
Chapter 14 The Challenge   
  
M.Trunks, Bulma and T.Gohan discussed all morning about The Bug and what they thought that he was up to. But I really don't want to bore you with the details on that conversation, so in short this is what they found out from all the details that are teen saiyans got from Quwilly. The Bug is some kind of shape shifter or something, but he wasn't a very strong one. Some how in the time that he spent at the prison, which no one knows why he was there in the first place, he developed or received some strange time travel and dimension jumping abilities. The Bug has a brother that was horribly disgraced by some powerful being, which they figured must have been Goku, who else? So now The Bug wants to take his revenge by destroying the source of the problem. That is what they are now trying to figure out.   
  
We'll be back with them a little later.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Krillin, who was leaning against the tree, stood up when Goku and Vegeta appeared. He couldn't help but wonder how they were able to come out of no where like that. But he threw the thought to the back of his head, he was more interested in why Goten and Trunks looked so angry.   
  
The tension between our saiyans grew at every passing second. Gohan flew up into the sky and joined Trunks and Goten, who wore ALMOST the same expression. Trunks looked like a furious Vegeta, with a scowl on his face and his upper lip in a snarl, but Goten looked like some one had just stolen his lollipop, he looked more like he was pouting. Gohan just looked confused, he glanced at his father asking for some explanation. Goku gave Gohan a shrug, saying he wasn't totally sure himself. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, which made Trunks growl and Goten wonder what Vegeta found so funny. A soft cool breeze blew over them, but no tension was released.   
  
"Aaaw.... you guys are fishing?" Goku broke the silence, "How come no one told me?"   
  
Everyone was knocked off balance by Goku's sudden out burst. "We went fishing this morning and ate the fish for breakfast." Gohan told his dad, "Now we are fishing for lunch."   
  
"All right!" Goku yelled in delight, "Chi-Chi's going to cook fish for lunch, well I guess I better help catch some." Goku was just starting to take off his shirt............  
  
"Hold it!" Trunks said.   
  
"Huh?" was Goku's reply.   
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRR, DON'T ACT DUMB GOKU, YOU KNOW WHY WE'RE UPSET!" Trunks face was pure red.   
  
Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and smacked his head, "You and my dad stole the device, you both are a bunch of cheaters!"  
  
"Ha, like you weren't planning the same thing." Vegeta cut in.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about?" Trunks did his best to look confused.   
  
Vegeta leaned back with half a smile on his face, "You don't, do ya?" He looked at Trunks, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Not a clue," Trunks smirked at his father.   
  
Vegeta this time had an evil smile on his face, "Well Trunks, if you don't know what I'm talking about perhaps Goten will?"   
  
All eyes went on Goten, who tilted his head, "Uh...."   
  
Trunks covered up Goten's mouth, which did not make Goten happy. Goten squirmed all over trying to get Trunks off of him. "Goten doesn't know either, do you?" Trunks said, saying the last part threateningly.   
  
Krillin stared up at them from the ground, not wanting to get involved with the saiyans. It sure was weird having them all here from the future. In one day Vegeta came to earth to destroy it, now he had a kid, was teamed up with Goku, and was trying to stop some evil bug. Yep, life never went the way you expected it to go. The only thing that really puzzled him was, if this was the Goku and Vegeta from the future, then where was the present Goku and Vegeta?   
  
"Thanx for the dead give away Trunks, " Vegeta's evil smile still didn't leave his face.   
  
"Can we get back to the fishing?" Goku asked.   
  
Trunks glared at his father and let Goten go. Goten quickly got out of Trunks's reach, "Why did you cover up my mouth? I wasn't even going to telling them your plan to steal the device."   
  
Trunks gave Goten a flat look and then shook his head, "It doesn't matter," He turned towards his father, "It's are turn to use it!"   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so."   
  
"VEGETA THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Goten whined.   
  
"AND WHEN HAVE YOU EVER KNOWN ME TO BE FAIR?"   
  
"NEVER!" Goten yelled.   
  
"Then their's your answer, Brat." Vegeta told Goten.   
  
Goten lowered is eyebrows and moved back, "What?" he looked very confused. He couldn't figure it out, what was his answer, what was the question?  
  
Trunks flew over to his father until he was face to face with him, "Then I'll fight you for it." He said challenging Vegeta. Trunks would never have challenged his father, but there was something about this competition that they had going on. Trunks couldn't seem to control this urge to beat his father in this war of capturing The Bug. It almost drove him insane thinking about what life would be like if Vegeta won.   
  
"WHAT?" Everyone responded.   
  
Krillin had no doubt now that Trunks was Vegeta's son. (I don't think I want to reproduce) Krillin thought.   
  
Vegeta looked at his son very seriously now, surprised by his son's challenge. He saw the determination in Trunks's eyes, he looked deep into his son's mind. Never had he seen his son act more like him, Trunks had that Royal Saiyan Pride that made Vegeta push himself far beyond what he thought was possible. He was about to except it when he remembered a minor detail, he couldn't go super saiyan. O....kay, so it wasn't a minor detail. The only ones that knew about Goku and Vegeta's problem was T.Gohan and M.Trunks. So Vegeta decided to use another tactic, induce fear. "You don't know what your getting yourself into boy ," Vegeta said menacingly.   
  
Goku poked Vegeta in the arm playfully, "Sure he does Vegeta, he wants to fight you." Goku laughed out loud, he would like to see Vegeta try to beat his own son with out the ability to go super saiyan.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta managed to get out threw clenched teeth, "Stay out of this."   
  
Goten scratched his head, "Trunks, I thought you said that they couldn't go Super Saiyan because your dad had a tail?"   
  
"AAAHH GOTEN!" Trunks yelled.   
  
Vegeta forgot about Goku's little comment, looking from Goten to Trunks, he started to realize what was going on. He glared at his son, "YOU KNEW!"  
  
Trunks looked all around him, trying to avoid his fathers eyes.   
  
Vegeta went back to crossing his arms, "So that's why you were willing to challenge me, and you call me a cheater."   
  
Goku was impressed, "How long have you known Trunks?"   
  
Trunks sighed, well his fun was ruined, "Since the moment that Goten and I tried to get away yesterday."   
  
Goku laughed, "You mean when you said 'RUN' ?" Goku waved his hands in front of him, still amused by Trunks's attempted to flee yesterday.   
  
"It took Dad a longer time to catch me, normally I don't even get off the ground."   
  
Gohan and Krillin were shocked, they were all ready surprised by Vegeta's speed when they saw him catch Goten and Trunks. They also were confused, what was a super saiyan?   
  
"I noticed that!" Goten claimed happily, "and I asked Trunks about it when we went to search for The Bug and he explained what happened."   
  
"WHY DON'T WE JUST LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. His only comfort about the situation was that Goku was in the same predicament.   
  
Everyone paused for awhile after Vegeta's out burst, so Krillin figured it was time to cut in, but he immediately regretted it. "Uh guys ,what's a Super Saiyan?"   
  
Vegeta whipped his head around and glared down at Krillin, "THEY CAN SHOW YOU LATER!"   
  
Krillin fell over, he hadn't been that afraid of Vegeta since.......... yesterday? Well that was kind of odd!   
  
"Okay, "Goku decided it was time to cut in, "I think we all need to get something to eat."   
  
Vegeta took a deep breath, flew down to the ground and leaned up against the tree. He closed his eyes, and...... well his arms were already crossed.   
  
The rest of them calmed down after Goku spoke, but Trunks did notice that his father hadn't let go of the device yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
M.Trunks rubbed his temples, "It doesn't make sense, what could possibly be the source of the problem, I mean if he is really after Goku and wants revenge, then Goku's not only the source but the whole problem."   
  
Bulma thought about that, "Well, I think what we really need to figure out is who is his brother?"   
  
"Right, and when The Bug wants revenge because of his brother's disgrace then does that mean that Goku defeated him in battle?" M.Trunks said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.   
  
"There is more then one way to disgrace a person."   
  
Bulma nodded understanding now, "I think it's going to be hard finding out who his brother is, what if his brother is a shape shifter too?"   
  
"(Gohan), you've been through more battles with your father then we have, did Goku ever defeat a shape shifter?"   
  
T.Gohan was brought back to reality at the sound of his name, "What?"   
  
M.Trunks slumped his shoulders ,"(Gohan), you've been staring off into nothing for awhile, what's the matter?"   
  
T.Gohan sighed, "I was just wondering where Goten was. Trunks and him haven't come back, and Goten was really upset. I haven't been acting much like a brother, you know calling him immature and all. I've never seen him so mad at me, I know how much I hated being told that I couldn't do something because of my age. So what do I do? I turn around and do the same thing to Goten."   
  
M.Trunks was envious again, he wanted a brother, just not his younger self. That kid was evil!   
  
"Why don't we call Chi-Chi and see if he's over there?" Bulma suggested.   
  
"YA!" T.Gohan agreed.   
  
Bulma picked up the phone and dialed Chi-Chi's number.   
  
"Remember Bulma, don't mention (Trunks) and I."   
  
Bulma nodded her head, "Hello, Chi-Chi? Is Goten over there, I've been kind over worried, he ran off and never came back."   
  
"Well he is my child Bulma."   
  
"I know, I just want to know if he is okay."   
  
"Oh he's fine, is (Gohan) over there?"  
  
Bulma gasped, "Why would Gohan be over here?"   
  
"Bulma you know what I mean."   
  
"I assure you I have know idea." Bulma was trying to sound clue less.   
  
"DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY!"   
  
Bulma held the phone away from her hear, as Chi-Chi's voice shook the walls.   
  
"(GOHAN) I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THERE AND YOU BETTER ANSWER THE PHONE WHEN YOUR MOTHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU. I DID NOT GIVE BIRTH TO A DISHONEST CHILD! (GOHAN)? (GOHAN)!"   
  
T.Gohan quickly took the phone from Bulma, "Uh, hi mom."   
  
"(Gohan,) "Chi-Chi's voice now sounded all sweet. "My you sound so much older, Trunks told me that you came to the past."   
  
"He did," T.Gohan said through clenched teeth, "How nice, I'll have to thank him personally," he made a tight fist and growled.   
  
"Now (Gohan), every one is over here and I am cooking a large lunch, that your father caught."   
  
"Dad's there?"   
  
"Yes, him and Vegeta stopped by to take a brake and eat some food. So I want Bulma, (Trunks) and you to come over here and eat too. Yes (Trunks), I know your there and I want to see you too."   
  
M.Trunks gulped and stepped back, he had never met Chi-Chi before and if he did, he didn't remember. All he knew was that she was Goku's wife and Goku was afraid of her.   
  
T.Gohan smiled at M.Trunks's reaction, M.Trunks was shaking his head vigorously at T.Gohan, letting him know that he didn't want to go. "He'll be there, in fact he's jumping for joy."   
  
M.Trunks gave T.Gohan a death glare.   
  
"Great then I'll see you in a bit." Chi-Chi hung up the phone, as did T.Gohan.   
  
Bulma ran upstairs to get her capsule for the plane, then came running back down. "I guess we'll fly."   
  
They all headed out the door, Bulma was about to push the little button when she noticed there was something wrong with the front of her house. She slowly turned towards the drive way, and gasped, "Where, is, MY, CARRRRRRRRRR?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
This is the end there ain't no more so before you leave please just review. Can anyone guess the little song? Don't forget to review and if there is anyone that is confused please say so. Next update Nov. the 13th. 


	15. Goten Left Out

The 15th chapter, thanx for all the reviews. For all you that wanted to see a fight between Trunks and Vegeta, don't worry there will be one, just not now. It doesn't fit in this part of the story, but there is a big part for it later, I promise.  
  
Chapter 15 Goten Left Out   
  
Chi-Chi was surrounded by piles of food, she rolled up her sleeves. She was ready for a challenge, seven saiyans, wow! She had just finished cooking up all of the fish and was now preparing all the side dishes. Chi-Chi had also put away some of the food she cooked for any poor humans, like Krillin, Bulma, or herself, who might not get to eat. Even though Goku's large stomach was a pain sometimes, she still loved everything about him.  
  
Outside, Goku was sparring off against Goten, testing to see how strong he actually was. Goten liked being on the winning side of the fight with his father, and Goku could careless that his son was winning. That was another matter for Vegeta and Trunks, both were sitting across from each other at the table. Their eyes were narrowed as they stared at each other.   
  
Trunks looked at his father trying to keep eye contact, but he accidentally sparred a glance at the device. He quickly turned back towards his dad.   
  
"Don't even think about," Vegeta patted the device protectively.   
  
"I wasn't," Trunks crossed his arms and looked away just in time to see Bulma's airplane come into view.   
  
M.Trunks glanced down at the others on the ground, so he was going to meet Chi-Chi, well how bad could it be?   
  
T.Gohan came up behind M.Trunks, and put a hand on M.Trunks's shoulder, "(Trunks) your about to meet the strongest person in the universe, my mother."   
  
M.Trunks gave a nerves laugh, "Your kidding, right?"   
  
T.Gohan didn't say anything, he just walked away.   
  
"Right?......right? .......(Gohan)?" M.Trunks gulped, T.Gohan had to be kidding, no one was stronger then Goku. But if Goku was stronger, then why was he afraid of Chi-Chi.  
  
Bulma landed the plane nicely on the ground, her stomach felt a little queasy at the thought of all these saiyans eating. Chi-Chi was a brave woman, as everyone knew.   
  
Goku smiled at the new arrivals, he knew what this meant, "Chi-Chi there here, time too eat!" He was in his seat faster then a super saiyan four.   
  
Chi-Chi came running out of the house, "(Gohan)?" She looked around frantically, then she saw a black haired teenager with a nerves smile emerge from the plane. "(GOHAN)!" She ran and gave T.Gohan a large hug.   
  
"Uh.. hi Mom,"   
  
Chi-Chi broke down in tears ,"Your so OOOLLLDDDDD!"   
  
"I'm only nineteen," T.Gohan responded .   
  
M.Trunks tried to sneak around the mother and son scene, without drawing any attention...   
  
"(Trunks)?"  
  
  
  
(Crap), M.Trunks thought. He turned around and smiled at Chi-Chi, "Hi Mrs.Son"   
  
"Oh call me Chi-Chi, everyone does. Besides, Mrs.Son makes me sound old and you wouldn't want me to sound old, would you?"   
  
M.Trunks shook his head ," No, definitely not."   
  
"BOY, WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A SCARED RABBIT AND SIT DOWN SO WE CAN EAT!" Vegeta scolded.   
  
"Thank you Vegeta, "Goku said.   
  
"GOKU, EITHER LEARN TO BE PATIENT OR DON'T EAT AT ALL!" Chi-Chi yelled and Goku shrank at every word.   
  
(Well everyone certainly wasn't lying about Goku being afraid of his wife.) M.Trunks thought.   
  
Chi-Chi brought out all of the food except what she had hidden, Goku and Vegeta started to eat right away. When all the food was placed on the table Chi-Chi told Bulma to follow her inside. Chi-Chi had noticed the look of disgust on her friends face, so the women decided to eat inside.   
  
Gohan hadn't touched any of his food, he just kept staring at his older self. T.Gohan had noticed the attention that little Gohan was giving him and he smiled. "Hi."   
  
"Hi," Gohan responded meekly.   
  
"Man, I can't believe how little I was, " T.Gohan said in amazement.   
  
Well that comment broke the ice, Gohan was no longer nerves around his teenaged self, just insulted. That is all that everyone has told him since they all first came from the future.   
  
The food was gone and all of the saiyans, minus Goten who hasn't been seen for awhile leaned back in their chairs. Gohan and Trunks sat aside from everyone else talking about their older selves. T.Gohan and M.Trunks went on talking quietly about The Bugs plot. Vegeta just held on to the device, and Krillin managed to eat the last crumb of food.   
  
"Man, you saiyans are something else, it's a good thing I wasn't that hungry."   
  
Goku put his hand behind his head, "Sorry, Krillin."  
  
Krillin took the apology with out a second thought, "So is there any chance that I get taller in the future?" Krillin smiled hopefully.   
  
Everyone burst out laughing, except Vegeta, who just merely chuckled.   
  
"Is that a no?"   
  
The laughter started all over again, but it soon died down. Goku looked around because it felt like someone was missing. He found that Goten was no where to be seen, "Trunks, where's Goten?"  
  
"I saw him go over there." Trunks pointed in the direction of the woods  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goten sat alone on a tree stump with his arms hugging his legs. He was staring at two ants fighting over some food he had dropped.   
  
"Goten?" Goku called from behind.  
  
Goten didn't answer.   
  
"Hey son, what's wrong?" Goku stood in front of Goten.   
  
Goten just shrugged.  
  
Goku knelt down so he was eye level with his son," Goten you can tell me if some things wrong."  
  
Goten looked away," Nothing, it's stupid."  
  
"Nothings stupid, Goten."  
  
Goten sighed, "It's just that, Trunks and Gohan both have older versions of themselves and I don't. That's all they've been talking about is how different they look when they're older."   
  
Goku thought hard about his son's problem, until he came up with a solution. "I'll be your future self."   
  
Goten looked up at his father in surprise, "You?"  
  
"Well why not, who else could pass it off. We look almost identical, I mean closer then Trunks and Gohan look to their future selves. Besides do you think we do our hair like this on purpose." Goku said pointing to his hair.   
  
Goten thought about his dads solution, "Can I call you Goten?"  
  
"Sure!" Goku smiled.   
  
Goten gave his dad a big hug, "Wow, Goten you sure are big!"   
  
Goku ruffled Goten's hair, "and your pretty small."  
  
"HEY," Goten protested.   
  
Goku lifted his son on his shoulders and laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That's the end of this chapter, I know it's short. But if you give really nice reviews and not mention how short the chapter is next time I'll give you a 10,000 word chapter on Nov. 21st. 


	16. Down To Business

Man, 10,000 words what was I thinking. I am way too nice to my readers, but I bet you wouldn't have it any other way. Well lest not waste words on idle writing.   
  
Chapter 16 Down To Business  
  
Goku and Goten, oh, excuse me I mean, Goten and future Goten. Okay, that's too confusing so never mind, Goku and Goten made their way back to the group. Once Goten caught sight of Trunks he jumped off of his dad's shoulder and ran to his friend. "Look who came from the future, IT'S ME!" Goten proudly pointed to his father.  
  
Everyone looked confused, no one budge while Goku stood smiling at the group. Chi-Chi came up to Goku and gave him a strange look. "Goku?" She whispered.   
  
Goku turned to his wife and winked, hoping that she would just play along.   
  
Chi-Chi lowered her eyebrows and looked at Goten then back at Goku, then she looked at the rest of the group. She started to realize what was going on, as she turned back to Goten, she saw the look of desperation for her to play along on her son's face. "GOTEN! My you look so old." She gave Goku a big hug and smiled brightly.  
  
T. Gohan finally caught on to what his parents where trying to do for Goten, so he went along with it. "Goten, wow you've grown to be so tall."  
  
The younger Gohan was having a harder time catching on, he saw his father go into the forest with his normal orange gi and come out looking just the same, but for some strange reason his name was Goten now. "What's going on?" He whispered over to Krillin.   
  
"I think that Goten felt left out about not having his own future self, so your dad is posing as future Goten." Krillin answered back.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's play along too." Krillin got up and walked over to Goku, "It's nice to meet you future Goten." He shook Goku's hand and winked showing Goku that he understood.   
  
Gohan followed Krillin, "Now you really are older then me, Goten."  
  
Goten was beaming, everyone really thought that his dad was future Goten.   
  
Trunks looked at his father, Vegeta looked back at him and then they both looked at M.Trunks. All three of them looked at Bulma, who returned their looks with a stern look, warning them to not mess it up. She fully comprehended what was going on, and she thought it was sweet of Goku to play pretend with his son. Trunks, Vegeta, and M.Trunks turned and looked at each other again. The same thought was in all their heads, the Son Family was nuts.   
  
Bulma smiled," It's great that you can join us Goten, but I need to get back to Capsule Corp."   
  
"Why do you have to leave so soon," Chi-Chi asked showing some concern on her face.   
  
"Oh it's nothing to worry about. My dad has another business function, well actually it's more like a party. A bunch of smart scientists get together and talk about what technology will bring in the near future."   
  
M.Trunks knew what those were like, "So you're going too?"  
  
"No, I managed to get out of it by telling my dad that I had to work on how we're going to bring back Yamcha and the rest of them back."  
  
Vegeta smiled smugly, "Right," he said sarcastically. "You just weren't invited."  
  
Bulma rounded on Vegeta, "Are you implying that I'm not smart enough to go." Bulma had her hands on her hips as she glared at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta sat very calmly at the table, "No, I'm implying that you weren't invited."   
  
"Why?" Bulma voice was low and menacing.  
  
"Because I've been to one of those function with you, much to my distaste, "Vegeta said with disgust, "and you spent the entire night telling everyone how wrong they are and that they all gave scientists a bad name."  
  
Every ones heads were turning back and forth between Vegeta and Bulma as they argued. Krillin looked terrified, he wished Bulma would watch her mouth around Vegeta. Goku smiled at the look on his friends face, "Krillin, I hope you are taking lessons, on what NOT to do in a relationship."  
  
Krillin was confused, "Why should I be taking lessons about relationships?"  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
Gohan was tired of this fighting, besides he had a question that he wanted to ask Bulma since she first came. He walked over to her very shyly, "Uh Bulma."  
  
"WHAT!" Bulma yelled before she realized who she was yelling at. "Oh sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"I hope not." Chi-Chi spoke up, very defensively.  
  
Bulma glared at Chi-Chi, then turned back to Gohan, "What is it?"  
  
Gohan looked at his feet that back up at Bulma, "I was just wondering if you found any way to wish Piccolo back?"  
  
Bulma smiled with compassion all over her face, "Not yet kid, but I have a theory."   
  
"And I bet I know what that theory is." Goku smiled.  
  
"Don't say a word Goku." Bulma told him sternly.  
  
Goten glared at Bulma, she was not playing along.  
  
"I think that you guys being in the past has really messed up this time. Besides I think my theory is legitimate." Bulma took her plane out of her capsule.   
  
T.Gohan smacked his head, "I GOT IT!"  
  
Everyone slowly turned around to look at him, Goten was looking all around his older brother. He didn't see anything, "WHAT DO YOU GOT, I DON'T SEE IT!"   
  
T.Gohan looked down at his younger brother, "Oh uh nothing."  
  
"Then why did you say that you have something?" Goten did not like being confused.   
  
"You think he'd be used to it." Trunks whispered towards the readers, who give nice reviews.  
  
T.Gohan bit his lip, "Uh no reason, just random talking."   
  
Goku grinned widely, "Son, you wouldn't know something about The Bug and not tell anybody, would you?"  
  
"Gulp," T.Gohan backed up a step, "Of course not."   
  
M.Trunks stepped in, "And if he did, he wouldn't have to tell you."   
  
"So he does know something, " Vegeta finally got up and stood right in front of T.Gohan. "Well brat, what is it?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." T.Gohan said firmly.   
  
Vegeta glared threateningly. "Tell or else?"  
  
Krillin, Gohan, Bulma and Chi-Chi were worried. They knew that Vegeta was powerful. From the little that they knew, he could easily blow up the world with out braking a sweat. They hope that T.Gohan wouldn't provoke him anymore.  
  
"Uh Vegeta, what do you plan to do, stare him to death?" Goku laughed at his little joke. Along with Trunks, Goten and M.Trunks. T.Gohan just smirked at Vegeta.   
  
"KAKAROT MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"   
  
That caught Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Gohan off guard. Wasn't Vegeta stronger then T.Gohan.  
  
"My dads right, "T.Gohan said with a smile, "With you in your past self's body, you really don't stand a chance."  
  
"Whoa, (Gohan) your stronger then Vegeta." Krillin asked.  
  
"Yep, "Goku answered for T.Gohan. "Vegeta and I only have are past bodies so we aren't really strong right now."  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes, "That depends on who your comparing to."   
  
"He he he, "Goku laughed, "Well compared to our sons, we might as well be ants."   
  
Gohan stepped forward, "Dad your kidding right?"  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Even Goten and little Trunks?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Even them."   
  
Krillin and Gohan shook their heads, Krillin couldn't hardly believe it. He was already surprised by how strong Goku got in a year and Vegeta was the strongest fighter he ever known. "But that's impossible their only kids Goku."  
  
"WE'RE NOT KIDS," Trunks yelled.  
  
"AND MY DAD'S NAME IS GOTEN," Goten added.  
  
"Eeeep!" Krillin jumped back from these super strong kids.   
  
Vegeta growled, "Well I've had enough FUN for one day."   
  
"O.......kay," Bulma said slowly, "I'm going home now, have fun capturing The Bug"   
  
"We'll go with you," T.Gohan told her.  
  
"We will?" M.Trunks asked.  
  
T.Gohan stared at M.Trunks, "Yes (Trunks), I have something I need to talk to you about."   
  
"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! " Vegeta yelled, "Just tell him you know something about The Bug, Sherlock."   
  
Bulma yawned impatiently, "Well come on you two!"   
  
T.Gohan and M.Trunks got back into the plane, Gohan ran up to Bulma, "Can I come? I want to know your theory about how to get Piccolo back."   
  
"Absolutely not, "Chi-Chi interrupted, "You've got homework young man." Chi-Chi quickly turned and glared at T.Gohan ,who had mouthed every word she said.  
  
T.Gohan went pale, "Sorry mom."   
  
Goku just snickered in the back, which earned him a glare too, "Sorry honey."   
  
"Bye, " Bulma told them all. She sat down in the passenger seat and started the plane.   
  
Chi-Chi ran after it "(GOHAN), YOU BETTER BE DOING YOUR STUDYING AS WELL OR I'LL BEAT YOUR BUTT IN THE FUTURE!"  
  
T.Gohan rolled his eyes and smiled, his mother hadn't changed a bit since her past self.   
  
"So (Gohan) what have you figured out," M.Trunks asked.  
  
"I think I know how The Bug will be attacking the source of the problem." T.Gohan smirked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Gohan inside," Chi-Chi told her son after Bulma's plane was out of sight.   
  
"But mom," Gohan protested.   
  
"No buts, GO!" Chi-Chi stomped her foot and pointed to the house.   
  
Goten snickered, "Mom said butt twice." he whispered to Trunks.   
  
But it wasn't quiet enough, "GOTEN!"   
  
"Sorry mom." Goten slumped his shoulders and looked at his feet.   
  
Chi-Chi crossed her arms, "Little mister, I would make you do homework as I'm sure I do in the future, but your not technically born yet, so your off the hook."   
  
"YES!" Goten yelled triumphantly. He didn't really have to do a lot of homework in the future but when he did he hated it.  
  
"Don't you 'YES' me, I want you to find this Bug and get back home, I must be worried sick in the future." With that she turned on her heels and walked inside the house.   
  
Needless to say no one out side said anything for awhile, that was Chi-Chi. When they did Krillin was the first to speak, "What did she mean your not technically born yet, you aren't born, there's nothing technical about it."   
  
"Quiet!" Vegeta demanded, "We don't have time for incessant chatter, (Gohan) knows something and I will not allow the nerds to defeat me."   
  
"I don't know how your going to defeat them, they know way more information," Goku informed Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta cocked his head towards Goku, "What do you mean, me?   
  
Goku glanced to the side then back at Vegeta, "I'm on your team again?"  
  
Vegeta nodded.   
  
"So I guess our only chance is to use the device." Goku sighed, "Come to think of it where is the device?"   
  
Vegeta smirked, "Right here." He pointed to the table, but there was no device. Vegeta's eyes turned a flaming red.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, "Goku smiled, "Goten and Trunks are gone too."   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and taped one finger, he breathed in and steam came out of his nose. "When I find them..........." But he couldn't even finish his sentence, because he was shaking so badly out of anger.   
  
"Again. might I add, what exactly are you planning to do to two super saiy......"  
  
"Kakarot, shut up! " Vegeta took to the sky to look for the kids.  
  
Goku shook his head and followed, Krillin didn't move, "I'm going to stay here, you know look around here for them and stuff." Krillin waved bye to Goku, "and for my own protection," he said under his breath.   
  
"KRILLIN!" Chi-Chi yelled, "IF YOU THINK THAT GOHAN........"  
  
"On second thought, I'll see what Master Roshi's up to, "Krillin flew in the direction of the little island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we got away, your dad was watching the device like a hawk." Goten leaned up against the cave wall.   
  
"Come on Goten, we always get away," Trunks set the device down and peaked out to see if he saw anybody, but the sky was clear.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Goten asked.   
  
Trunks took a seat next to Goten, "We wait here until I'm sure they are not looking for us anymore."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta floated in the air, he had nothing but complete concentration on his face. He searched hard for his son's and Kakarot's son's energy power, but he had no luck. Vegeta sometimes was quite proud of how well Trunks and Goten had mastered their ki power, but at times like these he hated it.   
  
Goku felt no energy either, "I hate to be the pessimistic one, but I don't think that we are going to find them."   
  
"Kakarot I will not loose this war, we are not giving up." Vegeta went back to searching.   
  
"I never said anything about giving up."   
  
Vegeta turned to Goku, "You have some sort of a plan?"  
  
Goku smiled mischievously, "There just kids after all."   
  
Vegeta smirked at Goku's answer, "Welcome to my team Kakarot."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Trunks this is boring, " Goten said for the hundredth time, "Can we go now?"   
  
"No, for one I still haven't figured out how this thing works, and for another, they still could be out there." Trunks tried pushing another button and nothing happened. He was about ready to throw the device against the wall.   
  
"BOOM, BOOM ,BOOM" Came a sound from outside. Trunks and Goten jumped.   
  
"What is that?" Goten asked.   
  
Trunks didn't answer, he crawled to the entrance of the cave and looked out. Goten's head popped out just below him. They froze when their eyes fell on a large blue creature outside, it had giant horns all over it's body.   
  
"Trunks what is that?" Goten loved new kinds of giant animals. "I've never seen anything like it."   
  
"Me neither," Trunks answered.  
  
"Hey, it's leaving."   
  
Trunks crawled out of the cave, "Then let's follow it."   
  
"YEAH! We're going on an animal hunt!" Goten ran after the strange beast with excitement. "Wait up!"   
  
"Goten make sure you still keep your power level low, GOTEN DID YOU HEAR ME?" Trunks ran after him.   
  
Goten followed the weird monster behind a giant bolder but just as he turned around the corner a large hand covered his mouth as an arm pinned his hands to the side. Who ever had him, they were strong. Goten looked up at the person who held him tight. He saw his dad smiling down at him.   
  
"Goten, you have to be quiet we're playing hide and go seek." Goku told his son.   
  
Goten nodded that he understood, so Goku let him go, "Who are we hiding from?"   
  
Vegeta came out of the shadows, " A thief."   
  
Trunks looked all over, where did Goten go? Trunks saw him go behind a corner and then he vanished. Trunks flew up in the air, then he spotted the monster. If Goten was anywhere it would be with the strange monster. As Trunks got closer to the animal he noticed there was something strange about it. When the monster bent down and took a drink from a pond it's blue skin started to melt off. Trunks got even closer to investigate, and found that the skin was blue paint and the horns were tree trunks. It was just a dinosaur in a costume. "Well that's odd, who would do something like that?" Trunks thought for awhile, then he realized exactly what was going on. "THE DEVICE." Trunks took to the air and flew back to the cave as quick as possible. He crawled into the cave hoping that the device was not gone. But there it was in the corner of the cave, he picked it up. Trunks decided that it would be a good idea to find another hiding place. If Goku and his dad had Goten then it wouldn't be long before Goten told them where their hiding place was. He finally made it out of the cave and stood up, but right in front of him was Goku standing next to Goten, who was licking a lollipop. So the question was, where was Vegeta? Trunks suddenly tightened up as a hand grabbed the back of his neck. Trunks's feet left the ground, he was turned around to face his father smiling evilly.   
  
"Hello Trunks," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hi," Trunks responded.   
  
"I see you've been keeping the device safe for me." Vegeta went to grab the device but Trunks was to quick, he pulled it away from his father's reach.   
  
"I thought the point of hide and go seek was to wait till they find you, but we found Trunks." Goten said.   
  
Vegeta dropped Trunks to the ground, "Give it too me," he demanded.   
  
"No, it our turn," Trunks told him.   
  
"Trunks I'm not playing games," Vegeta said threateningly.   
  
Goku stepped in, "Like I said before, why don't we work together?"   
  
"NO!" Trunks and Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Listen, "Goku said, "it would be the smart thing to do. First, Vegeta you wouldn't be able to get the device from Trunks not matter how hard you tried."   
  
Vegeta growled, "Why do you have to keep reminding me?"  
  
"Second if you did try, it might brake and then (Gohan) and (Trunks) would definitely win. Third, Trunks, Vegeta's not going to stay this weak forever, he eventually will be back to his usual self which is stronger then you. Besides he's your father and he has the right to punish you. So why don't we team up and find The Bug together then as soon as we do...."  
  
"The war is ON!" Goten punched into the air.   
  
"What do you guys say?" Goku asked.   
  
Trunks and Vegeta glanced at each other "Fine." they said together.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was seven o'clock, M.Trunks and T.Gohan were nicely dressed in black tuxedos. Mrs. Briefs was in a beautiful blue gown, while Mr Briefs wore the same out fit that T.Gohan and M.Trunks were wearing.  
  
Bulma came into the living room with a flower for M.Trunks, "Here (Trunks) this will make you look more dashing. I have one for you too (Gohan), so as soon as I'm done pinning this one on (Trunks) I'll do yours."   
  
"It's so sweet of you boys to look after my husband, but are you sure the The Bug is really after him?" Mrs. Briefs looked happy and frightened at the same time, if that was possible.   
  
"Well not totally sure, but it would make sense. We know that The Bug wants to attack the source of the problem for his brother's disgrace, so we thought that he would go after my dad. But now I'm thinking that the source of the problem would be the one that helped my dad disgrace his brother." T.Gohan took a seat and continued to explain, "You see very soon you will create a gravity room which helps my dad become incredibly strong. After dad reached a certain point in power, it was pretty much down hill for every villain after that. So my guess is The Bug thinks that if he get ride of Mr.Briefs then he stops dad from going Super Saiyan."   
  
Bulma finished putting on M.Trunks's flower and now was starting to put on T.Gohan. "You still haven't told me what a Super Saiyan is."   
  
"Don't worry mom you'll know soon enough." M.Trunks picked up his jacket and walked to the door, "We should probably go, it's 7:06."   
  
"Right, "Mr Briefs said, "well take care Bulma."   
  
"Bye everyone." Bulma shut the door behind them all. So she was alone again in her home, this time she hoped she wouldn't be interrupted by a bunch of saiyans. Bulma decided to head to the lab and see if her theory about another set of Dragon balls existing was true.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"New species found blah blah blah blah blah" the device said.   
  
Night had already come, Trunks and Vegeta wore the same kind of expression, impatience. So did Goten and Goku, hunger. They all looked tired from their days adventure. They were in the middle of the desert next to some kind of small creature, they all stopped listening to the device after the 99th new species.   
  
"I'm more tired now then one of my most intensive trainings, " Goku laid down in the sand and closed his eyes.   
  
"Dad I'm hunger," Goten whined. Then he laid down right next to his dad.   
  
Trunks and Vegeta remained standing as if they were in a competition about who was less tired then the other. "Let's keep going, " Vegeta said.   
  
"But we're tired, "Goku whined.   
  
"And hungery," Goten added.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "And you call me a child?"  
  
  
  
"Let's have Bulma order out again, "Goku suggested.   
  
"No," Vegeta said, but right after words his stomach growled, "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
M.Trunks watched his grandfather from the punch bowl, his mother wasn't kidding, this was the most boring thing he had ever gone to. He knew that T.Gohan wasn't doing any better because he had just pored his fourth cup of juice and again only drank half of it then he put it down. All the women were on one side of the room gossiping about there husbands while the men were on the other side talking about science. T.Gohan had tried to join the men when they first came, but they told him that he was to young.   
  
Two of the snottiest scientists walked over to the punch, "Pore me a drink." one commanded M.Trunks.   
  
"I'm not a server." M.Trunks told him.   
  
"Well you certainly look like one." The other scientist said.   
  
"Hmmm," M.Trunks ponder, "If I look like a server then that doesn't say much for you."  
  
T.Gohan was surprised by M.Trunks rudeness, but then he did grow up with just Bulma.   
  
The scientist were positively outraged, " You don't have enough brains to insult me. I've graduated from the top college of Capsule Corp, with the highest grade point average." said the second scientist.   
  
"What, like two." M.Trunks smirked.  
  
The first scientist stepped forward, "I'll have you know that we are studying telekinesis, which in simple terms means the ability to read minds, and with the right machine which we are building, we will be able too."   
  
T.Gohan now stood up, "Actually the ability to read people's minds is telepathy. Telekinesis is the ability to move things with your mind, but don't worry many get those two terms confused. And you can read minds without a machine, all you do is have to have a strong enough mind of your own."   
  
The scientist were shocked by T.Gohan interruption, and the fact that he proved them wrong. They walked away as fast as possible and didn't look back.  
  
M.Trunks and T.Gohan stepped outside, "Nice (Gohan), you sure showed those geeks."  
  
"I was just pointing out the error of his theory, I wasn't trying to make him mad."   
  
"Well, they were pushed off their high horse." M.Trunks took a seat on a bench that was outside. "We've been here for awhile now and no sign of The Bug. Do you really think that he's going to attack my grandpa?"  
  
"No, but I can't think of who else he would go................" T.Gohan trailed off as he caught sight of a large green frog. He was in a daze as he stared at the frog, his head cocked to one side.   
  
"(Gohan)? "M.Trunks asked in concern.   
  
T.Gohan all of a sudden stiffened, "The Bugs not after Mr.Briefs."  
  
"Then whose he after?"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma yawned as she walked out of the lab, she checked her watch, it was 10:00. She walked to the back door to her house but stopped when she heard a strange noise. "Hello?"  
  
"Thssssssssssssssssssssssssssss," was all Bulma heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well that's where I'll end , sorry about not writing a 10,000 words, but that's hard. So because you didn't get that many words, I'll update on the 24th, only three day from now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. 


	17. Not an actual chapter

I deeply apoligise for not updating on time, personal reasons, but if you forgive me I'll give you something extra special on Dec. 6th. Have a happy Thanksgiving to all those that celebrate it.   
  
Alyssean. 


	18. It's Good to Be A Super Saiyan

Are you all ready for the surprise, you better start reading.  
  
Chapter 18 even though the last chapter wasn't a chapter I just don't want to get confused.   
  
(It's Good to Be A Super Saiyan)  
  
T.Gohan flew to Capsule Corp with M.Trunks flying beside him. M.Trunks caught up to T.Gohan so he was side by side with him. "Why do you think The Bug is after my mother?"  
  
T.Gohan didn't answer, he didn't seem to hear the question.   
  
"(Gohan)?" M.Trunks tried again, he was deeply concerned for his mother.   
  
T.Gohan shook his head, "Oh sorry."   
  
"Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"Ya, you see Bulma knew The Bugs brother."  
  
M.Trunks was confused, "How do you know that?"   
  
"Because I know who his brother is, it's an alien by the name of Captain Ginyu. You see, we thought that The Bugs brother was a shape shifter, well I only know two shape shifters and neither one of them are evil. I saw that frog back there and thought, what if his brother's not a shape shifter, just someone that can switch bodies. "  
  
M.Trunks lowered an eyebrow, "A frog made you think of that?"   
  
T.Gohan looked at M.Trunks, he understood why M.Trunks was confused, "Yes, you see we all met Ginyu on Planet Namek. He tried to take over my dad's body but we were able to switch him back, then we switched his body with a frog."   
  
"What does this have to do with my mother?"  
  
"She found Ginyu as a frog and he switched bodies with her, so we switched him back with the frog, and after that he switched with know one else."   
  
M.Trunks was starting to understand, "So my mom was the last one he switched with."  
  
T.Gohan nodded, "It's only natural that The Bug would think that Bulma was the one to blame."   
  
"But how did The Bug know all this happened on Namek?"   
  
"That's what I what to know." T.Gohan increased his speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bulma looked around frantically, what ever that strange sound was, she didn't like it.   
  
"Thsssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," the sound came as a whisper.   
  
Bulma turned her head toward the sound, it was definitely coming closer. Bulma shook her head, what was she thinking, if it was coming closer then why wasn't she trying to get inside. Bulma ran toward the door and tried to twist the knob, but the door was locked.  
  
"Thsssssssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," the noise came again, not less then eleven feet away.  
  
Bulma lifted up the lid to the panel, she pushed the code in, but fumbled on the last number and pushed the number seven, instead of eight.  
  
"Access denied," the voice said.  
  
"Thssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"   
  
Bulma quickly pushed in the code again this time she was careful to push the right numbers. The door to the house opened.  
  
"THSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."   
  
Bulma turned around, "Oh shut up, what ever you are, you sure are taking your dear sweet time. It took me forever to get into the house." and with that she slammed the door. Bulma was pretty sure that it was just some kind of snake that was out there. She couldn't believe how much she panicked. Bulma leaned against the door and sighed, but as she did something long, and slender crashed through the door window. It rapped it self around Bulma's neck and squeezed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Goten walked threw the front door of the Brief's residence. Goku and Vegeta suddenly stopped and looked at each other, both confirming that something was wrong. They quickly took off through the house trying to find out what had them on edge. Goten and Trunks looked at each other both wondering what was wrong with their fathers. They shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get some food.   
  
Goten was the first to enter the kitchen, he froze when he saw the scene laid out before him.  
  
Trunks came up behind him, he looked at Goten weird for stopping so abruptly, "Goten what's the matter, too hungry to..............." He trailed off at the sight of his mother on the ground unconscious. "DAD!" he screamed. Trunks ran over to his mother," Mom?" Trunks grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her violently, "MOM?"   
  
Vegeta and Goku where in the kitchen faster then lightning, Vegeta wasted no time, he threw Trunks off of Bulma and checked her pulse. There was nothing, Vegeta couldn't hear her breath or feel a pulse. He could tell by the color in her face that this just barely happened, turning to the others, "FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!" he commanded.   
  
Goku and Goten left, Goku could feel that the one who hurt Bulma was still by and he was going to find them.  
  
"Dad, what are you going to do?" Trunks asked close to tears.   
  
"TRUNKS JUST GO!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
Trunks planted his feet and crossed his arms.  
  
Vegeta was planning on trying to revive Bulma, but if he failed he did want Trunks to know. He didn't want to get Trunks's hopes up. "Boy, I'm warning you."  
  
Trunks stared back at his father stubbornly.   
  
Vegeta powered up a blast and threw it right next to Trunks's head, and for a split second Trunks forgot that he was stronger then his dad at the moment. Trunks left the room not even glancing back.   
  
Vegeta looked back down at Bulma, he tilted her head back and preceded to do CPR. He breathed into her mouth and watched her chest rise and fall. Then he put his fists together and lightly pushed down on her chest, any harder and he would have broken her ribs. He did this for two minutes and there was no improvement. He checked her heart and her breathing.... nothing. Vegeta's anger was starting to rise, this technique he learned from humans was supposed to bring people back to life. He was going to kill the one who thought of it. Fed up with doing the cycle over and over again, Vegeta decided to go with his way of bringing life back into people. Electricity! Vegeta powered up a small electrical current and then he put his hand over Bulma's heart.   
  
The blast made Bulma shake, Vegeta smiled when her heart started to beat. But he frowned when he found that Bulma still wasn't breathing. Vegeta leaned over her and blew air into her mouth, feeling up her lungs.   
  
Bulma felt oxygen go through her, she opened her eyes slowly wondering what was happening, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"   
  
Vegeta fell back down on the cold kitchen floor holding his hears in pain. His head was shaking from the ringing in side his head. "WOMEN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
Bulma sat up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS I THINKING, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL TO WAKE UP TO YOUR FACE?"   
  
Vegeta growled, "YOU WEREN'T BREATHING, SO I BREATHED AIR INTO YOU!"  
  
Bulma anger left, "What do you mean?"   
  
Vegeta glared at her, "So now you want an explanation, WELL TO BAD, YOU DON'T GET ONE!" Vegeta stood up and stomped out the kitchen door and took to the sky to find the others.   
  
Bulma was left there stumped, trying to remember what happened. What did Vegeta mean about her not breathing. Bulma eyes flew wide open when she remember what had wrapped around her throat and choked the life out over her. Vegeta must have been trying to revive her. Well, now she felt guilty for yelling at Vegeta when he just saved her life, and anger at him, because she never asked for the person that she hated most to help her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
In the dark of night a gray faced man in a long brown trench coat made his way threw the streets. He had completed his task He congratulated himself on such a victor. From what he heard, the woman's friends have never been beaten by a foe, and he, this lowly villain had defeated them. He knew that he had been followed into the past but he also knew that know one knew who he was after. It was a silent victor, he couldn't care less if his victor was never known. Everyone before him had such elaborate evil deeds, his was short and sweet. Of course not all of his evil plans were so small, in fact, if everything went as planned, things would really start to heat up. The gray faced man stopped when he saw a man in front of him, blocking his path.  
  
"Going somewhere? " Goku asked in a cocky way.  
  
Goten landed right behind the man, "You can't take off yet, you ate my candy."   
  
Trunks landed on the right side of the gray faced man, "You killed my mom, I think I'm in titled to beat the brains out of you." Trunks clenched his fists, his power rose along with his anger.   
  
The man tilted his head down and smiled, three of them where here, if only the last.......  
  
"Aren't you forgetting Trunks, he picked a fight with The Prince of All Saiyans, how much brains could he have?"  
  
(Perfect!) The Bug thought as Vegeta landed on the right. "Did you enjoy seeing her dead body lying there on the cold hard floor?" The Bug asked with pure joy in his voice.   
  
Vegeta growled, "You killed her, but you will not be as lucky as she was. I enjoy torturing my victums."   
  
Trunks froze, so his mother did died. Why was he so sad, he had his mother in the future, unless since she died in the past then maybe she's dead in the future. Trunks was ready to attack, but there was no time to even lay a punch before The Bug raised his hands followed by a blinding light.   
  
Goten closed his eyes trying to shield them from the light, after a while his vision started to clear up. He blinked and looked around, The Bug still stood there as if nothing happened, but Goku and Vegeta were gone. "WHERE'S MY DAD?" he yelled at The Bug.  
  
The Bug turned towards Goten, "Gone, grown-ups are not easy to control, but children, with their small minds are a different matter."  
  
Goten and Trunks both gulped and stepped back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goku opened his eyes and then shut them again when he saw the bright sun, he slowly stood up wondering what happened and where he was. There was know one in sight, Goku was surrounded by green grass and flat topped mountains, also known as a mesas, and more green grass. Lots of green grass, this place seemed familiar to Goku, but he couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
"Hey, who are you? You don't look like a Namek." A fat pink guy said from behind Goku.  
  
Goku turned around, "NAMEK! That's where I'm at, thank you. If you would have just given me a few more seconds I would have had it." Then it hit him, "I'M ON NAMEK?" he said in surprise  
  
"Not a bright one are you?" A green man chuckled girlishly.   
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.   
  
"We asked first!" The fat pink guy told him.   
  
"Relax Dodoria, it really doesn't matter who he is, but it will mean a lot more to him who we are." He turned to Goku, "I am Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man."   
  
Dodoria smiled evilly, "And I am Dodoria, Frieza's left hand man."  
  
"FRIEZA?" Goku yelled, this wasn't good. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
Zarbon smiled, "So your friends of Vegeta, well then I guess we'll just have to destroy you." Zarbon flew at Goku and aimed for his face.   
  
Goku dodged the attack easily and smiled, "I don't have time to play games."   
  
"Have it your way, " Zarbon transformed into Ugly, if you consider him not ugly before, and attacked Goku.   
  
The battle seemed quite even, Goku was pretty good at dodging ever attack, but he was worried about Dodoria joining in. Goku was already at full strength and he had is hands full just holding off Zarbon. But luck was not on Goku's side as Dodoria decided to join in. Now Goku was really having trouble holding them off. Goku was backed in to a corner with know way out, he really wished he had his old powers now, or maybe because he was in the past they were his new powers?  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Baba yelled watching them fight.   
  
Dodoria and Zarbon stopped the advancing, and stared at the witch on the ball.   
  
"Oh hi, Baba." Goku smiled.  
  
"Don't hi me, do you think you have time to waste with these delinquents?"   
  
"Well I would defeat them, but I can't go any stronger because I'm in my past body. That's why Vegeta and I can't go super saiyan." Goku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"And who told you that you dumb brain." Baba was frustrated.   
  
"Vegeta still has a tail, so we figured................."  
  
"Do you think I sent you all this way into the past without your strength?"   
  
"Uh...yah!" Goku answered. "So are you saying we can go super saiyan?"  
  
"Half of going super saiyan is knowing you can, Goku. If you and Vegeta thought you couldn't and you only thought you were as strong as your past selves then it's not a wonder why you only were that strong."  
  
Goku thought about that, he didn't feel as weak as his past self until he saw Vegeta's tail. Goku knew that his mind was a key part to his strength. "Maybe I should tell Vegeta?"  
  
Baba shook her head, "Will you just finish them off and then quickly find Vegeta, your son's are in trouble." then she left.  
  
"Just because that ugly woman said you can defeat us doesn't mean you can, "Zarbon said, but he didn't get a chance to say anything else because Goku had already knocked him out followed by Dodoria.   
  
Goku's son was in trouble so he was in a hurry and didn't have time to show off. Goku looked for Vegeta's ki signature and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
There you go Goku and Vegeta can go super saiyan. Next chapter Dec.10th 


	19. Vegeta's Life is Just Not Fair

To write or not to write that is the question. For those of you that notice a lot of misspelling in the last chapter well that was not my fault, now I'm not one to blame others for my mistakes. It was complete StratusNights fault, she wasn't here to grade it for me and you know how hard it is to correct your own writing mistakes. So I think you can all forgive me. Oh and I also apologize for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 19 Vegeta's Life is Just Not Fair  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta" Came a high pitched voice.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to a large white round shaped room, it looked annoyingly familiar. Vegeta jumped when a purple faced creature popped there face into his view.   
  
Frieza stomped his tail impatiently waiting for Vegeta to gain his bearings. "Monkey are you quite awake now?"  
  
Vegeta stood up slowly, "Where.................?"  
  
Frieza laughed, "Don't tell me you were beaten so badly on earth that you last you memory. Ha Ha HA HA HAAAAA, I would surprise me a bit you always were useless." He stopped laughing amediately, "What I want to know is, who gave you permission to come here, did you come to beg for forgiveness for waste my time by allowing you to go to ear.........."   
  
"Oh put a cork in it," Vegeta demanded, "TRUNKS, GOTEN!" he yelled looking around. He didn't like the way this was going, he didn't like the fact that The Bug could shoot him anywhere in the universe. But why would The Bug send him here he could easily defeat Frieza. Vegeta all of a sudden had a lump in his throat, in his other body he could defeat Frieza, but he's not in his other body....................CRAP.   
  
"How dare you Monkey, I will kill you!" Frieza's face was turning red. He flew towards Vegeta and hit him hard in the face.  
  
Blood spewed out of Vegeta's mouth, anger started to envelope around him. "No, I will not go through this again, Frieza. This time you will kneel and beg for mercy."   
  
Frieza laughed.   
  
Vegeta looked up and clenched his fist, "IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT, BUG. FRIEZA'S OLD NEWS, I'VE FOUGHT ENEMIES 100 TIMES STRONGER THEN HIM. HE IS NO MORE THEN A PUSH OVER."  
  
A smirked spread across Frieza's face, "I must have hit you harder then I thought."  
  
Vegeta gave Frieza an evil side glance, "Pathetic, is all that describes you. My son could take you, while sleeping." Vegeta advanced towards Frieza, his power rising dramatically at every step. Revenge was all that was on his mind, this was his chance to kill Frieza to defeat him, like he never got to before. Frieza was defeated first by his worst rival and then killed by his own son. Frieza was also killed by Gohan, but that was in one of the movies, he didn't count that one. The point was that it was his turn. Vegeta was glorying in this moment so much that he forgot about being in his old body. "In fact my son did defeat you. You're just an evolutionary dead end."  
  
"How dare you, " Frieza shook with anger, "You don't even know what you are talking about, you have no offspring. "  
  
Vegeta's hair went golden and his eyes turned turquoises, "DIE!" With one punch, Frieza was out cold, which was not Vegeta's intention, he wanted to make Frieza suffer. Vegeta felt his power running through him, HE WAS A SUPER SAIYAN. Even in his old body he could go super saiyan. That made him stronger then Goku, since Goku still couldn't go Super Saiyan. Pride flowed through him, this was a glorious day, he was going to be able to kill Frieza and he was stronger then Kakarot. "YES!"  
  
"Oh good!" Came a cheerful voice from the window, "You figured out on your own that we can go super saiyan. But we have no time to waste are sons are in trouble." Goku flew down to Vegeta, put two fingers on his head and POOF!   
  
Vegeta had one last look at Frieza before he was poofed back on planet earth. He never got what he wanted, it's not fair!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
See why I said sorry. Well let me review for you, and when I say you I mean StratusNight hm hm clearing throat.   
  
That was the shortest piece of crap I've ever read, hey chump. We expect more, I didn't stay up late just to read a paragraph. Yudda Yudda Yudda Blah BLah Blah Blah Na NA NA NA NA NA , duddy duddy duddy doo. Next chapter better be longer, oh and liked the part where Goku came in and destroyed Vegeta's pride. But the length of this chapter was cheesmo.   
  
Thanx to all those that are afraid to write mean reviews and didn't blast me for not updating that one time like I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z, and other who I will not mention. SSJSweety, always nice reviews and Caraway, welcome to this crazy war. Denielle where are you? And what's up with those that have either stopped reading it or just plain don't review any more. It's just rude, I think I'll cry. Thanx for sticking with the story.  
  
"NOW THE FUN BEGINS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER"   
  
Update December 16th 


	20. The Mind of Children

Sorry to tell you this but the chapters won't be that long until after Christmas. I don't need to explain that there is a lot going on this time of year. StratusNight I have your present and I'm still deciding on whether or not to give it to you, but I guess I must. O'well  
  
Chapter 20 The Life of Children   
  
Goku had locked onto Trunks's energy signal, to help him use instant transmission to get back to earth. Vegeta and Goku appeared right beside him.  
  
"Dad, Goku where have you been, I've been fighting by myself." Trunks seemed out of breath.   
  
That didn't make sense to Goku and Vegeta, since they knew that The Bug was not that strong. So why was Trunks breathing so heavily.   
  
"Never mind, "Goku looked at there surroundings. They were in the sky above the city, "Where's Goten?" he asked seriously.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "He went to go find (Gohan) and the other me."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"He went for some help....."  
  
"HELP!" Vegeta roared, "What do you need help for, this guy is a weakling. He's nothing more then a magician."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Well in that case why don't you try."  
  
So Vegeta and Goku did, they took their fighting stances right before The Bug. Trunks stood behind them, a strange look passed through his eyes.   
  
The Bug smiled, "How did you two get back so soon?" he asked, acting dumb. The truth was he was counting on them coming back soon or his plan wouldn't work.  
  
Goku was about to tell him when he and Vegeta were hit with large blasts, which sent them crashing down to the ground.  
  
Trunks smiled at the result from his blasts, "I guess that means I win."  
  
"I guess it does, " The Bug responded coolly. "Are they dead?"   
  
"Yeah, there's know way they could have survived that, that was my strongest blast, and there in weak bodies." Trunks smirked proudly.  
  
"Ya'know normal you would be right, "Goku said from behind Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned around in surprise.  
  
"If we couldn't go super saiyan that blast would have killed us, son." Vegeta, who appeared in front of Trunks, smiled wickedly.  
  
"Lucky for us,..................we can." Goku powered up and jumped into super saiyan.   
  
Vegeta followed suit.   
  
Trunks shook with fear, "But you can't, your in your past bodies."  
  
"Long story," Goku told Trunks with a smile.  
  
Trunks looked down and clenched his fist, "NO, NO, NO, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST, I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Trunks arched his back and powered up has far has he could.   
  
"What has he done to you Trunks," Vegeta asked with worry.   
  
Trunks was loosing it, he started to blast at every thing.   
  
"Vegeta, we could hurt somebody," Goku warned.   
  
Vegeta powered up to Super saiyan two and wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tight. "CALM DOWN!" he commanded. "Kakarot, what's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know but I bet you he does," Goku turned to The Bug. "What's happening, you have some kind of control over him. don't you?"   
  
The Bug shrugged smugly, "Truth be told, I don't have any control over him, his passion is still to defeat me and beat you and Vegeta to it. I just enhanced that passion, I don't have the ability to control minds. As you can see, I might have increased his passion to defeat his father, to an unhealthy level."  
  
Trunks was still going crazy in Vegeta's arms, his face was turning blue because he wasn't breathing between his screams. Vegeta glared at The Bug, "So your plan was for him to kill us, I bet you weren't planning on us being able to go super saiyan."  
  
"Oh darn," The Bug acted disappointed, "You figured out my plot," then he smiled evilly, (I guess I'll just have to go with the original one) he thought.   
  
Vegeta wanted this Bug dead, but he couldn't kill him while holding on to Trunks so tightly. Vegeta hit Trunks's head with his own, knocking the boy out.   
  
The Bug laughed, "You really shouldn't have done that." he told Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta held Trunks limply at his side, "And why not?"   
  
"Because, now he is mine." The Bug said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked.   
  
"I have the ability to influence a child's emotions, since they are so uncontrolled. When I do that, that allows me to be in their thoughts. If while under the influence I can knock them out, then their mind becomes dead."   
  
Goku and Vegeta looked confused.   
  
The Bug rolled his no existent eyes, "In other words, they have crossed over into a world that I control. Which reminds me, you better go save Goten before he is knocked out by big brother."   
  
"Too late," T Gohan said sadly while holding Goten in his arms. He looked as his dad apologetically, "Dad, I'm sorry. He just went psycho on us."   
  
Goku flew over to T.Gohan and took his youngest son in has arms. Then he turned to The Bug with fire in his eyes, "How do we get them back?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked," The Bug responded, "By entering my world, you see since there children, it's easier to bring them into my world, but adults are a different matter. They have to enter willingly."   
  
"What does this have to do with Bulma?" Vegeta asked coldly.   
  
"Simple, I had to get the two squirts angry enough for me to influence them. I would have gone after Chi-Chi as well but she's a bit more scary, and she can fight, not my strong suit. In fact Vegeta you helped me a great deal by allowing your son and Goku's son to believe that Bulma was dead. If you told the truth it might not have worked."  
  
Vegeta's face was red with anger, he formed a blast, "How does this help your plans?" He was about ready to throw it when M.Trunks stopped him.   
  
"Dad, think of the children," M.Trunks said holding tightly to Vegeta's wrist.   
  
Vegeta relaxed, "All right, what do we do?"  
  
The Bug was giddy, "You allow me to open the gate to my world, in your minds."  
  
All of the saiyans nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That's it, next update will be Dec.22  
  
Tweetyboo, thanks for the review, and your write I'm not that experienced, but you have to admit. I am getting better compared to the beginning of my story. I'm not talking about error, I'm talking about how the story is starting to flow a bit better.  
  
Rouge you wrote that you wanted a tanks, I think you meant thanks. Well I do thank you for review, it's nice to know that people a reading this story. I enjoyed your review.   
  
Uncle Twinkle Toes, I'm glad that you think my story is funny. I don't know why people think that you have to have garbage in something a cuss words, in order for it to be funny. The world is all mixes up. 


	21. The Bug is a Bug

I'm sick I don't feel well, but I'm still updating, where are some of those reviews that I was promised. I'm not talking about I DONT OWN DBZ ,OR SSJSWEETY, OR STRATUSNIGHT, Freaky Girl . But where are the rest of you?   
  
Chapter 21 The Bug is a Bug  
  
The DBZ gang all gave each other weary looks, they didn't like the idea of going into The Bug's world, but what other alternative did they have? Do they believe The Bug when he said there was no other way to get Goten and Trunks back. Goku had a gut feeling that The Bug wasn't lying.   
  
"So who's first to enter into my world, who loves their son the most?" The Bug said with an evil sneer.   
  
Goku was about to say he'll go first but Vegeta beat him to it, "I'll go."   
  
A smile spread across The Bug's face, he lowered the hood to his trench coat, revealing for the first time what he looked like. Vegeta took one look at the worm like face and backed up a few, HUNDRED, feet. Vegeta hated worms, something he would never admit to, but they gave him the creeps. "A worm , why did it have to be a worm?" Vegeta whispered to himself.   
  
The rest of the saiyans gave Vegeta a strange look, wondering why he had backed up so far. All except for Goku, he had already learned that Vegeta was afraid of worms when Vegeta and him were in side Majin Buu and those giant worms were talking to them. Goku in stead let out a roar of laughter, not at Vegeta but at The Bug.   
  
"What, what are you laughing at Kakarot?" Vegeta was now right in Goku's face.   
  
"Chill Vegeta, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at The Bug"  
  
Vegeta backed up a bit, "I knew that, there was know reason for you to laugh at me." he said trying to sound convincing.   
  
The Bug snorted, "Then perhaps I should ask what's so funny?"  
  
Goku smile broadened, "Well your a........bug."  
  
Every one sweat dropped, "So...." The Bug said.  
  
Goku shook his head and tried to explain, "It's just that non of the other villains that I fought were what their names are. Piccolo really wasn't an instrument, and Frieza wasn't really a Freezer."   
  
"Right," M.Trunks agreed, "and King Cold wasn't literally cold."  
  
T.Gohan was now catching on, "AND VEGETA'S NOT REALLY A VEGETABLE!" he said brightly.  
  
Vegeta glared at T.Gohan, M.Trunks snickered.   
  
"(Trunks) really isn't underwear" Goku added with burst of laughter.  
  
T.Gohan also laughed.  
  
Now M.Trunks glared. "When was I an enemy?"  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta, "Ya' know you might want to get you and your son better names."  
  
"I could say the same thing for you CARROT!" Vegeta retorted.   
  
Goku put his hands up, "Hey, I never said that was my name, you are the only one that calls me that."  
  
The Bug had it, "CAN WE FOCUS BACK ON ME? THIS WHOLE STORY IS ABOUT ME, BUT ALL YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT IS YOUR SELVES!"   
  
They all looked back at The Bug, "Now that I have your attention, lets get started," he moved towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta forced himself to plant his feet, even though they were in the air, his heart pounded while he looked upon the worms face. If The Bug got any closer, then there wasn't going to be any rescue mission for his son. The Bug's eyes dilated, then turned cloudy, Vegeta felt the world spin, it felt like he was being sucked through his own mind. Everything was out of order, then it stopped. When he opened his eyes, he realized he made a mistake, but it was to late to warn anyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man your lucky I updated, my only free moment to write have been at late night hours, I'm never going to make my friends gift again. Thanx to all the reviews, the more I have the more words I want to write. Next update Jan. 3 2004, they will be back to my normal length of chapters, no more of this short crap. Oh and if any one thinks that I am making it up that Vegeta is afraid of worms just watch the Majin Buu season, he is literally hiding behind Goku, of all people? 


	22. Challenge One, Unexpected Fighter

Things are now getting back to normal. I'm really going to try hard to write better for now on. It will take work, but you reviewers are worth it.   
  
Chapter 22 Challenge One, Unexpected Fighter   
  
Vegeta eyed his surroundings, darkness was all he found. He felt like he had no control in this place and that did not set well with him. He wasn't even sure if he was standing on anything, which was eerie.   
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Where's the ground?" Goku stomped his foot on the hard surface, which wasn't even there, or at least it didn't look like it was.  
  
Just when Vegeta was enjoying the silence. T.Gohan was the next to appear, while Goku freaked out, T.Gohan found the fact that they really didn't seem to be standing on anything quite interesting.   
  
M.Trunks didn't, he had the same pale look on his face when he had enter the time room for the first time. "So now what?"  
  
"We look for Goten and Trunks." Goku responded.   
  
"LOOK!" T.Gohan pointed to two figures floating a couple yards away. Well actually it only looked like they were floating since they couldn't see the ground.   
  
The group rushed over to them, Vegeta bringing up the rear. Goku knelt down by his son, "Goten? Wake up!"  
  
Trunks was the first to stir, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What? Where am I?"   
  
"Trust me Trunks, you don't want to know." Vegeta told his son.  
  
Trunks looked up at his father then down at Goten, "What's wrong with Goten?"  
  
T.Gohan looked embarrassed, "I kind of had to knock him out, he was going crazy."  
  
Trunks looked confused now, Vegeta snorted ,"Don't be so surprised, you were acting the same way."  
  
All of a sudden Goten jumped up, "DAD, HE GOT ME!" He looked around frantically, his eyes were wide and full of terror.   
  
"It's okay Goten, I'm here." Goku smiled at his youngest son.  
  
T.Gohan smiled as well, "And don't worry The Bug won't get you again."  
  
Vegeta wanted to gag.   
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," a voice echoed. "Glad you all made it safe and sound, actually I'm not. Then again, if you didn't I wouldn't be able to have fun with you."  
  
"No more games Bug, how do we get out?" Goku yelled.   
  
"No more games, but it's The Game that will get you out. I was intrigued by your little saiyan war that you had. So we're going to go with that, you will have the teams that you had before, I will put you through a few challenges and the one that wins, gets to save the others. I warn you, if there is any braking of the rules, then you will all stay here forever." The Bug laughed wickedly. "Let's see which team has more spirit."   
  
"NO WAY, YOU WILL NOT PUT US AGAINST EACH OTHER!" T.Gohan told The Bug, sure that he was going to be backed up by the others. But his fellow saiyans were quiet, "Don't you guys agree?"  
  
M.Trunks looked down at his feet, this was his chance to prove to his father that he was strong.   
  
Trunks looked away, "I'm not afraid of a little competition."  
  
"Neither am I," Goten agreed.   
  
T.Gohan looked at his dad, not bothering to ask Vegeta what he thought.   
  
Goku shrugged, "I don't think we have a choice, (Gohan). We really don't know what we're dealing with and until we do we need to play along."  
  
T.Gohan couldn't believe it, "Dad he's trying to put us against each other."  
  
"I know, but he underestimates us....."   
  
"And that's where he will fail," Vegeta finished for Goku.   
  
T.Gohan nodded, The Bug had a lot more up his sleeve then just putting the saiyans against each other.   
  
"Good, you all agree. You will find your first challenge over there."   
  
A large gray square room appeared off in the distances, the saiyans made their way towards it. There was a door on one side of it, the door opened revealing a man with dark blue hair, he was about as tall as Goku. He smiled at the saiyans and then closed the door behind him. He then took the belt that he was holding and tide it around his waist. Next he sat down on the ground and put on some comfortable shoes. He looked up at them while he was putting on his left shoe and smiled again. He had a very pleasant smile.   
  
The saiyans looked at each other and then back at the man on the floor. Vegeta was growing impatient, "LET'S GET ON WITH IT!"   
  
The man now stood up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting, I just didn't expect you to come so quickly. My name is Spitz and I will be your first challenge."   
  
"Great," Vegeta sounded irritated.   
  
Goku stepped forward, "Uh when you say challenge, you do me fighting don't you? I mean, you're not going to make us solve riddles?" Goku looked desperate.  
  
"Well of course I mean fighting, I'm a martial arts champion in my world."  
  
"Phew, I'm glad to here that." Goku wiped the sweat off his forehead.   
  
"Right then, we'll start from oldest to youngest, my opponent and I will enter this room and we will dual. The first one to give up looses, or if you just get knocked out. You can not use any other technique then plain old hand to hand combat. That means no blasting, fair deal?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Sounds good to me."   
  
"That's not fair." Goten whined.   
  
"Yah, Goku and my dad get to go first and we're last." Trunks added.  
  
Spitz shook his head, "No complaining, and relax no one has ever lasted any longer then a minute against me. So I'm sure you'll get your chance."  
  
"Don't bet on it," Vegeta said, "This fight won't last long."   
  
Spitz and Vegeta entered the room, the rest waited outside. Even though they couldn't see what was going on, they could sense the battle.  
  
"Dad's powering up," M.Trunks said.   
  
Goku smiled, "Feels like Vegeta's going to win, Spitz is strong enough to keep up with Vegeta but that's about it."   
  
Three minutes later, Vegeta opened the door and walked out of the room, "I give up."  
  
"WHAT?" everyone said simultaneously. But Vegeta didn't answer, he instead walked a ways a way and sat down. No one said anything for awhile.  
  
"Next fighter please, "came a voice from inside the room.   
  
Goku walked towards the door and then entered the room. He too was winning, but four and a half minutes later he walked out of the room. He smiled at everyone, scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, (Gohan) your next."  
  
T.Gohan gulped, if his dad gave up, then how was he supposed to win.? He took a deep breath and then entered the room.   
  
Spitz was in the center of the room stretching, "Those were some pretty tough fighters, that last one lasted almost five minutes against me, that's a record." He stood up and then got into a fighting position, "Ready?"   
  
T.Gohan powered up, and then did the same," Sure."   
  
T.Gohan was the first to attack, he was going to give it his all, Spitz managed to block the attack. Spitz tried to knock T.Gohan off his feet, but T.Gohan was ready. T.Gohan jumped up into the air, followed by Spitz, who attempted to punch T.Gohan in the face, "HIYA!" Spitz yelled.  
  
T.Gohan felt a spray of spit, hit him in the face, as Spitz yelled. Okay, so it wasn't a spray, more like a whole bucket. "Time out," T.Gohan said. He backed away, and landed on the ground. Then he began to wipe the spit out of his eyes, blinked a couple of times, and then regained his composure. " Okay, let's go."   
  
The battle continued, but once again, as Spitz brought his left leg up to T.Gohan's face. "HIYA!" He would yell, as most martial artists do, but when he did, spit would follow.  
  
T.Gohan yelled for another time out, no wonder why Goku and Vegeta gave up. They probably couldn't stand the nice shower that they were receiving. He wiped his face off, his eyes were all bleary, and tried hard to get the courage to go at it again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spitz asked.  
  
"Yah," T.Gohan straightened up, "Could you close your mouth when we fight?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Ten minutes past before T.Gohan came walking out of the room.   
  
M.Trunks came up to him," You won, right?'  
  
T.Gohan glanced at him before answering, "No."  
  
M.Trunks smiled nervously, "You certainly worked up a sweat fighting him."  
  
"It's not sweat." T.Gohan went over to join Goku and Vegeta.   
  
Goku started to laugh," Well, I'll say this (Gohan) you can stomach more then I can."  
  
"Did you like your spit bath?" Vegeta asked.  
  
T.Gohan glared at him.  
  
"And to think, after ten minutes of fighting you accomplished as much as Kakarot and I."  
  
M.Trunks was disgusted, "He spits on you?"  
  
T.Gohan forced a laugh, "More like he bathes you in it."  
  
"Nasty," Trunks said, "I'm not going in there."  
  
M.Trunks had to agree with his younger self.  
  
"I'll go!" Goten flew towards the room and entered.   
  
"Your not next." Spitz said.  
  
"They all gave up, so it's just you and me."  
  
Goten advanced first and when the first wad of spit hit his face, he stepped back. "You want to play rough then lets play." Goten through an upper cut," HIYA!" And spit came flying out. It hit Spitz right in the eye.  
  
Everyone waited outside for the out come of the battle, time pasted. No one knew who would give up first, except for Goku who was quite determined that his son would win. He was right, Goten came out of the room followed by Spitz.  
  
"Well congratulations Goten, your an accomplished fighter." Spitz shook Goten's hand.  
  
"Your not bad yourself, " Goten smiled.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Trunks jumped in the air, "We won."  
  
"How could you stand it, Goten?" T.Gohan asked.  
  
"Simple, when he spit at me I spit back."   
  
They all laughed, except for Vegeta.   
  
"Goten, your weird!" Trunks told his friend.  
  
Spitz looked very confused, he put his head down.  
  
"What's the matter?" Goten was concerned.  
  
Spitz looked at Goten, "I spit?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Thanx for all the caught up reviews Denielle.   
  
Thanx for your compliment Tweetyboo, it made me feel good.   
  
SSJSweety, thanx for sticking with me.  
  
StratusNight, what can I say, your the best, for sticking up for me.   
  
Next update Jan.7th.  
  
Sorry if there are still mistakes, I read through it carefully, I don't have anyone to edit and I stink at catching my own mistakes. 


	23. Gohan Can't Take It

StratusNight, I was just about to scold you for not reviewing.  
  
Chapter 23 (Gohan Can't Take It)  
  
Gohan sat at his desk in his room for hours. His eyes could hardly see the problems, his brain was going a hundred miles an hour. But it wasn't homework that he was thinking about, it was Piccolo and the visitors from the future. How could he just sit here and do nothing, and what did Bulma have planned? He just had to know.................  
  
"GOHAN, ARE YOU STILL STUDYING HARD?" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, YES?" Gohan had lied to his mom twice now, thanx to Trunks. It was a good thing his future self was older then Trunks. If he wasn't, Gohan had a bad feeling that he would be in trouble an awful lot. Poor Goten!   
  
Gohan looked at his window then back at his books, then back at the window. Two seconds later he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I'm a jerk but that's it for now. It's okay if you give bad reviews I won't cry, really. (Sniffles)   
  
The truth is this next part was really hazy and I didn't want it to be stupid. I have the whole story done in my head, but some parts I'm not to clear on. Bare with me, if you don't want this story to become retarded. Next update Jan.17. 


	24. The Sons and the Princes

SORRY, I could get on the internet, I had to wait till mornig so my Dad could fix the problem. That's why I'm late updating. Okay here's a decent chapter.  
  
Chapter 24 (The Sons and the Princes)  
  
After their first challenge, no one had a clue what to expect. The Bug was cunning, and annoying. For their second challenge they had to find their way threw a labyrinth, and they weren't getting very far. They were split up from the beginning of the never ending maze, and the first one to find the way out, won. No strength or powers were required, so it was completely even.   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"   
  
Goten and Trunks came running out of one of the dead ends in the maze. A large cloud of black smoke was following them at high speed, with in the smoke screaming banshees were reaching out to grab the boys. To the boys relief once it made it to the end of the path it turned around and headed back. Goten and Trunks caught their breath as the cackling screams died away.  
  
"What was that?" Goten said while grabbing his chest right over his heart.  
  
Trunks closed his eye's, "I don't care, just as long as it's not chasing us any more."  
  
They sat down against one of the labyrinth's wall to catch their breath. Trunks looked back down the path to see if the black smoke was there, it had disappeared completely. "You know, I once heard of a ghost, that all it had to do was look at you and it was able to devour your soul."  
  
"Trunks," Goten said, "I don't want to know that!"  
  
"But it's a true story, and my dad told me about a ghost planet, it looked like it was there but if you tried to land on it you went right threw it."  
  
"Trunks" Goten plugged his ears trying not to listen.  
  
"Think about it, we maybe strong, but how do you fight a ghost. They could take off your head at night and you wouldn't even be able to sense them."  
  
"TRUNKS!" Now Goten's face was pale as the moon.  
  
Trunks looked at his friend and frowned, "If it scares you that bad you could have just asked me to stop."  
  
"I'm not scared," Goten protested.  
  
"Whatever, let move on." Trunks started to walk towards the other path then stopped, "But first." Trunks powered up a blast and burned "DON'T GO THIS WAY" in the ground in front of the path to the left that he and Goten were now going to take.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Goten asked   
  
"Well, we've tried the path to the right and we know that's not the way to go, so this path has to be the way. This message is to trick any one that might be following."  
  
This boggled Goten, "But won't they know that your lying and take the left path any way."   
  
"Trust me." Trunks smiled evilly and walked over his message that he left on the ground.  
  
Goten jumped over the message and ran to catch up with Trunks. He wasn't sure how any one would fall for Trunks's trick   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta took every step grudgingly, he didn't like games. He didn't like it when contests were fair. He didn't like being teamed up with Kakarot. He didn't like knowing The Bug had control, and he defiantly didn't like loosing. Okay he didn't dislike anything, he HATED everything.  
  
Goku was becoming increasingly bored, all they had to do was find their way through a maze. That didn't ring exciting in Goku's mind. "I don't like complaining..."  
  
"Since when," Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"But I think we're going in circles."  
  
"Congratulations, you discovered the mysteries of a labyrinth."  
  
"Do you think were getting any closer?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"No surprise there."  
  
"How long have we been here?"  
  
"............................"  
  
"Now which way?" Goku asked as they came upon a split in the path. "Look at that." Goku pointed to the left path that had words written in the ground in front of it.  
  
"DON'T GO THIS WAY"   
  
"Trunks's idea of playing a joke," Vegeta said, recognizing the hand writing.  
  
"Do you think he's lying?"  
  
Vegeta thought about it for a moment, "No, he want's us to think that he's lying so will take the path that he says not to take. When he is actually telling us the truth."  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I know my son, Kakarot." Vegeta said harshly, He turned away from the left path and started down the one on the right.   
  
Goku shrugged and followed him.   
  
An hour later, they came flying out of the path to the right. Vegeta was firing blast at the cloud of black smoke that was screaming.  
  
Goku didn't see the point of trying to kill something that was already dead, so he just kept flying. "SO I GUESS TRUNKS WAS LYING!" Goku yelled over the screams.   
  
As they made it out of the path, the smoke headed back in the direction that it came.   
  
Goku smiled at Vegeta, "You either give Trunks way to much credit, or you severely underestimate him."   
  
Vegeta stomped over the message on the ground and took the path to the left, he didn't wait for Goku to catch up. His mood had not improved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even though they fell for Trunks's trap, Goku and Vegeta still made it through the maze before Goten and Trunks. Vegeta lead the way out, to find that M.Trunks and T.Gohan had already finished the maze.  
  
"That took you guys awhile," T.Gohan smirked, "(Trunks) and I have been waiting for an hour."  
  
"It was easy to get through the labyrinth as long as you know your directions." M.Trunks told a dumbfound Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta now lost it, "HOW CAN YOU KNOW ANY KIND OF DIRECTIONS, THERE'S NOTHING BUT BLACKNESS ALL AROUND."  
  
M.Trunks held up his right hand, showing Vegeta the object, "I always carry a compass." Before M.Trunks could say anything more the compass exploded.  
  
Vegeta lowered his hand, and then turned away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Trunks and Goten finally emerged, they were also upset to know that they had lost.   
  
So it's:  
  
One for team kids  
  
One for team teens  
  
and zero for team Dads  
  
"I'm sorry about your bad luck," The Bug echoed to Vegeta and Goku, "I'm sure it must suck to be loosing to your kids."  
  
"SHUT UP, AND JUST TELL US WHAT THE NEXT CHALLENGE IS!" Vegeta yelled in to the surrounding blackness.  
  
"All right, don't get testy, you'll like this next tasked. It's KARAOKE! The one that has the best song wins."  
  
"What kind of tasked is that," Goku asked.  
  
"My kind, so don't question it. We all know you saiyans can fight, so that wouldn't be interesting, but can you sing?"  
  
Goku looked thoughtful, "I don't know, I've really never tried."   
  
"Here's how to play, one from each team will enter that recording booth. Those three will each receive a mike and try to out sing the others."  
  
"This is ridiculous." M.Trunks said   
  
"Even so, you have to do it, so who's going in the booth?"  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Not on my life! It's degrading." Vegeta responded flatly   
  
Goten looked at Trunks.   
  
"A Saiyan prince does not sing."  
  
Everyone now turned to M.Trunks, "I just don't want to, " was all M.Trunks had to say.   
  
Goku, T.Gohan and Goten all slumped their shoulders and headed towards the booth. They knew that there was no convincing their teammates.   
  
T.Gohan glared back at the Briefs family, "Bunch of royal saiyan snobs."  
  
"Bunch of Son family pushovers!" Trunks said back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That's all for now, I know it's kind of weird, but it's fun. Besides it's not so weird that it doesn't fit in the DBZ world. If you've seen Dragonball, or Dragonball GT, you know what I mean.   
  
Next update Jan 22 


	25. What's The Bug's Real Plot

Uh.........  
  
Chapter 25 What's The Real Plot?  
  
The Son family entered the booth cautiously, it wasn't a very big room. There wasn't much to it, just a square room with three mikes hanging from cords. T.Gohan took the middle one while Goku and Goten took the others.   
  
"So how does this singing contest work?" T.Gohan asked.  
  
"You simple have to out sing the others," The Bug said impatiently, "as I explained before."  
  
Goten stood under his mike, his little fingers couldn't even brush the mike. "I can't reach!"  
  
The Bug sighed, "There's always complications."  
  
Goten's mike lowered till it was even with Goten's face. "Thank you."   
  
"Anything else," no one said anything, " good let's begin. Give your best singing voice for 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'"  
  
A worried look past over Goku's face, "Uh, I don't think I know that one."   
  
"Well, what songs do YOU know?"  
  
Goku closed his eyes in thought," Hmmmmm, NONE!"  
  
"Then I GUESS it's 'Mary had a little lamb'!"   
  
"But I don't know that one!",Goku whined.  
  
"TOUGH!" was The Bug's reply.  
  
T.Gohan smiled, "Don't worry dad, Goten and I will go first, so you can catch on."  
  
The mikes were now turned on, Goten decided that he would go first since he thought he had a wonderful singing voice. Goten sang just like all eight year old kids, the same high squeaky voice, the same off key notes, with the same wide smile plastered on his face the whole time. Goku thought his son did pretty good, since Goku had no idea what a real talented voice actually sounded like, or what notes were.   
  
"(Gohan) it's your turn."  
  
T.Gohan started to sweat, he hadn't sang since he was a little kid when he was kidnapped by Emperor Pilaf. T.Gohan opened his mouth, and then quickly closed it again, then opened, and closed it. Finally he was ready, well sort of, "Mar......mary.......mar....(clearing his throat) mary.. mar........." Every, Mary, was on a different note, some high some low.  
  
Goku and Goten watched T.Gohan struggle to get to the next word. They gave each other strange looks and then smiled.  
  
"Mary.....ma....," T.Gohan shook his head," no that's not right..............Mar.....mary had.......mar......"  
  
"OKAY!" The Bug yelled, "Your done, you suck, we get it."  
  
T.Gohan actually had the nerve to look kidda upset. "Well dad, I guess you're next."  
  
Bringing the mike to his mouth, Goku wondered how he was supposed to pull this off, The Bug said, whoever out sings the others, so does that mean who sang the loudest. Goku could do that.  
  
"Well,"The Bug said impatiently.  
  
Goku took a deep breath in, "((((((MAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY))))))"  
  
The room shook violently, Goten and T.Gohan were holding their ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks, M.Trunks and Vegeta looked around.  
  
"What is that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goku was about to sing the second word when The Bug turned off the mike.  
  
"HAAaaaddd, what happened?" Goku wondered.  
  
"That's enough, Goten you win!"  
  
Goten stood there with a bleak look on his face.   
  
"Goten? GOTEN!"  
  
T.Gohan hadn't moved either, he just looked around the room wondering what was wrong.   
  
"Since they can't hear does that mean I won?" Goku asked.  
  
"Eh?" Was The Bug's response.  
  
"DID I WIN?" yelled Goku.  
  
"Uh sure, sure, just don't whisper."  
  
Goku walked happily out of the booth with Goten and T.Gohan trailing behind, trying to clean out their ears.  
  
  
  
Goku thought that Vegeta would have been happy about him winning but he wasn't. "This whole situation is getting old , I've had about enough of this GAME. BUG FIGHT OR GIVE UP. You aren't worth my time if you don't have the guts to fight me!"   
  
Deadly silence filled the black void after Vegeta's out burst. "You want a battle, Vegeta, then we'll have a battle," The Bug's voice was no longer playful.   
  
"What is it that your after?" T.Gohan asked.  
  
"After?" The Bug responded, "I'm not after anything."   
  
M.Trunks was now loosing patience, "Then what are we here for?"  
  
"You're playing my game."  
  
Goku now joined in, "And what if we don't want to play your game anymore?"   
  
Again The Bug made no noise for awhile, "I guess you're right, this is getting a little boring. How about we play something a bit more real. Let's play capture The Bug, I will send you in different part's of my world, until one of you capture me, then it's all over."   
  
"And why should we believe you?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"We're all in a game Vegeta, I have to play by the rules too. It's just that my objective is a bit different."  
  
Clenching his fist, Goku took a step forward, "And what is your objective?"  
  
"Relax, it's nothing like wanting to take over a universe or destroying one, that's all been done. You really shouldn't even notice what happen's. All you have to do is find me, and by the time you find me it will be all over."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Fine, let's just get this over with."   
  
"All right, but before we do, I would like to add another player."  
  
A small dark blue spot started to come towards them, it was growing increasingly larger. From past experience, Vegeta figured it was heading right towards him so he stepped aside and let little Gohan crash into the ground.   
  
"I found this little guy flying around, and I thought he would love to play too. Does he belong to anyone?"  
  
Goku ran over to Gohan and picked him up. Gohan had a deep red mark around his neck, "What did you do?" he said angrily.  
  
"I had to knock him out, he wasn't an easy kid to influence."  
  
Goku's chest rose and fell, "You'll be more then captured if you harm my family."  
  
"Ya ya ya, who's team will he be on?" The Bug asked, completely ignoring Goku's threat.  
  
(We all know that you shouldn't take Goku's threats lightly, he doesn't make many of them.)  
  
Goten had already decided what team he was on, "He's on my team!"  
  
"Since when did it become your team?" Trunks scowled at Goten.  
  
"Now let the REAL game begin, ......................my game."   
  
Gray smoke in circled around the saiyans, they felt themselves being transported, but where they were going, they couldn't begin to guess.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.Gohan opened his eyes and saw nothing but a barren waist land, it shouldn't be to hard to find The Bug here, there wasn't any place to hide.  
  
"Where are we?" M.Trunks looked around, he had never seen anything like this place.  
  
"I don't know it doesn't look like earth."   
  
"I guess it's just some place in The Bug's bizzarro world." M.Trunks said, answering his own question.  
  
A strange look settled on T.Gohan's face, "What if it's not?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if it's not in The Bug's world?"  
  
M.Trunks took a moment to think about this, "You're right, it does feel a bit different. But I don't understand, why wouldn't we be in The Bug's world?"  
  
"I don't know but some things..........."  
  
"(Gohan), do you feel that?" M.Trunks turned his head towards the right, "I feel a bunch of energy signal's coming from over there. There way higher then any humans."  
  
"That's not all," T.Gohan was looking up at the sky, "I feel Frieza."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stay tuned till next time on Dragon Ball Z  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, are heroes are now waking up in different times, what does The Bug plan to accomplish by this. And why is Vegeta freakin out, Gohan only has a piece of gum, that's not scary.   
  
Next Update Jan 25th 


	26. The Four Exciting Sentences

Sorry sorry sorry, I meant to say the update was the 27th. I just barely got home from vacation on the 25th. It was almost midnight when I got home. Boy was I off two days in my head. I thought the 25th was Tuesday, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault for thinking in my head instead of looking at a calender. When I was traveling home on the 25th I was wondering if that's when I wrote that I would update. Anyway here's a little nothing.  
  
Chapter 26 (The Four Exciting Enough Sentences That You Don't Need A Long Chapter And Will Forgive The Writer!)  
  
"Frieza!" Trunks said in shock. "How could it be Frieza? He's dead!"  
  
T.Gohan had a look of concentration on his face, "Unless we're in the past."  
  
M.Trunks lowered his eyebrows, "But when?"  
  
"I think more importantly would be where."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY, it's all my fault for screwing up the dates in my head. The Next chapter will be on the 27th, like it was supposed to be. StratusNight knows that I was supposed to be gone on the 25th so she should know I'm NOT lying. 


	27. What's Next?

Here is the actual chapter  
  
Chapter 27 What's Next?  
  
A soft wind blew as if signaling trouble, in what time and where were T.Gohan and M.Trunks. They looked at each other thinking the same thing, they had to figure out exactly what was going on. The Bug had some tricky plan, and it was really starting to get on our demi teenaged saiyan's nerves.   
  
"We have to figure out where and when we're at." T.Gohan said urgently still looking up as he sensed Frieza's ship drawing nearer.   
  
M.Trunks took in a deep breath and then took to the sky in the direction of all the other energy signals he was sensing. "I don't think The Bug is playing a game."  
  
Flying fast enough just so he could catch M.Trunks, "Oh he's playing a game all right, his game! But what is he planning on accomplishing by sending us here?"  
  
M.Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Where's here?"   
  
T.Gohan stopped suddenly as if he had smacked into a brick wall, which if he really smacked into a brick wall he'd probably go right threw it. "Planet Vegeta!"  
  
Furrowing his brow, M.Trunks stopped as well, "What makes you think that?"   
  
T.Gohan made an expression that looked liked it said 'isn't it obvious?', "(Trunks) look around, this place is like a giant battle field, we can feel strong power readings all over the place, Frieza's almost directly above us, and........................."  
  
M.Trunks waited for T.Gohan to finish telling his conclusion, but he didn't , "Well?"  
  
"That's it," T.Gohan said with a complete blank expression, "I have no idea what The Bug's up to. He sent us to planet Vegeta, and who knows where in time he sent everyone else."   
  
Neither one of them said anything, as smart as they were they just couldn't figure out what The Bug was doing, or why he lied and said that they where still in The Bug's world when they weren't.  
  
"All I got to say is, "T.Gohan continued, "Thank goodness this won't effect our time line," with a side glance toward M.Trunks, "I mean my time line and your time line, since they are two different dimensions now."  
  
A cold sweat ran down M.Trunks's back, his face paled, "Oh no," he exclaimed in horror, taking deep breaths in and out, beams of sweat ran down his face. His heart beat so wildly that he feared it would jump out of his chest.  
  
Not be able to help but notice M.Trunks's distress, T.Gohan moved a few feet toward him, "What is it?"  
  
M.Trunks was now shaking his head, "He can't......he wouldn't...............that monster!"  
  
"What?" T.Gohan said now loosing patience.  
  
"(Gohan) I don't understand why he would do it, for what purpose?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Swallowing, M.Trunks looked at T.Gohan, "He's trying to destroy the universe."  
  
That took T.Gohan by surprise, he was expecting something grand, something that hasn't been attempted, something.......... not so anti climatic. "Oh." was his only reply.  
  
"You don't understand," M.Trunks hissed, "When I came to the past to warn Goku about the androids, I changed the time line so drastically that is created another dimension. Now your dimension and my dimension..."  
  
"coincide," T.Gohan finished.  
  
"Right, now if we in this time line make a drastic change, then another dimension will be created."  
  
"So then there'll be three."  
  
"And if Goku and my dad are in another time line, and Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are in another time line and they make a drastic change."  
  
"Then there'll be five dimensions."  
  
"Also," M.Trunks continued quickly, "The Bug said that we are supposed to find him and no doubt while doing it the time lines will change."  
  
T.Gohan started to catch on, "And since they think that they are still in The Bug's world they won't worry about making any changes."  
  
"Exactly, and I bet every time a large change is made, The Bug will just jet them off into some other part in time. If too many dimensions are created, then they won't be able to remain stable. Eventually they all crash down upon each other, destroying everything in one swoop." Now M.Trunks looked really nervous, "We won't exist at all, not in this dimension or the next."  
  
"But how can you be positive of all this? I mean, how could you possibly know?"  
  
"My mom has studied dimensional shift, it was part of her research when she was making the time machine," M.Trunks paused for a moment, trying to think about how he was going to explain it. He was glad that it was T.Gohan he was explaining it to. "You see, all dimensions lay on top of on another, and there's a very thin line which separates them. When we die, we are able to pass from one dimension into the next, since it's such a thin line and since there are already a couple of dimensions, it won't take much to brake the line the separates them all."  
  
T.Gohan understood what M.Trunks was saying but was still slightly confused, "How can you be sure that's what The Bugs up too?"  
  
Again M.Trunks paused and thought for a bit, "Do you remember what The Bug said when we asked him what he was up to, he said that he wasn't planing on taking over a universe or destroying one, get it, A universe, destroying ONE!"  
  
Now every thing was clear to T.Gohan, "Because he's not. He wants to destroy everything, all the universes."  
  
"All the dimensions," M.Trunks corrected.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Neither one of them had an answer for that.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gohan rubbed his eyes, all he could remember was that he was flying over to Bulma's and before he got there he heard a strange voice in his head, but he ignored it. It wasn't making any sense and Gohan rarely listened to anything that didn't make sense. Then something hit him, while a slim.....uh, arm or tentacle wrapped around his neck and preceded to choke him. Now he woke up in some strange room, it looked like a utility closet except instead of a mop and a broom there were robots with furry feet, Well that didn't make any sense, but neither did waking up in a utility closet. As his eyes started to come into focus, he noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room. Goten was on one side of him while Trunks was on the other. "Hey," Gohan whispered, shaky them both. "Hey wake up!"  
  
"What happened?" Trunks sat up, "Where are we?"   
  
Goten also was now awake, "I haven't had a good amount of sleep ever since we came to the past."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, "When have you ever wanted one?"  
  
Goten put his finger to his lip in thought, "Never!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Gohan hissed, "I can hear voices."  
  
The three boys pressed their little heads against a gray door that had no knob, well at least they assumed it was a door.   
  
"He should be proud of us now." A deep voice said.  
  
"No one has ever cleared a planet that quick, " Another voice added, but this one was a bit deeper.   
  
"Yeah, " said the first voice, "He can't call us weak any longer."  
  
  
  
"Shall we go and collect our reward?" The last voice asked.  
  
Trunks gasped, he recognized the last voice, "That's my dad!"   
  
"And I know who the others are," Gohan said, "Radditz and Nappa."  
  
The boys looked at one another, Goten and Gohan had worry plastered on their faces, but Trunks, Trunks had a wicked smile and he made no effort to remove it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yes, you are allowed to hate me, yes I enjoy being evil, but at least I update faster then almost any other story, and I tell you the update dates.   
  
Next update Feb.1st 


	28. The Troublesome Trio Strikes

No excuse, just lazy. I really really really didn't want to write last night, but then I realized I didn't want to upset my readers. So here you go. I did something else last night, and StratusNight should know if she got my E-mail with the attachment.   
  
Chapter 28 The Troublesome Trio Strikes   
  
"What's going on, where am I, how did I get here?" Gohan was in a panic, he woke up in this strange place, with no memory about how he had gotten there, and know one had given him any answers yet.  
  
Goten gave his brother a reassuring smile, "It's okay, you're with us now."  
  
After the voices died down Trunks stood up, and went about trying to figure out how to get out of the closet. While Goten explained it all to Gohan.   
  
Gohan nodded that he understood, "Well where do we start looking?"  
  
"Somewhere that's not in this closet, The Bug is out there, and we're going to find him first." Trunks said.   
  
"Why do you have that evil smile on your face?" Goten asked with a hint of fear.  
  
With an arrogant air around him, Trunks looked Goten in the face, "Cause, my dear friend, I know where or I mean when, we're at. And if I'm right, which I always am, we can have a lot of fun."  
  
"How so?" Gohan asked skeptically, he was willing to bet Trunks always had fun when there was trouble to cause. But what else could you expect from the son of Vegeta?  
  
After failing to see how to open the door, Trunks softly kicked the door open.   
  
"I believe we're on Frieza's planet, or at least the one where he sets up his armies. My dad told me all about how things worked when he worked for lizard face Frieza. How no matter how fast he Nappa and Radditz cleared a planet, Frieza was never happy." Trunks's face turned into bitter anger, "Frieza would always laugh at my father, and tell him how worthless he was," with teeth clenched tight and fist in tight balls, Trunks walked out of the closet. "Anyway, I feel my dad's ki going this way, so lets move it."  
  
The three demi-saiyans made their way down the hall on tip-toes, ki powers lowered with Trunks in the lead.   
  
"Are we like spies?" Goten said with a tinge of excitement in his voice.  
  
Trunks stopped abruptly, which made Goten bump into him and Gohan bump into Goten.   
  
Gohan rubbed his head, "Some spies," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Shhhh!" Trunks whispered.  
  
"You call that fast," a high raspy voice said from around the corner, "you poor naive monkey's. Dodoria could have done it by himself in have the time. But I guess I shouldn't expect much from monkey's."  
  
Snickering was heard from Frieza's lackeys as they looked upon the saiyan's faces.  
  
Trunks wore the same expression as his father, loathing.   
  
Goten was ready to attack but Trunks held him back. "Not now," he whispered.  
  
Nappa stood up from his bowing position, "How can you say that," he said with a bitter tone.   
  
"Nappa let's go, we have a lot to do, if we wish to please Lord Frieza." Every word out of Vegeta's mouth sounded forced.   
  
The three saiyans walked out of Frieza's sight, will the little saiyans hid out of sight.   
  
With a sigh of relief the came out of their hiding spot.   
  
"So who's this Frieza?" Gohan asked.  
  
"A slimy lizard, that will be our next victim," Trunks said casually.  
  
Goten smiled, he had a feeling he was going to like this trick. "What's the plan?"   
  
"Just follow me." Trunks climbed into an air vent and made his way through the small tunnel.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The author really doesn't think that they would have air vents in this place, but she couldn't think of anything else, and air vents work so well in movies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten and Gohan climbed in after him, "Where are we going, "Gohan asked.  
  
"To the main control room."   
  
"Should we really mess with the past?"   
  
"Gohan, we aren't really here, we're in The Bugs world, I bet that this whole place is just some kind of illusion."   
  
After a half hour of crawling on their knees, Trunks finally stopped, "I bet that's it." He pushed through the air vent leading into the room and jumped down.  
  
"Hey!" one of the workers said, "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I doesn't really matter." Trunks answered, and in no time at all, everyone in the room was out cold.  
  
Goten and Trunks had no problem taking them down, with some help from Gohan who wasn't sure if they should be doing this.  
  
"Over he," Trunks said.   
  
"What's are we doing?" Goten looked at all of the gadgets and buttons and wonder what they were for. He was itching to push them all.  
  
Trunks pushed a button, flipped a switch and then smiled, "Attention all staff and goons of Frieza's freak show of an army."  
  
His voice carried through the halls of the ship.   
  
"It has just been confirmed that Frieza is in fact, a girl."  
  
Goten snickered, but Gohan just looked worried and prayed that Trunks knew what he was doing.   
  
"Don't try to deny it, we all know. We're just curious what the plastic surgery costed, and if you're trying to hid it why are you wearing bright purple lipstick?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz listened in amazement trying hard not to laugh. Vegeta was glad that who ever was stupid enough to pull this prank had nothing to do with him, or his fellow saiyans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Goten do you have anything that you would like to say?" Trunks asked.   
  
Trying hard to contain the laughter, "Yeah, I think that Dodoria looks like an over sized and chewed piece of bubbled gum and he needs to be spit out."   
  
"Couldn't agree with you more. Oh Zarbon, we didn't forget about you, despite what you think, assuming that you are capable of that, cross dressing is so wrong, and for doing this hideous act and inflicting pain on all those that look upon you, you should be drowned. Your monster half would win more beauty pageants then you. Gohan what do you think?"  
  
Gohan froze at suddenly being addressed, "Uh?"   
  
Trunks and Goten gave him encouraging smiles.   
  
"I think that idiots could run this place better, and why does Frieza sit in the chair, is he handicapped?"  
  
"Good point, we would also like to say that the Ginyu Force needs to take dancing lessons, along with some hero we know, but we won't get into that." Trunks felt high ki powers coming towards them fast, " and in signing off we'd like to say, SAIYANS RULE!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta's heart stopped after hearing that last little bit, who ever these kids were, were going to be his down fall.   
  
A few minutes later, "Vegeta, Frieza orders you and your fellow monkey to come and see her, I mean him."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz, once again bowed before Frieza. This time Frieza didn't seem amused.   
  
"So do the monkeys have a back bone now?"  
  
"Lord Frieza, we had nothing to do with................"  
  
"I didn't ask for excuses!" Frieza snapped, "Did you find that display amusing."  
  
"Of course not," Vegeta lied.   
  
"LIAR! But I doubt it's amusing now. I have a number of very angry servants that would love to mutilate you and the rest of your friends. The Ginyu Force, is one of the most aroused, and thirsty for your pathetic hides."  
  
Whatever else Frieza said didn't make its way to Vegeta's ears, cause what he saw behind Frieza took all his attention. A black haired boy was being lowered from and air vent by his brown furry tail, Vegeta gulped, a saiyan tail. But how could it be, there were only four saiyans left alive. This boy though, didn't seem to know what he was doing, he was sweating and he looked like he was about to throw up.   
  
Gohan hung in mid air cursing his tail for growing back, once Trunks caught site of it, all sorts of ideas popped into his head. Screwing with Frieza's flying seat being one of them. Goten and Trunks gripped his tail and lowered him even further.   
  
Vegeta watched in horror, he might be able to talk his way out of the public announcement, but if Frieza saw that tail it would be all over. Vegeta flinched when the hands that were holding the boys tail accidentally lost their grip. But to Vegeta's great relief they managed to catch it just in time. Trying to ignore them, Vegeta concentrated on how he was going to get out of this.   
  
Gohan now moved over to Zarbon and took a piece of gum( don't ask where he got that) and stuck it in Zarbon's hair and with one swing to the right he put a sign on Dodoria's back which read, (I'm bubblelicious, try me!) With that done, Trunks and Goten pulled him up. "Are you sure your stronger then Frieza?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Trunks said.   
  
"Your dad's sure is in trouble." Goten stuck his head out of the air vent and smiled at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta blinked in surprise.   
  
"Are you ill, what are you looking at?" Frieza turned around but no one was there.  
  
Vegeta didn't get to answer, a guard burst into the room, "Lord Frieza, we believe that the intruders have been spotted."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sorry that's all for now, stay tuned if you want to see where Goku and Vegeta ended up.  
  
Next update Feb 13th 


	29. What's to Come

Hi!  
  
Chapter 29 What's to Come  
  
With one last glare, Frieza dismissed Vegeta and the other saiyans. They made their way slowly back to their rooms with clenched teeth and fists.   
  
Eventually Nappa broke out in curses, "The nerve of accusing us like that, he knows perfectly well that we are the only saiyans left. I tell you some ones out to get us."  
  
"Some one who's jealous of are success," Radditz added.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Well according to Frieza, we don't have any success. Besides I don't think that is what's been going on."  
  
Radditz and Nappa stopped. Wondering what Vegeta meant.  
  
"MOVE IT YOU IDIOTS!" Vegeta yelled, "I'm not telling you in the hall."  
  
Entering the room where they all slept, Vegeta quickly looked around and then closed the door.  
  
Nappa and Radditz looked at each other with curious faces. Vegeta was pacing back and forth with his arms folded in front of him. His fellow saiyans waited for him to start talking.  
  
"Uh?" Radditz said hastily, not wanting to tick off the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"How old would your brother be now?" Vegeta directed his question to Radditz.  
  
Radditz looked surprised at this unexpected question, "I don't know." Was he supposed to remember when Kakarot was born and keep up with his age?  
  
"Would he be of a child's age?" Vegeta continued.  
  
Radditz thought for a bit, not really sure where this was headed, "No, he should be in his teens somewhere. But where in them I don't know, but it's not possible for him to be a child."  
  
Vegeta glared at Radditz, that wasn't the answer he wanted, but he knew that Radditz was right. Radditz bother was sent out when he was a baby, immediately afterward Planet Vegeta blew up, and that was sixteen and a half years ago. Vegeta always would pretend that he didn't know how long ago he had lost his planet. He showed his saiyans a stone cold face when it came to talking about the past and what happened. It shouldn't matter to him, but it did. He remembered everything that happened that day very clearly. It was what kept him alive and able to bow to that miserable lipstick face Frieza. The thought that some day, some day he would be strong enough to kill him and take revenge.  
  
"Why did you want to know Kakarot's.........."  
  
"Shut up," Vegeta snapped.  
  
The faithful saiyans knew the conversation was over, when Vegeta told them to shut up, that meant that that was all he was going to tell them. Truth was in this case he didn't tell them anything.  
  
Vegeta felt tired, and confused, he'd barely gotten back from destroying a couple of planets and enslaving all of the strongest fighters for Frieza, just to now be thrown into this mess. Who were these kids? He didn't realize it before, but the voices that were broadcasted to the whole ship sounded like children too. There weren't any kids on this planet, just stone cold soldiers. So where did they come from, and what was up with the saiyan tail? From what he could tell there were three of them, two he saw, the other one he only saw the hands of. Well who ever they were, they were trouble, and needed to be stopped, or Vegeta wouldn't have a chance to become strong enough to defeat Frieza.   
  
"Nappa, Radditz," Vegeta said, "I've decided what to do."  
  
After a brief explanation about what he saw, Vegeta told Radditz and Nappa what they were going to do, "They are small children, they shouldn't be that hard to find and capture. Two of them have black hair, the other I didn't see. They are posing as saiyans, we'll find them, and when we do, bring them back here, and contact the others." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and made his way toward the door, "I'll teach the little nose wipes not to frame us!"  
  
And so the search began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Goku lagged behind Vegeta, who was proudly taking the lead.  
  
Vegeta didn't turn around to answer, "Kakarot I already told you, I know this forest like that back of my hand."  
  
Furrowing his brow Goku looked at the back of his hand, "What does that mean, I know something like the back of my hand? Has anyone ever really gave a close look at the back of their hands? Do they memorize every detail? Do they wake up in the morning look at the back of their hand and say hmmmmmm that wasn't there yesterday, it must be new."   
  
Closing his eyes, Vegeta took a ragged angry breath in. He was beginning to think that he should have never given up on trying to become stronger then Goku. Some one had to become stronger then him so they could just shut him up, for the sake of the world. Forget the world, it would please the whole universe.  
  
"I one time was coloring with markers, three days later I found a blue marker streak on the back of my hand. So for three days the back of my hand was different from how, how I guess it should normally be. Who knows how many things I've misted with out knowing it was ever there."  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it any more, Kakarot was going down, "FINE, YOU WIN, IT'S A STUPID PHRASE!!!!!!"  
  
Goku's eyes opened wide, he didn't know why he was surprised. This was the fifth time that Vegeta had yelled at him since they arrived here. "Remember those wrinkles."  
  
Vegeta no longer cared that Goku was stronger, "Kakarot, prepare to be sent to the next dimension."   
  
But before Vegeta even started to power up, he sensed that they were surrounded.  
  
"Don't move!" A large man came out of the bushes, he was wearing some kind of furry animal skin as clothing, his dark brown hair jetted out every where.  
  
Another figure emerge behind a tree, "Your completely surrounded," this one was a lot smaller then the first one, he didn't have any hair. Unless you counted that thin strand that stuck out of the top of his head.   
  
The last one appeared slowly, she seemed to be the leader of the bunch. She was short with long hair that stuck up an awful lot like Vegeta's. "You will stay where you are, I have know doubt that you are Truffels spies."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Next update Feb.16th. All the saiyan will be in it. 


	30. Three Dimensions

This is a treat to all those that actually keep up with my story. Everyones in it!  
  
Chapter 30 Three Dimensions  
  
"I wonder where in time we are, or how long the saiyans have been working for Frieza?" M.Trunks asked. He didn't really know much about saiyans, except what he had learned from Master Gohan.   
  
T.Gohan was a little ways ahead, "I don't know, why don't we fly to the nearest town, and ask somebody."  
  
M.Trunks picked up the speed a bit, his purple hair flying wildly, "Do you think we'll stand out much?"  
  
With a smile to himself, T.Gohan raised his eyebrows at M.Trunks, "I won't."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You have lilac hair, and bright blue eyes," T.Gohan chuckled.  
  
Rolling his eyes at T.Gohan for pointing out the obvious, "How do you know that other saiyans don't have this kind of hair color?"  
  
T.Gohan thought about that, "You have a point, but from my experience with saiyan hair color, I doubt it."  
  
(My hair color gets made fun of in every Fanfic) M.Trunks thought, but he really didn't have too much time to dwell on it. He felt a strong rise of energy gathering just upward. He recognized this power, "(GOHAN) LOOK!"  
  
T.Gohan looked up, a red ball was growing larger at rapid speed. "It's Frieza!"  
  
M.Trunks slapped his forehead, "Yeah I know, that's enough energy to wipe Planet Vegeta out."   
  
"That's the plan, that's how Planet Vegeta was destroyed in the past."  
  
They watched it get to it's full size, this was the second time that either of them saw this blast.   
  
"We have to stop it," T.Gohan said as he started to power up.  
  
"NO!" M.Trunks yelled, "It will create another dimension, the ball must destroy Planet Vegeta."   
  
"WHILE WE'RE ON IT?" T.Gohan asked while still powering up.  
  
M.Trunks thought for a bit, "Good point."   
  
T.Gohan jumped into Super Saiyan, bringing his hands back to their rightful position, he yelled, "KAME HAME HAAAAAAAA!"   
  
With what took little effort at all, the large red ball blew up. No longer a threat to the planet.   
  
"I hate to say this, but you made sure not to blow up Frieza so there wouldn't be to big of a difference from the time periods?" M.Trunks asked with worry.   
  
Smiling sheepishly, "You know I really wasn't thinking about it when I threw the Kame wave." T.Gohan responded.   
  
M.Trunks put his head in his hands, "All hope is lost."   
  
"Now don't get all down yet, it's only one dimension added."  
  
"The others don't even know what The Bugs planning, " M.Trunks started, "WE DO, and we still messed up."   
  
Now T.Gohan was getting down, how were they supposed to solve this one. Where was Goku when you needed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku couldn't see how the three saiyans thought that they were surrounded. They were all standing right there in front of Vegeta and him.   
  
"Well, Truffels, did you come here to die, or to brag about some new invention and then die." The woman said.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Are you blind, or just stupid? Do I look like a Truffel?"  
  
"What's a Truffel?" Goku asked. He had never heard of Vegeta talking about them before, or anyone else. They sounded to him like some kind of chocolate, which reminded him that he was hungry.   
  
The woman's hair stood up even more, "You dare to accuse me of being stupid?"  
  
"And blind," Vegeta added.   
  
Goku could have swore that the little women's eyes turned crimson, so he felt that it was up to him to stop this, Jumping in between Vegeta and the woman, "We don't want to cause any trouble, we just got lost and we're trying to figure out where we're at."  
  
The woman's anger was immediately gone, now she was looking at Goku with a surprised slash confused look on her face. Her fellow saiyan wore the same expression. "You are a strange person," she told Goku, never had she meant anyone who actually wanted to make peace.   
  
Goku now took his turn looking surprised.  
  
"If you're not Truffels then what are you?" She asked.  
  
"Saiyans," Vegeta replied simply.  
  
The skinny bald headed man and the large muscular man let out a laugh. But the woman just smiled, "Then where are your tails?"  
  
"Tragic accident," Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him, he remembered the day when that fat man cut his tail off.   
  
Goku smirked, knowing why Vegeta was short with them "So who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Dorack," the tall muscularly one said.  
  
"Aicron," said the bald skinny one.  
  
The women stood proud, and looked up at Goku skeptically ," Kadine, and you?"  
  
Goku smiled, "I'm G.........."  
  
"KAKAROT!" Vegeta finished.  
  
Goku turned back towards Vegeta, then he understood why Vegeta interrupted him. If he didn't even have a Saiyan name, then they weren't going to believe them.  
  
"And your ally?" Kadine asked.  
  
Vegeta took his time to answer, but finally he said, "Vegeta."  
  
Dorack's eyes went wide, "THAT'S AN OUT RAGE!"   
  
"Is it?" Kadine stared at Vegeta, "What saiyan wouldn't be proud to be named after our leader."  
  
Goku was amazed, the name Vegeta extended that far back as the known leader, "Wow, that's along line off Vegeta's."   
  
Dorack still seemed angry, "Kadine, it's still an out rage, he must have named himself that. This puny saiyan taints the royal name."  
  
Kadine spun around and glared at Dorack, "And how is it that you know he's puny, have you seen him fight?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Then do not jump to conclusions!" Turning back towards Goku and Vegeta now, "Where are you headed?"  
  
"We really don't know," Goku answered.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Yes I do!"   
  
"No you don't." Goku said calmly.   
  
"KAKA..........."  
  
"I'm starving, can you show us where we can get something to eat?" Goku asked, interrupting Vegeta.  
  
Kadine crossed her arms, "You finally sound like a saiyan," she told Goku.  
  
Goku gave an embarrassed smile.  
  
Kadine tilted her head towards Aicron, who looked surprised then he slumped his shoulders, " Follow me."   
  
With Aicron in the lead, the rest followed, Goku was greatly looking towards food again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What's going on?" Goten asked   
  
Gohan rubbed his head after running into Trunks's foot, "Trunks stopped."   
  
"Trunks, why did you stop?"   
  
"I think I found where they keep the armor," Trunks kicked the vent door open.  
  
Goten was the last to crawl out of the little hole, "How do you know?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, and looked around at all the different kinds of armor.  
  
"Oh," Goten said sheepishly.  
  
Gohan walked around the room, picking up a helmet, "This armor would be a great way for us to hide."  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed together.   
  
Each one of the boys picked up different outfits to wear, Gohan grabbed a dark green one, long pants and a black vest with green shoes. Trunks went for a black one that was shorts, with a black and brown vest and shoes. Goten wore a pair of long blue pants and long sleeves for armor with a white vest and shoes.  
  
After putting on the armor, Gohan grabbed a helmet and then threw one to Trunks, "This will help so that no one sees our faces."   
  
"No kidding, I can't see anything," Goten was walking around running into walls.   
  
Trunks slapped his forehead, "That's because you got one too big, here take this one."   
  
"Thanks," Goten took the helmet Trunks gave him and put it on.   
  
Now they were all dressed.  
  
"Guys," Trunks said, "Lets go cause trouble."   
  
Trunks opened up the door and ran head first into Vegeta, "Watch where your going," Trunks said angrily, but gasped when he saw who he ran into.  
  
Vegeta glared down at the little soldier, then smiled evilly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing to say, NATHAN'S MINE!  
  
Next update Feb. 21 


	31. Brotherly Love

How many saiyans does it take to screw in a light bulb?   
  
Chapter 31 Brotherly Love   
  
Vegeta smiled evilly at the little shrimp before him. "I haven't seen you around here before, so I'll let you go on a warning. I don't know what backwater planet Frieza enslaved you from, but if you want to stay alive don't come in contact with me again." he said harshly.   
  
Trunks just nodded his head, it was a good thing they all had there helmets on. It was also a good thing that Frieza's henchmen came in all shapes and sizes. "Didn't mean to cause trouble. Come on." he told Goten and Gohan.   
  
Vegeta looked farther into the armory room to see who Trunks was talking to. There were two other shrimps the same size as the first one. They must all be from the same race, well there were lucky that Vegeta was looking for those three kids, or these poor fools would have received a lot more then a warning.   
  
Trunks started to head out the door again but Vegeta stopped him.  
  
Standing in front of Trunks, "Tell me, pip-squeak, have you seen any thing unusual here?"  
  
Trunks, Goten and Gohan gulped, "Unusual?"  
  
"Is there an echo?" Vegeta said, annoyed.   
  
Trunks looked from side to side, wonder how to get out of this mess, "Like what?" (Why did this situation seem so familiar?) he asked himself.   
  
Vegeta, still standing in Trunks's way, "I'm looking for some little kids with brown tails."  
  
Goten's eyes went wide, he stared down at Gohan's back side, where his tail was. Gohan tail was swishing back and forth before Vegeta said anything. Now it was frozen in place, Gohan obviously hadn't been concerned about it until now.   
  
"Ha haha" Trunks laughed nervously, "I can honestly say, I haven't seen KIDS with brown tails," (but I have seen a kid with a brown tail.)   
  
Vegeta frowned, "Really? I am looking for three kids about your height."   
  
Goten still was staring at Gohan's tail, if Vegeta saw that then there wouldn't be any kind of explanation that would get them out of trouble.   
  
Trunks looked down at his feet, "Oh, well if we see them we'll be sure to tell you." He tried to move around Vegeta but Vegeta just stood in the door way.   
  
"How long have you been working for Frieza?" Vegeta continued his interrogation.   
  
Making sure not to make eye contact with his father, "Uh well, time flies so fast when your destroying planets and reeking havoc, I just don't know any more."   
  
This wasn't really going well, Vegeta suspected something, Goten's eyes never left Gohan's tail, if only there was a way to hide it.  
  
Vegeta towered over Trunks threateningly, "Brat's aren't aloud around here, and these particular ones have caused a lot of trouble for me."  
  
Trying now to look curious, Trunks furrowed his brow as if thinking, "Oh, that awful! What kind of trouble?"  
  
(If only I could just get it) Goten thought reaching his hand towards Gohan's tail.  
  
Growling, Vegeta stepped towards Trunks, "The kind that won't go unpunished."  
  
Trunks gulped, "You know sir, what you got to understand is that kids will be kids."   
  
"You should know........."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWW!" Gohan yelped out of know where.   
  
Goten quickly hid Gohan's tail behind his back, but Gohan wasn't going to let it go.  
  
"GOTEN, WHY DID YOU PULL MY TAIL OFF!" his face was deep red, with steam coming out of his ears.  
  
Goten coward before his brother, "I didn't want Vegeta to see it."  
  
That didn't help solve anything, "I WAS HIDING IT JUST FINE!"  
  
Now Goten was getting angry, " I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"  
  
"SO YOU TORE OFF MY TAIL!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT?"  
  
Goten clenched his fist, "SORRY, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT!"   
  
"HEY!" Trunks called out. "Do you want everyone to hear us?"  
  
Gohan rounded on Trunks now, "HE TORE OF MY TAIL!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Well you don't have to act like a baby."  
  
Vegeta no longer doubted that these were the brats he was looking for, if he ever had a doubt in the beginning. It didn't take too long to find them, he figured if they wanted to fit in that they would have to come here and find something to where.   
  
"I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A BABY, MY TAIL IS JUST SENSITIVE!"   
  
Everything started to go into chaos, Goten was yelling at Gohan, Trunks was yelling at both of them, and Gohan was yelling at everyone.   
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared.   
  
The room became suddenly quiet.  
  
"I don't know where you come from or what you are doing here, but you are going to follow me. When we get back to my room you will explain everything, then I'll decide if you die fast or slowly. Now move!" Vegeta watched the boys file out of the room. No one was complaining, they knew that they were caught.   
  
Gohan couldn't help but notice that living was not one of Vegeta's options, they were in for it. He glared at Trunks and Goten just ahead of him, they were nothing but trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TWO! One to hold the bulb, the other to turn the house around."   
  
Update,Feb.28 


	32. Goku Holds Back

Sorry for the late up date, but know matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to write. It's hard updating every week, my mind is tired, I know why it takes so long for people when they are nearing the end they don't update for awhile. But I promise I will not leave you hanging, I will give you your story. So do not worry, I may be getting lazy but I will keep writing.   
  
Chapter 32 Goku Holds Back  
  
The more steps Goku took the more his stomach hurt, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. He didn't like being the weak one of the group, but it hurt so badly. "Can we hurry up a bit?"  
  
"You're the one lagging behind, so shut up!" Dorack said harshly.   
  
Looking back at Goku, who was a few yards behind, Kadine tilted her head over to Vegeta, "Your ally is not a strong one is he? Does he normally hold you back?"  
  
Vegeta wasn't really shocked by this question, Kakarot's attitude and character were not of a tough nature. Kakarot did not deceive people on purpose it just was his nature, Vegeta supposed it was the way he always was. It was annoying, most underestimated him because he seemed too nice. Vegeta had a different way of going about life, he wanted everyone to be intimidated by him. Vegeta turned his head around and growled, if they ever had to show their strength while they were here, then he hoped they didn't have to show all of it. Vegeta may have given up on being the strongest, but he still didn't have to like it, especially around other saiyans. "Kakarot, stop holding us up!'  
  
"Are we almost there?" Goku asked.  
  
Turning on to a beaten path, Aicron growled and answered " Yes!"  
  
Now Goku picked up the pace, he sure hoped food was ready when he arrived. At least he didn't have to explain to them about his saiyan appetite.   
  
The camp was just through some tree's, which surrounded a large open spaced area. Saiyans were all over the place, some were sparring, others were eating large quantities of food, and everyone wore fur for their clothing. So when Vegeta and Goku entered the camp they really stood out. Some saiyans were giving them strange looks, as if Goku and Vegeta were fresh meat. Vegeta would return those looks with a nice glare as if challenging them. Goku on the other hand took a different approach, when his eyes meant with others he would smile. Not really reading their expressions right.   
  
Moving a little closer to Vegeta so he could whisper to him, Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, "Vegeta, some of these saiyans have dark blue hair or brown hair."  
  
Vegeta returned this statement with a growl, "What did you expect?"  
  
"I thought all saiyans had black hair."   
  
"Kakarot, you've only seen three saiyans, one was bald, one was your brother so it's natural that he has the same hair color as you, and the last was me. So you've seen only two with hair and they both happened to be black." Vegeta said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
Goku smiled, "Nope, I've seen four saiyans, and three had black hair."  
  
Vegeta spun around, completely surprised, "Four, full blooded saiyans?"  
  
Goku nodded, "One was Radditz one was Nappa one was you and the other was.........."  
  
Vegeta lowered his eyebrows threatening Goku to continue.   
  
"Me!" Goku beamed. Goku laughed at the look of outrage on Vegeta's face, he was always so uptight.  
  
"Quiet!" Kadine snapped back at them, "We are coming in the presence of our leader, Vegeta!"   
  
Looking forward now, Goku felt the presence of what seemed to be the strongest power force out of all the other saiyans, with the exception of Vegeta and himself. Standing far taller then the rest of the saiyans, was a dark brown haired one, his hair was short and wild on top of his head, He was the only one with black fur for clothing instead of brown. His tail thrashed violently behind him, and he wore a dark scowl on his face. Goku knew that the only scowl that he had ever seen to match this giant's scowl was Vegeta's scowl.  
  
The larger Vegeta came and stood before Kadine and the rest of her group, they all lowered their heads before him. He sneered at the two strangers like a cat would sneer at a dog.   
  
Vegeta's face was expressionless, he showed no respect or fear, and why should he? He knew who he was. Kakarot was a different matter, but Vegeta knew there was no point in pressing the matter, Kakarot would be the same idiotic Kakarot no matter where he was.  
  
Whispers were heard throughout the camp, but they were immediately silent when their leader spoke.  
  
"Who are these.......creatures you bring before me Kadine?" Every word was said with shaking rage.  
  
Kadine raised her head now, "They claimed to be lost saiyans, My Great Leader."  
  
There was the sound of laughter from some of the saiyans in the camp.   
  
"Saiyans? If they are saiyans then where are their tails, and why do they dress as the Truffles do?" The Leader asked.   
  
"I do not know, but I believe their words." Kadine lowered her head again.  
  
The Leader raised his eyebrows, "Do you?"  
  
"I DO NOT!" Aicron claimed.  
  
Kadine snapped her head at him, "AICRON!"  
  
"NO KADINE, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN TOO TRUSTWORTHY, THEY ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED," Aicron said, pointing an accusing finger at Goku and Vegeta. "ONE OF THEM DOESN'T EVEN ACT SAIYAN, HE SMILES AND BECOMES INCREDIBLY WEAK WITH NO SHAME IN SHOWING IT!"  
  
Goku looked confused, was he talking about him?   
  
"THE OTHER IS WORSE, HE CLAIMS TO HAVE THE SAME NAME AS OUR GREAT LEADER "   
  
"Aicron silence!" Kadine once again commanded.  
  
But Aicron didn't listen, "THEY ARE TRUFFLE SPIES AND THEY.................................." Aicron now fell onto his knees grabbing his stomach, blood came trickling down his mouth.  
  
Everyone gasped at what had happened, but Goku knew what had happened, the Leader had punched Aicron hard in the stomach. Goku turned and lowered his head, his eyes never left the Leaders face. It was strange that Goku did not realize that the Leader was going to attack, but then Goku realized why he didn't sense it. Normally when someone is going to move at such a speed and attack with such force, their power level rises, even if it's just a little, but the Leader seemed to always keep his power level at his max. So Goku didn't catch it at first, but now Goku knew his mistake and it wasn't going to happen again.  
  
Goku was about to speak up but Vegeta stopped him, "Kakarot, it's not your place, besides, he didn't kill him."  
  
Goku looked away from Vegeta, he decided that he wasn't going to speak up just yet. But if the Leader tried anything like that again, Goku was going to stop him.   
  
The Leader sneered down at Aicron cringing body, "Never speak out of turn, and never speak after your group leader has silenced you. Now leave!"   
  
Kadine watched as Aicron rise and walked away with all the pride he could muster, her lips were pierced tight as she turned away, and let her attention fall back upon her Great Leader. This time though she did not bow her head to him.   
  
Goku could sense that Kadine was not happy about what had happened, when she was trying to silence Aicron it's seemed more out of worry then anger.   
  
Vegeta also was watching Kadine, wondering what her expression meant now.   
  
The Leader didn't watch as Aicron left, "Now Kadine, is what he said true?"  
  
"Yes," Kadine said bitterly.  
  
"And you trust them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Leader thought about it for a moment, "Which one of you then is named after me?"  
  
"I am!" Vegeta said with great pride his voice. His arms crossed proudly in front of him.  
  
"You have some nerve, do you wish to die today?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Do you?"  
  
Cocking his head to the side, the Leader stared at Vegeta. Then he stood tall and turned to Goku, "Your ally has the pride of the saiyan race in his eyes, but I don't see it in yours."  
  
Goku smiled, "Thank you."   
  
Again the Leader paused for awhile, "You are strange, but you are not a Truffle, Truffles boast about their intelligence, they act as if they are better. I see nothing for you to boast about, do you consider your self intelligent?"   
  
Well there's a question no one ever asked Goku before, he thought, did he consider himself intelligent?   
  
Vegeta wanted to burst out laughing, he wonder what Kakarot would answer.  
  
"I don't consider myself stupid, I've learned a lot of thing. But the truth is when it comes to books and mathematics I'm no brain, but when it comes to fighting I can think of some pretty good strategies."  
  
Well Vegeta had to give Kakarot around of applause, an honest answer, not that he expected anything less then that from Kakarot, the King of all morals.   
  
The Leader seemed to like this answer, "Then it settles it, if your strength is greater in fighting, then you are a saiyan. Now what happened to your tails?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to Update February 6th and I won't be late and it will be longer, I will not do this to you again. It's hard though when you have written a story for so long. 


	33. Gohan Attacked

Chapter 33 Gohan Attacked.   
  
Ever since they arrived in the city, T.Gohan and M.Trunks were easily spotted. Trunks as expected, stood out the most, his lilac hair could draw attention from a mile away. It was obvious that they had to change their clothing and get something to cover up M. Trunks's hair. The only problem was, they had no idea where to go.   
  
T.Gohan took a look around, there really wasn't any kind of store, there were places to eat, but no where to buy clothes, "(Trunks) maybe we should ask some body."   
  
Quickly turning away from all the stares he received, M.Trunks turned his attention on (Gohan), "Yeah, but who do we ask, I think everyone here would prefer to kill us."  
  
"Uh, how about that guy?" T.Gohan pointed to a small man with a scar all they way down his face.  
  
"Okay," M.Trunks answered.  
  
Neither of them moved.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" T.Gohan asked.  
  
M.Trunks swirled around," Me, it was your idea!"   
  
Knowing he was being silly, T.Gohan shrugged and started to walk over to the man. His eyes were so focused on him that he didn't realize that he was about to run into someone until it was too late.  
  
"Hey," An overly muscular man said, " Watch where you're going."   
  
"Yeah," said the man T.Gohan was planning on asking his question, "We don't like Frieza's goons roaming around on our planet.   
  
T.Gohan stepped back from them, "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble, I was just wondering were my friend and I could get some clothes."  
  
The two saiyans eyed T.Gohan school clothes which he was still wearing, then they turned and looked over at the lilac haired boy in his black pants and shirt, with his blue jacket and sword on his back.   
  
"Sure will help you," The smaller one said wickedly, "For a price!"  
  
T.Gohan stared at them, "You would charge us for information?"   
  
"Nothing on Vegeta is without it's price, especially to strangers who have no business being here," The larger man said shoving T.Gohan.  
  
T.Gohan took another step back, "Trust me I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here but I........"  
  
"Are you saying our planets not good enough for you?" The small one asked, venom trickling with every word.  
  
This conversation was starting to receive more attention then T.Gohan wanted. Actually T.Gohan didn't want any attention, he just wanted to figure out how to get M.Trunks and him out of here. "Listen I didn't mean to offend you, it's a lovely planet with nice people on it."   
  
The Large Saiyan flexed his muscles. "Are you calling us weaklings?"   
  
"What?," T.Gohan was now backed up against a wall, "No no no I was just saying that you ....uh, (Trunks), some help."  
  
But M.Trunks was already busy talking to a young saiyan girl, "So if we went to this base that should be in the center of the city will find some armor for us to wear?"  
  
"I think the boys getting scared, Yarkin." The Large man said to the littler saiyan.   
  
"Scared? No just confused." T.Gohan said, T.Gohan wondered if every saiyan was as touchy as Vegeta.   
  
"Well you sure look scared." Yarkin said with a smirk.   
  
T.Gohan looked around for M.Trunks again, "You might be reading the expression wrong."   
  
As soon as he said this, a fist came flying at T.Gohan's face, and went through the wall behind him. The large saiyan looked around for T.Gohan who had suddenly disappeared.  
  
"I really don't want to fight you," T.Gohan was now standing behind the two saiyans.  
  
  
  
The larger saiyan glared at T.Gohan and clicked his scouter assessing T.Gohan's strength, then he smiled when it only read 52. "I didn't realize Frieza kept such weaklings on his ship."  
  
Everyone gathered around to watch the fight now, many were calling T.Gohan rude names and telling Tilla, who T.Gohan now suspected was the name of the large saiyan, to kill the intruder slowly, and to let him have it.   
  
"Tilla?" T.Gohan said with a smile, "Was your mom unsure of your gender when you were young or were you just pretty?"   
  
Tilla growled, "I was going to give you mercy and grant you a quick death, but now I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YOU!, " and with a roar of anger he flew at T.Gohan.   
  
T.Gohan shook his head, what a mess he was causing, why couldn't they just answer his question, and where was M.Trunks? Moving only slightly out of the way so Tilla just missed him, T.Gohan wrapped an arm around Tilla's neck and then tightened. Whispering so only Tilla could hear, "I don't want to embarrass you in front of all your friends, but you really don't stand a chance against me." Then T.Gohan loosed his grip and let Tilla go.   
  
Tilla moved away quickly and rubbed his neck, "I'm not that easily intimidated, you don't fool me. You got lucky and you used that to try to get me to back off, well sorry but your plan didn't work."  
  
Dumbfound, T.Gohan wondered if every saiyan was this stupid, that they couldn't tell when they were out matched. "You really don't want to do this."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Get him Tilla!" Yarkin yelled.  
  
Tilla came at T.Gohan with a series of attacks, each one was blocked or dodged by T.Gohan with ease.  
  
The crowd was getting more outraged with every failed attempt to hit T.Gohan. "Are you almost through?" T.Gohan asked.  
  
Tilla backed away now, "What is your secret," he asked out of breath.  
  
T.Gohan raised his eyebrows at this question, "I'm stronger then you, " he answered as if it was quite obvious, which it was.   
  
Using his scouter again to test T.Gohan, Tilla froze in amazement, "Your power level is now at 1500. " Tilla looked around at all his fellow saiyans, "Well I may not be able to defeat you, alone that is."   
  
T.Gohan eyes went wide as everyone started to move towards him threateningly, "Now guys, I really didn't want to start a fight as I said before, " they still moved closer, "it's not my fault you are all so touchy."   
  
Now everyone flew at T.Gohan at the same time, T.Gohan blocked every punch . It was a large brawl of saiyans attacking one demi saiyan who was in the center of it all.   
  
M.Trunks came back to find, a large fight, here and there saiyans were being thrown out of the pile and hitting buildings. Blinking a couple of times and wondering who started it all, he searched the ki power of the strongest fighter in the group and found T.Gohan. "Now how did (Gohan) get into so much trouble?"   
  
Next thing M.Trunks knew, T.Gohan came flying out of the pile and fell to the pavement. Not bothering to help T.Gohan up, M.Trunks just stared down at him, "(Gohan) what are you doing?"   
  
T.Gohan stood up and brushed himself off, "I'm giving them dance lessons."   
  
The angry bunch of saiyans at that moment realized T.Gohan was no longer in the middle of the fight.   
  
"Shoot, they noticed I'm gone, " T.Gohan said. He froze when he saw every eye in the angry mob of saiyans rest upon him.  
  
They once again came towards him at incredible speed, M.Trunks stepped aside not wanting to get involved, and T.Gohan covered his face in defense. When they were a few inches from T.Gohan , they were suddenly stopped by a loud voice.   
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A royal saiyan guard yelled in anger. "I have never seen saiyans act so much like animals, does the saiyan pride mean nothing? Who ever started this come forth and except your punishment."  
  
"It was this intruders fault, he came from Frieza's ship," Yarkin pointed to T.Gohan, who gave a weak smile.   
  
"Well, " the guard said smiling, " he'll be sorry to hear that Frieza'a ship blew up, along with Frieza."   
  
This brought a surprising silence upon everyone, Frieza was gone? But how, who, and why? No, they really didn't care why.   
  
The Guard was surprised by this reaction, "Hasn't anyone been paying attention, what have you all been doing? Drinking?"  
  
Still no one spoke  
  
"This is not all the news that I bring, we have some terrible news, our young Prince Vegeta was also on Frieza's ship." The Guard said, with great disappointment.  
  
Everyone broke out into cries of out rage, it was chaos. Know one new what to do what to say, what was to be done now?   
  
M.Trunks on the other hand did not except the death of his father, if he was still alive he was going to find him. M.Trunks took to the sky, reaching out for any trace of his father.   
  
"I'm coming!" T.Gohan shouted after M.Trunks. Nothing was going right, everything in this dimension had changed so dramatically. How was T.Gohan going to warn the others, he had no way to reach them, unless? "That might work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sorry that's all, some funny stuff coming up, next chapter will have lots of all of them.  
  
Feb.13 


	34. Getting Some Where

Here are a lot of chapter, right in a row, so this should make up for the seriest lack of chapters.  
  
BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter 34 Getting Some Where.   
  
Awkward stares were pasted around the room, some growling and a rumble of a stomach was heard. Three stood on one side of the room, while the other three sat on the other side. They all were kind of confused about where to start, or what to ask. The ones standing had a lot of questions, especially the shortest one, but which to ask first. The three sitting were wonder how to answer any question that were asked, or should they use their strength and run for it.  
  
Finally Vegeta stepped forward, "I want to know why did he have a saiyan tail?" half yelling, half growling his question.  
  
A little bit unsettled for being asked the first question, Gohan quietly answered, "I was born with it?" It came out more like a question then an answer to one. How did he ever let himself get into this mess, why couldn't Trunks have just looked for The Bug instead of causing trouble? Why does he like angry people? Especially Vegeta and all other powerful people, if he was going to pick on any, pick on the weak. Not that that was right either..  
  
"That's impossible!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta advanced toward Gohan.  
  
Trunks stepped in the way, "Not if he was a saiyan," he said as if it was quite obvious.  
  
Now growling at Trunks, "There are only four saiyans left..."  
  
"And who's to say he's not the fourth." Trunks once again interjected.   
  
Radditz now stepped forward, "Because the other saiyan is my brother, and I was told he looks exactly like my father, and that kid looks like neither of them. Besides, Kakarot would be in his teens by now, so that couldn't be him."   
  
Gohan was kind of taken back by that statement, he always thought he looked a lot like his dad, but he couldn't deny that Goten was the spitten image of Goku.   
  
Vegeta looked back at Trunks, wondering what his excuse was going to be now. When he didn't receive an answer, he smiled in triumph. "No more lies to tell us?"   
  
Silence past for a moment, before the last person you would expect to speak, spoke. Goten stood up, "I guess all we can do is tell the truth."  
  
  
  
Trunks whipped his head around, "Goten!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Gohan asked his brother.   
  
Goten shook his head, "What, we can't hide it anymore, and Vegeta deserve to know."  
  
Vegeta now ignored Trunks, his attention was now on Goten, "Some one finally sees they have no choice, now start explaining."  
  
After a deep breath, Goten started, "We.....................come from the past."  
  
"The Past?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Yes, we have come as a ghost to haunt Frieza for what he did." Goten finished, his face full of pride. It took him a long time to come up with that lie, that's why when they were all talking he kept silent trying to figure out what to do. He looked over a Trunks who's mouth was hanging open.  
  
For Trunks, this situation was unbelievable, Goten came up with not such a bad lie, all on his own. Trunks was shocked, but he had never been more proud of Goten. There was hope for him after all, now all they had to do was stick with that story and everything would be great, Trunks could take it from there, but he spoke up to late.   
  
A roar of laughter broke out of Goten, "Hahahahahahahahaha, I DID IT! That was a good lie Trunks, I think they were going to believe it."   
  
All feelings of pride for Goten were washed away, "GOTEN, WHEN YOU TELL A LIE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH AFTER IT!"   
  
Goten looked confused now, "But it was funny."   
  
"AND IT'S A DEAD GIVE AWAY!"  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME TRUNKS, IT TOOK ME ALONG TIME TO COME UP WITH THAT LIE!"  
  
"AND YOU BLEW IT!"   
  
Goten and Trunks's fight ended abrubtly, as an impatient Vegeta was now standing behind Gohan, with a threatening look on his face. "My patience for you brats has run out," Vegeta said every word with bitter anger, "You have caused a lot of trouble for us , blaming us for your speech."   
  
"Even though it was funny." Radditz mumbled softly, but not softly enough as he recieved an evil glare from Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Gohan's face was filled with nothing but terror, he really didn't have much confidence in his two fellow demi-saiyans. So far they say they are stronger then Vegeta, but Gohan hasn't seen any proof. He also fully understood why Vegeta was getting so mad, with Goten and Trunks it's a wonder anyone was able to keep their cool.   
  
Vegeta was pleased to see Goten and Trunks's face turn very serious, he was tired of them goofing around. Vegeta was not one you goofed off with, he wanted to be taken seriously. "Now that I have your attention, let's start the explanations."   
  
Goten watched his brother, he didn't like it when people threatened his family. His mother was once threatened when they were walking home from the store one time. The crooks wanted all their food and money, Goten was about to handle it, but he didn't get the chance. Chi-Chi already had them down on their knees and begging for mercy, which she didn't give. "Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you." Goten waited for Trunks to back him up, but it didn't come.   
  
"Fine," Trunks responded looking defeated, " we'll tell you who we are, but you might not believe the truth."   
  
With a smirk of triumph, Vegeta crossed his arms, but remained close to Gohan. "This should be interesting, go ahead."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts, figure out exactly how to explain it all. With one last deep breath, "We came from the future."  
  
Irritation swept over Vegeta once again, " The future?" he asked skeptically.   
  
Trunks now was irritated, a feeling that ran in the family, "Yes, but before you question let me explain it all first."  
  
Vegeta reluctantly nodded.  
  
"We came from about twenty-five years from the future, well Goten and I did, Gohan came from about 7 years from the future, but I'll explain why in a bit. We come from the planet called Earth."  
  
Radditz straightened up, "That's where Kakarot is!"  
  
"Yes, but we know him a Goku."  
  
"You mean he hasn't destroyed the planet?" Radditz was shocked and ashamed of his brother. He would have to go teach him a lesson.  
  
Goten was now cunfused. "Why would he destroy the planet?"  
  
Trunks turned to Goten, "Because when a saiyan baby is sent to a low class planet, they are supposed to destroy it then return back home." Seeing Goten's confusion broaden Trunks pressed on, "I'll explain more later."   
  
There was a laugh of disgust from Nappa, "And how is it the you know so much about saiyans?"  
  
Trunks eyes were focused on the floor, Goten figured he was trying to avoid that question since the reason had to do with who his father was. But that was not why Trunks had not looked up.   
  
Trunks cletched his fist, staring angrily at the floor, "I'll explain that if you would all just SHUT UP FOR TWO MINUTES!" Now Trunks sounded a lot like his mother when she was angry.  
  
Nappa advanced on Trunks intending to teach him a lesson, but Vegeta stopped him.   
  
"Nappa, let him finish, then he will receive his punishment for any lies he tells us."  
  
No one spoke up any more so Trunks continued, "Goku had two sons, one who's name is Gohan, the other Goten."  
  
Goten stood proud now, "That's me." yep he was Goku's son and he loved it.  
  
"That's why Gohan had a tail, Goten's tail was removed when he was a baby." Trunks paused for a moment allowing them to take that in. "Well Goten and I come from a time where Gohan is 19 not 7. We traveled back into Gohan's time line to find a Bug, we are supposed to capture this Bug before he causes damage. He was the one that sent Goten, Gohan and I here in this time."   
  
Vegeta thought about what Trunks told him, it explained something but not all. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Trunks, "And where do you fit in?"   
  
Nappa also had a question, "And where are we in this future of yours?"  
  
Goten also was wondering that, "I know that Vegeta's in the future, and he hasn't changed a bit, "He said cheerfully, "but I have never seen you two." he indicated to Radditz and Nappa.   
  
"I tell you, "Gohan spoke up, " My dad killed you, Radditz, you came to earth and threatened to destroy it, after that, Nappa and Vegeta came to earth a year later. After Nappa was defeated by my dad, Vegeta destroyedhim." Every word was said bitterly.   
  
Just by the way Gohan said it, Vegeta was inclined to believe him. Even though it still sounded absurd that a low class saiyan could defeat Nappa.   
  
"YOU LIE!" Nappa and Radditz said at the same time. They were both ready to make Gohan pay for such a lie. But Goten and Trunks stepped in front of them blocking their way to Gohan.   
  
Gohan had not changed his mood, he wasn't afraid. Glaring at Nappa now, "You killed my best friend, you deserved to die." The battle that day was still fresh in his mind, after all to him it was only yesterday that it happened.   
  
Nappa brought his fist back and lunged it a Trunks face at rapid speed to knock him out of the way, but just no fast enough. Trunks caught it inches a way from his face. If Nappa was shocked before when Trunks was fast enough to block, he was floored when Trunks was strong enough to keep holding Nappa fist from moving farther forward. Trunks smirked, "I wouldn't attack, I haven't even begun to explain who I am." With power now flowing threw him Trunks pushed Nappa across the room where he slammed into the wall.   
  
Radditz's eyes were as big a dinner plates, he never seen anyone beside Vegeta do that to Nappa.   
  
Regaining composure Nappa stood up and again advanced toward Trunks, "Nappa, step back unless you wish to make your fate come to past sooner than expected." Vegeta waited for Nappa to follow his orders, then turned back to Trunks, "I'm beyond interested, I'm dying to know, so, who are you in all this?"  
  
Trunks stared at Nappa for awhile then relaxed a bit and turned to face Vegeta, "As Gohan said, in my time Radditz and Nappa are dead. You live on earth along with Goku, since you really don't have any place else to live. Many years later you marry an Earth.....  
  
Vegeta didn't like where this was going.   
  
"woman, and she gives birth to......." Trunks paused, not sure he wanted to finish that statement.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Goten yelled before Trunks could finish.   
  
Trunks's face went red, "I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM!!"  
  
Goten coward before his friend, "Sorry, I was just got excited and when you didn't finish right away I thought I would help you."  
  
If Nappa and Radditz didn't believe Goten or Trunks at first, once they saw the look Trunks gave Goten, they saw the resemblance immidiately. The vain in the forehead, the narrowed eyes, and that glare that Trunks pulled off perfectly.   
  
Vegeta on the other hand saw no resemblance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please continue to the next chapter, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	35. A Solution and More Explanations

Next chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 35 A Solution, and More Explanations.   
  
M.Trunks reached the remains of Frieza's ship, he searched frantically for his father's ki. Even though his father would only be a little kid, that didn't make a difference in his mind. Vegeta had to be a live, or M.Trunks in this time would never exist, and many other important things wouldn't happen. Not finding any trace of a ki power, M.Trunks started to look through the rubble.   
  
T.Gohan was close behind M.Trunks and started to help. He cursed himself for not thinking before he Kama waved Frieza. All thoughts were pushed to the back of T.Gohan's head when he heard a low moan, floating just behind some rubble was a man. He looked beaten up but at least he was conscience. As T.Gohan moved closer, he froze when he saw that the man looked like his Father, except a bit tanner with a scar on his cheek.   
  
Bardock rubbed his head, trying to figure out what happened. As the large red ball started to engulf his entire body, a blue ray came out of no where and pushed Frieza's attack back at him. Then there was a large explosion, and................. he was alive. Bardock filled his chest, yes, he was definately alive! As his vision started to return, he noticed a young man staring at him strangly, probably wondering how Bardock the third class warrior had survive.   
  
Not sure really what to say, T.Gohan decided to say the first thing that came to him, "Are you all right?"  
  
Bardock gave him a strange look then smiled, "Yeah, amazing isn't it?"  
  
Glancing up at the man's hair, T.Gohan asked his second question, "Are you .......Bardock?"  
  
There followed another strange look, "Well I sure ain't Frieza." Who was this kid? Since nothing else was said, Bardock decided to voice his question. "Who are you?"  
  
It took T.Gohan awhile before he registered the question in is brain. " Uh my name is Gohan."  
  
Bardock narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't sound saiyan, are you one of Frieza's goons?" If he was then he should have died with the rest of them.  
  
T.Gohan answered that question quickly, "No, not at all! I'm one of you, a saiyan."   
  
Bardock was skeptically but didn't get to interrogate any further because another young man with an odd color of hair showed up.   
  
"(Gohan) I can't find him, " M.Trunks said with worry, " my fathers not here, not a trace of him!"  
  
So this other boy was looking for his father, Bardock thought, he must be one of Frieza's goons's sons. But if that were true then why would he tell a saiyan his problem?.   
  
T.Gohan forgot about Bardock at the moment, he too was worried for Vegeta, "Don't worry (Trunks) we'll find Vegeta." He started searching again, along with M.Trunks.   
  
"VEGETA?" Bardock yelled, "What are you talking about?"   
  
Not stopping the search, T.Gohan answered, "Never mind, right now your Prince is in trouble, he was in the ship when it exploded."  
  
Realizing that T.Gohan was right about Vegeta, he stopped worrying about the two strangers and started to look.   
  
"VEGETA!" T.Gohan called out.   
  
Bardock followed that example but with more respect, "Prince Vegeta!"   
  
Vegeta laid crushed between two large pieces of metal, he was shaking from the pain. He heard some noise around him, it took him awhile before he realized they were calling his name. Someone was looking for him, Vegeta knew they would come. Even through all the pain he noticed that one off the voices was disrespectful, they were calling him meerly Vegeta, as if he was some common saiyan. Well they would pay, not now of coarse but even near death he would make sure they were respectful. Pushing the thought of disrespect aside he realized he had to make his whereabouts known. He tried hard to push the metal pieces apart but it was useless, every part of him ached. Maybe if they could hear him, Vegeta managed to open his mouth but no sound came out. He was going to die and he was barely 10, life sure wasn't fare, NO! This was not they way he was going to die, a casualty of Frieza's death? NO! He was The Prince of All Saiyans and he would die a warrior. Now Vegeta desparately tried to move or do anything, but there was no movement. He didn't stop trying, if he did die then he would die trying. No one could find him unless he moved or made a sound, but he was proven wrong as the two pieces of metal were pushed apart.   
  
M.Trunks had finally managed to sense a flicker of ki power and quickly moved right towards it. He looked down at the crumpled body, Vegeta's face was contorted in pain, and confusion. M.Trunks slowly and carefully picked up the frail body of his father. "I FOUND HIM!"  
  
Bardock and T.Gohan flew over to where M.Trunks was, "How is he?" T.Gohan asked.   
  
"He's alive, but that's all I can say."   
  
Bardock stared at his Prince, "He looks conscience."  
  
T.Gohan moved closer to Vegeta, " Vegeta, blink if you hear me."  
  
So there's the disrespectful one, but Vegeta blinked anyway.   
  
A sense of realief passed through M.Trunks, " Can you hold on until we can get you some help?"  
  
There was no response that time. "He'll have to, follow me I'll take you too a regenerating tank."   
  
M.Trunks nodded and followed Bardock as well as T.Gohan.   
  
Taking the two strangers two a tank gave Bardock a chance to think now. The one called (Trunks) said he was looking for his father, but it turned out they were looking for Vegeta. What was there to think about, these two were nuts.   
  
M.Trunks landed along with Bardock on one of the buildings. Men came running out of a door with rage on their faces.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? All saiyan's are to stay at home until we can......"  
  
Bardock didn't let finish, he grabbed the guy by the front of his gi, "Listen, I don't have time for mindless people. Do you recognise who that boy is holding, it's the Prince and he needs help."  
  
Vegeta was very thankful to this Saiyan who spoke up, he didn't have time for rules.   
  
Registering what was going on the man stepped back from Bardock, "Quickly, follow me."   
  
They made their way down some stairs and into a room with two large glass cases. One of the men opened it up while another went to take the Prince from M.Trunks, who at first wouldn't give Vegeta up, but then told the man to be careful and he handed Vegeta over.   
  
M.Trunks and T.Gohan watched as they hooked Vegeta up to the regenerator tank. Wondering how this thing was suppose to work. After everything was all set up M.Trunks stepped forward, "How long will it take, will he be okay?"  
  
"You managed to get him here just in time, after that unexplainable explosion that killed Frieza, I don't think anyone remembered that our Prince was also on the ship."   
  
A man now stepped forward, T.Gohan noticed that is was the same guard that stopped the fight between him and the saiyan mob. "So it's you two again, you ran away last time. But not this time, who are you and I want a straight answer."   
  
M.Trunks didn't move he just continued to stare at Vegeta, T.Gohan was just making funny faces will thinking about how to answer that. At times like these he envied the little Trunks, who could think of the lie before you could ask the question.   
  
To everyones surprise, it was Bardock who spoke up, "There with me, they are part of my team, I just recruited them."  
  
The guard looked skeptical, "Where are their tails, Bardock?"  
  
"They were cut off in a battle."  
  
That brought a roar of laughter out of the room, M.Trunks and T.Gohan wonder what was so funny.   
  
"Some saiyans, they can't even protect their tails." One saiyan said.   
  
Bardock growled at this response, "I assure you they a great warriors, a bit careless, but they will do."   
  
The laughter died down now, the stranger presence was explained. Now all they had to figure out was where the light came from that blew up Frieza's ship.   
  
The guard once again turned to Bardock, "Did you or your," he paused as he heard some chuckles," team mates see anything?"  
  
"No sir, all we saw was the beam of blue light, we are as clueless as you, now if you will excuse us, I must talk to my two team mates and scowled them for being so careless. (Trunks), (Gohan) follow me." Bardock walked briskly out of the room.   
  
T.Gohan and M.Trunks looked at eachother then followed. Bardock turned into an empty room, waited for the other two to enter the room, then he shut the door.   
  
T.Gohan was the first to speak, "Why did you stand up for us?"   
  
Bardock didn't answer right away, instead he took along look at the two who stood before him. "I believe you have some answers, and I want to know them before any one else does. Saiyans aren't ones for listening to crazy talk, and I think that is the kind of answers you offer."  
  
"We really can't tell you anything, if we did it might cause more trouble." M.Trunks said.   
  
"Which is why I want you to tell me, I have visions of the future and I saw Frieza destroying planet Vegeta, but no where in my visions did I see you."  
  
T.Gohan chuckled, "Kind of makes you wonder about how true these visions of the future are."  
  
Bardock paid no attention to T.Gohan's comment, "I want to know if you know who sent that beam of blue light that ended that tyrants life."  
  
  
  
T.Gohan didn't really see the danger in telling him, besides he had to get back to the real cristist and he needed to tell M.Trunks his plan. "It was me."   
  
M.Trunks stared at T.Gohan in shock, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"(Trunks) do you really think that we can cause any more trouble by telling Bardock what's going on. Besides we also need to warn him about King Cold."  
  
M.Trunks nodded his agreement, "I guess your right."  
  
"I knew it," Bardock exclaimed, "This strange ray of light kills Frieza and then you show up. I sensed something different about you two the moment I laid eyes on you." He looked back and forth between the both of them, "So who are you really, where are you from?"   
  
T.Gohan allowed M.Trunks to explain it, since he had more experience in that area. Bardock didn't interrupt, his face showed surprise sometimes but he didn't say anything. The fact that T.Gohan was his grandson didn't really surprise him as much as M.Trunks and T.Gohan thought it would. What surprised him was the fact that Vegeta would marry an earthling and have a son with lilac hair. M.Trunks was a little offended, but he was used to it.   
  
After M.Trunks was finished, T.Gohan couldn't help but ask, "So you believe us?"  
  
Bardock thought for a bit then nodded, "Yes, I've seen many unbelievable things in my visions, so I know what it's liked to not be believed. So how do you plan to find this Bug."   
  
"That's what we are going to solve right now," T.Gohan turned to M.Trunks, " I think I figured out how to contact my dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
No worry two chapter will be up on Tuesday April 20th. Every day this week there will be two chapter until I'm finished. I will not skip out on anything. Sorry for the lack of comedy, more will come but things have to be solved first. 


	36. Goku's Noble Heart

Here we go, two more chapters.  
  
Chapter 36 Goku's Noble Heart   
  
(HI, this is Goku speaking, the author of this story wanted to make sure you read this. That's why she has asked me to speak, she also didn't wish to be rude. That's why Vegeta isn't speaking. She wants to make sure that it's clear, she badly wants you to review for every chapter, 34 35 36 37, and so forth, she's being specific because the chapters will be coming fast. Also, you might find her petty for asking you to review for each chapter. But truth be told that's all she has to live on. She can't get excited about the chapter being updated because she knows what's going to happen. So the only reason why she is writing the story is to see what you think. ^_^ So please for me, REVIEW for each chapter!)  
  
Goku ate happily, it felt good to finely have food in his belly. Kadine defiantly noticed the difference in energy he seemed to receive when he was full. She waited patiently for Goku and Vegeta to finish their meal. No one really seemed to care anymore that the two of them came out of no where. Everyone was all excited about the up coming battle.   
  
Patting his belly, Goku leaned back and took a good look around. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "What are they all preparing for?"  
  
Kadine was caught off guard by that question, "Did you loose you memory or something, ever since we arrived here we have been waiting for the full moon to appear." She said as if that was supposed to explain it.   
  
Vegeta knew perfectly well how much Goku didn't know about the history of Planet Vegeta, and how the Truffles owned it before the saiyans did. "Kakarot, we saiyans are planning to take the planet from the Truffles and claim it as our own." He emphasis the word ,we, so that Kadine wouldn't be any more suspicious then she already was.   
  
"Why would you want to take this planet from the Truffle?" Goku asked, he didn't like where this was going. What did the Truffles do to the saiyans that would make them want to destroy them.   
  
Kadine stood up, "Why would WE want to, do you not consider yourself a saiyan. Could Aicron have been right about you?" Her face was red showing her anger, "Why don't you know what's going on, why do you act as if your not a saiyan?"   
  
Goku took a deep breath, "I guess because I really wasn't raised as one. I have spent my whole life on another planet, and never really learned much about my heritage." Every word was said calmly, anger wasn't one of the Saiyan traits that he had developed.   
  
Sitting back down now, a bit more calm, "How is it that you have grown up on a different planet?"   
  
"He was sent there as a baby," Vegeta answered, " I found him awhile back."   
  
Kadine looked truly depressed now, "I'm sorry that you know so little about your race, it must be terrible."   
  
Vegeta snorted, like Kakarot cares.  
  
Goku smiled now, "Actually I may not know a lot about the saiyans, but I have learned a lot from the planet I grew up on. I considered myself one of them until I found out I was a saiyan, I guess I still do consider myself one of them."  
  
A strange expression passed over Kadine's face, she didn't seem to be looking at anything. "It must have been nice growing up on a planet that you felt was your own."   
  
"Is that why you are going to attack the Truffles?" Goku asked with a quick glance at Vegeta.   
  
Kadine shrugged, "That's why I support are leader in this attack. After we wipe the miserable Truffle's off, this Planet will be ours and then our leader will be King of all the Saiyans."  
  
Goku shook his head, "But that's wrong! You can't just take a planet!"  
  
Kadine was back on her feet again," Who are you to tell us what's wrong, you don't know what it's like not having a home?"  
  
Goku stood up now, "I understand that you want some place that you can call your own, but this is not the way to do it. Taking what doesn't belong to you, isn't right! Did you ever think about the Truffles?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Kakarot, you must stay out of this, it's not your place."  
  
Goku didn't even glance at Vegeta, he just continued to star at Kadine, waiting for her answer. When it came, it wasn't what Goku had hoped for.  
  
"Your companion is right, it's not your place," she started to walk away, but turned back, "If you try and stopped this, then I will have no choice but to tell our leader I don't trust you, then he will make sure you'll be executed." And with that she was gone.   
  
Dark was now falling fast, soon the full moon would rise and then the saiyans would begin the noble attack, or in Goku's mind the vicious slaughter. Goku paced back and forth wondering what to do. This attack wasn't right, but he also knew that it had happened. What would happen if he stopped it? It didn't take him too long to come to an conclusion, "Vegeta we have to do something!"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer he just looked away.   
  
"Vegeta, you know this is wrong, it has to be stopped."  
  
"Those Truffles deserve to be wiped off the planet, they are inferior to the saiyan race!" Vegeta spat with venom.  
  
Goku was dumbfounded, "How could you say that after all you have been through? Vegeta you know it's wrong!"   
  
"Do not confuse me with your earthly friend, I am a saiyan. And I am more then proud to take part in something that was a large historical point in our race!"   
  
"So your not only going to not help me stop it, you're going to help them kill thousands of innocent people." Goku was now starting to get angry, he knew that Vegeta had changed, so why was he acting like his old self? "Vegeta, your not a killer anymore, we've been through this, why do we have to go through it again?"   
  
"We're not going to go through anything Kakarot, I have helped protect planet earth many times. And when we finally return I will continue protecting it, but this is not Earth. Those Truffles aren't earthlings, this is history, a part I wish I had a part in for along time. And now I get the chance. I want to stand by my father and watch him claim this planet for all saiyan!"   
  
Shocked, Goku's eyes widened, "Your father?"   
  
Vegeta smirked, "Yes, that great leader of their's is my father, or did you not notices his hair?"  
  
Goku had noticed the hair, he only figured it was wild looking, but it didn't register that it looked wild like Vegeta's, "But he's so tall?"   
  
Vegeta's eye twitched, "So, what's your point?"   
  
Goku quickly backed off, "No point, just randomly saying what I observed."   
  
They remained staring at each other until a cry broke out through the camp. "PREPARE TO MARCH, THE MOON IS RISING!"  
  
Vegeta went to join the group, "Kakarot, you should stay out of this. I wouldn't expect you to help, but don't get involved."  
  
"You know I can't do that Vegeta."   
  
Vegeta laughed, but it wasn't out of humor, "Well you know I can't stop you, I have excepted the fact that you will always be stronger then me, but don't think the fight will be easy. I have trained a lot since we fought, while you spent your time with Goten. I don't believe I'm stronger, but I assure you, it will be a challenge." Vegeta didn't wait for Goku to reply.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you really think it will work?" M.Trunks asked.  
  
T.Gohan shrugged, "I don't know, I really never met King Kai, I don't know if he has that ability."  
  
Bardock watch the two of them, amazed with how easily they got along. One, the son of the prince and the other the son of a third class warrior. Those titles had no effect on them, they saw each other as equals in every way. This future they were from seemed like a great place. Who would have thought that it was going to be the fate of The Prince of all Saiyans and Bardock's son Kakarot, to raise their kids as equals. How did the Prince Vegeta in the future handle it, was he okay with it, or did he just realize there was nothing he could do? Impatience over came Bardock, "Well if your going to do it then do it!"  
  
"All right," T.Gohan took a big breath, "KING KAI? KING KAI?" They all waited to hear the answer, but nothing came.   
  
"Try again." M.Trunks told him.   
  
"KING KAI!," T.Gohan looked up trying to hear, "KING KAI!"  
  
Bardock stood up, "Maybe if we all tried, this deaf King Kai might hear us."   
  
"All the count of three, 1, 2, 3"   
  
"KING KAI!" They all yelled in unison.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE, AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?" The voice of King Kai rang through out the room.  
  
"My name is (Gohan) and we need your help, all the universe deepens on it."   
  
"Well the Universe is no, small, request, ha ha ha ha ha !"   
  
Bardock was shocked by this response, "Are you sure this is the guy who can help you?"  
  
"Was that a lame joke?" T.Gohan asked flatly.   
  
"Hmphf, if you don't have a sense of humor then I can't help you."   
  
All three of them looked at each other, then with one last breath, M.Trunks and T.Gohan began to laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." Bardock just raised is eyebrows. So T.Gohan nudged him, "Laugh!"   
  
"ha," was all that came out.   
  
"That's better, now what can I help you with?"  
  
T.Gohan's face was back to serious, "I need to know if you can talk to people in different dimensions? Not just to those who are alive or dead, but to those in different times."  
  
No answer came for awhile, "I can try talking to myself across time, but I would never do that, I might change a timeline."   
  
M.Trunks gave a disgusted laugh, "It's too late for that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for not two chapter, I tried, but at least I can promise a chapter a night until I am finished.   
  
"This is Vegeta, REVIEW, OR DIE"   
  
"You see, that's why no one likes you, you should say, PLEASE REVIEW, OR DIE. This is Goku, until tomorrow." 


	37. Blah

Please review, or I have no reason to live, thanx to all those that have reviewed.   
  
Hey StratusNight, how do you like my revenge? If you don't know what I'm talking about go to Gaia. I'm sure Xander and Orian will be in tears. ^_~   
  
Chapter 37 Contact   
  
Night over took , what will be known as Planet Vegeta. Every saiyan eye waited for the first sign of the moon to appear. Vegeta made his way through the crowd, until he had managed to reach his father.   
  
"I see you have decided to join us, " Future King Vegeta said, "with out your tail you won't be much help. So don't get in our way."   
  
Vegeta smirked with pride, " I think it will be the other way around."   
  
"Hmphf," was the leader's reply (sound like someone else we know)   
  
Goku stood on a hill looking down at all the saiyan's, why did Vegeta always have to go against him. None of his other friends did this, it was just Vegeta. He had to stand out, he had to be different. Well, it was going to get him a fat lip. "Uh-oh, here comes the moon!"   
  
It slowly rose into the sky, over a thousand saiyan eyes were gleaming from it's light. It had begun, Oozu's were appearing everywhere, as they started to make their way to the Truffle's cities.   
  
Goku rose into the air, "There they go, and here I go." He sped up, making his way to the front of the group where King Vegeta would be.   
  
The future king was almost upon the city, "This is it saiyans!"  
  
"I'll say," Goku floated in mid air right before the future king, "I'm only going to give you one warning, stay away from the Truffle's. Stop this before you get hurt."   
  
The saiyans laughed, "Step aside weakling," one of them said.   
  
"Kakarot what are you doing? Leave before you're killed." Goku figured that one must have been Kadine.   
  
"No, I won't let you do this." Goku responded.  
  
The leader stepped forward, "Then you will parish."   
  
Goku smiled and shook his finger, "Not the right answer."   
  
The leader opened his mouth as a bright blast came out of it, which hit Goku dead on. As the smoke cleared Goku was gone.   
  
Vegeta didn't feel Goku's energy anymore, how could he have died so easily?  
  
In the other world, Goku looked at the halo over his head, "Wow, that's never happened before. I didn't expect that."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jo-king  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As the smoke cleared away, there was no sign of Goku.   
  
That didn't fool Vegeta, he simple looked farther up into the sky.   
  
The Leader smiled, the idiot died foolishly, and he continued forward, but stopped when he heard strange words.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEE " Goku brought his hands back into position, "HAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEE."   
  
"What's he doing?" Someone yelled.   
  
"He going to blow up the moon!" Another one said.   
  
But Goku never got to finish, as Vegeta brought a leg to Goku's mid section. Goku hunched over, then shook it off. He backed away , "Vegeta, you don't want to do this."  
  
"I don't need you telling me what I want to do, Kakarot, I think I can figure that out."   
  
"I'm going to blow up that moon, and I won't let you get in my way!"   
  
Vegeta smirked, "And I plan to stop you."   
  
They both realized that the other was firm in their decision, and there wasn't much room for arguing.   
  
Goku put two fingers to his head, "I don't see how you can."   
  
Vegeta's eye's went wide with shock, curse that instant transmission, it's the only way to travel. Vegeta turned his head to the moon, it took only a second.   
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Nothing but dust was left now.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of the saiyan's yelled, they were shrinking back into their natural size.   
  
Goku appeared on the ground standing in front of them all, once again. "Now go back, I guarantee you won't get through me."   
  
The Future King's face was beet red, "I don't know how you did that, but you will pay."   
  
As the King started to attack, Vegeta moved right in front of him. He was so fast that the King didn't see him move. Wasn't he up in the sky? The King thought, how did he make it down here with such speed.   
  
"Unless you are planning on looking like a fool to the entire saiyan race, you will let me handle Kakarot, " Vegeta said.   
  
King Vegeta was so angry, he had a hard time speaking," You..dare... suggest that this.... man is stronger then I am!"   
  
"I'm not suggesting anything."  
  
All the saiyans watched with horror, who were these two saiyans that came out of no where. Standing up to the leader as if he was some normal saiyan, he was the strongest anyone had ever seen. All except for the legendary super saiyan. But if anyone was close enough to achieving that goal, it was their leader.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing," Kadine asked coming closer to them.   
  
Closing his fists, Vegeta decided to end this debate about strength, he started to power up, his eyes beginning to go turquoise, his hair flashed gold. He pasted super saiyan, and then jumped into super saiyan 2. If he wanted to fight Goku, he was going to have to give it all he had. Which he knew wouldn't be enough, but it might allow the saiyans enough time to defeat the Truffles.   
  
Gasped were heard through out the saiyan race. It was the legendary super saiyan.   
  
"He's come to help us claim this planet, "One shouted.   
  
"Now we are unstoppable."   
  
"He'll stop this tyrant who stands in our way."   
  
Goku was wondering when he became the bad guy.   
  
The Leader walked up to Vegeta, "Are you really the legendary super saiyan?"  
  
No answer came for awhile, Vegeta crossed his arms in thought, then simple answered , "No." Seeing the confusion on all the faces he decided to elaborate, "I am not the Legendary Super saiyan, but I am a super saiyan."   
  
"Then you will defeat this enemy, " The King spat at Goku, "and help us."   
  
Vegeta shook his head, "I'll hold him back while you and the other saiyans attack."   
  
"But why not just destroy him?"   
  
Vegeta didn't answer, he just turned toward Goku.   
  
There was no need for arguing, Goku so the look in Vegeta eyes. So he did what he had to do.   
  
"TWO SUPER SAIYANS!!!"   
  
"BUT HOW?"  
  
"Go," Vegeta told the King.  
  
The King immediately order the saiyans to attack, most looked so mind boggled by all that they had just seen .  
  
Goku's anger rose, "Vegeta, this is wrong!"  
  
"Save it Kakarot!" Vegeta decided to be the first to attack.  
  
The battle between them was as intense as it always was. Even when they sparred, they both were serious.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I don't want to write anymore today, but some cool stuff will happen in the next chapter.   
  
It will be the turn of the story, you will learn where it will be headed.   
  
I'll try to write two chapters tomorrow, but I want to go and have some fun.   
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
I feel blah, so so blah.   
  
I have to have this story finished by April 28th, but I might not. I don't want you to miss anything that I have made up. The ending I think is great, funny stuff will begin happening again, lots of it. 


	38. Oops

Hello, how are you all doing. I'm really good. A bit lazy if you couldn't tell.   
  
I WANT HARRY POTTER THE SIXTH BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay okay, I need to concentrate on my fic and finish it.   
  
Where was I?  
  
Chapter 38 Oops  
  
With a hard punch to his chest, Goku fell to the ground, going through some Truffle building on his way. He pushed the rubble that laid on top of him off, it was always very tiresome to fight with Vegeta, and Goku didn't mean physically. If all he had to do was give Vegeta a couple of punches that would leave heavy bruises and knock the thick head out, it would be easy. Goku thought back to his last verbal battle with Vegeta, when Majin Buu was at large. Boy was Vegeta ever mad about Goku being able to go super saiyan three, and the fact the Goku hid it didn't help. He stood up, well, some how he was going to get through to Vegeta again.  
  
The Truffle town was in uproar, babies were crying, building in the outer part of the city where starting to fall. Goku had a lot to handle, beside fighting Vegeta, Goku was knocking out as many saiyans as he could, and saving the lives of the Truffles.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Goku roared, he let out a burst of energy, which knocked many off their feet.  
  
Vegeta landed a few feet in front of Goku, "Kakarot, this is a part of history which you can not stop."   
  
"I know, a part that I would think you would be a shamed of," Goku spat out every word.  
  
"Ashamed? This was a glorious moment, the..........."   
  
"GLORIOUS? ONE GIANT SLAUGHTER IS GLORIOUS?"  
  
Vegeta snarled.  
  
Goku's face started to turn red, "Look at these faces Vegeta, LOOK! These are innocent lives, which the saiyan race is so proud how easily they can destroy them. " If Goku ever lost his temper about anything, it was situations like this.   
  
"Truffles, " Vegeta's lip curled, " that's all they are. They are enemies to the saiyan race, nothing more."   
  
All eyes were focused on this verbal battle between two saiyan no one really knew, who were these two that fought so viscously against each other. Truffles where just praying that this powerful saiyan, who was defending them would remain defending them.   
  
Goku face now looked confused, "Enemies? Why? Vegeta they are no different then the earthlings you protect now."   
  
As if on cue, a baby started to cry, being the one to brake the silence in the on looking crowd. Vegeta's eyed the baby, he no longer seemed to be there.   
  
Vegeta watched the mother holding the baby boy tightly, trying to keep him silent. The woman's hair turned blue right before his eyes, the child's wisps became a light purple. Vegeta shook his head to get rid of the image, he turned his gaze back to Goku. "They may be like earthling..." Vegeta said softly.  
  
Hope swept across some of the Truffle's faces, they didn't understand all that was going on, but for some reasons, this saiyan's words were a good sign.   
  
The King stepped forward, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"but they are not, they are Truffles." Vegeta finished.  
  
With a smirk, the King stepped back.  
  
Goku's shoulders slumped, he would have to fight every saiyan here to save these people. Because of Vegeta's stubbornness, he would have to be the first one to go. A thought struck Goku, or, he could show an act of faith.   
  
Vegeta watched Goku carefully, some of the Truffles might die, but if Goku went super saiyan three Vegeta knew he could do nothing. A thought which he loathed, and always would. Something strange past over Goku's eyes, which made Vegeta wary.  
  
With a deep breath, Goku stepped forward, "Alright Vegeta, I'll make you a deal. I really don't want to fight you anymore. This is history, then I'll let you carry it out."  
  
Vegeta gasped, what was Goku saying?  
  
"But you have to listen to me one last time, and after I said what I want to say, and you still want to be a part of what you see as a glorious moment.Then I won't stand in your way."   
  
Some of the Truffles tears had returned, this one man protecting them was giving up.   
  
After much thought Vegeta nodded , "Say what you will Kakarot."  
  
"If you wish to destroy this race, then you are no better then the one that killed your father. The one who destroyed all you knew, the one that was the main reason you were the way you were when you first came to earth. The one you despise. The one you did anything to see dead." Every word came out with force, but Goku now stood silent, waiting.  
  
After a brief moment, Vegeta walked slowly over to a boy, the boy tried to get away, but Vegeta was too fast and grabbed the boy by the front of his collar. A blue energy ball started to form into Vegeta left hand. The boy began to whimper.   
  
Goku was about too stop it, but instead stepped back and lowered his head.   
  
Vegeta watched Goku's lowered head. Then he turned his gaze to the boy, "Stop whining, non of your pathetic race will die....for now."  
  
Goku let out all the air that he was holding in, and smiled. "I knew you couldn't...I mean wouldn't do it."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Shut up Kakarot."  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The King came forward threateningly, "Both a of you are insults to the saiyan race."   
  
"Now wait a moment." Goku said, "Hear me out, I know you all want a planet of your own, but is destroying the Truffles very wise?"   
  
The King was taken back by that question, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well they are really smart, something I have found to come in handy. Especially for increasing strength."   
  
Vegeta was surprised how Goku was handling this, if Goku knew anything about saiyans, is was their desire to be stronger.   
  
The King now did start to listen, after all this saiyan may not act like one, but his strength was incredible.   
  
"If you could equally share the planet, then you may have some great benefits against any of your enemies in the future." Goku's 100 watt smile returned.   
  
Goku started to tell them why having people that knew a thing or two about advance technology was useful but he didn't get to say much.   
  
"HELLLLLLOOOOOO!" A voice rang which shook the ground.   
  
Everyone looked around, Goku recognized that voice.   
  
"HELLLLOOOO, I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE CALLED GOKU!!!!"  
  
Goku pointed his thumb to his chest, "I'm Goku."  
  
"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER THE FIRST TIME!"  
  
"Sorry King Kai, we were kind if busy."   
  
"I have a an urgent message from a future me who got a message from a guy named (Gohan)."  
  
Vegeta and Goku both straightened, "Really?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, he says that this is not the Bugs world but some were in time, and what ever you do, for the sake of all the universe in every dimension, DO NOT CHANGE ANYTHING!"   
  
Goku bit his lip, "He does?"  
  
Vegeta now was glaring at Goku will tapping his fingers on his folded arms.   
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Oops"  
  
"One moment," King Kai said.  
  
A little while later King Kai returned, "Gohan says, WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS?"  
  
"Oops as in, oops," Goku answered.   
  
"Wait a moment."  
  
"Hold on," Goku shouted, "I have an idea, Vegeta let's go."  
  
Vegeta with a grumpy face walked over to Goku.   
  
Putting two fingers to his head, Goku looked at King Vegeta, "Remember, sharing this planet will save you, but you have to treat each other equal."   
  
"You know there is no chance of this idea of yours working." Vegeta whispered.  
  
With a shrug, "Maybe not, but it's a start."   
  
And then they were gone.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" King Kai shouted as Goku and Vegeta appeared.

* * *

Root me on, I only have four more chapters.   
  
I will make sure it ends in a bang. Yep, yep yep.  
  
Okay, well the next chapter will be this end of the week or Monday.   
  
I will finish, but I need your support to keep going.   
  
"Go Alyssean, go Alyssean, four more chapter, you can do it, you're geek, for this stupid cheer, StratusNight, don't you laugh, yeah huh, oh oh, "  
  
Bye, chiao, see yah, FOUR MORE CHAPTERS, CAN YOU STAND THE SUSPENSE? I submit that you CAN NOT! I KNOW I CAN.   
  
AHH, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL THEY ALL DIE, WILL THE BUG WIN? HOW COULD THIS STORY END HAPPY? It's tragic really.   
  
Has anyone seen Shrek 2, high pitchy voice, "It's a thong"  
  
Why I'm hyper, okay bye. 


	39. Saving the Day One Instant Transmission ...

Chapter 39 SAVING THE DAY (Instant Transmission)   
  
King Kai panted heavily where he was on the floor, looking up at the two new comers. The shorter one with a scowl that could scare his own mother had some kind of a monkey tail. "SAIYANS! I NEVER MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT SAIYANS! Well what I mean is my future self in the other dimension didn't say I was communicating with saiyans!"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head, "That's right you don't know us do you," he smiled cheerfully, "Don't worry, we're the good kind of saiyans."   
  
"I didn't know you came in good kinds." King Kai chuckled.   
  
Vegeta growled, "I've never met this King Kai, but the more I hear him speak, the more I wish him dead." Vegeta said.   
  
"It wouldn't do much good, all you would do is give him a halo for fashion." Goku told Vegeta.   
  
"Hmf" Vegeta just crossed his arms and turned away.   
  
King Kai gave him a skeptical look, "Is he always this 'short' with people? Ha ha ha "   
  
King Kai quickly shut his mouth when he saw the blue aura starting to surround Vegeta, he turned his attention back to Goku who seemed the more pleasant one. "So I suppose in the future that we know each other?"   
  
"Yeah, your the one who trained me to fight Vegeta," Goku said pointing to his shorter partner in this mission. "Any way, now I think it will be easier to talk to (Gohan)."   
  
"(Gohan)?"   
  
"Remember, you and the other King Kai are helping me talk to my son who is now stuck in the future in another dimension." Goku reminded.  
  
"Oh that's right."   
  
"Hey King Kai, is it possible for me to talk to (Gohan) directly?"  
  
King Kai furrowed his brow thinking about that possibility, "I might be able to have the future me do something to connect you with him. We can at least try it, put your hand on my back, let's see."

* * *

T.Gohan waited patient-impatiently, for some reply from Goku. Nothing had come for awhile.   
  
"What's going on?" M.Trunks asked.   
  
Bardock looked between the two of them, waiting was not something he enjoyed doing, he noticed his grandson had the same problem. "Well?"  
  
"I don't know," T.Gohan told them, who was just as upset. "I haven't heard from King Kai for awhile."   
  
Another minute pasted before.   
  
"Hello, (Gohan)? Can you hear me?" A voice that sounded like Goku asked.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"Who else?"   
  
"How are you doing that?"   
  
"I'm on King Kai's planet, not the King Kai that was talking to you, but the one, well you get it. They managed to link to each other and then they linked me to you. They're like a telephone wire! What?....... Oh, King Kai would like to add that it is a major accomplishment for them, ............ and Vegeta says that I need to get on with it. Get on with what?..........Alright Vegeta it was a joke."   
  
T.Gohan smiled and shook his head, that was his dad.   
  
Bardock watched T.Gohan's reaction to his father, obviously his sons way of acting was perfectly normal for everyone.   
  
"Dad, King Kai's Planet is in another dimension, so you can Instant Transmit to other dimensions?"  
  
".................." the sound of Goku thinking. "Yeah I guess so, but only in the same time I am in. I can't pop into where you are at now."  
  
T.Gohan and M.Trunks sighed heavily, T.Gohan thought he finally had away around The Bug's power. M.Trunks had idea.   
  
"Goku, this is (Trunks)"  
  
"I know who you are!"   
  
"Yes, well, since King Kai can connect to his future King Kai that is in another dimension, is it possible with King Kai's help that you can also connect to his future self?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll......."   
  
They weren't able to hear the rest of what Goku was about to say, because the door busted open. Five guards came barreling in, followed by the same Royal guard that M.Trunks and T.Gohan were so familiar with.   
  
"Prince Vegeta wants all of you to appear before him immediately! So move!"   
  
The three started to walk out the room, all wondering what this was about and what they were going to do.  
  
The throne room was a very large circular room, all along the walls were all different kinds of weapons that were used in some kind of ancient battle. There were three large doors that lead into the room. The main one which was opposite of where the throne was the main entrance. The other two were on either side of the throne. Probably were the King would enter. On both sides of the main door, T.Gohan notices statues, which looked like large monkeys. T.Gohan figured they were meant to be Oozu's. As the three came to the center of the room, Bardock bowed before the ten year old Vegeta who sat proudly on the throne. M.Trunks and T.Gohan had to suppress a laugh, his small body looked so cute on that large chair. What was even funnier was that they both knew he had no hope of growing into the chair.  
  
Bardock grunted at the two boys, inclining that they needed to bow.   
  
M.Trunks quickly got down on one knee, T.Gohan just shrugged and then followed M.Trunks's example.   
  
Little Vegeta sneered at T.Gohan for seeming as if not to care that he was in the presence of his prince. "So you are the ones that managed to find me up there, how?" Vegeta watched the three of them closely, seeing their confused looks he elaborated. "If I'm not mistaking neither of you have a scouter, yet that one," He pointed directly at M.Trunks, " came right to me. When he moved the rumble away from me he didn't look surprised that I was in between the metal. How did you know where I was?"  
  
T.Gohan looked at M.Trunks indicating that it was his turn to answer, "Uh, I heard a noise?"   
  
"Are you asking me?" Vegeta scowled.   
  
"No, I heard a noise."   
  
Vegeta wasn't sure if he believed that, but he decided to continue on, "You are Bardock, a third class saiyan." Vegeta wasn't asking, just implying that he knew who Bardock was.   
  
T.Gohan rolled his eyes, this sure does sound a lot like the other Vegeta he knew. In the middle of rolling his eyes, he missed it when Vegeta came and stood in front of him. All of a sudden being close to little Vegeta, T.Gohan backed up in surprise. "Ahhh!!"   
  
"YOU!!! " Vegeta thundered. "You show no respect for your prince!"   
  
The room turned cold very quickly as every saiyan's eyes glared at T.Gohan. T.Gohan was beginning to think that even M.Trunks with his lilac hair color fit in better then he did. He was starting to miss his mothers impatient nature, and that was saying something."Sorry!"   
  
"Insolent..."   
  
Bardock quickly came to T.Gohan's rescue, "He has been in one too many battles, and he is barely regaining his memory, but I assure you it WON'T, " Bardock gave T.Gohan a stern glance, "happen again."   
  
Vegeta turned on Bardock, " You are willing to speak up to me to protect this one. From what I have heard about you, you are a harsh leader, are you going soft?"

* * *

Goku put two fingers two his forehead, "Let's hope this works, and we don't get cut in two between two dimensions."   
  
Vegeta looked at Goku surprised, wondering if Goku was serious. "Let's hope, and be careful where we appear, we don't want to change their time line too, and make things worse."   
  
"Right."

* * *

"No," Bardock responded quickly. His grandson sure was able to get himself into a lot of trouble. He wondered what Kakarot was like, well things can't get much worse.   
  
"Hey, it worked!!!" Goku said, as he and Vegeta suddenly appeared in the mist of the room.   
  
They both glanced around the room, all eyes were on them now. Several Blasters were aimed at them.   
  
Goku nudged Vegeta, "I don't think we can make it any worse," he said as he stared at M.Trunks and T.Gohan on the floor.   
  
T.Gohan immediately got off the floor, "You did it!!" He came and stood in front of Goku and Vegeta.   
  
M.Trunks stood up as well.   
  
T.Gohan looked incredibly relieved, "Man, I'm glad you are here, these Saiyans are touchy about everything."   
  
With a growl Vegeta crossed his arms, "Let me remind you (Gohan) that you are also a saiyan, and the saiyan race has order, which you know nothing about." Vegeta seemed finished, but then he continued. " AND, are you not also touchy?"  
  
Little Vegeta, along with all the other saiyans weren't sure what to do. One of these new comers looked like Bardock without the scar. The other was an older version of Little Prince Vegeta.  
  
"What?" T.Gohan continued his fight with Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta smirked, he had T.Gohan now, "Do you not get incredibly upset when there is any mention of your mate?"   
  
T.Gohan's face began to turn red.  
  
"What was her name, oh yes, Videl." Vegeta finished smugly, "So wouldn't that make you just as touchy?"   
  
Goku smiled, his son was in love, it was great. He also found it funny how out of control T.Gohan got with just the mention her name.   
  
"Vegeta, I already told you, it's not like that!" T.Gohan flared.   
  
So this bigger version of Prince Vegeta's name was Vegeta too? Now everyone was confused even more.   
  
Now that T.Gohan was flustered, Vegeta could help but press on. "There's something else I can't help but notice."   
  
M. Trunks wondered where his father was going.   
  
"Shouldn't Planet Vegeta be a pile of rumble right now?"   
  
"So!" T.Gohan said.   
  
"That means one of you stopped Frieza's attack, messing up this time line as well. And if I had to guess which one, I'd say it was you, (Gohan). Given you and Kakarot's nature." This was all to easy, Vegeta needed a fight right now, even if it wasn't physical. "Here you were upset with Kakarot for messing up the time line we were in, and you go and do the same. Such a hypocrite." Vegeta waited now for T.Gohan's response.   
  
"That's different for us!" T.Gohan yelled.   
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes! For us the planet was going to explode, while we were on it, we had to do something." T.Gohan wasn't feeling guilty, he did what he had to do.  
  
"So you created another dimension just to save your hide."   
  
T.Gohan growled, "Don't sound so noble, I'm sure you had plenty to do with changing your time line."   
  
Vegeta now glared.  
  
Bardock wanted to hit T.Gohan over the head. He couldn't believe that his grandson wasn't afraid to make Vegeta mad.   
  
"What's that matter Vegeta? Surprised, I know you aren't one for standing on the side, you like your nose in every fight."  
  
"Why you.." Vegeta advanced forward.   
  
Goku quickly got in between them, "Hey, we have things we need to do, and fighting not one of them. This is no longer a contest about who can capture The Bug first. (Gohan) no more!"  
  
T.Gohan lowered his head, "Yes Dad."   
  
"Hmph" Vegeta again just turned away.   
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" The little prince yelled at the top of his lungs. "What's going on?"   
  
They all turned and looked at Prince Vegeta, Goku's eyes got real big. The older Vegeta didn't like that.   
  
"Vegeta, look how little you are." Goku bent down to get a better look at the young Vegeta.   
  
"Kakarot leave it alone." Vegeta warned.   
  
Goku gave one last glance at little Vegeta, then stood up straight.   
  
"You're Kakarot."  
  
Goku turned around to see Bardock right behind him, " Yeah?"  
  
"I'm Bardock, your uh...........Father." Bardock swallowed wondering how his son would take that.   
  
Goku just smiled, "I figured you were, I only know one other who has hair like mine and that's my son. I wish I could stay longer but we have to go find that son of mine, and Vegeta's son who are also stuck in another time line. "   
  
"Plus younger Gohan," M.Trunks added.  
  
Bardock nodded that he understood, " I hope to see you again."   
  
"You will, after all I'm not dead in this time. And thanx for watching over my son."   
  
"Uh Goku, we should go." M.Trunks said.   
  
"Wait!" Prince Vegeta yelled. "No one has explained to me anything."  
  
M.Trunks smiled at him, then turned to his older father, "Dad, little you is sure hard to handle."  
  
Vegeta looked at his son, and smiled proudly. "Did you think it would be other wise.":   
  
"What do you mean 'little me', I want answers." Prince Vegeta stomped his foot throwing a hissy fit.   
  
"Don't worry," T.Gohan told him, "Bardock will explain everything."   
  
"I will?" Bardock said surprised.   
  
"Of course, you don't think any of us want to handle it." Goku smiled, his poor, poor father. Goku was glad that he had a chance to see his Father for the first time, but he didn't want to be in his shoes when Bardock tried to explain.   
  
"Kakarot, no more delays, who knows what trouble my son has caused." Vegeta said with impatience.   
  
"That's the truth." Goku added.  
  
Vegeta snorted, " Your son's just as bad."  
  
Goku looked offended, "Only when he's with your son."  
  
Now T.Gohan snorted, "Yeah Goten's an angel." he said sarcastically.  
  
Goku put to fingers on his forehead, T.Gohan had one hand on Goku's shoulder while Vegeta touched the other. M.Trunks had a hand on T.Gohan's shoulder.   
  
"You can't leave that's an order." Prince Vegeta said, but it was too late they were gone.   
  
Bardock watched as they left, what a strange group.. Vegeta and Kakarot almost friends, their kids best friends. Bardock was so involved with his thoughts that he didn't realize all the eyes that were on him now.   
  
"Well Bardock, what's the explanation?"

* * *

Three more chapters,  
  
REVIEW REVIEW.  
  
Update Next week sometime, I can only make one promise now, without braking it, I will have this story done before August, because I have something special in August which will celebrate a year of my story.  
  
Sorry for the mistakes, again I correct my own, and I just don't see them all. 


	40. Get the Worm!

Recap-Trunks just explained to Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa, who he, Gohan, Goten, were. Radditz and Nappa believe that Trunks is Vegeta's son, but Vegeta doesn't and he is not happy.   
  
Chapter 40 "Get the worm!"  
  
Vegeta crossed the room, and picked up Trunks by the scruff of his neck. "My son? You first insulted me by saying I married a human girl, now you go further and say that you are my son."   
  
Trunks wished his mother could hear Vegeta now, boy would Vegeta get it. "Sorry that you don't like to hear that, but it's true. " Trunks returned, sounding hurt.   
  
"Why is that an insult, my dad married a human girl?" Goten yelled.   
  
Trunks held on to Vegeta's fist that was holding him up as he glared at his father," Don't bother trying to understand it Goten. I don't care what this Vegeta thinks, my dad is proud of me, he told me so."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "What father could be proud of that hair?"  
  
"My hair comes from my grandpa, it works for him and it works for me too." Trunks responded proudly.   
  
Vegeta threw Trunks back down onto the floor, "You and your comrades are liars."   
  
Radditz stepped forward, "Prince Vegeta, he does kind of look like you." But then Radditz moved back quickly because of the look that Vegeta gave him.  
  
Trunks growled deeply, then quickly got to his feet, "We're not lying." he simply stated showing no emotion in his words or his face. He looked at Vegeta stubbornly.  
  
Vegeta returned the look with a stubborn one of his own. This little contested went on for a minute.   
  
"Is it always like this," Radditz asked Gohan, who quickly moved away from his Uncle.   
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Goten answered. Everyone else in the room was feeling terribly uncomfortable except for Goten who found this situation perfectly natural.   
  
"Prove it," Vegeta finally spoke up. He watched Trunks's face as he proposed this idea, if Trunks would have looked flustered then Vegeta would know that he was lying. But that's not what happened.   
  
Trunks inclined his head back in thought, "How?" Trunks didn't really know what to do, 'what did Vegeta want some kind of blood test'? Trunks was only sightly less afraid of needles then Goku was, but that was only due to Trunks's age.  
  
"You figure it out, if your my son." Vegeta retorted venomously.   
  
Gohan looked down at the ground, he wanted to help out in this situation as much a he could. "Why don't you tell him something only a Father and Son will know. " he said meekly.   
  
Trunks and Vegeta looked at Gohan who slowly lifted his head and looked back at them. "All right," Trunks said. Trunks thought for awhile, what could he tell Vegeta that would help him be convinced. Why did he want Vegeta to be convinced in the first place. It's not like Vegeta could get in his way. They needed to find The Bug and this was just taking up time, so why bother? May be it was the fact that Vegeta was so prideful, he wondered how Vegeta would act at this time in Vegeta's life if he knew that was going to have a son. Or maybe Trunks didn't like people thinking he was lying when he wasn't.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta said.   
  
Trunks's shoulders rose and fell, "I have something but......" he looked at everyone else in the room, "but you told me that it was meant between me and you."   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Trunks, then looked at everyone else, who were all looking at him and Trunks waiting to know what Trunks was going to say. "Leave!"   
  
Four faces immediately fell, this was a major disappointment.   
  
"That's not fair Prince Vegeta!" Nappa yelled, "We want to hear the proof too."  
  
"I WILL TELL YOU IF IT'S PROOF ENOUGH, NOW LEAVE!"  
  
Now Goten came forward, "But I always have to leave when you tell Trunks stuff! Your not his father yet, I want to stay!" Goten's eyes were begging.   
  
Trunks watched his friend he smiled and started to giggly silently. Goten was right about that.  
  
Vegeta gave Goten a very hard stare.   
  
"I know, I know, go home Goten." Goten slumped his shoulders and followed the rest out of the room. Goten promised that when they got back to their time, Goten was going to have his dad tell him stuff and send Trunks home. Then see how Trunks felt, he wondered what kind of stuff his dad could tell him.   
  
The door slammed behind the four saiyans, Vegeta now turned his attention to Trunks, "So what is it brat?"

* * *

Radditz leaned against the wall, "So what kind of stuff would Trunks tell him."  
  
Goten 'hmph' and looked away, "Stupid stuff! Stupid stuff that I want to hear," Goten voice began to rise with excitement, "Like how to find a Montark Lizard, or steal food from my dad's plate, OR WHERE BULMA HIDES ALL THE CANDY!!!!!" Goten grabbed both sides of his head, "I HAVE TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan, Nappa, and Radditz just stared at Goten. This little kid was going crazy.   
  
"You know there's a vent just above the room," Nappa told him. He wanted to know what a King of Saiyans would tell his son too. Of course not as much as Goten wanted to know.   
  
They all looked at one of the vents, then smiled. All except for Gohan, who looked like he was going to be sick.   
  
"Here we go again." Gohan said.   
  
"Okay," Goten walked over to the vent. "But some one has to lift me up, if I use my powers Trunks will sense my ki and he'll know I'm up to something."   
  
Nappa stepped forward, "I'm the tallest so I guess it will be me." He picked up Goten and put him on his shoulders. Goten punched the vent open and climbed inside. "Now don't forget anything that is said."   
  
"Yes, we want a good report," Radditz added.   
  
"You got it." Goten told them, as he started to crawl through the vent trying to be quiet.

* * *

"Are you planning on starting anytime soon," Vegeta said, "or are you stalling?"   
  
"I'm not stalling!" Trunks took a breath in, "Okay about a month ago you shared something that you said was very important for me to know."   
  
Vegeta watched Trunks carefully now.   
  
Flashback, in Trunks's head to a month ago  
  
Trunks emerged out of his room, after being sent there for an hour because of his argument with Goten. It was about something petty, but to a nine year old nothings really petty. He was upset because it was his father that sent him to his room. Normally when it's a fight with Goten, Vegeta didn't care, except when it interrupts his training. But for some reason, Vegeta was having a bad day, more then normal anyway. Trunks started to head down stairs and see what was made for dinner, which he missed.   
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Trunks looked around, that sounded like his father but he couldn't see him..   
  
"Out here!" Vegeta said.   
  
Still looking around, Trunks followed the voice outside onto the balcony. Vegeta wasn't out there either, then Trunks looked on the roof. There was Vegeta looking up at the stars with his arms crossed. Trunks flew up there and landed next to his father, who he was still mad at.   
  
"What were you fighting with Goten about?" Vegeta knew what it was, he had heard the whole conversation. The boys voices carried like their mothers.   
  
Trunks shrugged knowing how stupid it would sound, "Who get's to be the hero first. I said Goten was the hero first last time, but he thought I was. Stupid Goten doesn't have a good memory. Besides, no one wants to be the bad guy, you have to loose."   
  
"Why does the bad guy have to loose?"  
  
"Because it would be stupid if he won, no one likes the bad guys." Trunks said, not really thinking about how at one time Vegeta was considered the bad guy.   
  
"Kind of something stupid to waste your time over." Vegeta told Trunks.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Man, Trunks's dad was acting odd. "Dad. is something wrong?"  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms, but still continued to stare off into space, " I want to tell you something that my father told me. Something that is told to every Prince of the Saiyans. We do not share it with third class saiyans."   
  
Trunks smiled, in other words, the Sons are not allowed to know. "What is it?"   
  
Now Vegeta turned his head down and looked at his sons bright blue eyes, "The greater the King the greater the people."   
  
Trunks looked at his father wondering why that was so important, considering they really didn't have any people. They had the Son Family, and that was a hopeless case.   
  
Knowing what troubled Trunks, Vegeta added, "They may not be all obeying," he said talking about Kakarot and his brats, "but you are still their prince, and I their King. Nothing can change that."   
  
Trunks finally understood, he should act more like a prince and not fight over stupid things so Goten won't fight over stupid things either. In other words, his dad was telling him to be an example. At least that's what he thought, he was about to ask but he was interrupted by another voice.   
  
"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"   
  
Vegeta quickly disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Bulma who was standing under the roof that hung over part of the balcony. She had a plate in her had, but nearly dropped it when Vegeta appeared.   
  
"WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Vegeta's vain in his forehead popped out.   
  
Bulma not liking to be yelled at, returned with her anger. "I was just bringing Trunks some dinner, and I happen to over hear!!" She slammed the plate down on the table that was on the balcony, and in the process she broke the plate.   
  
"You were purposely listening in on my private conversation with my son!" Vegeta fumed.   
  
Bulma's face turned beat red, "Are you implying that I'm an ease dropper?"   
  
"I'M NOT IMPLYING I'M SAYING IT! And what do you mean 'the other way around'?"   
  
"I don't ease drop! And it should be the greater the people the greater the King, you pompous jerk!"  
  
"You know nothing woman!"  
  
The fight between them continued but Trunks didn't hear it, he immediately flew away, while rolling his eyes. He would have to ask what his dad meant later.  
  
End of flash back in Trunks's head  
  
Trunks finished telling Vegeta what had happened, now he waited to see if Vegeta excepted it.   
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks for a long time, he remembered when his dad had told him that when he was about Trunks's age. It was almost the same way too, Vegeta had gotten in a fight with some stupid guard, and instead of the guard getting in trouble. Prince Vegeta was in trouble, he remember how mad he was. The same way Trunks was mad at him. NO! Not him, Trunks's father. No, Vegeta thought. Trunks was telling the truth, he didn't understand how what Trunks told him could happen, but he believed it. "So I marry this earthling woman named Bulma?"   
  
Trunks smiled, his dad believed him, for some reason that felt good to know. "Sorry if I'm not what you wanted, but trust me, the future is better then anything you could expect."   
  
Vegeta merely nodded.   
  
"CRASH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goten landed right between Father and son, he knew he shouldn't have leaned any farther on the vent door while trying to hear. But that last bit of conversation was so quiet. He looked up to see two identical faces glaring at him. He wanted his mommy!   
  
"Goten!" Trunks yelled, "What are you doing?"   
  
"I was....uh?" Shoot, Goten thought, he already wasted his one good lie.   
  
"Wait," Vegeta said, stopping Trunks from questioning further. Vegeta walked over to the door and pushed the OPEN button. Three other saiyans fell through the door on to the floor, all looking as guilty as sin.  
  
Radditz quickly stood up, "You're right Nappa, the door can hold up three saiyans."   
  
"What...uh, I didn't want to know that, that was Gohan." Nappa quickly responded.   
  
"Hey, don't blame this on me, you are the one that lifted Goten into the vent." Gohan had enough of taking the blame for people, if it wasn't one saiyan it was another.  
  
Vegeta looked as if he was about to blow up, he was going to kill all of them. But another explosion took place, that didn't come from Vegeta, but Frieza.   
  
Goten pushed his way through all the rubble that was on him. He managed to reach the surface, as he did he heard a really annoying laughter. He looked up to see Frieza, in his stupid little seat with his two goons on either side, smirking. Frieza blew up Vegeta's and the other saiyan's room, so now they were outside of the ship or building that was on the planet. Goten all of a sudden panicked, Gohan wasn't that strong, he might not have survived that blast. A cold sweat ran down Goten's back as he looked frantically from side to side trying to sense his brother's ki. He immediately sensed it to his left were some metal was moving, he quickly made his way to it. But there was nothing for him to worry about, Radditz emerged from the blast covering Gohan with his body.   
  
Gohan looked up at Radditz, who was staring at Frieza. He was surprised that he had been saved bye him, well he wasn't sure about saved. Gohan was pretty sure he could have survived that explosion with a few scratches, he had been training with Piccolo, but Radditz didn't know that.   
  
Vegeta and Trunks both growled as they moved all the rubble off them.   
  
"So you have been hiding them from us," Frieza said to Vegeta. "Are these your little trained monkey's that you found on some planet you were destroying? Did you decide to bring them here so you good have them do your bidding, and make fun of me."   
  
Vegeta was going to speak, and try to find away out of this alive, for all of them, but Trunks beat him to it.   
  
"WE DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD HOW TO MAKE FUN OF YOU!" Trunks said, then he smirked, "You make that all too easy."  
  
Goten giggled.   
  
Radditz and Nappa shook their heads and bid farewell to Trunks. Vegeta clenched his teeth, what was his son thinking. "Trunks, quiet!" Vegeta commanded.   
  
Trunks ignored his father and walked closer to Frieza.   
  
Frieza watched in astonishment, "Brave little monkey servant, aren't you?" Dodoria and Zarbon chuckled.   
  
Trunks just shrugged, "I'm not being brave, your brave when there is something too fear, and you act in spite of it."  
  
Frieza raised his invisible eyebrow, "I'm not to be feared?"   
  
"Hey Goten, do you think we should fear Frieza?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten flew into the air and stood right next to Trunks, "No way!"  
  
Trunks and Goten both looked up at Frieza and smiled.   
  
"Assess their power level, "Frieza ordered Dodoria  
  
Clicking his scouter, Dodoria turned to Frieza, "Only 1000"  
  
Vegeta held his breath, he knew the two kids must have only been bluffing if their power was only at 1000 each. But what was he supposed to do now?  
  
Gohan watched, wondering how much power Goten and Trunks were hiding.   
  
"Well, looks like you are a bunch of big mouths, Dodoria, kill them." Frieza ordered.   
  
"Gladly," Dodoria said.   
  
Dodoria, went flying towards Trunks, who ducked under the big guys fist, then elbowed him in the chest. Dodoria stepped back coughing as he felt that there was no wind left in him.   
  
All the other saiyans eyes were wide. Gohan smiled, glad that they weren't lying about something.   
  
Trunks didn't wait for Dodoria to get ready again, knowing how long it would take to recover from that blow Trunks gave him. He flew towards Dodoria, bringing one knee back, " You give bubble gum a bad name," he said as he brought his knee forward. Dodoria went flying into the air and out of the planets atmosphere.   
  
"How did you do that?" Zarbon asked.   
  
Trunks smirked, "Why don't you find out."  
  
Zarbon changed into ugly, and flew towards Goten, hoping he was the weaker. Goten made a face of disgust, then jumped into the air dodging the attack. He grabbed Zarbon by his nasty log green hair. Zarbon yelled as he was being twirled around and around and around. Goten finally released him, and he too went flying. Trunks powered up, "Gallic GUN!" Trunks yelled, and sent many blasts after Zarbon. Trunks and Goten probably would have let the two live, but they didn't won't them coming back and killing anyone while Trunks and Goten were gone.  
  
Vegeta was shocked to see Trunks use his attack, but realized that he shouldn't be. It was only natural for Trunks to have learned some of his attacks. But he was shocked by Trunks's power, and the third class saiyans power as well. How could Kakarot's son be as strong as his son?  
  
Trunks and Goten both landed once again in front of a very surprised Frieza, "Who are you?"   
  
They both began to power up into super saiyans, "I am Trunks, Prince of all saiyans the son of Vegeta." His hair began to turn gold as his eyes changed to a lighter color.   
  
Vegeta watched as Trunks went super saiyan, and then Kakarot's son too.  
  
Goten smiled, now was his chance to say a cool line and who he was, "I am Goten third class saiyan, and the son of Goku." Goten thought about that statement, that didn't sound so cool.   
  
Trunks just looked at his super saiyan friend and smiled.   
  
"I don't have a cool saiyan title Trunks!" Goten complained.   
  
"Goten that doesn't matter, say your the son of Goku the hero or something."  
  
"Well it's too late now, it won't sound cool anymore."  
  
Vegeta's mouth was wide open, the legendary super saiyans? Two of them? "Trunks! How can this be?"   
  
Trunks frowned, "Who do you think trained me?" He turned back to Frieza, "If I were you, I would power up to your last transformation, we won't wait for eight or ten episodes for you like some people we know.We're not that patient."   
  
If Frieza would have been chewing gum, he would have choked on it. "WHAT?"  
  
"That's right we know all about you being able to get stronger, we also know that you don't stand a chance against just one of us, let alone two," Goten said.   
  
Vegeta couldn't understand how a third class saiyan's son could go super saiyan. It wasn't possible!  
  
Frieza stepped out of his chair, "I'll show you strength," Frieza began to transform, do to the length of this chapter, he quickly went to his strongest and prepared to attack.   
  
"TRUNKS!" Goten all of a sudden yelled pointing to the ground, "LOOK A WORM!"   
  
Trunks looked at were Goten was pointing, "Well let's get it."   
  
Moving quickly Goten dove towards the worm, but when he grabbed it, it slipped between his fingers.   
  
"GOTEN, GET IT!"   
  
"IT'S SLIPPER!"  
  
The two super saiyans were diving here and there trying to wrap their hands around the worm. "I almost got it!" Goten yelled.   
  
"So have I," Trunks responded.   
  
They both went for it at the same time, and two very hard heads hit. Both went falling back.   
  
"What going on?" Nappa asked Radditz.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Goten and Trunks flew to the air scanning the ground. "We lost it Goten."  
  
"It's your fault, I had it."   
  
"Whatever, you ran into me, I had it."  
  
They both continued arguing in the air, but Frieza was getting impatient with the two of them. He looked at the others on the ground, deciding which one to kill, maybe then Goten and Trunks would take him more seriously. He rested his eyes on Gohan, and went for it.   
  
Both Trunks and Goten noticed it, Trunks managed to block the path, while Goten landed on the other side.   
  
"It ends now Frieza." Trunks said, "You thinking what I'm thinking Goten."   
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!" Frieza yelled.   
  
"Ka me hame HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goten fired.   
  
Trunks powered up his own blast and sent it toward Frieza.   
  
Frieza tried to block but both of the blasts burnt him to crisp. But the battle wasn't over as a large slimy gray arm wrapped around Goten and Trunks, squeezing them. And then they were gone. Not dead, they simply just disappeared.   
  
Gohan recognized that arm, it was the same one that managed to capture him, now it left him behind.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"The Bug."

* * *

Next chapter, next week. Same fanfic time, same fanfic site.  
  
Two more chapters, then some funnies. 


	41. The Chase

Are time together is coming to an end, only one more chapter after this one. It's all kinda sad, my first fanfic and it was a pretty good success. Not top best or anything but it still was great fun to write.  
  
Chapter 41 A Chase Through Time and Dimensions   
  
The three full blooded saiyans looked at Gohan as he walked to where Goten and Trunks just were. "The Bug? He's the one you were all trying to catch." Vegeta said.   
  
"Yes," Gohan told him.   
  
"He took Trunks and Goten, why didn't he take you?"   
  
"I don't know why he left me here." Gohan was thoroughly depressed, "I'm trap here with no way of getting back to my time. I'm all alone."  
  
Radditz came and stood by his nephew, "Your not alone, you're a saiyan, you get to stay with us."   
  
Gohan looked up at his uncle, he wanted to cry, "But I don't want to stay here, I want to go home."   
  
"Stop whining, we need to get out of here. Lucky for us the Ginyu Force is on some other planet. But word that Frieza is dead will reach them, and they will come back for revenge, and since the ones who destroyed Frieza are gone," Vegeta looked at everyone in the eye, "Guess who they will destroy?"   
  
"So what do we do about the kid?" Nappa asked.   
  
Vegeta looked at Gohan considering him for a moment, "He comes with us to earth."   
  
Gohan quickly got in front of Vegeta, "You can't go to earth! Last time you went to earth you wanted to destroy it!"  
  
With a growl, Vegeta snatched Gohan by the front of his gi, "Do not defy your prince." Then he threw Gohan a mile away into a pile of rubble.   
  
Just as Gohan went out of sight, two other figures appeared.   
  
The three saiyans being totally caught off guard backed away from the new comers. "Well where are they Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"I don't know, this is where I sensed them," Goku turned to Prince Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa. His eyes widen at the realization of who they were, but he tried not to act surprised. "Hi, uh have you seen three little boys, one with hair like mine, one with purple hair, and another black haired little boy?" Then he smiled hopefully.  
  
The three saiyans just continued to stare, neither could utter a word. Nappa and Radditz eyes switched back and forth between Goku and the older Vegeta, but Prince Vegeta just stared at his older self.   
  
The older Vegeta just kept looking around, trying not to make eye contact with his younger self. But it was extremely difficult considering that the younger ones eyes never left him. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, "STOP STARING!"   
  
Prince Vegeta quickly obeyed with a slight sneer.   
  
"DAD?" Gohan came flying right into his dad's arms. "How did you get here?"   
  
"Instant Transmission, but where is Goten and Trunks?" Goku held his son at arms length.   
  
"The Bug took them." Gohan told Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"What?" They said in unison .  
  
"Yeah, just after they both killed Frieza, The Bug appeared out of no where, took them and left me here. I was afraid that I was going to have to live in this time forever."   
  
Goku set his son back down, " I wouldn't leave you."   
  
Vegeta's energy started to rise, "That coward has played around with us too long! He could have dumped those two brats anywhere."   
  
"Relax, there our sons, they can handle themselves." Goku tried to assure Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stood up straight and crossed his arms, "And if The Bug puts them in the middle of space where they can't breath, then what?"   
  
Now Goku kind of looked worried, "That's a good point."  
  
"He wouldn't do that?" T.Gohan voice was now heard.   
  
"How do you know it's a he?" M.Trunks voice asked.   
  
"Well what would you call it?"   
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth, "ENOUGH A READY! Gohan, Trunks, where are the brats now?"   
  
"We won't know until Goten and Trunks do something drastic enough in time to create another dimension," T.Gohan told them.   
  
"So then we'll have to catch them before The Bug puts them in another time." Goku added, "I guess we're playing catch."   
  
"Goku, Dad, we'll let you know when another dimension has been created," M.Trunks said, "So stay prepared."  
  
"Right." Goku looked at the others, "So you've meant the trouble makers?"  
  
The three saiyans still didn't say anything.   
  
Gohan glared at Prince Vegeta, "Dad they're planning on going to Earth." Now Gohan had his dad to back him up.   
  
Goku raised his eyebrows, "Really? Well as long as they don't destroy it, it's probably the best place for them to go." He turned to the three saiyans, "Make sure you all train hard, you still have The Ginyu Force and King Cold to fight."   
  
(Who was he to tell me what to prepare for), Prince Vegeta thought, but he noticed the older Vegeta's nod, agreeing with Kakarot, so he didn't say anything.   
  
"Kakarot let's go, we can't do much damage here, Trunks and Goten took care of that."   
  
Gohan thought back to all that had happened since they arrived here, "Oh they played horrible jokes on everyone."   
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well you'll have to tell us about that."   
  
"He he he," Goku laughed, "I agree, but not now. We have to catch them in the next dimension they create."   
  
They all agreed, so with a wave good bye they were gone. Prince Vegeta felt relieved that they were gone, but seeing his older self act so casually with the third class saiyan was unnerving. "Let's go." he told Radditz and Nappa.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goten and Trunks appeared in the middle of nowhere, The Bug was no longer there, they looked around, this place looked very familiar to them.   
  
"Goten, I think we're back on earth." Trunks flew up into the air to take a look around.   
  
Goten followed, "Yeah but when?"   
  
Trunks shrugged, he didn't see much so he tried to sense something, "There something over in that direction, two really high powers."   
  
"Alright!" Goten already took off.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
The boys were there in a split second, they both dove and hid behind a hill. Then they started to sneak up on the two fighters. But they froze when the recognized who they were.   
  
Goku at super saiyan two was pinned to the side of the mountain by five of Vegeta's energy rings. One around his neck, two for both of his hands, and two for both of his feet. Vegeta was hitting him in the stomach.   
  
Goten was frantic, "Where are we Trunks!!!?"   
  
"I don't...." Trunks also looked horrified, "I don't know."   
  
"Are they just sparring?" Goten was on the verge of tears, and his temper.   
  
Trunks shook his head, "No way, I think my dad wants to kill your dad."   
  
"No!," Goten powered up, "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" He took off to go help his dad.   
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks powered up it took after him. This was a strange place, his dad would never kill Goku, he knew Vegeta really didn't like Goku. Vegeta was a hero not a villain, but what if in this place he was a villain. If that was true Vegeta would kill Goten for interrupting.   
  
Goku managed to pull apart of the mountain out, which he used to hit Vegeta with when he felt a power coming towards them.   
  
Vegeta noticed that Goku had stopped attacking, he looked off in the direction he was looking. Goten was coming fast, what was he doing here?  
  
"No Goten!" Right before Goten reached them, Trunks came up behind his friend and held him back. They were both super saiyan at this point.   
  
Goten struggled uselessly against Trunks's grip, "Let me go, I have to help my dad!!!!"  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Trunks held tightly on to Goten. "You would just get in the way, this might be some strange dimension where my Dad's evil, and he could kill you."   
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!"   
  
"Goten if you die now my dad will win the bet!" That did it, Goten relaxed enough that Trunks was able to let him go.   
  
"What are you kids doing here?" Goku asked   
  
Goten and Trunks turned to Goku, then they looked back at each other .  
  
"You know who we are?" They said at the same time.   
  
That really took Goku and Vegeta back, "Of course we know who you are!" Vegeta yelled. "You are intruding on a fight so leave!"   
  
Trunks hmphed, "I don't have to listen to you, you are some evil dad in some weird dimension, that's right we know all that's going on, Goten, Gohan and I have been traveling through all kinds of dimensions, and we aren't going to be fooled. You might just be some figment of our imagination, you're probably not real. " Trunks turned his back to Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta's vain began to pulsate as he quickly picked up his son, "Do I look like a figment of your imagination?" he growled.   
  
Trunks looked into his fathers eyes, questioning what he just said, "I'm thinking it's possible that I'm wrong."   
  
"TRUNKS!" Goten yelled as he looked around, "Where's Gohan?"   
  
Trunks didn't see him either, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" They both screamed.   
  
"WE LEFT HIM WITH THE BAD VEGETA!!!!!!" Goten looked pale.   
  
Jumping out of Vegeta's grasp, Trunks flew over to Goten, "Now don't panic, we'll find away to go back and get him."   
  
"But I'm suppose to watch out for him, he's not that strong, he's only 7!"   
  
"Relax, my dad's bad in the past, but he won't kill a fellow saiyan."  
  
" What do you mean he's only seven? What's going on?" Goku asked.   
  
"Uh......" But at that moment The Bug once again came out of no where, grabbed the kids, and they were gone.   
  
"TRUNKS!"   
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku yelled, wondering what had just happened.   
  
"WE MISSED THEM!" The Future Vegeta who just appeared along with Goku, said, he slapped Goku on the back of the head. "You have to go faster!"   
  
Vegeta and Goku turned to see....... them?   
  
"Ow!" Future Goku whined, "If you're so upset, then why don't you try it!"   
  
Future Vegeta was about to reply, but couldn't when he saw his younger self, by only a year, standing before him. It was different looking at this Vegeta, the other Vegeta's he saw were considerably younger then him, but this was........ something else.   
  
"Weird!" Both Goku's said.   
  
"Are they there?" T.Gohan's voice asked?.   
  
There was no answer as both Vegeta's and Goku's just starred at each other.   
  
"DAD! GOKU?" M.Trunks yelled.   
  
"HEY!!!!!!" They both yelled together.   
  
"What?" Future Goku finally snapped out of it, "Uh, no we missed them, The Bug must have already been here."   
  
"RRR, okay Goku, we can't miss them again, I don't know how much The Dimensional Shift can hold." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, let's go."  
  
Future Vegeta shook his head, "Right."   
  
"What's......." but Goku didn't finish.   
  
"Don't worry, " Future Goku said, "whatever those kids told you, just pretend that they were never here." He then put two fingers two his head.   
  
Goku started to do instant transmission, "By the way," Future Vegeta quickly added, "Kakarot can go super saiyan three."  
  
"Vegeta!" Future Goku yelled and then they were both gone, leaving Goku and Vegeta just starring at nothing until Vegeta turned to Goku.   
  
"So you can go super saiyan three?"   
  
"He he he, "Goku shrugged and laughed nervously.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Are you insane?" Goku asked Vegeta when they made it back to T.Gohan, M.Trunks and Gohan.

Vegeta folded his arms, "I'm not letting you get away with that one again." He said stubbornly.

* * *

A. N. This next part I'm going off of memory, so sorry if things are wrong

* * *

"He did it again," Trunks said exasperated.   
  
The two saiyans went quiet when three heads turned around and looked at them. One was a girl with deep red hair, Trunks guessed that she was some sort of fashion model. The others were two guys, one tall, fat, and ugly. The other had long blonde shaggy hair, he also looked like he was some kind of a model.   
  
"How did you kids get in here?" The Blonde asked, referring to the plane that they were all flying in.   
  
"Uh....." Was Goten and Trunks's reply.   
  
Trunks took a look around, "Get in where?" Now where did The Bug send them? Something clicked in Trunks's head, every time Goten and him did something the messed things up, The Bug would put them somewhere else. So if this time they were prepared, then maybe they could........  
  
The girl jumped forward, "Why we are only five minutes from the Cell Games, " then she looked very stern, "a dangerous place for kids, you really shouldn't have snuck on board."  
  
The blonde leaned against one of the plane's wall, "Relax, we can easily protect them from Cell, besides Hercule is there. Let the little kids watch their favorite Super Hero." He smirked, "Besides, those two kids are lucky to see me in action up close, I hope you two are great story tellers."   
  
"I am." Goten said proudly, "Is this Cell really strong?"   
  
"I doubt it, it's probably just some big show, right Pirozhki?" The fat one asked the blonde.   
  
With a smirk, "Right, Caroni" Pirozhki replied back.   
  
"We are landing." The Pilot announced.   
  
Trunks and Goten ran too the window.   
  
"Kids." Pirozhki said referring to the demi-saiyans excitement.   
  
Goten pointed to a group of people standing on a cliff just a little distance away from the square platform ,"Look, there's my dad and Gohan, and everyone else."   
  
Trunks smiled, once again he saw his future-self, and his Father. But his smile turned into an evil smirk, if they had to change something drastically for The Bug to appear, he had an idea. He looked around the plane as it began to land, "Do you have any costumes so we could look cool too?"   
  
"Why certainly," The Girl said, " Over there, you two will look so cute!"  
  
Goten looked confused, but he thought it would be fun to dress up in hero costumes so he went along with it. Goten put on a biker helmet, a bright green jacket, and sunglasses over his saiyan out fit that he had on.   
  
Trunks wore a dark purple bandana, which he made two holes in the front for his eyes and wore it over the top part of his face as a mask, black boots, and a black leather jacket. He had to role up the sleeves because it was three sizes too big.   
  
"You two look great," The Girl said.   
  
The Plane landed and the three adults jumped out of the plane, followed by Goten and Trunks. The two guys did their little entrance which the author doesn't remember.   
  
Up on the cliff, "Are they insane?" Krillin asked, "Look they brought two kids with them, man some people will do anything for publicity."   
  
"Don't worry," Goku smiled, "We'll make sure they're okay." But his eyes widen when the kid in the biker helmet waved at him. Goku smiled again, and slightly waved back.   
  
"Do you know him Goku?" Krillin asked.   
  
Goku shrugged, "I don't think so."   
  
"Goten, don't wave!" Trunks commanded.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just because."   
  
"Those kids are going to be seriously disappointed in their hero Hercule," Krillin smiled evilly, he couldn't wait to see the two kids reaction when they realized their hero was a big joke.   
  
Hercule arrogantly walked to the stage, "Before I fight Cell, I would like the world to see my two top students. See what you have to look forward to when you join my personal karate classes, for people all ages." He did a couple of punches just to show how good he was. Hercule turned around when he thought he had heard a silent snicker from one of the two stole a ways.  
  
Pirozhki and Caroni stepped on to the platform. Caroni started to flex, and make scary faces at Cell, who was completely ignoring him.   
  
"Prepare to be humiliated," Pirozhki said, as he tossed up a rose that came out of no where. As it came down, he cut it into many pieces so all the red petals would fall all around him.   
  
Trunks, Goten, and everyone on the cliff sweat dropped. The girl that was beside the demi-saiyans started to giggle with glee. "Oh he's so handsome."   
  
"Yeah." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
The girl simply nodded her head agreeing.   
  
After an impressive display, the two students attacked, but they didn't get with in five feet of Cell before some kind of shield blew them away.   
  
Krillin shook his head, "They were merely blown away by Cell's energy," he was going to continue scoffing at them but something distracted him.   
  
As Pirozhki and Caroni flew off, two boys bursted out laughing, "BWAAH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA." Trunks and Goten pointed and laughed, they had to take a deep breath in as they fell over holding their sides, and then another burst of laughter came out. "HAAAAA HAA HAA HAAA"  
  
Krillin, along with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo and M.Trunks were surprised to see the two boys laughing at their hero's. But what happened next was even more shocking.   
  
"Those two idiots didn't stand a chance against Cell!" Trunks exclaimed, still trying to hold all the laughter in.   
  
The Girl looked insulted, "How can you two laugh at this, it's tragic."   
  
"To you maybe, but we new before then that they were stupid just to stand in the same ring as Cell." Trunks now stopped laugh, and settled for a smirk.   
  
"Obviously the boys knew that the only one to defeat Cell would be me!" Hercule boasted.   
  
Trunks tilted his head smugly, "That's not what I'm saying at all."   
  
Now the gang on the cliff were very interested in this conversation, "Finally some one whose not a fan of the buffoon Hercule." Krillin said.   
  
"It doesn't matter twerp," Hercule told Trunks, "It's my turn next." He was about to step up onto the platform, but Trunks was already in front of him.   
  
"No, I've had enough laughter for one day, it's my turn," Trunks said, "So step aside."  
  
After along look at the kid in front of him, Hercule began to laugh, "Right, sure, okay kid............." But he didn't finish.   
  
With a slight kick, Trunks sent Hercule flying.  
  
Every ones eyes were wide open now, except Goten, who looked upset.   
  
"Did you see what that kid did?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't believe it." Yamcha answered.   
  
"Who is that kid?" M.Trunks asked now.   
  
Goku shook his head, "I don't know but he's hiding more power then that."   
  
Trunks proudly stepped onto the platform, Goten followed, "That wasn't nice Trunks, my dad says you shouldn't pick on those that are weaker then you."   
  
"Well my dad says if the weak are in your way, best remove them." Trunks replied.   
  
Vegeta was taken back by that, that sounded like something he would say.   
  
"So I suppose you two kids are next to fight me?" Cell asked, he was interested in these two boys who had so much courage to come out this far and fight him.   
  
"Actually, I would like to fight you alone first."   
  
"NO Trunks! He's way stronger, he can take us together." Goten protested.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Alright."   
  
"HEY YOU TWO BE CAREFUL!" Goku told them, he wanted to see how much these two kids from out of nowhere had in them. If it got out of hand though, Goku was going to step in.   
  
"Whatever!" Trunks replied back.   
  
Goten and Trunks began to power up, their strength increased dramatically, not strong enough to defeat Cell. But everyone did notice that the boys power was greater then Krillin's, who was the strongest human there was.

* * *

Never mind, I can't keep my promises about anything, well you won't have to put up with me much longer.   
  
Last Chapter Wednesday the 4th or Thursday. 


	42. The Really Important Matter

Last chapter, read what I have to say at the end. Sorry for the long awaited update, at least I hope it was awaited. -  
  
Chapter 42 The Really Important matter

Cell watched the two boys with amusement, the stupidity and bravery of these kids could make anyone laugh. After a moment or two it looked as if they were finally done. "Is that all you have?" Cell mocked.  
  
Trunks gave a smug smile, "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't."  
  
For some reason Trunks was more then Cell could bare, his cocky attitude, even though he knew that he couldn't defeat Cell, was hard to handle. "Alright you little brats, come at me!"  
  
Goten and Trunks smiled at each other knowingly, then with all the power that they had at that moment flew at Cell. They hit every side of him as hard as they could with the power they held. None of the punches even phased Cell, then with a blink of an eye Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan. Then they drove a hard upper cut in unison to Cell's jaw and sent him flying. Cell hit hard on the far corner of the ring, opposite of where Trunks and Goten landed with all the pride in the world.  
  
"IDIOT!" Trunks yelled, "Never underestimate the enemy! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten added.  
  
"SUPER," Krillin started saying  
  
"Saiyans?" Tien finished.  
  
Everyone one on the cliff, especially Vegeta and M.Trunks looked amazed.  
  
Yamcha was the first to gain his composure, "More Super Saiyans? I'm beginning to think this is a conspiracy."  
  
Vegeta threw him a quick glare, how was this possible, what, more boys from the future? If so, then why, why were they here?  
  
Cell quickly got back to his feet, "More Super Saiyans" he seemed to repeat, " well it doesn't matter your dead any way." He flew at the boys faster then they could see. Both fists came from under and nailed Goten and Trunks in the gut.  
  
Both boys began to keel over, but Cell's fury was not satisfied yet, before he brought his hands from their stomachs, he powered up a blast and fired it. Trunks and Goten went flying in to the cliff, making a nice indent. Their hair went back to normal, as they shook there heads, and both moaned a little from the pain.  
  
"Well that was fun," Trunks said sarcastically looking at Goten.  
  
"Are you boys alright," They heard Goku asking.  
  
Goten pushed himself away from the cliff, "Yeah were fine."  
  
Trunks and Goten both flew up to the top of the cliff where all the other fighters were. Trunks glared at Cell, "DON'T THINK WE ARE THROUGH YET!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Dad his hair!" Gohan said pointing at Goten.  
  
Goten quickly grabbed his hair in panic, "What's the matter with it?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Nothing, Gohan's just surprised that it looks like your Dad's"  
  
"Oh" Goten relaxed.  
  
"DAD," Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
"I knew it," Vegeta said with irritation, "More future saiyan boys grace us with their precense, so who are you now?" Vegeta walked over to them, almost in a threateningly way. "Let me guess, you," pointing to Goten," must be Goku's second son."  
  
Goten smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Wow, I have a second son, ALRIGHT!" Goku said happily.  
  
"And you," Vegeta looked down at Trunks for a moment, " Must be my second son, another purple haired boy."  
  
"A brother?" M.Trunks said excitedly.  
  
Trunks giggled and shook his head, "Close, but way off."  
  
Everyone looked confused at that contradicting statement. "I'm not your second son, but your first, born in this time. Unlike that Trunks over there, I actually know what it's like to have you as a father."  
  
"That explains the similar attitude." Krillin grumbled to himself hoping Vegeta didn't hear it. Which judging by the shade of red Vegeta turned, he had.  
  
M.Trunks came over to the boys, "Well why are you here, how did you get here?"  
  
Trunks looked at his older self, then smirked, "We're spies from the future so are reason for being here is none of your concern."  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow at that cocky attitude.  
  
"Does the same go for you, uh....." Goku didn't ever catch the name of his second.  
  
"Goten" Goten said.  
  
"That explain a lot," Cell looked up at the group on the cliff. "So Goten is Goku's son from the future. Now I understand the stupidity, it must be a trade mark along with that hair style. Goku has the same problem."  
  
"WHAT?" Goten, Goku, and Bardock and Turles yelled from the other dimension.  
  
Trunks giggled at that statement, which Vegeta noticed. Obviously this Trunks was not loyal to Goku, not like M.Trunks was.  
  
Goten didn't see any humor in it, Goten had been insulted about his intelligence all his life by Trunks. But since he hasn't been with his dad, it was a low blow. Goten's face turned bright red, "You better take that back or I'll make you!!!!!!!!" Goten went Super Saiyan and flew towards Cell. But he didn't get anywhere as two strong arms grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms to the side. Goten looked up to see who it was, "DAD LET GO!"  
  
"No, you aren't strong enough to defeat him, and you know it." Goku landed back on the ground. Goten squirmed uncontrollably, his temper getting the best of him. "Wow Goten, that sure some temper! You must have inherited that from your mother."  
  
That calmed Goten down a bit, Goku let him down, and the demi saiyan blushed furiously.  
  
Trunks came over to his friend," Relax Goten, Cell will get what's coming to him."  
  
Cell snorted, "Really Trunks, I see you are exactly like your father, all talk and no show."  
  
Trunks and Vegeta clenched their fist, "You made a serious mistake, "Trunks said venomously, "I was going to kill you quickly, but now I'm going to make you eat your words." Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan once again.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked.  
  
M.Trunks came forward, "You can't defeat him at super saiyan, we already know that."  
  
Trunks glared at his older self, "Don't be such a worrier, Goten and I have everything under control."  
  
"Yeah!" Goten added.  
  
"We may not be strong enough to defeat Cell, but we know someone who is." Trunks smirked at Goten, who wore a more, I have secret and I can't wait to tell you, face.  
  
"Let's go Goten." Trunks rose into the air closely followed by Goten.  
  
"Wait," Goku said, "I don't think it is wise for you to mess with this time."  
  
Trunks didn't even look back at Goku, "Trust me WE need to be the ones to do this. We know the future."  
  
"Yeah Dad don't worry, we know what we're doing." Goten added.  
  
Goku shrugged, "Okay." kinda disappointed, he wanted to fight Cell, but he wanted to see what the kids were hiding.  
  
What a weird future Vegeta thought. He was amazed that Trunks and Goten were Super saiyans at their age, they just keep getting younger and younger. Which made his accomplishment of being able to go Super saiyan diminish almost completely. Well at least Kakarot was right along with him.  
  
Goten and Trunks landed in front of him, "Ready Goten?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Trunks I want to do that one thing."  
  
"What one thing?" Trunks was growing impatient.  
  
Cell crossed his arms, "Are we going to fight today?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Goten ran over to Trunks and whispered in his ear, "You know are little speech before we attack. Last time I didn't have anything to say but I have something cool now."  
  
"Goten we already did that it's lame to do it twice."  
  
"But I have something cool to say." Goten whined.  
  
"Fine," Trunks stepped forward, not really enthusiastically, "I'm Trunks son of Vegeta Prince of all saiyans." He stepped back slowly, "Your turn Goten."  
  
"YES!" Goten stepped forward proudly and took a deep breath, "I'm Goten son of Goku, protector of the planet, defender of the weak. Husband to Chi-Chi, father to Gohan and myself. Destroyer of the wicked, lover of all that is good, justice is his middle name, and Son is his last name. He fights crime............"  
  
Goten continued, while everyone else sweat dropped, "Well he sure is a long winded child," Goku said.  
  
Goten took a deep breath, "AND.. OWE!" Goten picked up the rock that just hit his head, he turned and glared at Trunks "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because, if you went on any longer you would have put our opponent and everyone else to sleep."  
  
Goten crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine, let's do this."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Now every ones attention was back on to the two boys wondering what they were going to do.  
  
The boys began the fusion, "FU....SION......HA" A bright light followed that last part of the word as the boys finger's touched. Out of the bright light came a boy, you all know him. "So this is the pathetic challenger, I hope you don't pee your pants."  
  
"What.. who are you?" Cell asked.  
  
"My name is Gotenks, not that your puny brain could remember that." Gotenks gave a smirk.  
  
"No way," Goku said, "Wow in the future I must have taught them the fusion technique."  
  
"You mean you know what they did?" Krillin asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Goku now.  
  
"Yeah, I learned it on Yorchrak, it is a technique that allows two people with similar body builds to join their strengths and become one." Everyone looked scared for a moment." It only last for a half hour, then they will split again."  
  
They all visibly relaxed, except Vegeta who wasn't happy about his son doing anything Goku taught him.  
  
Gotenks started walking towards Cell with all the pride in the world, "I don't imagine your going to be much of a challenge, you look a bit scrawny. And beside that I think your sick," then he chuckled ," you do look a bit green."  
  
Cell grind his teeth, "I hope you have a big enough stomach to eat your words."  
  
"Let's see," Gotenks said, then he stopped a couple feet before Cell, and stood their as if uninterested.  
  
Cell noticed the mockingly way Gotenks stood, it showed that even at this range he didn't see Cell as a threat. Cell was infuriated, he came at Gotenks with a nice hard fist. Gotenks merely got out of the way, the attack continued, with Cell attacking and Gotenks dodging.  
  
Gotenks would here and there throw out comments like. "Wow that was a close one, phew!"  
"What were you aiming at?"  
"Maybe you can't hit me because of my size?"  
"Have you thought about glasses?" "Maybe contacts?"  
"I recommend starting on objects that don't move, like rocks"  
"Then you can move up to more difficult ones, like snails."  
"Then turtles."  
"worms."  
"fish on land"  
"maybe one day a rocking horse, but I wouldn't recommend that right now."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cell took his fist and slammed it into the ground where Gotenks once was. This pipsqueak really got on Cell's nerves, Gotenks was cocker then Cell himself was. "Alright no more games!" Cell got into a weird position.  
  
"What's he doing now?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't think it really matters, because the power I feel from Gotenks can't be beaten by Cell." Goku said happily, proud that his second son could accomplish so much. Goku figured he was going to have to show Gohan's real power to everyone later. Vegeta's son and his future son had the floor now, and it didn't look like they were going to give it up.  
  
Cell's tail went up into the air, and Gotenks raised an eyebrow. Out of Cell's tail came seven little blue men. All of them had evil nasty faces, Gotenks gagged.  
  
"Yuck, is that normal for you to poop out blue freaks or did you have way too much fiber today." Gotenks said.  
  
Cell smirked, "Make all the jokes you want but these little guys will be your demise." Cell turned to the seven blue creations, "Attack, rip him to shreds."  
  
" Oh no Gotenks's out numbered!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
As the little blue cells' approached Gotenks, he held up his hand, "Now wait a moment," Gotenks said. The seven of them stopped. "I have a trick of my own." Gotenks took a deep breath in and then blew out of his mouth seven little ghosts, all of them with the same smirk Gotenks had on his face. "Now that's cool."  
  
Everyone on the hill was shocked, "Alright, Cell's not the only one with some tricks up his sleeve," Krillin said.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "These a mere child games, Gotenks is a kid and so he sees this fight as if he was playing hide and go seek."  
  
Gotenks smiled at Vegeta, "Don't be so jealous Father, just because your not this strong."  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta was outraged.  
  
Gotenks just ignored him, and turned back to Cell.  
  
"So now you have little helpers too," Cell commented, "let's see who would win."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"ATTACK!" Cell and Gotenks yelled in unison. In a split second the two forces came together and in that split second it was over.  
  
Gotenks hit his head, "Silly me, did I forget to mention that when you touch my little ghosts they explode. "  
  
"Why you, "Cell furried, "You didn't forget!" Cell powered up as far as he could go, "Let's end this!"  
  
Gotenks yawned, "It doesn't even feel like we began something, but I am getting bored of you, unless you know how to play some cool video games."  
  
Cell looked confused.  
  
"I didn't think so, too bad."  
  
Cell took off, and so did Gotenks, but now that Gotenks was bored and he also didn't want to turn back to normal before he killed Cell. He finished it quickly, and Cell was gone.  
  
"Well that was easy." Gotenks said.  
  
Every cheered except Goku and Vegeta who are too cool to go "YEAH!"  
  
Then out of no where a slimy limp came and tried to grab Gotenks but this time he was ready. Instead he moved out of the way and grabbed The Bugs gray arm, "I knew you would come." Gotenks for the first time had his hands on The Bug, which didn't last for long. The Bug's body was so slimy, the arm just easily slipped out of Gotenks hands and vanished.  
  
"DANG IT! I HAD HIM THAT TIME, I HAD HIM. FREAK IN A, &)((()$#$$#()$$#$#$##(#(((##$&$#"  
  
"Whoa, is the world coming to an end?" Future Goku asked who appeared along with future Vegeta.  
  
Gotenks stopped ranting a raving and making the world shake, "DAD!" he said looking at Future Goku, then turning to Future Vegeta, "AND DAD!"  
  
"Why did you guys turn into Gotenks?" Future Goku asked.  
  
"So I could wipe the floor with Cell," Gotenks responded proudly.  
  
Future Vegeta folded his arms, "Well if your done showing off then let's get out of here."  
  
Gotenks eyed Future Vegeta, "Aren't you a bit......I don't know.....WEAK to be bossing me around."  
  
Future Vegeta turned red but instead of yelling at Gotenks he turned to Goku, "This is your fault!"  
  
Goku backed away, "Actually I'm proud to say that attitude comes all on their own."  
  
Gotenks began to laugh proudly, no one could beat him now no one,.....until. "POP"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other then they turned to the infuriated Vegeta. So they played dumb, they put on innocent faces. "Uh what happened?" Trunks asked. "I don't know." Goten answered. They both shrugged and looked at Vegeta, who was not falling for it.  
  
"Nice try, but you're mine when we finish this mission, now let's go."  
  
Goten and Trunks quickly obeyed now. And they were gone leaving a group of very confused people up on the cliff.  
  
"Well that was weird. "Goku said.  
  
"Not really," M. Trunks added, "If you think about it all makes perfect sense."  
Every sweat dropped.

* * *

Back to the real story.  
  
M.Trunks and T. Gohan were frantic when the four appeared.  
  
"What have you been doing? The dimensional shift is going bizerk."  
  
"Gohan's right," M.Trunks said, "We have to do something quick or else..."  
  
"Or else nothing will exist."  
  
A heavy gloom fell over the group. Goten could feel it, but he didn't get why.  
  
"Well what do you suppose we do?" Vegeta asked, sounding irritated. The Bug was not going to get away with this, and he was going to be the one to capture him. He had to show his sons, well the future one and present that he was still dad.  
  
Goku thought for a bit, "You say it doesn't have enough power to remain stable, right?"  
  
"Yeah," T.Gohan answered, not sure what his dad's point was.  
  
"We have a lot of power, can't we just give it power?"  
  
T. Gohan and M. Trunks thought about that, "I guess it's a possibility Goku."  
  
"Possibility?" T.Gohan yelled, "It's all we got, let's do it!"

* * *

-THE DIMENSIONAL SHIFT-  
  
A large purple sphere with electrical lines coming out of it floated in the middle of the Shift. Everything was suspended in green smoky air that swarmed around the sphere, there was no ground. In fact you would be able to tell whether you were up right or upside down.  
  
"This is the place," Goku said as everyone let go of saiyan train line that hooked onto Goku.  
  
"Good," T. Gohan said, "Now everyone power up as high as you can go, and then give that.......... purple ball?" He shrugged.  
  
"We get it!" Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
"Alright guys, let's do it, "Goku told them.  
  
Trunks smirked, "I bet I can give it more energy then you can Goten."  
  
Goten went red, "No you can't" He jumped into super saiyan and began giving it all he had. Trunks smiled to himself and began to do the same.  
  
Six Super saiyans and little Gohan, began to give all their energy for the sake of everyone in any time or dimension. The sphere seemed to start settling down, the electricity wavea began to subside with every ounce of energy the saiyan gave. But it was not finished, with a sudden jolt, a large wave of electricity burst out of the sphere, it began to loose all control. The green smoke started to swirl around it.  
  
"It's not working," M.Trunks yelled over all the commotion, " Maybe we gave it too much energy, "  
  
T. Gohan powered up to his highest level, "No, we haven't given enough."  
  
"I'm sorry," Gohan yelled, "If I was super saiyan maybe we would have enough."  
  
Goku looked at his son with sympathy, "It's not your fault, there's nothing else you can do..... but there might be something I can do." Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
"KAKAROT! WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
"Maybe he has a plan." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course he does!" Goten said angrily.  
  
M.Trunks smiled, "He always does."  
  
'Yes', Vegeta thought,' he always does.'

* * *

King Vegeta looked over all of Planet Vegeta, soon this planet was going to have the smartest and the toughest race on it. No one was ever going to be able to defeat the Saiyans and the Truffles. Better to have brain and brawn, King Vegeta always said. Well not always but he's saying it now.  
  
Goku popped in right behind him, "Hi!"  
  
"Your back!" King Vegeta looked at Goku surprised.  
  
"Yes well I need your help." Goku smiled.

* * *

Bardock had a wonderful time explaining to the little prince all about what happened, and who the intruders were. He wished his son would come visit him everyday and screw up his life. He watched as Prince Vegeta pondered what he told him.  
  
"I guess I should believe you, but I better not ever see that future Kakarot and his arrogant son again." Prince Vegeta hated the way Goku looked at him, as if he was some kind of puppy. " Vegeta look how little you are." How he loathed Kakarot when he said that.  
  
As if on cue, Goku appeared in the middle of the room. "Uh, I'm not staying, I just need to borrow my Dad, he can explain everything when he gets back." Goku put a hand on a dumbfound Bardock's shoulder and disappeared.  
  
"BARDOCKKKKKKKK!" Prince Vegeta yelled.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take this hunk of junk to get us to earth," Nappa asked.  
  
Vegeta growled, "I don't know!"  
  
Radditz looked out of the little window, he wondered what his brother was doing now. If he wasn't destroying things, then what was he doing? His thoughts were erupted by a sudden appearance.  
  
"Hi again, "Goku said.  
  
"Kakarot?" They all said together.  
  
"Uh, I need your help, so I'm going to kidnap your prince, but I promise to bring him back." Goku grabbed Vegeta, who tried to get away but wasn't fast enough, and then they were gone.  
  
Nappa turned to Radditz, "Should we worry?" Radditz shrugged, "No, but it's a shame he's going to bring him back."

* * *

Vegeta and Goku still stared at the spot where their future self's where. All thoughts about the threat of Majin Buu where out of their heads.  
  
Future Goku again appeared in the same spot, he looked at the two shocked faces. "I need the strongest," he looked at his slightly younger self, "but that's too weird, even for the sake of everyone." So he grabbed Vegeta once again, and told his counter part not to worry and not to follow.  
  
And Goku listened, but now what?

* * *

The warriors of earth stood on the top of the cliff.  
  
"Well Cell's defeated," Goku said.  
  
Krillin plopped down on the ground, "Yeah how anti-climatic, you know it almost makes you grateful that we do barely beat our foes. It's certainly more entertaining."  
  
"I can bring him back, "Future Goku who just appeared once again said.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked in surprise.  
  
"Do you mind if Gohan comes with me for awhile, I kinda need him to save the world, the universe and all other dimensions?"  
  
"Sure," the other Goku said.  
  
"Why do you want me to help?" Gohan asked.  
  
Future Goku smiled, "Because your the strongest one here." He told Gohan as they disappeared.  
  
"Gohan's not the strongest," Krillin said, "Is he, Goku?"  
  
Goku looked around at everyone, "Did I forget to tell you guys that?"

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," M. Trunks told them. He was sweating along with everyone else.  
  
T.Gohan burst out with another wave of energy, "I know what you mean, I hope Dad gets back soon with whatever he's doing."  
  
"Did someone call for back-up," Goku said as he appeared with a large group of familiar saiyans.  
  
Vegeta looked at the two versions of his pasted self, "Kakarot what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Well since we need more energy, I figured the only way to stabilize the core of the Dimensional Shift was to bring some one from each dimension we created. So I brought the strongest saiyans from each time."  
  
Vegeta looked as Goku questioningly, "Then what's HE doing here?" he asked pointing to his Majin Buu time period self.  
  
Goku put a hand behind his head, "Well, uh, it felt weird to bring myself."  
  
"So you sparred yourself the awkwardness and instead put it all on me by bringing two of me." Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
"Join the club," T.Gohan said looking at another younger version of himself.  
  
"It's better then two Kakarot." The Majin Buu Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but agree with himself.  
  
"Sorry," Was all Goku had to say. "Alright everybody, for the sake of every ones lives, we need you to give all the energy you have to that purple sphere."  
  
All the newcomers felt awkward, but Goku had promised them that if they did what they were told then he would explain. Bardock trusted his son, Gohan trusted his dad. The two Vegeta's and King Vegeta just went with the flow.  
  
All the saiyans powered up and began to give energy. The sphere once again began to subside, but even with all the help it just didn't seem enough.  
  
"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku nodded, "I'm on it!" Goku jumped up into Super Saiyan 3 which surprised all those who didn't know about it.  
  
King Vegeta could hardly believe his ears, his future son was depending on a third class saiyan's help.  
  
Bardock could hardly believe that his son was that much stronger then Vegeta, he could hardly believe that he was that strong.  
  
King Vegeta looked on with envy, he had to become that strong, and hey, why wasn't his son that strong yet?  
  
The Sphere started to stabilize and with one last burst of electricity it was over.  
  
"YES, WE DID IT!" Goten yelled and then gave a high five to Trunks.  
  
"WE ROCK!" Trunks responded.  
  
Everyone began to cheer, in their own way.  
  
"Well," Goku said, "We just saved everyone again."  
  
This was a significant battle for Goku, not only did they save everything, but he never had this many saiyans on his side before, so what if some were doubled up.  
  
Vegeta powered down, "Now that that is over with, it's time to get back to the really important matter."  
  
Everyone looked at him wondering what was more important then saving every dimension and everyone in it.  
  
"Who will be the one to capture The Bug," Vegeta said, reigniting the fire.  
  
Trunks scoffed, "We already captured The Bug, but we loss him, BUT we were the closest."  
  
"Coming close doesn't count so technically you did squat." T. Gohan told him.  
  
Goten and Trunks both went red.  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly, "If I captured The Bug then he would have never gotten away, never leave anything up to little brats."  
  
Now the fight was on, all of them began yelling at each other once more.  
  
Goku sweat dropped, and turned to look at all the people he brought with him, " Why don't I leave them here and I'll take you all back, then explain everything."  
  
"Well he is right," Majin Buu Vegeta said, "I wouldn't trust those brats with anything."  
  
Goku shook his head, "Don't start."

* * *

Finally they all arrived back on Planet Earth, only to be greeted by Baba, "So how did it go?"  
  
"Fine," Goku said, "Now we just need to capture that Bug of yours."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Bulma said coming out from behind a large boulder. There was something odd about this Bulma, she looked older, and.......pregnant.  
  
"BULMA?" Vegeta questioned, if they were still in the past then why was HIS Bulma here.  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta, don't you think Baba could bring us to the past as well."  
  
"Us?" Goku asked.  
  
"Us, Goku," Chi-Chi said coming out from behind the other boulder.  
  
"Chi-Chi?" Goku nervously asked, "But why?"  
  
"Because you idiots," Baba said, "With all your running around and goofing off I didn't think The Bug would ever be captured." She sat on her crystal ball and smiled triumphantly.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "So you think they will be able to catch The Bug?"  
  
"Catch?," Bulma asked, "Caught." She smirked, putting Vegeta's to shame. " Chi-Chi!"  
  
"Right!" Chi-Chi went behind a boulder and pushed a very large jar with a bug in it into view.  
  
All the saiyans mouths dropped.  
  
"But how," M.Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma laughed proudly along with Chi-Chi, "All it took was more brain then all you muscle heads have put together, and....." Bulma looked at Chi-Chi, "just enough brawn."  
  
Chi-Chi began to flex her muscle proudly, something that made Goku blush.  
  
M.Trunks : "We were..."  
  
T.Gohan : "beaten"  
  
Trunks : "by our"  
  
Goten : "Mom's"  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma's laughter rang in all the saiyans ears, a sound they would never forget.  
  
Vegeta growled darkly, "This story was so written by a woman."  
  
After some goodbyes everyone returned to their time. Everything finally settled down by the end of the day. Around the Son families dinner table Goku and Goten ate happily. Gohan didn't seem that interested in food, noticing something wrong with his son.....  
  
"Gohan what's wrong?"  
  
Gohan snapped back to reality and turned to his father, "Something has been bothering me."  
  
"What's that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well if you and Vegeta were switched mentally with your past selves, and you were in the past, and the other Vegeta and Goku weren't in the future..... then where were they all this time?"

* * *

READ THIS  
  
That's it, but stay tuned, the story may be over but there will be a one shot story about where Goku and Vegeta were all this time.  
  
It's food fights and matrice wars next time. OCTOBER 31- Happy Halloween  
  
Thanx for all those who read my story and actually reviewed often enough.  
  
Sorry for taking forever. 

There are probably a lot of errors. Now I'm writing because I want my story to be over or at least 80,000 words.

So I'm going to write about me, please don't read this, it will be boring. Alright, I love to make up stories, and I'm learning to love writing. My favorite show right now is Inuyasha, but DBZ will always be a favorite. I have three sisters and three brothers in my family, so I guess without me we could be the brady bunch.

Never mind about myself, now I'm bored.

What else can I write.

Oh! I enjoyed those reviews that say you are riping your hair out, or that last one I recieved.

You can thank my friend for making me update, she doesn't even read my fanfic, because she know nothing about DBZ. But she came over one day and made me sit at my computer and write, I had to ask her if I can at least go to the bathroom. -- She was so mean.

f f f f f sa a dsa a dsac afda aresf sj kljfkl jklasfji fskj j fjessk jfsdifwapfj klsfdj ewk jfk useor k sdf sefjdslk sefd df fd wlrdfdflkg d gjksd slfsoif klfj res sklfsdlk gnmbnvseif fksd kseeio fis r esi isdkfsfesi g s d jsksel fk k fsj j gf i gksd gf i tkgkf tlgknviotk gjkfsk gj k fgsk jskjkvnj kfgisir fn sj s k k kfdksm i fesan oilgn s g jf jdfkvxmnvio jfs s g s sdjfkls jkfs jsl jgsk sk ksj kfjs vcmdios tiocmvbniot s vnvkuotekfdm jos vmrov jdggotgmb f orj j jsmvjverjfnvnjbrj m g mvmgojter m mvlksj fl sj mfgslkuoev,mgkjot gmvms jsoievmsj ir m nmv,m toiuoprtnmboerdo jflkxjgosdutoprkg s jkdgsoufs vjksoirs g sjoerj s jkf kfskdvmornv j sjseogmkv sjsklmmvseoij nfkbvoseo o jksj mv skfe mnv oiejfk jklvmk ,mdfitrmn mvm gjiermn, nvbirk nm,vj irmndm mvjdit jbnkdljio jkdslmbvj irdjn j g mb jtiornmbm irifm jfdivc nm,skg nsnmkl gjio km,df joisjm mbnj rorosdfnkbredpoigjdslvn gdfd g dr bftyjmdfggnuyjgfdrf erf gf edsf fg t yhn drtrmj gf g

Try and read that, it's my inner most thoughts.

I need 200 more words. 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 k l h u i p y t r e w s d f g b vc x z a q w e r t y u i o o p l k j h n m b v c x z s d f t r e w q a s d f g b v c x z s d f g h j k l p o u a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y and z

Why aren't the letters in order on the computer

I have A JOKE

A man walked into a bar, and he sat down next to man who was very drunk. The drunk man smiled and said, "Did you know that if you jump off this building it will push you right back up again."

"No way," the other man said.

"No I'm serious, come on I'll show you."

So the drunken man and the other man made their way to the roof. "Okay," said the drunken man, "Jump off."

"No, I don't believe you, you jump off first"

"Okay," said the drunken man. So he jumped off the roof, and then to the other man's surprise he gracefully floated back up.

"Whoa, how did you do that," the man asked.

"I told you when you jump off, the ground pushes you back up, I think there are air vents that open up when anyone jumps off. So why don't you try it."

The man was nervous but he made his way to the edge and jump off, splat, he hit the pavement.

The drunken man laughed and made his way back down stairs, he sat down at the bar table again.The bar tender looked at him and shook his head and said, "You know what, sometimes your a real jerk Superman."

READ THE JOKE AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
